


Pokemon Daycare

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pokemon daycare, cutegirlmayra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: This is a new twist on Daycares!Instead of just Pokemon raising, it's for children AND pokemon to learn to get along, and be better friends!But chaos encircles the kindergarten-like daycare as many adventures and dangers begin!Do humans and Pokemon still have drama and problems? And can friendship last?(ON-GOING SERIES)





	1. New Beginnings!

Pokemon Daycare

New Beginnings

By: Cutegirlmayra (Before I go on my mission, I want to try and write the first chapters to stories that I want to do when I get back. This way, I can't possibly forget them! :D So, hopefully, my future self will be able to pick up where I left her off ;) You're welcome, and welcome home! :D)

A young girl rushed through the snowy streets of her home city, and dashed through the forest as quick as she possibly could.

"There coming!" She screamed, rushing by an old couple as the man and woman had to hold onto their coat and hats.

"My, that seemed to be Candy." The old woman stated, blinking her wrinkly eyes off to see her charging towards some direction off a beaten old path.

"Seems to be heading towards the old run down Daycare center. You know, the one that used to be famous for having Pokemon and Children learn to get along and be friends." The old man responded, holding his cane up before offering his arm again to his wife.

"Ah, I believe Pearl's grandmother first started that, before her family ran out of money. Oh, bless her heart." The woman took her husband hand and walked off, before calling, "Here, Delcatty! Here girl."

The old man then called out, "Purugly! Let's go, ol'boy."

The two pokemon bounced out of the bushes, and happily followed their masters on their daily scroll.

It had just ended snowing the night before, and though it was cold, the city was sparkling with winter delight! As candy wore her usual winter attire, with her warm and comfy beanie hat, and her signature two strings with puffballs on the end of them. They were everywhere on her, and she also held some gloves with the pokemon symbol on them to match her hat, and a dress that looped out like a hula-hoop, well, slightly. She wore pink and white, and tried to leave her hair down to keep the rest of her warm. She wore the normal length boots, but to protect her legs she wore black leggings that kept her nice and warm.

"Ohhhh! I'm gonna be late! There gonna be there, but I won't be!" she panicked, as she started to huff and puff and slow down, seeming to lose her way. "OH NO!" she looked around, and then threw her head back, placing her hands on her head.

"WHERE DID THE DAYCARE GOOO!?"

A short distance away, an old woman stepped out on the porch of a rusted old building, completely in shambles, with a rusty old jungle gym and playground that used to host pokemon and children alike. Completely unlivable… but Pearl wasn't going to give up her dream… not just yet, anyway!

"Octavius? My poor eyes can't see well with all this beautiful white snow… to bright for my old eyesight. Tell me, can you see my young friend? She was suppose to show up for work before the new shipment arrived." The old woman looked up, holding a string of pearls around her neck, and having her hair up in a neat bun. She was a sweet old woman, who was wearing a traditional Japanese get-up, very light in color, showing it was faded, as it was a silk pink.

The Octillery on her head, holding on with his Suction Cups ability as to not fall off her head, lifted one of his tentacles and seemed to be looking around. It shook it's head, "Octi…" it seemed depressed.

"Hmm… Maybe Nevermore can help us." She reached into her long sleeve and into a pocket with there, pulling out a ball, "No, no, that's not quite right." She put that one back, and then took the other pokeball out. "Ah, here we go. Come on out, love!" she threw the pokeball up and into the air.

"MURKROW!" the pokemon flew around and slowly flapped its wings down to hover in front of his master.

"I'm sure there's a young girl stuck in the forest somewhere. Would you be a dear and help her here, please?" Pearl nodded her head forward, and her Murkrow nodded in agreement, and flew off.

It was getting scary… as Candy knew wild pokemon were in the woods and only had two pokemon her father, a trading breeder, had given her. One from when she was born, and one as a graduation present for just barely passing her pokemon training school.

She wasn't very knowledgeable about pokemon, even with her studying… which she didn't do very well at either. But she had a natural ability to connect with pokemon, and her creativity in battle lead the teachers to believe she wasn't as stupid as her grades may have suggested…

"H-hello?" She shivered, not out of cold, but out of fear.

"Kaw! Kaw!" something in the shadows flew down at lightning speeds to her.

"AH! ZIPPITY SAVE ME!" she threw her pokeball, as a feisty young Pichu came out of it, and glared the unknown pokemon down. It was itching for a battle, and pounced left and right on it's feet, standing on all fours, excited to finally get some action again!

Even if her trainer was pathetic… she still felt at least SHE had potential in being amazing.

Even if Candy accidentally tripped at her Mother's jewelry store and forced a bunch of evolution stones off the table, including an Everstone that ended up being swallowed by Zippity making it impossible for her to get stronger by evolving…. Y-you know what; l-let's just get back to the battle at hand, shall we?

Zippity sparked her cheeks, ready as ever before the pokemon stopped charging them. "Kaw, Kaw!"

It then slowly approached, as Candy looked up and noticed it was one of Pearl's pokemon. "Wait… Murkrow!"

"Ka-ow! Murkrow! Krow, krow!" apparently, in the forest, it's sound was buffered by the trees, resulting in the distortion of it's cry.

"Oh phew, I thought I was gonna die!" Candy leaned her head back, and pouted, seeming about to cry. "I just wanted to get there before-"

Her Pichu, realizing their wasn't going to be a battle, ran up to it's trainer and slapped her across the face.

"OW! I'm sorry! I really did think you'd have to battle for me!" Candy rubbed her cheek as her Pichu folded it's arms, looking upset at her as it pouted and brooded over the fact that it was so excited to fight and now couldn't.

"Come on… forgive and forget?" Candy bent down to the snow, and gave the best puppy dog face she could to Zippity.

Zippity gave it a look, and looked away.

"hmmmmm?" she leaned in closer, eyes sparkling and growing bigger.

Zippity had a sweat drop on the side of her face, but then exchanged it with a huge anger mark. "Pichu!"

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMM?"

"PPPPPPPPIII-"

A huge thundershock was seen in the distance, as Pearl looked worried. "Oh dear."

"CHUU!"

"IIIIIII'MMM SORRRRRRRYYYYY!" Candy was electrocuted, and ended up having to walk in the ash of her clothes from it all, leaning over and dangling her arms out in front of her as her Pichu marked ahead, following the Murkrow as it lead them to Pearl.

"Ah! Nevermore! I saw a lightning attack and got worried." Pearl extended her arms out and the Murkrow happily landed in her arms, cawing his reassurance to her that he was quite alright. "Oh my goodness, deary! What happened to you?"

"I got hit with the lightning." Candy stated in monotone, and let her mouth puff out some smoke.

She then grew exciting, hearing the engine of the Mail truck and quickly leapt over the small wooden and creaky fence to look down the road.

"Pearl! Pearl, it's here! The Eggs are coming!"

"Splendid! Once Phil fixes the place up, we'll start letting the pokemon play here. Then it's the task of getting children to come." Pearl was also exciting, looking over to see the blue truck arrive as a boy with short blonde hair down to his upper neck, came out with his Pelipper and Ralts. "Ah! No thank you, Gail. I got this." He spoke to the Ralts, who was using her physic powers to help aid him getting the large box out.

"Ralts…" She seemed worried.

"It's alright! Really! I got this!" he assured her.

"…! Ralts!" she seemed to trust him, and let her influence over the box drop. When she did so, the boy stumbled a bit but got his bearings when his Pelipper nudged his huge beak in to help him not fall behind him.

"Ah, thanks, Seamour." He looked a little embarrassed that he needed so much help, but the Pelipper looked thrilled to be praised.

"Pelipper!" it chimed, before the boy made it over to the house and saw Candy.

"Hiya!" she beamed, waving her hand.

He immediately froze, and blushed pretty bad, and the box in his hands began to weigh more than they should.

"Uhh… the box.. the box with eggs!" Candy started to flip out, seeing them slowly tilt and begin to fall.

The boy snapped out of it and shook his head, straightening the box out. "A thousand apologies! I'm William. But my friends call me WillllLLL!" he started to lean to far backwards and his Ralts caught the box while his Pelipper caught him.

"…Pfft." He blew some air up to get his hair and hat out of his eyes. "Thanks guys…" he didn't seem to thrilled about his footwork as his Pelipper's happy-go-lucky face seemed to delight in praise, not realizing he was actually upset a bit with himself.

"Pelipper! Pelipper!" it rubbed against him, ecstatic to know that he was doing his job right.

Candy quickly went over to the box, and the Ralts let it fall to her hands. "Offph!"

"Is everything quite alright, Will? Candy?" Pearl came down, and seemed to chuckle at Will being on his butt. "A tricky dismount again, I see?"

"No ma'am. A rocky first step." He responded, and slowly got up, dusting himself off. He adjusted his hat and looked to Candy again, who was giddy to get the box inside.

"Hmm? Oh yes, Candy? This is Will. He'll be delivering the Pokemon Eggs from the other daycare center, for just pokemon raising." She explained. "Trainers that don't want the eggs tend to sometimes donate them, so they come far and wide to different places. But now, heh heh, some of them will be lucky enough to attend a place for both children and pokemon to learn and grow up together." Pearl's eyes sparkled with the future, as Candy nodded and looked to Will.

"Pleasure to meet you!"

He fumbled, "O-oh! The pleasures all mine! Miss Candy…" he took his hat off and squeezed it, before someone got out from behind the truck.

"Eh, Brother. Why didn't you wake me up, huh? I got a date at that old lady's run down day-" a man stepped out, clearly older than Will, as he smiled and leaned against the truck. "Oh. I'm here. Hello, ladies." He winked.

He was tanner than Will, and had a bit of a thin beard going on. He had hair that sleeked back into a ponytail, and he smiled a player's grin.

"I'm the construction worker. I'm here to hear your plans for this old dump." He straightened himself up and looked to Candy. "You new here?"

"Oh, um… well…" she REALLY wanted to get the eggs inside. She looked to Pearl.

"This is Candy, she lives up in the city."

"Past the forest? No way! I work up there most of the time, but I don't think I've seen you around…"

"I was down in another town for a while, training at a pokemon trainers school." Candy explained.

"Ah, high class kid." He took out a pick and put it in his mouth, and then pulled out some blue gridded paper. "Well, the snow should melt soon, and we'll have this place up and running in no time. Okay, lady. Let's get to work." He took Pearl and they started to walk off to talk business before Pearl looked back to Candy.

"While me and Phil discuss plans, why don't you and Will take those eggs in to get warm, hmm?"

"Octi!" her Octrillery waved Candy goodbye.

"AH! That's a pokemon!" Candy flipped out a bit, as Will looked to her a bit awkwardly.

"What did you think it was..?"

"Goodbye, dearies."

"Hey, Will! Don't go making any moves on a customer, ya hear? Haha! No matter how cute!"

"..!" Will blushed and looked away from his brother, as Candy's Pichu had been hanging on her shoulder this whole time, and gave him a stink eye, not liking what the other human was implying…

As they walked into the old building, Candy raced to the table, and gently set the box down. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" she loved pokemon, but she just ADORED baby pokemon. "What do you think will pop out of it!?" She asked, excited as ever.

"Uhh… I don't know. I hear these eggs that the other daycare for Pokemon get trainers from all over the world! I wouldn't have the slightest idea…" Will scratched his head.

"Ohh… when will they hatch?" Candy looked impatient.

"Give it time." Will comforted, before one began to wiggle and squirm.

They both gasped, Will in surprise and Candy in outrageous joy.

Gail leapt onto Seamour as he flew over the four eggs to see which one was supposedly hatching. Zippity leaned forward on Candy's shoulder, as the world seemed to pause for a minute.


	2. First School Day!

Pokemon Daycare

First School Day!

By: Cutegirlmayra( :D Some extra stuff like plot points and arcs are being made up as I speak, so stay tuned!)

Candy and Will saw the egg rock back and forth, hitting another egg as it did so, before finally a peak pecked it's way through the outer shell, "Tor…Tor..!" it began to speak.

"Woah! What's that pokemon!?" Candy said excitedly, holding her hands up to the sides of her face as Will quickly looked at the other egg.

"C-Candy it's-!" He pointed to the other egg, seeming a bit nervous as it started to crack and a little brown paw started waving around, trying to get further out. "They're all starting to hatch!"

"This is so… so… ohhh! Exciting!"

"What's going on in there?" Phil and Pearl had already began talking about plans, before Phil turned around and called into the old rusted building. "Everything alright, kiddos?"

"They're hatching! Oh, Miss Pearl! They're coming out!" Candy rushed to the door and poked her head out, before Will quickly put a hand to his head when he saw the third one start chipping with each punch of a pokemon inside…

"This one really wants to get out…" he mumbled, as he saw another egg lay perfectly still. "Hmm?"

It wiggled… and you could tell the pokemon inside was pushing upward on the egg, but it just couldn't get out.

"…Need help there, little guy?" He poked the eggshell, and suddenly the egg burst and an Igglybuff was curled up, as if it had caused the sudden burst and was waiting for a result. When it blinked it's eyes open, it looked around, and then to Will.

It tilted it's head at him, before instinctively wanting to be held, and started jumping up an down, excited to be with 'mamma'.

"Uhh… C-come here, I guess." Will nervously held the baby pokemon, as another hatched with a powerful kick.

A Riolu looked around, stepping out of his shell and seeing Will holding the Igglybuff. It stared at him and then pouted, seeming to feel 'mamma' wasn't going to hold him.

It started to tear up, but held in a cry, and just shook it's fist as if upset.

Will jolted in fright and panic and quickly grabbed the other pokemon, "No, no! Don't cry! I'll hold you too! I'll hold you too!"

Gail and Seamour looked to each other as they flew beside him, realizing their clumsy friend was about to be in over his head with 'four' children in just a second.

As Candy ran back in, she was shocked to see Will holding all four pokemon, an Eevee who seemed scared of everything that moved until Will held him, and a Torchic that was kicking it's legs in protest of being held with three other pokemon.

"…." Candy glared, upset he would hog all the pokemon. "So… that's how it's going to be… is it?" her tone changed completely, as an aura of rivalry sparked in her.

"W-wh-what!? N-no! Wait! I can explain!" Will started jumping from one leg to another, completely overwhelmed, and looking to the pokemon in his arms. "It's just an misunderstttaaanndddinggg!" he ran off, as Candy bolted after him at the speed of sound.

"GIVE ME THE BABIES!"

Pearl and Phil quickly turned to see the two dashing around the building and both had an anime sweat drop on the side of their heads.

"Well, they seem to get along just fine." Pearl turned to Phil, and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe a little too well…" Phil made a sarcastic comment and rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed by his younger brother.

"Oh, come now, Phil. We're all young at heart. The scene before you must be somewhat humorous to you, no? Well, it reminds me quite a bit of how my childhood was." Pearl looked to the two as Will's pokemon joined in the frenzy, chasing after them, and Candy's Pichu was holding her shoulder for dear life as she still was charging after Will.

-Time skip!-

"Come one! Come all! The Pokemon Daycare is finally open! Come on down!"

"C-Candy.. it sounds like your trying to sell something…"

Candy and Will were out on the streets, spreading and stapling flyers for the new daycare center for pokemon and children.

"…So it's like a normal child daycare… except with pokemon?" A mother, holding her child's hand to the side of her, inquired of Candy.

"That's right, ma'am!" Candy held up her arm and lifted up her leg, showing total enthusiasm as Will felt self-conscious because of her, holding the stack of flyers in his hand over his face.

"Hmm.. so.. a kindergarten type of atmosphere?" She also asked, blinking her eyes.

"Well… um, I guess you could say that. But we teach kids how to handle and properly train and battle pokemon. So they know a little before they set off on their own adventure when they're much older." Candy explained, and then lifted up a finger as if she was acting like she knew everything. "After all, you wouldn't want your kid pulling the tail of a Liepard and upsetting it into a 'Bite' now, would you?" the Woman's face turned to sickening distaste, as she left Candy and pulled her son, who was looking curiously at the flyer, before being yanked away.

"Bye, bye!" the little boy waved as he followed his mother.

"…What did I say wrong?" Candy looked after them with a sad and disappointed expression.

"Candy! You can't just make people scared like that! That's bad marketing!" Will tried to explain, having some sweat on the side of his face for Candy's innocence in not realizing what she had said.

"…It didn't sound all that insulting to me. I wasn't judging her kid's behavior, just that he could get hurt if he doesn't know how to handle pokemon correctly…"

"Is that so?" A man walked up, and took a flyer. "I've been meaning to get my son into a kindergarten with pokemon lately. But sadly, all the kindergartens in the city don't really have pokemon suitable for children to play with or learn from. You know, since the teachers were once trainers, and their pokemon are to high of levels to be playing with small children." He explained. "What pokemon do you offer?"

Candy's face lit up, as she looked to Will, who shared her expression. "There all babies, sir!" He stated. "Just hatched a few months ago… the building has been newly refurbished and there's even a small playground built for both the safey of children and pokemon! We even installed a small battle field for the kids to practice pokemon battles."

"Is that really so? Why, that's something!"

Candy and Will looked to each other again, and quickly, together, asked, "Would you like to sign your kid up!?"

-First day-

"Now listen up, recruits!" Candy paced back and forth, holding a teacher's stick like an army instructor and having Zippity, her Pichu, walk as if mimicking her attitude as well. "We have brand new children coming today! And this ain't no babysitting service! We're here to teach, love, and learn respect for both pokemon and humans to get along!" She army-stepped to the front and stood perfectly straight. "Is that understood!?"

The baby pokemon we're already wandering off… only Igglybuff remained, blinking her eyes in curiosity at what Candy was saying.

"Uhh… hey… you-you guys! Ohhh! How am I suppose to watch a bunch of kids when I can't even get you guys to listen to me first!" She bolted after them, trying to round them up. "Where'd you all go!?"

Igglybuff watched Candy disappear behind the corner, before looking to Pichu, and reaching out cutely to touch her cheeks.

Zippity didn't like the touch, as Igglybuff pulled and tugged and wiggled her electric patch on her cheek around, before finally, she used thundershock.

The attack didn't hurt Igglybuff so much, which could indicate that her special defense was high, but she just took the hit and blinked. She puffed out some smoke before giggling and rolling away, as if the attack was a tickle to her.

Riolu was causing mischief, as Will and his pokemon left, he had taken one of Will's packages, and started unwrapping it. Seeing a neat book, he opened it up before gleefully ripping it up, as Candy rushed over and snatched him up.

"Wha? What are you doing!? We're going to have to pay for that now! Ah! No! Eevee!"

The small Eevee looked up curiously at a ball of yarn that Pearl had placed on her rocking chair. Wigging his butt, he jumped and was being rocked by the chair and losing his balance, he began to fall with the yarn before Candy caught him and sighed.

"That was close… let's see… 1… 2.. 3.. Uh-oh, where's-?!"

"Torchic, Tor!" ran around the room, having figured out how to turn on the robots perfectly lined up for the children to play, they all now marched in different directions, having sirens go off or robot noises ring as they did their programmed actions. One seemed to give off the illusion of chasing him as jolted in fear for a moment before delightfully running off.

"No, wait! Get back here!" Candy charged after the little guy as Pearl walked in the room, looking at the chaos and seeming surprised by it.

"O-oh dear… Candy? Candy, I think you may need to calm yourself a bit." She chuckled, and stomped her walking stick to the ground.

Torchic immediately stopped and looked to Pearl, as did Candy as the other pokemon all had attention on her.

"Little dears, please sit in front of me." She stated, kindly but with authority.

Candy and the others zipped over in front of her and sat down. Riolu and Eevee on Candy's laps before Riolu smirked over at Eevee and pushed him off, looking innocent as if he hadn't done anything when Eevee landed on his head, his leg twitching off of Candy's leg.

"Ah!" Candy picked the Eevee up, not seeing what had happened, and placed him back upright, as Eevee rubbed his head and looked to Riolu with a pout as he snickered.

"I want you all on your best behavior. You must greet these children as if they were your brother and sisters."

The pokemon looked up and seemed curious as to what Pearl was meaning, but also seemed a bit interested and intrigued by her suggestion.

"These are your future friends, whom you may know for half your lives. You must be kind, gentle, and at all times, understanding. I know you are young as well,… but I must ask of you to not cause any injury to any child, nor show any malicious…" Pearl looked down to Riolu, who shrunk in shame into Candy's leg space. "Behavior." Pearl continued, before looking around and seeing Igglybuff come up to Pearl and rub her head gently against her. "Iggly~" she chimed, as if saying she understood.

The other pokemon smiled and also chimed their own noise to Pearl, but Eevee looked nervous…

The bell rang as the group turned their gaze to the door, and saw the same man from before, with Candy and Will a few days earlier out on the city streets, walk in with a boy who had his arms folded, looking away, and seeming very upset.

"Candy? Is this Pearl? The Supervisor?" he asked.

"Ah! Yes, Mr. Johnson! This is Pearl Mackel. She's also the teacher and my boss." Candy sweat dropped a bit, nervous at seeing the little boy and his obvious disapproval of being here through his body language.

"How do you do." Pearl bowed her head.

"Ah, very fine thank you. I hope your well. My grandfather once told me about a daycare he went to once. He said it was the most enlightening experience he ever had with pokemon, I wonder…?"

"Yes, that was my Mother's school." The old woman seemed to beam when she heard the man speaking of the daycare center her mother used to run. "I hope to continue the legacy she left behind."

"I am very hopeful then." The man bowed again, politely and moved his son forward. "This is Jake. My Daughter is a bit too young to come here, but he may be a bit too old…" he seemed worried, as he should be, since the boy looked maybe 7 or 8 years old.

"As long as he's not 10, he fits the requirements." Pearl smiled, reassuring the man that it was completely alright. Even if they were expecting a younger age group, the boy would still be taken in and cared for.

"Thank you." he smiled. "I work at a pokeball factory, and my wife has a talk show. I hope it's not to much trouble if he stays the full set time..?"

"Not at all." Pearl still had her gentle smile on her face, as she looked down to the boy. "How do you do?"

The boy just gruffed, and looked up at her. "Why don't your eyes open?"

"Jake!" The father scolded.

"That's alright, Mr. Johnson. Hmm…" Pearl turned back to the boy, and then quickly opened her eyes and moved down to scare him.

It worked, and he jumped back, bumping into his dad.

"Hehe~ That's why." She closed her eyes again, but really, they were just squinted so much you couldn't tell they were open. "Now then, have a good day, Mr. Johnson. I'll introduce the pokemon to Jake."

Jake's face changed slightly, as he seemed to look awestruck by hearing that he could see pokemon, but quickly shook his head and folded his arms again, being grumpy again. "They're probably all lame! I bet you don't even have a Charizard!" he complained.

"What a whiny-" Candy was about to spit out an insult when Pearl glared back at her with open eyes.

Candy freaked out and jolted back, swinging her arms and one leg up to the right in terror as Pearl turned around with a sweet face again, eyes closed, and nodded to the man. "Good luck today at your work."

"T-thank you." Johnson smiled. "Alright, Jake. Be on your best behavior, and make sure you learn all you can about pokemon. I know that we live somewhat far from most trainers… but even in a city as small as ours, you may still find some exciting friends." The father had bent down and put a arm on his son, but his son still continued to be rebellious.

Jake stuck up his nose, not even opening his eyes, and snottily replied, "Still not as exciting as a Charizard."

Candy's fiery aura shown again, as She sat up this time, having Riolu have to get off her lap as quick as he could. He could sense her aura, and started acting upon it, not trusting the boy very much now. "That bratt….A Charizard would eat you up for breakfeast!" she whispered her mumbled insult, before snapping out of it and starting to realize her behavior. "Oh no… I can't act like that! I have to take care of kids! I have to remain in a teachful, loving, and understanding modd…" she took a deep breath, and let it out like a kung fu master would with his arms moving up with the inhale and down with the exhale.

"Okay! I'm ready! Jakey~" she slid over to his side, as the boy freaked out a bit.

"What's with you, ugly lady?" he didn't like her sudden new behavior towards him.

She twitched, and then pushed his head down to force him to sit. "MEET YOUR NEW CLASSMATES….!" She had already lost her temper and calmness, as she now blazed with fire around her, and her frame was silhouetted in shadows of evil hatred.

"..." Riolu moved away from the boy, picking up the yarn and throwing it to Torchic, wanting to play instead of interacting with the boy.

"Hmm…" Pearl watched as her eyebrows bent down sorrowfully, seeing that this might take time for them to learn to trust one another.

"…Hey, you!" The boy pointed directly to the Eevee, who jolted in fright, and shook in fear. "Come here! Let me pet you!" he patted the ground harshly, scaring him as he quickly used his 'Run Away' Ability to dash as fast as he could down and squirmed his way under the cabinets with play toys and books for children and pokemon all stacked on it.

"Ugh…you can't treat them like that." Candy looked appalled and shocked by the boy's idiotic and cruel behavior towards Eevee. "Don't you know they feel just like we do?! You have to treat them with respect and kindness!" she blurted out, and looked to her Pichu, who was sitting down a while away, not really wanting to join in what's happening.

"Watch." Candy stated, and bent down, moving her pointer finger to the side and wiggling it come. "Come here, Zippity." She called, kindly.

Zippity raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. Come here!" she chimed even louder.

"…Pi." Pichu turned her head, completely disinterested in whatever she wanted from her.

"Ack!" Candy felt her heart be stabbed and her loved betrayed all in one action. "Zippity!" she started to chibi cry before Jake rolled on his back and hugged his stomach, pointing and laughing at her.

"Zippity, why!?"

Zippity turned back and opened her mouth, pointing a paw in it as she gestured she was hungry. "Oh… your hungry… AH! That's it!" Candy ran to the kitchen, and pulled out a few apples, and then ran back. "Zippity! Look! Yum-yums!"

Pichu didn't like her 'yum-yums' ordeal but she DID want that apple, so she got up and bounded over to her, taking the apple and starting to nibble on it.

"See? Sometimes they get mad at you if you forget to take care of them. It's all in building trust and-" Candy turned around, feeling she had recovered, before she dropped all the apples and saw Jake chasing Igglypuff, who was surprisingly to fast for him to catch.

"Come here you little puff ball!" he cried out, bending down and trying to grab her.

"Iggly, Iggly, Igglybuff!" Poor thing wasn't even scared, she must of thought it was some kind of game of 'keep away' and didn't realize the danger in it.

The Igglybuff jumped from one building block to another that had been previous stacked by Candy to look nice, before reaching the top as the boy looked up, frustrated. He looked at the bottom of the stack… as Igglybuff was slowly already losing her balance.

Candy gasped, "Don't you dare…" she breathed out, as the boy grinned and kicked the blocks down.

"Now your mine!"

He called out, as the baby pokemon fell from the tower of ABC blocks.

"NOO!" Candy called out, racing to try to make it as everything turned slow motion.

"I choose you, Murkrow!"

"Murkrow!"

"Now's the time, Nevermore! Save the little one!"

"Murrrrkrroww!"

Nevermore dived in and caught the Igglybuff on his back, before all the blocks were about to fall on the boy.

"Wing attack!" Pearl called out, moving her free arm that wasn't holding her cane in a swish, as the Murkrow turned around and swipped the blocks that were to hit Jake away. "Murk-krow-Murk-krow-Murkrow!" with every hit, the blocks were tossed aside as the boy peeked from his ducking to look at the pokemon.

A feeling overcame him at seeing the pokemon save him, and how cool Pearl had handled that whole situation.

"W-…woah…" he let out only a faint moment of appreciation, as the Murkrow looked to him for a moment, before flying down to the ground and letting the Igglybuff, who was ecstatic to have a ride on the Murkrow's back, down to safety.

"P-Pearl…" Candy looked to her boss, who only spoke to her and didn't turn to address her.

"Make sure you clean this up before any other visitors arrive." She stated, and walked over to the boy. "Come, deary. Let me show you how to pet a pokemon."

The boy looked up to the old lady, and held in a feeling to want to cry at being afraid before, but he also felt he had done wrong as well.

Pearl walked over to Torchic, still pecking the backs of robots to turn them on and running away or in circles around them as they moved and danced.

"…Ehem." Pearl tapped the boys feet. "You should sit down, being at a smaller height makes you look less threatening to a pokemon, at least, one that is incredibly smaller than you." she stated, as the boy blinked in amazement and quickly did as he was told.

"Torchic, I have a new friend for you to meet. He's nice now, so come on." Pearl encouraged, stepping at an angle to the boy and pokemon as she placed both her hands on her cane.

"..Tor?" She tilted her head, as a robot rolled on it's skates by her, marching on with it's wheels as feet.

"….Uhh." The boy looked to Pearl.

Pearl smiled down to him, "Go on. Call her over to you. Make her feel like you're a fun and gentle young man who'd only like to give her some affection."

"…Em." The boy nodded, and looked at his hands, before holding them out and spreading his legs. "Come on… I won't hurt you." he seemed very honest, as he patted the space between his legs on the ground. "I uh… think your feathers are pretty."

The small bird pokemon slowly moved it's head up again, and then it's eyes lit up, as she raced and flapped her very small feathers to move faster towards the boy. "Tor, Tor, Tor!" she jumped into his chest.

"Wha-ah!" he fell back a bit, and held her, as she rubbed her big head against his chest, wanting some affection.

"Aw, hehe." Pearl smiled, seeing the cute moment when a boy held his first pokemon in his hands, as Candy grumpily stacked the blocks again, before turning to see the cute moment too.

"Woah! How'd she get him to be so nice?" she wondered out loud, but was too far away and behind the two to really have them hear her, which she was happy about.

She sighed, "Will I ever be as good with pokemon AND children as Pearl is?" she wondered out loud again, as Riolu came up and picked up a block, stacking it for her. Her eyes lit up as she seemed about to cry. "Oh, Riolu!"

He then knocked it down with a powerful kick. "Rai, rai!" he snickered.

"Ah! Riolu, why?!" Candy felt another heartbreaking betrayal today, as her head lowered and her arms hung from reaching for Riolu before she just finally gave up, chibi crying streams of sadness from her eyes.

Eevee poked her head out from underneath the open cabinets with no doors to keep the precious play things out of hands reach from any children who wanted to play. He saw the boy look up to Pearl, who gestured how to pet the Torchic, as he did so and she kicked her legs in utter joy.

Eevee looked saddened, wanting to be pet to but too shy and scared from before to venture over and be hugged as well.

When Jake saw the Eevee again, his face lightened up, before dropping down to a guilty frown again as he remembered why it was hiding in the first place…

"What do we say…?" Pearl looked down to the boy, smiling at seeing where his eyes had gone off too.

Jake looked to her and back at Eevee, then took a deep breath and tried to muster up the best apologetic voice he could. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you. Want to play?" he picked up the yarn that was thrown earlier and rolled it to the Eevee.

The Eevee's tail flicked under the cabinet, as he wanted to jump out and lunge for it. He looked to the boy again, and then the yarn, before bolting out and tackling it, rolling it around and then slowly approaching the boy, ears bent back and leaning down and away from his reaching hand.

He gently lowered his hand to his head, and Eevee soon gave in completely to the feeling of being petted, and rubbed up against the boy's leg, wanting to be pet more. He got up a bit and let his paws hang on the boys leg, and yipped to be pet more. "Ee! Eevee!" it cried out, as the boy scratched it behind the ears, and looked completely overjoyed at the fact that he was petting TWO pokemon now!

Igglybuff rushed over and threw her whole frame at the yarn ball, before falling on her face and getting up, her eyes beginning to water as Pearl walked over and picked her up. "There, there now. My, you don't worry about anything until something actually happens, do you?" Pearl chuckled, as the Igglybuff slowly stopped crying from her laughter, and laughed too, licking her hand.

"Okay, blocks set back up. Anyone hungry?" Candy held out the apples, back in her arms as she placed them on the table. "I'll wash them off again and we can eat!" the pokemon dashed to the pokemon's table, while the kids had another table for them, but Jake seemed torn.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Pearl asked, placing Igglybuff on her seat in her pokemon table.

"…Can I uh…" he grabbed his shirt and twisted it a little. "Can I eat with the pokemon too?"

Pearl smiled. "Alright, but only until another youngster, like yourself, shows up."

He beamed, and ran over to the pokemon, but Riolu scooted over, wanting nothing to do with the kid.

-End of day-

"And then we all play tagged, and the jungle gym is SO COOL! Dad, Dad! The slid had a pokemon with a long tongue, and-and Igglybuff, that's the pink one, slid down with me all the time! Riolu's still a loner… but Torchic is really fond of tag, I couldn't get her to let me take a breather! And then there's Eevee, I like him, he loves to be pet and hugged. Oh! Dad! I'm coming back, right?!"

"Of course, Son."

"Alright! Bye, Pearl! Bye, Pokemon!"

Jake walked home, excited to speak with his father about the day, as the sun was setting in the distance behind all the skyscrapers of the city, still big compared to most, but seen as small by most of it's citizens.

Candy looked unamused, hearing no goodbye for her as Zippity patted her head, at least she was willing to tell her 'good job on your first day of work'.

"For our first child, he'll be exceptional." Pearl stated, and began to walk back to the daycare, where she made a room for herself on the top floor. "Great work today, Candy. Please take some time to rest and come back tomorrow."

"..Ah! Miss Pearl!... yeah, you too." She wanted to say 'great job with the kid! I thought he'd never turn around!' but the words just disappeared as she didn't feel they were meant to be said or even felt. Of course the boy would change… he had never experienced pokemon that intimately before. This would change him for the better… and Pearl was right.

Learn, Love, and Understand

That was the Pokemon Daycare's way.


	3. Gengar Gang Up!

Pokemon Daycare

Gengar Gang Up!

By: Cutegirlmayra (enjoy!)

Candy yawned, getting up and smacking her lips as she looked outside on the city's bulletin board, where there were mostly wanted job listings, to see if any of their 'Sign Up' lists had been taken.

She counted, and seemed to have her frown deepen every time she saw another on the board.

Until….

She raced through the woods, as Pearl was smiling with Octavius the Octillery on her head, happily moving his tentacles up and down when they both noticed two more sign up sheet submissions in their mailbox.

"Miss Pearl! Miss Pearl!" Candy flung her arms out in front of her, trying to move as fast as she could through the melting snow. "Woah!" she tripped on some little puddle of ice and face planted, skidding across the dirt to the front of the Daycare Center. "…Ouch…" she said with her head still firmly in the dust of dirt below her.

"Oh my." Pearl looked down, and then giggled like the cute elderly woman she was. "My dear child, you must learn to watch where you're going, but never lose that jumpy spirit." She grinned.

"But Pearl, There's-!" she lifted her head quickly out from the ground, having her hair messed up and her hat to the side as she seemed excited to tell the good news. It had been maybe a few weeks after the daycare opened, and they've only had Jake to teach and the four pokemon to handle.

Zippity had grown to be somewhat of a figure head among the little pokemon, acting as their mentor and teaching them how to fight. But today was meant to be a special day… now, for once, with more kids, they can have a real full on battle!

"Yes, I noticed." Pearl picked up the mail and looked over the two submission forms. "Hmm? Well, now, hehe. This is quite interesting…" she seemed intrigued by something she read.

"W-what is it..?" Candy got up, looking over the old woman's shoulder, as she was quite small, and opened her eyes wider at the sight. "There girls!"

"Two of them, yes. But look at their names, dear…" Pearl moved her head back, and with her thumb, gestured to their last names.

"…Kepple… wait, there both Kepple!"

"Exactly, they seem to be sisters." She looked back at the paper and then looked just barely up at her Octillery on her head.

"What do you think? Are you ready to take on two little girls with me, Octavius?"

The Pokemon nodded, as she nodded back to him. "Nevermore had all the fun last time. Let's see if you can help train these little ones up to be big and strong, yes?" she withdrew back to the daycare center, as Candy was about to join her, before Pearl turned back and smirked toward her. "Oh, Candy. There seems to be a letter for you as well. I'd open it and read it if I were you." she then walked on. "But remember, the Daycare opens in a few minutes!"

"Y-yes, ma'am… a letter for me?" Candy looked inside the submission box, which just so happened to be the mail box too. A big letter was there, along with a smaller one, both addressed to her.

"…Uhh." She noticed one was more professional than the other. "Well, I'll never know till I find out." She took a deep breath, a bit excited, and opened the letters up. "Please be Dad, please be Dad!" she whispered, closing her eyes.

She shot them open.

It was from Will.

She sighed, but thought it was cute he was sending her letters.

Dear Candy,

Hey! I noticed you don't get a lot of mail… Wait, that's rude isn't it? Well, I am the Mailman, but I haven't seen you in a while! I wanted to make sure you're alright and having fun at the Daycare.

Is the new playground alright? Cause Phil can come back if you need him too!

Anyway, just wanted to write you and tell ya that I can't wait to see how everything's going! :D

I heard Pearl say that a new shipment of PokeSupplies is coming soon… so I'll see you then, maybe?

Also… umm… Maybe if you're not too busy,… we can go to like a movie or something. Ah! If you're not to busy or anything!

Anyway… This is Will :)

Signed, Will.

P.S You don't have to go to the movies if you don't want too!

She rolled her eyes, he wrote as if he was speaking directly to her, which was kinda funny.

She shook her head and opened the other note. "Hey! This is from my Pokemon School! Ah! It's Shade and Tai! Huh? There… There gonna come here sometime? Sweet!" she really wanted a decent battle with her pokemon again, and this could be a good time to test her skills and meet old friends again. "Well… it wasn't Dad.. or Mom, surprisingly." She thought of all the times her mother sent mail, before discovering Email, and now, Candy doesn't go online much… Her mother literally swarms her inbox!

-Daycare Opens!-

"Hello, Pearl! Ugly Lady!"

"…Hello, Pipsqueak…"

"Good day, Jake."

Jake came bursting in, quickly throwing his backpack down as Candy had to pick it up and put it in its proper place. "Hey guys!"

Jake jumped to the floor, as the pokemon all leapt toward him in glee, happy to see their friend back.

"PokePile!" he laughed, getting tackled and jumped on by all of them. "Wow, you're all growing so big!" he kindly complimented, making Igglypuff stop a moment and blush, before wiggling into his arms and popping her head out, "Buff!" she cheered, happy to be back with her friend.

Riolu remained at his side for a moment, before sitting a little away from the frenzy and waiting for it all to quiet down. Wanting to probably play tag or something, and didn't like all the excessive hugging and cuddling.

Eevee waited, a little awkwardly, trying to jump in but having Torchic and Igglybuff block her every chance to jump on him. At last, he was fed up, and just went for it, landing hard on his chest as Jake 'Offph!'d and laughed.

Torchic was just running around his chest, being very loud and noisy, but thrilled to see Jake back.

"Now, now, children. There is something I must tell you, something very exciting." Pearl stated, as Candy quickly walked up next to her, happy to announce the new company too.

"Huh? What is it, Pearl? Some new pokemon?" he sat up, blinking his eyes as he held Eevee in his hands, Igglybuff wanted to also be in his arms, and was dangling on his arm, still trying to climb up and be hugged too. Torchic was now on his legs, sitting in his lap and looking up with her mouth open. She seemed excited to hear the news too, but mostly curious as to what was happening.

Riolu looked up, arms folded, as he seemed upset that something was still prolonging the waiting period before he got to start playing a game.

"We have new children here to play." Pearl stepped out of the way, as two little girls, looking exactly alike, clung to Candy's dress.

"…Girls?" Jake made a face, as if disgusted to see the two.

"Now, now. Jake, your manners." Pearl warned him, but kindly.

"Oh.. umm.." he got up, and bowed quickly, still holding Eevee in his arms, as it freaked out when he went down so quickly, and jolted with a shriek at his attentions. "I'm Jake. Pleasure to meet you."

"…I'm Tia." One of the girls whispered out, and hid more behind Candy's right leg.

"…I'm Mia." The other twin hid behind Candy's left leg.

"We're the Kepple sisters. Twins. And inseparable." The two girls spoke together.

"They're so cute~" Candy beamed, having hearts all around her frame as she couldn't handle how adorable these two twins were.

"Now girls, have you ever played with Pokemon before?" asked Pearl, bending down slightly to speak with the young girls, only maybe 4 or 5.

"Uh-huh." Tia spoke first, and then pointed to her head. "Our Mommy is a Pah-sychic. She had pah-sychic pokmeon."

"…I think you mean Psychic. As in, 'Sy-kick'." Candy tried to correct the two, but they only looked up at her and blinked their eyes.

"…Are you an idiot?" Mia asked, genuinely, and with the sweetest and cutest voice.

Candy felt a sharp arrow strike her head through, as she figuratively felt the pain of being judged by these two adorable children. "Annnnnnd there goes your extra cookies…" she let her head slide down a little in disappointment and sighed. "Will any kid like me?" she muttered to the side.

"Hmm, hmm. Then I'd like to introduce you to our lovely pokemon. We have Torchic,-"

"Tor, tor!" Torchic flapped her wings, as if saying hello.

"Riolu,-"

"Rio!" he stood up, and struck a cool pose by swishing his arm out, trying to impress them. The little girls eyes shined with admiration, and he felt pleased by his performance.

"Eevee,-"

Eevee shyly looked to the side, pressing his face into Jake's chest, and let out a faint, "Vee.".

"And lastly, little Igglybuff."

Igglybuff bounced on the ground, "Igglybuff!" she then wiggled her body left and right cutely.

"Ohh~" the girls looked entranced by the four pokemon, but still clung to Candy's sides.

"Have you girls ever battled?" Candy looked down, jumping right to the point.

"Oct?" Octavius looked up with a slight glare of shame to Candy.

"Now, Candy. I know you're excited to have them battle now that we have enough children too, but you can't expect them to-"

"We've battled several times with Daddy's pokemon." Mia lifted her head haughtily up, like a know-it-all, as if showing off because she was insulted a moment before.

"Daddy liked Electric pokemon, because Daddy is a Sy-en-tiss." She stated.

"…Scientist." Candy corrected.

The girls looked back up at her.

"And no, I'm not an idiot." She quickly said it before one of them asked again, but still looked like she was about to cry.

"…Oh? Then maybe we should have a trial battle. Jake? Would you like to battle Candy and show the girls what we do to learn how to battle with pokemon here?" Pearl looked to Jake, who nodded excitedly.

"Sure! I'll whip your butt, Ugly!" he glared up at Candy with a determined look to win.

"Ha! Yeah right, you snot nose-"

"Eh-hem-hem…"

"…Sure, kid." Candy stopped her insult, and then looked back to Pearl. "Hey! Why is it he can call me whatever he wants, but I can't call him-"

"Because he's a young child, and I've already told him he can't have cookies at the end of the day if he keeps it up." She stated, and walked out the door to the training field.

The two girls immediately ran over to Pearl, clinging to her dress now, as if completely uninterested in Candy anymore.

"W-…why." Candy fell to the ground and let out some chibi tears. "Why am I-"

"An Ugly Idiot? Haha!" Jake ran by, spinning to point a finger at her and then laughing away.

"GRRRRR….! NO COOKIES FOR YOU!" she screamed at him back.

"That's okay! I hated your cookies, anyway!"

"Why you-!"

-The Battle Field-

"Each will play with one pokemon by their side. Which will you choose?"

Candy already knew all of her pokemon weren't allowed to fight, because they were to tough for the daycare pokemon, and quickly pointed to Riolu. "I'll take my champion, thank you!" she really loved how he was able to take a hit, and loved the thrill of battle.

Riolu trusted Candy as well, and nodded, showing he really wanted to fight anyway.

"And you, Jake?"

"I choose Eevee!" He pointed to Eevee, who jolted in fright, and was about to run away again.

"Woah! Wait, wait, wait!" he quickly scooped him up and held him in his arms again. "Don't be afraid… hey! I promise we'll win! We just have to work together, I know we can do it!" he smiled, as Eevee began to grow a bit courageous, but still hated to fight.

He set Eevee on the battle field, as his four little legs began to tremble.

"Very well." Pearl stated, and Octavius raised two flags in his tentacles, looking like his job was serious as his face showed how ready he was to start the match, with honor!

"Begin!"

"Octi!"

"Now Mia, Tia, watch carefully."

"Yes, Miss Pearl."

"Alright Riolu! Let's do this!" Candy got all excited, "Let's show that little punk he can't call a pretty young girl like me Ugly ever again!"

"Rio!" Riolu got ready for a command.

"Alright, let's use Quick Attack!"

Riolu burst forward, as Eevee freaked out and got hit pretty easily.

"Eevee! Let's go! Use Baby-Doll Eyes!"

Eevee fell to the ground and skidded a bit, but regaining his balance, he quickly shut his eyes, before opening them to show adorable 'puppy dog eyes' that left Riolu feeling a little guilty about hitting him so hard.

"Hmm? No damage was done." Tia commented, seeming confused.

"Eevee didn't even move." Mia sat, puzzled on the watcher's bench, as Pearl nodded next to her.

"Yes, that attack lowers Riolu's attack stat. Causing his blows to be less powerful, you see."

"But why? Isn't the point of battling to faint your pokemon? Why lower stats?" Tia tilted her head.

"Well, it makes it easier to faint your opponents pokemon. If their attacks don't do much to you, then it's easier to take them out." Pearl explained, and looked back to the field. "Now, let's see what Candy does to counter this, hmm?"

"Grr… I'll show you! Riolu, use Feint!"

Riolu dashed forward, being quick, as Eevee shook in fear again.

"Eevee, dodge!" Jake called, but Eevee was too afraid to move, and got hit yet again.

"Ah! Eevee didn't listen…" Mia stated.

"But didn't Jake give a command?" Tia continued for her sister.

"…Hmm.. that little one needs a strong trainer who can assure him that he has what it takes to win. Let's see if Jake can provide that for him, shall we?"

"Huh? A pokemon who needs encouragement?" Tia looked almost flabbergasted. "Hmph, Mommy and Daddy's pokemon are way better than these pokemon!"

"Yeah! Hmph!"

The two sisters folded their arms and stuck up their heads, as Pearl looked back to them with sweat drops on the side of her face, not amused by their attitudes.

"Dears… your parents pokemon have grown used to battling and listening to their trainers. These pokemon are much like you, still learning how to cope with trainers and battling." She gently stated.

The two girls lowered there snotty attitudes and looked back to Pearl, before looking at each other and feeling bad about what they said. "Oh." They responded together. "We didn't think of that…"

"Torchic! Tor!" Torchic jumped up on the benches, seeing as she could hop from one level to the other, and seemed to be chasing around Igglybuff, who stopped playing to rub against Tia's side, as she giggled.

"I'm sorry. You both are adorable!" Tia stated, as Mia nodded.

"Yeah! Adorable!" she took Torchic and placed her in her lap, but Torchic just wanted to play, and so she wiggled and struggled in her arms to get out.

"Eevee! Come on! Swift!" Jake commanded.

Eevee shivered before swinging his head, still looking scared, as a weak Swift hit Riolu back, but he defended and seemed pretty fine.

"Come on, Jake! Motivate him!" Candy called from across the battle field, "Otherwise, this battle is going no where!" she looked worried about Eevee, who really didn't have much self-esteem in itself.

"GENGAR!"

"H-huh?!"

"Eevee!"

"Riolu!"

"Ah! That's-!" Pearl quickly moved forward, seeing a wild Gengar grab the two baby pokemon, as they struggled in it's arms. "Gengar! Put those children down!" she cried out.

"Che, che, che~" it chuckled out, looking back at the old lady, before sticking it's tongue out, and jumping up to the roof.

"Ah! What's it doing!?" Candy cried out, dashing after it, "Heeeeyy!"

"Oh no… I promised Eevee we'd do it together… I-I can't leave Eevee!" Jake quickly ran after Candy, following her as she went to the roof.

"Oh no!" Mia leaned to the side, looking around her sister to see what was happening.

"Looks like trouble!" Tia stated, as they both hopped off the bench at the same time and raced together to see what was happening.

"I'm only going to warn you once! Drop those sweet pokemon!" Pearl called out, as Gengar turned and wiggled it's butt at her.

"What does it want, though!? I don't understand…" Candy was extremely worried, but more so confused. "We were just minding our own business!"

Eevee cried out and struggled in Gengar's arms as Riolu tried using Feint on it, but his hand moved right through the Ghost Type pokmeon, leaving his moves useless, along with Eevee's…

"Ri… Ri, Ri!" Riolu glared up at the Gengar, as it looked to it and gave it a Mean Look, scaring him into not moving out of fear. Gengar laughed, liking the dominance it had over to the baby pokemon.

"That big bully!" Candy clenched her fist, "Don't worry you two! Just hold on!"

"Octavius! This has gone on to long, it's time to act!" Pearl lifted up her head as her Octillery jumped off and into the air.

"Signal Beam!" she cried out.

Gengar looked afraid and shocked for a moment as he jumped and dodged the attack.

His speed was to great as he sent a Confuse Ray toward Octavius, who was hit by it as his eyes turned to swirls.

"Oh dear,… you must snap out of it, Octavius! For the Children's sake! Signal Beam!"

Octillery seemed to be able to obey, shooting another out as Gengar was momentarily distracted by a victory snicker, before being hit and letting Riolu out of his grasp.

"Alright!" Candy called out, and ran to catch Riolu.

"R..rio.." he looked up at her.

"It's alright, your safe now. You were very brave…" she praised, and petted his head.

"Hold on! He's still got Eevee!" Jake cried out.

"Octavius!"

"Oct!" Her Octillery hit itself on the head.

"Oh, it's no good, he's too stuck in confusion now!"

"Gengar!" Gengar used Night Shade, and Octillery was pushed back.

"Oh no!"

"…Tia." Mia looked to her sister, extending her head.

"Ah! Mia…Em." Tia looked to her sister, nodding in understandment after realizing what she was thinking, and took her hand.

The two sisters closed their eyes, and a weird psychic aura flowed around them, gently moving their hair.

"…This Gengar has been released by it's trainer.." Mia spoke out.

"Huh?" Pearl, Candy, and Jake turned around to look at the two girls.

"H-how can you possibly know that!?" Candy exclaimed.

"Our Mommy taught us to feel a pokemon's essence… we can sense it." Tia responded.

"… it never was a good fighter…"

"So now it's trying to beat the only pokemon it thinks it can.."

"And seeing how weak Eevee and Riolu were…"

"It decided to gain a few levels by fighting them."

"What!? That's horrible! That little-!" before Candy could finish, Gengar turned his head in anger at the two twins, seeing as they nailed his past, as he quickly took Eevee and raced off to the forest.

"Oh no! He's taking Eevee!" Jake ran after Gengar. "I won't let you hurt Eevee just to make yourself stronger!"

"Jake!" Pearl called after, but she was bent down trying to take care of her confused Octillery, who kept hitting himself in confusion.

"I've got him, Pearl! Just take care of the twins!" Candy called back, and dashed into the forest.

"….Be careful." Pearl was too old to chase after a pokemon, but it was getting dark… sunset was almost upon them as Pearl grew more worried.

The twins 'powered down' to say the least and ran up to Torchic, Riolu, and Igglybuff. "We have you, don't worry." They both said in unison, as the three pokemon gathered around them and Pearl, as Octavius finally snapped out of confusion, and looked sorrowfully up to it's trainer. "Octi…"

"Don't worry, old sport." She rubbed its head. "It's not your fault. Let's pray that Candy will be able to stop Gengar. I believe in her and Jake." Pearl comforted him, but was mostly talking to the group, as they huddled together and looked out toward the fence, hoping the two were alright.

-The Forest-

"Jake! Do you see them!?"

"It's… It's almost too dark!"

"Stay on their tails! I'm right behind you!"

Candy took out her pokeball, "Go! Zippity!" she threw out her pokeball, as her Pichu landed on a branch on a tree, and looked back to her.

"Pi?" she seemed confused.

"Try finding a Gengar with Eevee! He's stolen him!"

"PI!?" Zippity looked enraged.

"Yeah, I know. Can you help me?" Candy was almost out of breath, "Whoo! I've got to start running more long distances!" she really pushed herself, but felt her power fading. "You can do it, Zippity!"

"Pi-CHU!" Zippity let out a powerful cry and quickly dashed from branch to branch, as Jake finally saw Gengar throwing Eevee Down to the ground, as it looked badly hurt, trying to get back up and wincing in pain.

"Gengar…" It loomed over him, ready to do another attack before Jake threw himself over Eevee.

"Noo!" he cried out, grabbing Eevee and keeping him safe under him. "I won't let you hurt Eevee anymore! You want experience?! You're gonna have to hit me now! Grahh!" Jake got up quickly, keeping Eevee on the ground near his foot, as he launched a fist toward Gengar.

Gengar was momentarily touched by this human's want to protect the Eevee, but memories of his old trainer made him upset and angry, and he disappeared into the shadows that the forest began to carry.

"H-huh?" Jake looked around, before Gengar emerged from the shadows slightly, laughing, and throwing a Shadow Punch out at him. "Augh!" Jake fell down, rubbing his cheek, as Eevee let out a cry.

"I-It's okay, Eevee… better me than you." he smiled to Eevee, as Gangar grew more in rage, and used a Night Shade.

"Ahh!" Jake was left in a mirage of one of his nightmares before being thrown up against a tree, his head hanging down as if knocked out.

Gengar emerged from the shadows, laughing and feeling that at last, he was a powerful pokemon.

"…Eevee." Eevee called out to Jake, who didn't respond. "…Eevee?" he called out again, having tears form in his eyes, before thrusting his head back and letting the tears fall from his eyes, "EEVVEEEE!" he jumped to his feet.

Hearing a large cry, Pichu and Candy raced toward it, having fallen behind and Pichu having followed another Ghost pokemon by mistake.

"Duskull?" The ghost pokemon looked at the Pichu with it's one eye in each socket, as Zippity let an awkward tear drop fall from the side of it's face as it quickly ran back, upset it had been mislead.

"G-Gengar?!" Gengar looked shocked by how completely ticked off this once scared Eevee was now looking.

It's fur was ruffled upwards, it's fangs born, as it growled and glared at the Gengar, jumping in front of Jake to protect him.

He had hurt his friend.

And to Eevee, that was the last straw!

Jake sacrificed his health to protect him, and he was going to do the same, because he loved Jake, and remembered the promise they made to each other.

Jake's words were in Eevee's mind, "Don't be afraid… hey! I promise we'll win! We just have to work together, I know we can do it!"

"Eevee…Vee, vee!" Eevee charged Gengar, as Gengar suddenly grew frightened by this Eevee's new found courage.

Eevee used bite, a move it had just learned in that moment, as it was super-effective.

The Gengar was barely hurt by the Signal Beam, but this Bite really packed a wallop as Eevee kept using it, over and over again, as Gengar just kept stumbling back before finally fainting.

Landing on the ground, Gengar had swirls in it's eyes, as Eevee finally stopped, and breathed heavily.

"Uhh…ehmmm." Jake slowly stirred, as Eevee lost its rage and turned around, looking worried for its friend.

"..Vee?" it quickly ran up to him, and placed it's two front paws on his chest, looking him over and then up as if asking if he was alright. "Eevee, Eevee?"

"Huh..? Eevee? Uhh.." he rolled his eye sight up from Eevee, to Gengar, who was out cold. "…Ah! Gengar! Wait.. he looks asleep… No! Knocked out! Ah-ha! Eevee! Eevee, did you beat Gengar?" He looked excited, as he glanced down to Eevee, who smiled with tears in his eyes, and nodded it's head.

"Oh Eevee.. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help…" Eevee shook it's head, showing him that he did help him in overcoming his fear of battling.

Once he had something to fight for, he was actually quite powerful and good at battling!

He owned a lot to Jake…

"Jake! Eevee! Are you two alright?" Candy finally caught up to the two, huffing and puffing as Zippity dropped by her side, looking around as if wanting to battle, but seeing the knocked out Gengar, and throwing a tissy fit because it missed all the fun fighting.

"Ah, Ugly face!" Jake smiled, happy to see Candy as he picked Eevee up and ran to her. "I'm okay! And so is Eevee! I think he fought all on his own!"

"Eevee, vee!" Eevee also chimed in, as if further stating that Jake was right.

"R-really? Huh… well, good for you two. I'm glad you're both safe." Candy smiled, before seeing all of Jake's clothes dirty and the red on his cheek. "Uhh… how are we gonna explain this to your father though…" she scratched the back of her head, worried…

Gengar quickly snapped out of it, blinking his eyes and getting up. Seeing Eevee and Jake hugging one another and celebrating their victory, he growled and 'tsk'd as he looked away, jealous, and ran off, seeming to hold back tears.

-End of the Day-

"Was Mr. Johnson understanding?"

"Yes… he thought of Jake's actions as very heroic. He just hoped his wife thinks the same thing.."

"Hahahaha!"

Candy and Pearl were closing for the night, as Octavius and Zippity sat outside on the porch of the Daycare Center, and sighed together.

Octavius was upset he couldn't defend anyone, and Zippity was upset at missing out on a good battle.

"Oh, come on you two, dearies. It's alright. Come, have something to eat and drink." Pearl invited them in, as Octillery and Pichu sighed again, turning around and following her in.

Eevee stood outside near the fence, looking out where Jake had left too…

"…Hmm?" Pearl walked to him. "…You miss him, don't you, Eevee?"

"Vee…" Eevee nodded, solemnly.

"Hmm… I bet you'd like to travel with that young man someday. Wouldn't you, Eevee?"

Eevee raised his head slightly, before looking up to Pearl with a big happy open grin on his face. "Eevee! Eevee, vee!"

Pearl chuckled. "Haha! I see… I completely understand, Eevee. Well, he's only got 2 or so more years. How about you two grow closer and then I'm sure he'd just love to take you on his journey with him. Sound good?"

Eevee jumped around, thrilled that Pearl would let him go with Jake on an adventure, when the time came, that is.

"Ho, ho. Very good. Now come inside, Eevee. We have dinner all ready for you. Everyone's waiting now, chop chop!" Pearl lightly nudged Eevee with her walking stick, as Eevee nibbled on it playfully for a moment before running around Pearl and racing to the Center.

"Hmm-Hmm… yes… that's another thing I was hoping for… Pokemon growing up and becoming stronger.. not just in levels, but with their bonds towards the children we take care of as well. Together, they can decide to go off and adventure together. When their both ready, that is." Pearl made her way back to the center, before hearing a ruckus inside, and sighed.

"N-no! Hey! Everyone sit down and then I'll let you eat-HEY! GIVE ME THAT BACK! No! Bad Igglybuff! You have to share-TORCHIC! Come back here with the plates! Ah! Riolu! Don't play with your food-ACK! Did you just throw that at me!? Okay, that's it! Food fight!"

"…Oh dear. Sometimes I fear the pokemon and children aren't the only things that need to grow around here…"


	4. Vaporeon Aquarium

Pokemon Daycare

Vaporeon Aquarium

By: Cutegirlmayra (I really do enjoy writing these! It's a blast! )

"Step lively now children, do we all have our permission slips?"

"Yes, Miss Pearl."

"Yep!"

"Candy, you don't need a permission slip."

"O-oh… right, hehe. Just gonna… p-put that in my bag then…Ehem."

"Ugly and dumb."

"PEARL!"

"Jake,… mind your manners."

Candy stuck out her tongue to the little brat she had grown fond of over the summer he had stayed with them. Over that summer, the four little pokemon had grown as well, even being close to evolution.

"Now then, this is a very important day. It's the day I caught my Remoraid. And do you know what Remoraid evolves into?" Pearl had on a very summer 'in Hawaii' like attire on, equipped with a straw visor and a floral pattern on her long dress.

The snow finally melted, and all was living with spring, but in this kind of weather, it was hot enough to FEEL like it was summer.

To celebrate the first season's passage through time, Pearl wanted to take the kids some where fun, and suggested the good old Aquarium, but it seems her true plans were finally coming to surface…

"Um…uh…" Jake seemed stumped, as the twin sisters looked to each other.

They held their hands together and closed their eyes, looking away from one another and one sister placed her other hand on her head, seeming to read something…

"Hmm…. I see orange…no, red! Is it red?" Mia asked, as Tia opened her eyes, and looked to her sister before turning to Pearl to see if she was correct.

"Haha! It's my good old friend, Octavius." Pearl wasn't carrying him on her head as she usually did, letting him lean off to the side of her head and just stick around for the ride. So she summoned him out, and he once again appeared in white before showing his form and happily bouncing his tentacles around.

"Octi, Octi!" he cheered, happy it was his day with his trainer.

"Oh! Octavius!" Tia looked to her sister, "You were right!"

Mia smiled gleefully, and then took on a prideful stance, putting her hands to her hips and turning her head up and to the side. "I know." She stated quite smugly.

"Eh, don't do that. You're weird as it is with your freaky powers, but don't act all snobbish about it." Jake grumbled out, not liking her attitude.

"What did you say?!" Mia stopped her foot down, moving her arms in the same motion too, and tried to look threateningly upset. Sadly… it's hard to be really threatened with a cute little girl's voice like hers and her sisters.

"Mia and I are naturally talented." Huffed out Tia, seeming to think herself too high to argue with riff-raff like Jake. She was still defending her sister though, to an extend, she thought her and her sister were better than most 'normal' people for their 6th sense. "Those who are jealous can stay behind!" she spat out, pushing him behind her to the back of the 'line' near Candy, and took her sisters hand as they walked away together with their heads held high.

"Hey! Hmph. Girls!" Jake folded his arms and pouted, upset by how quickly he was tossed aside and his opinion disregarded. "NO ONE LIKES A STUCK UP BRAT!"

"Vee…Vee!" Eevee tugged his paw on Jake's shorts, and nuzzled his leg by leaning up on it like a cat would do, rubbing cutely. "Eevee!"

"…Haha, you're right, Eevee! Who needs them!" He tossed his hand out at the girls and bent down to pick Eevee up. "Come on, I'll carry you on the bus! I know how you don't like new experiences… so I'll make sure the rides not so bumpy for ya." He kindly stated, as Eevee stayed in his arms as Pearl loaded the kids into the public bus.

"Octavius, you don't mind Nevermore seeing around while we have our time, do you? I want to make sure the kids are well looked after. Oh! And Candy too." Pearl looked up to her Octillery, who happily nodded in approval. "Quite right then. Nevermore, come on out, deary."

Her Murkrow emerged from it's pokeball and flapped it's wings outside the bus. "Murkrow?"

"Go ahead and tag along outside if you'd like to stretch your wings. But remember to watch the others while me and Octrillery walk around when we get there." Pearl really wanted the 'alone time' with her pokemon before joining the others, to go over memories of her younger years with him and her together.

Murkrow understood, he also had a very nice day with Pearl when he was first captured. She was a sentimental woman, who loved to remember her grand youth and adventures with her pokemon. After her husband died, it was all she could really do besides fulfilling her mother's dream and carrying on her grandmother's legacy of the Daycare Center.

With everyone loaded up, the bus began to move, as Jake saw Candy looking deep in thought, hitting her head lightly with her knuckle as she tried to remember something…

"Woah, I don't think I've ever seen a human being think that hard." Jake stated, making Candy snap out of her squinted closed eye'd thought process and look to the kid. "You must be really stupid."

"Excuse me, isn't it rude to stare at people?" she tried to reprehend him, but just sighed and gave up, losing her former position and stooping herself down the back chair and sitting rather lazily. "Oh, what would you care, anyway? You already have no extra snacks to fill over 2 years…"

"Hey! Answer me! What were you thinking about?"

"You never asked me what I was thinking about… only that I was stupid and think to hard." She stated, looking bummed out already. She was actually really excited to go to the aquarium, but with these kids to look after….

She sighed again.

She'll never have any real fun…

"Fine, have it your way. Ehem." Jake turned to her, still holding Eevee as he nodded his head with each motion Jake made as he spoke again. "My dear, Candy. What, prey tell, are you thinking?" he sounded so Shakespearian, but it was only to mock her really.

She raised an eyebrow, "Since when has Shakespear ever been proper manners to you, kid?"

"…I don't know." Jake shrugged, and Eevee mimicked again. "I thought it was proper English."

"…aye, aye, aye…" she held her head and shook it, before sitting up in her chair and being honest with him, leaning forward and arching her back a bit. She held her hands in front of her and spoke her thoughts out loud, "I thought it was really something… you know, that Pearl sets a day aside and remembers her pokemon and her's first meeting, and all the adventures they've had together and stuff." She looked down. "I was just thinking… Gee, I wish I was that kind of a trainer… but I guess that's silly right?" Candy looked back up at Jake, ready for the mocking.

"…It does sound a little stupid…" he stated at first, before continuing. "But I see what you mean. I want to remember the first day I met Eevee too!" he took Eevee's paws and moved them up and down, as Eevee seemed to laugh at him playing with his paws.

"…Really? So then,… are you a little stupid in agreeing with me?" She honestly asked, considering he did just say it was stupid in the beginning.

"I said it sounded stupid at first, geez, you have terrible hearing, Ugly." He moved away from her and continued to favor Eevee as he loved his attention from Jake.

"Hmph, little rascal." Candy pouted as she turned away, but smiled, knowing he didn't really mean half the mean things he said to her anyway.

He was just a kid, after all.

"Hey! I want to hold TorTor!"

"B-but you're holding IgglyWiggly!"

"Then give me Riolulu!"

"I thought we agreed he'd sit in the middle! Between us two!"

"Ah, great… the twins are fighting." Candy looked over her seat to see them way in the back, causing a commotion as Torchic jumped and kicked its legs in the air, looking ecstatic to be out of the Daycare center and out and about. "Tor, tor, tor, tor!" she landed on the ground and took off down the isle, just wanting to run around.

Riolu was squished between the two girls, and hated every second of it, but tried to practice patience as Pearl had once asked him too.

He almost used Feint on one of them to get them to stop tugging on his ears…

As they continued to grab Igglypuff out of their hands, and keep fighting over whose lap she sits on, he began to have little anger marks appear on his head.

Finally, he snapped, and let out a huge cry, "RIOOOOLUUUU!" he jumped down, holding his head and rushing to Candy, jumping up and laying across her lap. "Ri…Ri…Riolu." He huffed and puffed, before collapsing and letting his head fall down, completely exhausted by the two girls.

"Eh…heheheh. Little girls can be a handful, huh?" Candy teased, as Riolu just looked up at her and huffed to the side, agreeing sarcastically it seemed.

"IgglyWiggly should decide!" Tia finally hollered out, as half the adults on the bus had anime sweat drops on their face at how loud and obnoxious the two girls were being right now.

"Quietly… solve your differences, girls." Pearl was one of those adults…

"Hmm." Mia looked to Pearl and nodded, before setting Igglypuff in the middle of the seat. "Go on, Wiggly-Miggly-Siggly! Pick me!" she rubbed her hands up against Igglypuff's cheeks as Igglypuff giggled, having been tossed around like a beach ball was apparently fun to her.

"No, no! Iggly-poo! I'm the one that slips you cookies under the table, remember?!" Tia piped in, not wanting to lose to her sister. "Plus, I'm cute! See?" She squished her own cheeks in, making her sister laugh and point at her.

"You're just as cute as me!"

"Oh… right."

"Hahaha!" the girls laughed together, as Igglypuff just looked innocently up at them, being very gullible and thinking that if she was to squish her face, she too, could be cute.

"Iggly-Iggly-IgglyPUFF!"

As she did so, the girls looked down and 'aw'ed at her cuteness, resulting in them not fighting over her anymore and just enjoying her rubbing her cheeks together and squishing her face, making her plum little body look funny and cute.

Jake huffed, "They make weird nicknames for pokemon." He stated, and looked to Candy, "Why didn't you break them up, Ugly?"

"…All winter you called me Ugly… How about you call me Pretty, and I'll answer you." Candy slowly turned to glare at him, before making a cute smile and completely changing her mood.

"…Pretty ugly." He stated, and started laughing, kicking his legs up.

Candy flinched and felt an arrow dive down to swoop up and spin itself into her soul, before darting out and away. However… she pretty much set herself up for that one.

"I believe I can answer that, Jake." Pearl turned to the two ahead of herself, and placed her hands on her cane. "I want the girls to learn to solve their own problems before we step in. You can't always rely on adults to solve every problem you have. And the girls are old enough that they can learn to rely on their own intuition. We step in only if the conflict gets worse or is still unresolved. Look,-" she moved her gaze to the girls, giggling and laughing as if the fight never happened between them. "They are sisters, after all. I'm sure they've already learned how to cope with each other and their slight differences. Although, being twins, they still have many things in common." She stated, and looked back to Jake. "Don't you have anything in common with your sister? Do you fight with her too?"

"…Mom's always hogging her… I just kinda stare and keep my distance." He looked down solemnly, as Pearl and Candy looked to each other, seeming worried. Eevee looked up too, wondering why her friend suddenly grew so melancholy all of a sudden.

The bus abruptly stopped as the driver took down his speaker receiver and called out, "Vaporeon Aquarium everyone." He seemed to be as thrilled as the rest of the passengers were when the two little girls jumped down and followed Jake and Candy out with Pearl at the rear of the line.

Before they all stepped off, Pearl turned around and bowed, apologizing for the girls, before continuing off the bus.

"…I fear he may not come back for us…" Candy stated, watching the bus drive off.

"Oh, that'll be alright. There are plenty of buses." Pearl mused, seeming to think positively as they heard a familiar voice call to them.

"Miss Pearl! Candy!" Will waved to her, having his brother next to him with his arms around two cute blondes as he noticed his little brother waving at Candy.

"Heh, typical he would go for THAT blonde…" he muttered, and turned around to start walking into the Aquarium. "Alright ladies~ Now, let me show you the part of the aquarium I, almost singlehandedly, rebuilt for the upcoming premier showing of the Aqua Circle Showcase!"

The girl's oh'd in awe and excitement, as they giggled and followed him in. Will just looked back and shook his head, not hearing what his brother had said but dashing over to Candy.

"Hey, Candy! I heard you may be busy with your friends from that Pokemon School so I… well, I heard Pearl was coming for Octavius and I had to join along!" He grinned, scratching his head nervously as he spoke. It was probably the first time she saw him out of his light blue mail attire.

"O-oh, that sounds fun. I'd be happy to go to the aquarium with you, but we'd have to watch the kids and all." She closed her eyes and smiled, not seeing any harm in that, as she had taken a moment to look him over in his new clothes. "Yeah, Shade and Tai will be here in a few weeks time. They're brothers living on a farm together up where I studied in the pokemon school… Hey, nice jacket." She commented, as Will 'huh'd and looked over his attire, before blushing and adjusting it.

"O-o-oh! Thank you! Um.. Phil told me to wear it.." he looked to be getting nervous as Pearl began to see what may be happening here…

"'Cuse me." She bummed Candy more toward him, having Candy leap in fright and fall into his arms as Pearl walked away, waving back at them. "Do take care of the kids, dearies~"

"Octi, Octi!" Octillery cheered back too, before making a face and snickering at the two, forming a heart with his tentacles.

"Uh…uhhhh…" Candy and Will were stuck just hanging in there in the moment for a second, blushing and processing what had just happened, before Mia tapped her foot on the ground.

"Excuse me! We're not gonna have time to see all the water pokemon before the show starts if you two are goo-goo eyeing each other!"

"…Ew." Jake looked away, as Tia looked to him and blushed.

"W-what… you don't like goo-goo eyes?" she seemed very concerned.

"Romance is for dummies!" he shouted out, and raced in with Eevee on his shoulders. "I'm gonna go and try and smell a Magikarp!"

"Eh!? And you f-find that okay, but not romance?!" Tia's face turned to one of confusion and disappointment, as she grabbed her sister's hand and raced in after him, not wanting to lose him. "Come on, Mia!"

"H-hey! Why are we following the rude boy?" Mia was dragged along as Candy and Will quickly jumped from one another away and looked to the ground.

"Uh… um, Will… there's something I should tell you…" Candy shiver in fright, before Will quickly took some courage and ran up to the entrance.

"C-come on! It's okay, it was an a-a-ccident anyway! Besides,.. the kids are getting away!" his hand spazzed out by waving it up and down so much as he pointed off to where the kids were headed. "You're not really gonna let that kid smell a Magikarp, are you!?"

"N-n-no!" Candy ran in to stop Jake, as Will followed closely behind her. "Jake! Put the Magikarp DOWN!"

-a few hours later-

"LAPRAS~!"

"Woahh…~"

The kids had seen a lot of typical water pokemon, but this was the first time they saw a Lapras emerge from under the water.

"This here is Bessie, with her little girl, Jezebel!"

The announcer rose her arm up, as a baby Lapras emerged from the water, diving out and jumping as it landed back in the water, before coming up and swimming to nuzzle it's mother.

"Aren't they the cutest? Please give a round of applause!"

The crowd clapped, seeing the outside enclosure and moving off the big veranda and down back into the rest of the aquarium.

"Wow, I never have seen a Lapras before! Have you, Candy?" Will asked, as Candy still seemed slightly nervous.

"Em…hmm." She shook her head, having some sweat drip down her face as she kept trying to find a good moment to tell him…. "L-look… Will, I think there's something I should-"

"Alright! A Magikarp!"

"…Don't you dare."

She turned her attention to Jake and stomped off after him. Will looked puzzled but smiled at her kind heart.

"…She's afraid of love, you know."

"Huh?" Will looked down at Mia, who was holding a Marill in her arms, one of the pokemon entertainers that the kids were allowed to hold. "Wh…what did you say?"

"She's afraid of being in a romantic relationship. She likes men, but she fears what they may do if she was to fall for one. She's scared of getting too close and getting her heart-"

"JAAKEEE!"

"I almost got it!"

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!"

Candy was LITERALLY holding the boy back by his waist, pushing her leg back on the low glass as he was trying to jump over it. He had his arms stretched out trying to catch a Magikarp that was frozen in spot, blinking his left eye, and then his right.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THAT MAGIKARP!"

"Eevee! Eevee!"

Eevee frantically paced on the side lines, but seemed to be agreeing with Candy for him to get down.

"I'm not gonna hurt it! I want to smell it!"

"What's with you boys and doing nasty things like smelling odd smells!"

Will laughed a little, before looking back at Mia, who had ran off to rejoin her sister, as the two could never be apart for long.

"..Afraid… of love?" he repeated her words, as Candy came over, her hair messed up, and Jake grinning like a crazy mad man.

"I smelled it."

"He leaned in his face in and the Magikarp splashed…"

"We're both wet!" he cheered, kicking his legs up in delight. "Hahaha! Now you're even more ugly! It's a miracle!"

"….You little twerp…" She glared down at him, as he twitched in fright a bit.

"Uh-oh…Eep!" He wiggled out of her arms and ran off, "Come on, Eevee! It's a monster!"

"GET BACK HERE OR I SWEAR YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! WHERE IS PEARL!?"

Candy dashed off after the boy, thinking of giving him a good talking too as she called back to Will, "Hey! Watch the twins alright!"

"U-uh-!" He looked behind him left and right, before seeing the twins watch three Marills jump on spinning balls, and hold there position. "G-got it!" he hollered back, throwing her a thumbs up and sighing. "Well, this isn't how I planned the day in my head at all.." he sighed out, but laughed a little too. "Oh well, can't be helped." He concluded, and walked back to the two twins.

Pearl walked down the shores of the beach, where the outside enclosure for the Laprases were and breathed in the fresh air.

"Ah, yes… this was where it happened… before this Aquarium even started up, it was just a humble fishing spot, and lovely quiet beach to relax on." She looked over to a Rocky area as she saw her younger self fishing, before feeling something tug on her line. She got all excited and stumbled on the rocks, scrapping her knee and reeling up her line to find that the pokemon was gone.

Her head fell to the side in disappointment, before she seemed to hear something and looked down. A little Remoraid was sticking it's head out of the water, and grinned up at her, before seeing her wound.

"Oh? This? It's just a scratch. Haha!" she responded to it's concerned look.

It looked back at her and smiled, as she tried to get up, "I'm sure it's fine-Ah!" She suddenly got back down, holding her leg and twitching in pain.

The Remoraid flailed in the current, looking very worried for the human girl.

"I…I really am fine…" she stated, through one squinted closed eye. "I… I just need some rest is all."

Seeing the girl needed help, and her courage in trying to keep him calm and not worry him, he sent up a signal beam into the sky.

Some local men walking on the beach saw the signal, and quickly ran towards where it was coming from, seeing her hurt and helping her back to the shore.

Once on the sand, she grinned happily to the Remoraid who splashed and jumped out of the water, wanting a better view of what was happening.

"Heh, do you want to keep saving me, little guy?" she giggled, and took out a pokeball. "Here!" she tossed it out.

The Remoraid was surprised a bit to see a pokeball, as it landed near him and floated in the water.

He quickly made up his mind, gazing at the shiny pokeball as a glare caught his eye and he knew that a kind hearted human like her would make a great trainer someday.

With all of his heart put into it, he wiggled back a bit and then charged toward the ball, happily getting caught as the pokeball washed up against the shore, and the young Pearl took it.

Now the old Pearl held the pokeball out in her hand, the same as she had as a young girl, and smiled through her lines for eyes. "Yes… I remember. And you've helped me ever sense." She grinned up to her Octillery, who seemed to be shedding tears and remembering too, as he nodded and Pearl bent her head down a bit to wipe his tears away.

"Oh, stop that. You know that when you cry, I start to want to cry too. We'll have none of that on this happy day, now will we?" she chimed out, as her Octillery sucked up his tears and held a powerful look on his face. "Atta boy." She praised, before looking back to the Aquarium, seeing the lights lit up as the show was about to start.

"Oh? Seems the famous Vaporeon is about to perform." She smiled, putting her hands behind her back and walking back across the lonely beach.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you the most beautiful, breath-taking, and gorgeous sea pokemon of all! Thhheeeeee Majestic Vaporeon!"

"Vaayy!"

A shimmer in the water, before a beautiful head arose from the water's surface, and then the pokemon leaped up and did a spin in the air, showing off it's form and tail's curl as cameras flashed all around.

"This wonderful pokemon is going to star in it's own Poke Studio's production! The Vaporizing Vaporeon!"

"Oohhhh…~"

"As you can see folks, our Vaporeon can simply disappear in the water's waves, before-!"

The Vaporeon leapt out another powerful jump and did another pose in mid-air, showing off its radiant beauty and elegance.

"It comes to completely take any pokemon near the water's edge by surprise with it's beauty and magnificence!"

"Woah Cool!" "I want a Vaporeon, Mommy!" "It's like a mermaid!" "Vaporeon is my favorite pokemon!" "Yeah! Vapereon is the best Eevee evolution EVER!" "Eh, it's okay." "I want an Eevee just to give it a water stone and have my very own Vaporeon!" "Vaporeon rules!"

Eevee look up at the Vaporeon and heard what others were saying around it, and bent his ears down…

"Huh?" Jake looked down and smiled, "Hey, don't worry, buddy… I think you're cool just the way you are!" he stated, as Eevee cheered up and beamed up to him.

"Vee?"

"Really, really." He winked.

Riolu was sitting down, having been stuck with the twins, Torchic, and Igglypuff the whole time. He folded his arms and watched the Vaporeon do its tricks, and secretly… being amazed by them. But he wasn't about to show it.

Torchic didn't want to stay still, as it rushed up to the tank's edge, where the splash zone was, with some other kids and pokemon, before freaking out over the water from the splashing over the top of it down onto them. It was quick enough to dodge, but loved the thrill of racing away from it.

Pearl sat down near the kids as Candy looked exhausted, sitting next to Will who felt a little bad for her. Will promised he'd watch Torchic and Igglypuff, as she was fast asleep on his lap, having fallen asleep and only opened her eyes when the crowd cheered.

Apparently, she didn't understand what was being cheered for, since Vapereon turned invisible once it hit the water.

"The poor thing is missing it." Candy stated, and sighed. "I'm missing it…" she felt her eyes droop as she then used her fingers to pull her eyelids up. "I never want to have a son." She concluded, and let her eyelids drop again from the pain of keeping them open. Even if the Vaporeon was cool, she was just to tried to care anymore…

"Thanks folks, now let's see Vaporeon's signature move! Vaporeon, please use-"

The lights went out suddenly, as everyone started freaking out.

This got Candy's attention as she leaned up from her chair, "W-..what's happening…?"

"S-sorry folks! We seem to be having a malfun-EMMPHH!EMM!"

The microphone seemed to drop as someone grabbed it, and a deep voice was heard throughout the stadium.

"Everyone. Please remain in your seats. A group of my associates will be coming along to take all your pokemon. If you cooperate, no one will be harmed. If you refuse…"

The crowd started to freak out, as men with 'R's on their shirts started forcing them to hand over their pokemon.

People shrieked as Vaporeon came out of the water, confused, and looked around.

"Torchic! Tor!" Torchic seemed to be trying to tell it to help, but a man scooped it up and stuffed it into a bag, along with the other pokemon that were playing the kids down by the tank's edge.

"In you go!" he snickered, as Vaporeon's eyes widened before it took a serious look.

Jumping out of the water, Vaporeon let out a powerful Ice Beam.

The man's lower half was frozen solid, as he blinked his eyes a moment and started flailing his arms around, "W-what!? I'm stuck!"

In the shadowy darkness, a figure flew out of the tank and the shine of its eyes lit the darkness around the man as it swung its tail into his face.

The bag was dropped and the pokemon escaped, as Vaporeon moved it's head into the bag, and in it's mouth, was a panicking Torchic.

"Torchic!" Pearl had been using her Murkrow to see through the darkness, as the gang was alright thanks to Murkrow taking out any bad guy that came their way. "Octillery! Help us get Torchic!"

"Octi!" Octillery was determined to succeed in saving his friends this time, and slid through the slippery rails by using his own Ice Beam before sending a Gunk Shot at a Rocket Grunt that tried to grab Vaporeon with Torchic in her mouth.

The powerful move sent the man flying backwards, as Octillery explained that Torchic's his friend.

Vaporeon nodded, and looked up to try and peer through the darkness, before seeing a shadowy figure flying near the open windows, the only source of light right now.

Octillery suddenly remembered his first encounter with Pearl, and looked down with a deep resolution.

The stadium was filled with a heavenly light of multiple colors from Octillery's Signal Beam, as trainers were able to finally have a fighting chance.

Murkrow dived down and was able to retrieve Torchic, as he nodded to the Vaporeon for her assistance in keeping the baby pokemon safe and flapped off to find Pearl and the others, as Octillery kept up his Signal Beam for the rest of the people to have light.

The police arrived as Candy and Will were about to battle and the Rocket gang escaped.

"How many pokemon did they get away with?! Quick, Will! We have to-" Candy was ready to take off after them, but Pearl held up a hand. "W-what.. Pearl, you can't be-!"

"The children's lives are in our care, Candy… we must remember that their families know we have them here… and this will surely come on the news." Pearl was thinking logically, even though she desperately wanted Candy and Will to rush off and take them down, she also worried they weren't quite ready for that yet. "There will come a time… when you will stand up to injustice and face this world with no fear in your eyes, due to complete trust in yourself and in your pokemon…" she looked out to where the police had gathered most of the criminals up, and saw other people reuniting with pokemon that were about to be stolen moments beforehand. "When that day comes… I'll have no right to stop you." she turned back to the two, as they slowly put their pokeballs away.

"Come! We must ensure that for the survival of the Pokemon Daycare and these little ones, that they are brought home safely and out of harms way."

"Yes ma'am."

The dive home was a silent one.

Igglypuff had slept through most of it, and Torchic was actually sitting still for once, going all 'desu-eyed' over a limited edition Vaporeon necklace that Vaporeon insisted on giving her. As they were about to leave the aquarium, she tossed it to her, for her bravery in sticking by the pool to ask for her help.

Riolu had actually fought some Rocket Grunt in the dark, and won nonetheless, saving a boy and his Lugia plushie. He originally thought it was a pokemon, and was a bit upset that it wasn't… The grunt didn't know that either but still took off once beaten. He now weak from the battle, and seemed to kick the back of the chair in frustration.

He hated feeling weak.

And he longed for the day he could defend himself.

He may have won, but he was hurt, and wished he could battle without taking so much damage…

Eevee had stayed close to Jake's side, but also had growled at a Rocket Grunt, showing no fear, as he had lost his fear when Gengar had attacked Jake.

Eevee seemed to only be able to summon courage with Jake around, and so it used its Bite attack to chomp down on the Rocket Grunts hand, as Jake rammed his head into the man's gut and Candy round-house kicked him down and got Jake out of there.

He faintly remembers her saying, "Not my Kid!" and picking Jake up, holding him while they got out of there onto the stairs of the stadium.

The twins had stuck together with Pearl and Will, as he kept an eye on Candy as she got Jake back with the gang.

Pearl found Octillery and fell to her knees, hugging him, and thanking the heavens that he was alright.

Murkrow was returned to his ball with a peck on the cheek from Torchic as a thank you for flying her home.

The kids went back home to worried parents, who thanked Candy and Pearl for keeping them safe, and asked them to send their regards to Will as well.

Will had to leave to find Phil, and make sure he was alright.

Walking Pearl back to the Daycare Center where she lived, Candy still felt a longing to chase after Team Rocket… but knew in her heart that Pearl was right.

"..Pearl?"

"Yes, my dear."

"…I've always kind of… put off my journey for when I saved enough money or got stronger with my pokemon but…" she looked away, a little worried. "…Do you ever think I'll be as great… as well…."

She stopped down the path and rose her head to Pearl. "You?"

Pearl stopped, hearing the compliment and turned around, having withdrew Octavius to let him get some deserved rest. "…I believe everyone has the makings of a fine trainer." She stated, "However…" she raised her finger, and pointed it to Candy. "I see in you a potential to be far greater than any trainer I've ever faced. I await the day you mature into a fine young woman, and take on the Pokemon League." She kindly smirked, showing that she had a lot of faith in Candy.

Candy's face lit up with tears of joy, as she tried to hold it all in. "T-thank you, Pearl!" she wiped her eyes.

"Hmhm, yes well… you need to learn and grow a little first. But you will be a fine trainer one day. I can see it." She turned around and continued to head home. "I can head back on my own from here, deary. Go on and tidy up yourself back at your apartment."

"…Thank you,…uh, again!" Candy knew the road was about to end anyway, and so she waved and took off down to get back to the city.

"Sweet girl." Pearl stated, and looked up at the moon, "Yes… I sense great things in her."

Suicune was peeking through the forest's cover of trees and bushes to see and hear all the old lady and young girl spoke about, before dashing away, jumping onto a pond and racing across it, causing ripple effects as it raced to catch up with Candy.

Candy continued to run home before something leapt out from the forest sides. Shocked, she was about to scream a little, before stopping herself and seeing the beauty of the legendary pokemon.

It stopped right in front of her, an omen to most that Candy was destined to be one of the great trainers of the world, as Suicune turned it's head to her, and nodded.

Seems there's more than one person who believes in Candy's abilities…

"Uhh…"

Candy slowly went to for a pokeball, thinking that maybe the Suicune wanted to battle, since it hadn't moved from it's spot. It's gorgeous hair rippled behind it, as it let out a cry and dashed toward her.

She freaked out and ducked, as it jumped over her and then turned, racing off into the forest again, and disappearing into the darkness.

Candy looked up and tried to scan around for the suicune again, but couldn't see it. "…Aw man…" she felt bad for showing cowardness, but wondered if Suicune didn't care and was going to jump over her anyway to flee.

In the moonlight, Candy fell to her knees, exhausted and overwhelmed with adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She was calming down, leaning her head back and remembering what all the Legendaries in her book at school looked like, and that there was so many pokemon that professors and other smart people still don't know about to this day!

Yanking her head forward, she let out a groan at how eventfully tiring this whole day was, but how special it was too.

She knew she wanted to be a pokemon trainer. One that was worthy enough to have seen Suicune.

Du-ling!

Suicune Registered.

Location confirmed.

"…!"

Candy's eyes widened as she reached for her Pokedex, opening it up and seeing Suicune's face on the screen.

"…WELL, SMELL ME A MAGIKARP!"

(Wasn't that fun!? Octillery redeemed himself from last time and we finally learn more about our characters and pokemon! :D What's next? Good thing I write fast!)


	5. Picnic of the Munchlax

Pokemon Daycare

Picnic of the Munchlax

By: Cutegirlmayra (:D I was so excited to write for this story that I decided to break off from my 'list' of chapters to do xD And here we go!)

"Goodbye, Dad!" Jake waved off to his dad and rushed into the daycare center, "Pearl? Ugly? Where are you guys anyway?" he looked all around, and knowing he couldn't cross the red line to the upstairs apartment where Pearl was, he just looked up and called, "HELLO?!"

"We're in the middle of battle!" Candy leaned her head back, showing Jake they were outside on the battlefield.

"Oh? Cool!" Jake rushed out, and was immediately greeted by Eevee. "Hey there, little guy!" he laughed, as Eevee rushed around him, circling in glee that he had arrived. He ran over to where Candy was trying to instruct the girls.

"Alright, now go ahead and give Igglypuff a command!" she cried out.

"But I wanted Igglypuff on MY side!" Tia shouted out.

"But Igglypuff likes me more." Mia stuck her tongue out at her sister, as Tia's face went big with shock and then puffed up in red anger.

"She only likes you cause you make her fat with cookies!"

Her sister gasped, "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Girls, girls please! Ay, ay, ay…" Candy shook her head, holding her hand up to her forehead as Jake got up on the bleachers that resembled benches and sat on one of the rows, kicking his feet up as Riolu sat down next to him.

Riolu crossed his legs and folded his arms, watching intently.

"…They didn't allow you to battle this time… did they?"

By the reaction of Riolu seeming to be hit with an imaginary attack, and grip his heart while holding his head down with sweat drops appearing all over his head, dripping down it, he figured he was right.

"Haha, better luck next time!" he laughed, and patted the small pokemon's back.

Riolu just clenched his teeth together, growling at the fact that he couldn't battle today. He hopped off the bench and decided to do his own 'training' and try and use Quick Attack and maybe Force Palm on a near by tree.

"Wow, he sure is dedicated to getting strong." Jake stated, as Eevee jumped up on his lap.

"Eevee, eevee." He seemed to be trying to tell him, 'it's alright.' And keep him from worrying about it.

"Just… just tell Torchic to attack!" Candy was getting exhausted, but she remembered her first time training up her Pichu, and knew that it wasn't all that easy at first…

"..uh… umm…" Tia looked to Candy, unsure of what to do by her obvious hesitation and her hand up to her mouth, seeming to want to bite her nails.

Candy sighed, and smiled kindly to the girl. "Try an Ember." She encouraged.

"Oh! Ember!" She pointed proudly, as Torchic happily rushed toward Igglypuff, and let some flames out of her mouth.

"Tor, tor, tor!" a few more flames let out, till Torchic started going crazy with Ember attacks.

"Uhh… is that suppose to happen?" Tia asked, a bit awkward about the scene before her as Igglypuff dodged each one, even zooming to three spots to dodge with different 'pretty' poses.

One pose was on her head, kicking her feet, and the other was twirling like a ballerina before moving to her last position, which was her putting her face and arms down together before opening it up like a big, 'Hellwo!'.

"Hmm… Quite the fast little one, isn't she?" Pearl commented to herself, but Nevermore, sitting beside her, nodding and cawed back his approval of her statement.

"Uhh… Igglypuff! Use Sweet Kiss!" Mia ordered, as Igglypuff let out a fancy twirl with big bulbous anime cute eyes and an angel flew out of her kiss and spun around Torchic.

The angel kissed Torchic's cheek and disappeared, leaving Torchic to blink a moment before becoming completely confused.

"Oh no! What does that do?"

"Well, it leaves Torchic confused, meaning it could-"

Torchic lifted it's foot, still being dizzy, and scratched itself.

"…Hurt itself…"

"Wha!? Then is it useless? Did I lose?" Tia had leaned forward, calling out in disappointment as Mia giggled.

"I won!"

"N-no, the battle is decided when one pokemon can't continuing fighting. Torchic still has a chance to win, you just have to help it snap out of confusion."

"H-how do I do that?" Tia looked worried, not sure how she could help Torchic when it's so confused that it literally hits itself…

"You have to try and connect your heart with your pokemon's heart. I know you can do it!" Candy encouraged, putting her hands up and showing that she believed in Tia.

Tia nodded nervously, and gulped, looking to Torchic. "Torchic?"

"Tor…Tor…~" Torchic was WAY out of it, doing a strange wobbly dance as it moved from one leg to the other.

"Uhh…umm… Please use Scratch!"

It hit itself again.

"Uh! Oh no!"

"Now it's my turn, right?! Go Igglypuff! Use Copycat!" Mia took advantage of the situation at once, and Igglypuff used a magic orb to take the move previously done before it.

But it failed.

"Wha? Nothing happened… Hey! What gives, Igglypuff!"

"Don't be upset with her. Copycat doesn't work unless the opposing pokemon used a move before it. Torchic hit itself, and wasn't able to provide a move for her." Pearl explained.

"Oh.. is that what happened?" Candy softly stated to herself, obviously not knowing why that failed either.

"Heh, Ugly and a dumb blonde! Is there anything you AREN'T bad at? Hahaha!" Jake kicked his legs as Eevee sighed, not liking when he was being cruel to Candy, as Candy's head fumed with red anger and turned around to cry out a scold at him.

"Why I outta-!"

"Candy… you are the mature adult, remember?"

"But Miss Pearl!" She turned around, crying chibi tears.

"Jake! No cookies."

"Whatever."

"THAT PUNISHMENT ISN'T ENOUGH! IT'S NOT WORKING!" Candy called out, seriously upset that Pearl just seemed to ignore the behavior Jake showed.

"Jake!" Pearl looked back to him, smiling kindly. "I won't let you battle with Eevee again if you continue this mockery." She stated.

"…WHAT!?" Jake clung to Eevee, as it blinked in confusion at his quick response, completely squished by his desperate bear hug. "You can't let Eevee battle with anyone else! He'll get scared without me!"

"Then I would advise you to find a better way to address Candy." She turned back to watch the girls.

"….Hmph." he looked away, obviously upset that THAT punishment was too much for him to fight back against…

Candy yippeed, doing a little dance and laughing like some weird lady as she finally got back at Jake for once.

"Torchic! Snap out of it! I need you right now, so… so just do it!" Tia called, but Torchic hit itself again, and fainted. "Ah!"

"Oh…? I think it's dead." Mia stated, looking puzzled and tilting her head slightly before leaning up and looking over the field to see the swirls in Torchic's eyes.

"It's not dead, silly girl." Pearl chuckled, getting up and walking over to Torchic. "Here…" she pulled out a potion and squirted some of it's healing substance on her.

Torchic twitched a bit, but then blinked it's eyes open and jumped up, running around and being loud and hyper again.

"Hmm, hmm. See? She just needed to rest a bit is all." Pearl smiled to the two girls.

"Igglypuff's the greatest pokemon EVER!" Mia laughed, holding Igglypuff high in the air and pressing her against her cheek. "And so fluffy too!"

"Nah, uh. The word your looking for is POOFY!" Tia rushed over, grabbing the pokemon out of her sister's hands and holding it up to herself. "And you spoil her to much!"

"Hey!"

"Alright, girls. Don't fight…" Candy walked over calmly, but still having some left over 'giddiness' from her victory a moment ago. She bent down by them with a big go-lucky smile on her face. "Now, now, children~ Why don't we share the pokemon!" She took Igglypuff, who literally looked like a doll when people held it, smiling and not seeming to understand that there was fighting going on. Candy took the girls's hands and then put Igglypuff's small hands in there's, so they could walk hand in hand with each other, even if the girls needed to bend over slightly to do so, since Igglypuff was so small anyway.

"Iggly?" She smiled happily, as the two girls looked to each other and smiled hugely as well, seeing that Igglypuff looked just like a baby.

"Let's swing her like Daddy and Mommy do with us!"

"Yeah!"

"Iggggly~ Puuuff~ Iggggly~ Puuff~" The girls swung Igglypuff by leaning up and moving their arms, but gave Igglypuff a moment to touch the ground before they swung her again.

The girls started chiming Igglypuff's name with her, and the two seemed to grow closer to her in a way.

"Aww, aren't you two precious~!" Candy put her hands to her face, blushing at the adorable girls and Igglypuff's cuteness. She was literally having a great day now.

"Hmm, I believe this calls for a picnic." Pearl stated, and called the children to her. "Come along now, dearies. I know a beautiful and peaceful plain not to far into the forest where we can sit under a lone tree." She stated, and looked to Murkrow, "Could you fight off any unwanted company that may cause some harm near there? I hear some strong pokemon came into the forest not to long ago, and I don't want the children or the baby pokemon to be in any kind of danger…" Pearl seemed slightly worried, but Nevermore cawed out his pleasure at doing some 'patrol work' around the area and flew off.

"Wow, a picnic!" The girls cheered together, as Jake jumped down off the blenchers and huffed. "Whatever. It's probably gonna be lame." He stated, and looked to Candy. "Boring, as usual." And then turned away from her.

"…Oh what? Mr. 'I've been beat' suddenly lost the fun in life?" Candy leaned down, smirking evily as her face distorted in her glee at how upset he was. Though, he looked away, annoyed by her and just walked up to Pearl.

"I calm harassment." He stated, as Candy fell over.

"WHAT?!"

"Candy, leave Jake alone."

"I'm feeling bullied."

"YOU BULLIED ME, YOU SNOT-NOSE-!"

"Candy?"

"…Little angel." She muttered out. "Well, whatever! I don't need this! I'll go train my pokemon!" she looked back to see Riolu still really trying to knock out that tree…

"Riolu! Want to come and try gaining experience too?" She felt a bit bad for him, he used to be so mischievous, and at least a little lively. But now it was train and train some more. He barely played like a kid anymore…

However, he was pretty loyal to Candy, since she always took care of the baby pokemon while Pearl ran errands and such things like that. So he grew close to her, and seemed to really trust her. Which, in the beginning, he seemed to not really trust anyone at all…

"Ri?" He looked toward Candy, and smiled as he if he wanted that opportunity more than anything. "Riolu! Rio!" he jumped up in glee and ran toward her, happy as can be.

"Haha! Perfect!"

"Tor?" Torchic looked up at Candy, eyes shining, still wearing the necklace around it's pudgy neck.

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry. I think you need to stay with Pearl this time." Candy admitted, and brought out her two pokeballs. "Alright, come out everyone!"

Pichu came out… and then…

"Chikor! Chikor!" Her starter pokemon came out, one she had gotten from completeing the pokemon school graduation challenge, came bounding up with a necklace that was made to be like a tiara on her head.

"Woah! What's that pokemon?!" Tia exclaimed, as her and her sister ran up to it, having let go of Igglypuff for a moment.

Igglypuff stood there, feeling rejected, her eyes began to water before she started crying loudly.

Torchic slowly walked over to Igglypuff, seeming to have lost all her positive energy too, and was tearing up and sniffling, not liking being rejected any more than Igglypuff did.

"IIGGGLY!" "…Tor…-chic!" (imagine the sniff being where she 'chic'd :) )

"…I didn't know you had another pokemon besides your Pichu." Jake admitted, putting Eevee down as Eevee looked shocked by his action, as he walked over to the new pokemon and bent down and put his arms on his knees, curious about it too.

Eevee puffed up it's cheek, and glared, growing that some other pokemon would steal it's spotlight from it's future trainer's eyes.

"Chi? Chikor? Chikor!" Chikorita showed off her stuff by modeling, loving the attention as she beamed with each new face that looked admiringly to her.

"Haha,… yeah, well. Flower is known to be a bit of a show off and uh, 'Up-town' girl. Hehe. I thought she wouldn't like the dirt and chaos that happened everyday…" Candy rubbed the back of her head, worried that she should of introduced Flower soon to the gang.

"Flower's her name?" Asked Mia.

"Yeah! Cause her final evolution is pretty beautiful!" Candy admitted, daydreaming about riding her own Meganium one day.

"Heh, you would give it a weird name, Ug-!" he clasped his hands over his mouth, and glared up at her.

"…Go on…" Candy bent down and gave him the same distorted evil smirk and face she did last time. "Just try it~"

"..! I HATE YOU!" Jake screamed out, upset he couldn't do what he wanted too, and raced off, as Flower put her leaf over her mouth, shocked by his rudeness.

She puffed and walked with a 'lady's flare' over to Candy, moving behind her and then to the side, stylishly moving her leaf again and striking a elegant pose.

"A-Anyway, I gotta go." Candy didn't know why her heart sank… nor why she felt so guilty and sad for FINALLY getting her revenge on him! It just… didn't make sense to her. "C-come on, you guys… let's train." She admitted, as Zippity looked back to Jake, and her ears bent down as she walked after her trainer.

For comfort, she lightly grabbed Zippity's legging, and smiled up to her.

"…At least you don't hate me as much as you let on." Candy smiled, knowing her Pichu was just always going hard on her, but cared about her, and wanted her to be a great trainer too someday…

"Riolu!" Riolu seemed to believe that too, and nodded his hand and moved his hands out wide and back to him, as if showing how much he liked her in his hand movement.

"Hahaha! I love you too, kiddo." She winked to him, as Chikortia just kept her eyes closed and walked on, strutting.

"…And I suppose you love me too?" Candy asked, looking down sarcastically at her as she barely opened her eye closest to her to look at her, and then huffed and closed it again. "Right…" she sweat dropped, "I guess I deserve that for not spending a lot of time with you lately…"

Back with Pearl and the kids, they all sat down to enjoy a lovely picnic.

Previously, they had gone back to the kitchen and made their meals, as Pearl taught them how to make a sandwich and then packed some other goodies with her and for the pokemon, they made poffins for themselves with the kids' help.

"Now, this may be hard for you to believe, but I, too, have a pokemon I keep with me." Pearl chimed. "But don't tell Candy, I plan on bequeathing it to her when I feel she's ready." She reached into her long sleeve.

On the picnic blanket, the three kids moved closer, excited as ever to see what it was.

"Come on out, Munchlax!" She called out, as Munchlax appeared and blinked his eyes, looking around.

"Woah! It's a Munchlax! Aren't they rare?" Asked Jake, seeming to know something about it.

In the background, the three baby pokemon seemed to look upset and fearful, panicking as they all realized their attention was ONCE AGAIN swiped from under their feet.

"Hoho, he adores spicy food." She lifted up a poffin. "Here you go, deary."

"Munchlax~" With a cool sounding voice, he tossed a hand to it, and then leaped up and did a spin, before coming down and eating it.

"Woah!" the three kids were quite impressed.

"Hoho, he really loves to do a trick for food. That's how he usually got food from other trainers before I caught him. I thought he may be a good addition to Candy's party someday. But remember, don't tell her." Pearl held up a finger to her mouth, the universal sign of keeping it a secret.

The three kids mimicked her, and nodded, as Munchlax started doing more tricks, and pointing to their food.

"Don't give him any. Hoho, he'll never stop eating…" she admitted, having an awkward tear drop drip down the side of her face.

"Heh, she'll probably give him a dumb name." Jake stated, taking his sandwich

"…Jake…" Pearl looked concerned when she heard him say that, and looked directly toward him. "Why do you pick on her so often? It's been almost been 6 months now and you still persist on hurting her with your cruel jokes…"

"…She's dumb." He stated again, as calmly as he could. But something was off when he said it that time, as he stared down and seemed slightly depressed…

"You can't always mean that… I always thought you might...well." Pearl stopped, looking down and away from him. "Nevermind."

"What? Like her?! Are you mad!? She's a monster! She's loud and she can't do anything right! She may try and be kind, but she's really just a funny person to mess with. Cause she's so dumb. If she wasn't so ugly, I would actually think her flaws just made her that much better." He took another piece of his sandwich and stuffed his face. "I hate her! I hated her since the moment I met her!"

"….I see." Pearl smiled, seeing as she seemed to have guessed right. "Well, girls like to be complimented, not scorned." She stated, and continued feeding the little pokemon who glared at Munchlax while they nibbled on their food, seeing him perform tricks and the girls clapping.

"Munchlax! Munchlax!" he seemed to thank them and nod his head in gratitude when they gave him a little piece of food to eat.

"Here you go! Haha! Do another one!"

"Girls..! Please don't feed him. He'll get persistent." Pearl warned. "I heard that Munchlax was like a street performer. But he was terribly difficult to catch, disappearing from trainer battles by running off and leaving no trace of ever being there. He was that good… But one Arena Trap Ability and he was a sitting duck." She stated, watching the lively Munchlax as he seemed to grow desperate for the girls attention again, pawing for their food and continuing to do tricks, but failing and messing up due to his fixation on their food…

"Munch…" he wined out, seeming about ready to cry in depression.

The girls sadly turned to him, but looked away.

"He's only bluffing his hunger, he's fine." Pearl stated. "Trust me, I know…" she sighed, remembering her time with the little performer as well… and knowing all his tricks… not just the ones he performed but his acting ability too…

"He's a trickster, huh?" Jake stated, looking to him as Eevee pawed his leg. "Oh! Sorry! Here!" he gave him a poffin he especially made for him, as Eevee delightfully ate it, and jumped around, deciding to do a trick for Jake too.

"Woah! Look at that!" he exclaimed. "That's some pretty high jumps there, Eevee!"

Munchlax heard the excitement in Jake's voice and his head literally shot over to his direction, before his body started waddling over to him, and he started to do more amazing tricks.

"Uh.. sorry, these are only for the baby pokemon." Jake stated, and lured the other pokemon over and fed them too.

Munchlax looked so worried, seeing the other pokemon get fed while not really doing anything made him even MORE desperate to get some for himself.

"You've done every trick in your book, dear boy. Relax, and maybe we'll feed you some more, hmm?" Pearl offered him a seat, and being completely out of ideas, he sighed and sat next to her obediently.

Hanging his head low, he waddled over and flopped down, looking utterly crushed that they wouldn't let him have every last bit of their food. He usually tricked trainers into giving him all their food, and before they knew what they had done, he would dash off and race to find a new audience.

"There, now isn't that pleasant?" Pearl smiled, and handed him a bowl of poffins.

Ecstatically, he started chowing down, leaving crumbs all in his wake.

"Now, now… that may be your last bowl, don't you think you should savor it and eat sparingly?"

Munchlax froze in complete fear, shaking as he realized this old lady could be right. If it was his last morsel,… he should savor it.

He tried to just bite a little of the poffin off, like the other pokemon, as he tended to swallow things whole and keep going.

He wasn't sure how to eat without just stuffing his face, and took an awkward bite at the poffin, leaning his mouth out and slowly closing it to bite off about the tiniest piece of it. He chewed in chibi tears.

"Oh, you can eat a little more than that… I was only trying to see you make the effort…" she sweat dropped again, seeing his dilemma.

Igglypuff was treated like a baby, as the twin sisters fed her using their physic powers to mentally lift the poffin up to her. It would wobble in the air and then fall if Igglypuff wasn't fast enough to eat it. The girls would laugh as Jake choked on his sandwich, not sure if he was seeing what he thought he just saw.

Candy was a bit away from the plains, was wanted to stay close in case she got hungry too.

"Come on, guys! I heard Pearl is saving us some Poffins and sandwiches!" she cheered, as Chikorita was panting, and then shyed away or 'shoo'd the opposing 'dirty' pokemon away from her. "Oh, stop acting like a rich girl's lap pokemon and use Razor Leaf!" she commanded, not liking how her Chikorita would act so high and mighty, kinda like the twins sometimes…

"Chik! Chikor!" The pokemon tackled her, and she grew enraged that it DARED touch her, and let out a powerful Razor Leaf that knocked the pokemon back and hard against a tree, completely knocked out. "Chik!" she stuck her nose up and flicked her head to the side, walking back to Candy and rubbing the dirt on her side off on her long leggings.

"H-hey…" Candy felt icky about having dirt on her leggings but was just happy Flower was listening to her commands…

Zippity fought against Riolu, trying to train him up and teach him the ropes, as he rushed her with a Quick Attack, but fell on his face as she skillfully dodged him and hit him with a thundershock.

"Pi! Pichu, Pi!" she called, really drilling him as he got up, shook it off, and charged her again.

"Wow, their really sparring huh?" Candy noticed, and saw how much Riolu wanted that victory…

"Zippity! When you two are done, I need to start training with you too!" she then looked to Flower, "Alright honey, you're done." She sighed, as her Chikorita let her leaf fall in exhaustion over her face like she just got the free ticket to go home and do her nails. "Return." She was brought back to her pokeball. "I hope it has a mirror in there for ya…" Candy mocked a little, but still loved her pokemon dearly. It was her prize for graduation, after all, and her mother gave her that necklace at her jewelry shop. Knowing she liked girly things, Candy figured wearing it as a kinda stringed tiara would be nice for her, which she loved and refused to take off.

It was sparkly…

Zippity nodded to Candy and looked seriously at Riolu, as if stating with her eyes that he was going down, and she didn't have any more time to waste with him.

In a way, Zippity and Riolu were the same, both wanting to be strong despite their obvious limitations. Zippity couldn't evolve because of the Everstone and Riolu wasn't high enough in levels nor experience to be able to fight well enough to gain any added strength.

Zippity charged into him, and he fell back, hitting something behind him as he was about to charge and use a Force Palm, before hearing the huff behind him.

Turning slowly around, he freaked out, seeing the large Ursaring.

"…Oh crap." Candy let out.

"Pi!" Pichu flipped out, seeing it and raced to grab Riolu, smiling up at it for a minute, and then taking off toward Candy.

"Come on!" She called, running along with them as the Ursaring roared and lifted it's head up from napping, and charged after them.

"Pearl! Get the kids out of here!" Candy shouted out, rushing into the plain as everyone turned to look at her.

"Huh? What's she doing here?" Jake wondered, before turning and glaring over his shoulder.

"And so early too." Pearl blinked, before looking to Munchlax and quickly flinched. "Oh dear! She's not suppose to see you!"

"AHHH!" The girls panicked, taking off with Igglypuff before the two even saw him emerge from the forest.

"What are they so scared about?" Jake asked, before the Ursaring finally DID emerge and the two started to run with them, having the little pokemon in their arms and leaving the food behind.

Munchlax jolted and was about to leave too,…

Before…

He smelled the air and noticed all the food that was left behind.

"Wait! Munchlax!" Jake Called to Pearl, as the girls stopped and Pearl turned around. "Oh no!"

"Munch! Munchlax!" he quickly tried to take and shove as much food in his mouth as possible.

"Don't! You fool, you'll get hurt!" Pearl called back.

"And fat!" Mia shouted after her.

Candy raced by and saw the strange pokemon. "Woah! A Munchlax! Sweet!" she thought.

"Candy! That's mine! Please, get him away from the food and over here!" Pearl called back, waving her arm in the air.

"O-oh? I didn't know you had one.. come here, you!" she scooped the Munchlax up and under her arm as she took off again.

The Ursaring used Earthquake, slamming it's huge foot on the ground as everyone couldn't run or move for a moment.

Riolu turned around, jumping off the ground as he noticed Zippity had fainted from it being super effective on her.

In the air, he could at least avoid the attack, since Pichu was holding him in her mouth before flinging him to her back, and that allowed him to dodge the earthquake before she fell and he had to jump off the ground.

"Ah! Nevermore!" Pearl shouted out, covering her head before her back gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

Nevermore dove in and caught Riolu in the air, as Riolu instructed it to head around and let him try and help it defeat the Ursaring.

The Ursaring stopped the Earthquake and looked up, growing and swiping at the Murkrow.

"Pearl!" the kids all surrounded her as Candy picked up her fainted Pichu, her eyes shaking before hearing the kids cry out Pearl's name.

"Oh no…" Candy rushed up, getting her footing back, and ran toward her, still holding Pichu in her hands. "Miss Pearl!"

"Ah! Look at Riolu though!" Mia pointed her hand toward the sky, as Tia let out a gasp.

"He's heading straight for the mean pokemon!"

"What!?" Candy turned around, having forgot that Riolu was with Zippity a moment ago.

Torchic, Igglypuff, and Eevee were safely in the girls and Jake's hands, so they were protected from the powerful Earthquake attack.

"URSAAA!" The Ursaring Slashed the air, trying to land a hit on the Murkrow as it dodged beautifully, but was distracted for a moment by Pearl.

"Murk!" It flew high up, and stared down, worried about it's trainer. Full of rage, it glared a deep revengeful seeking eye toward Ursaring, and didn't care about Riolu joining in at the moment. Fueled by it's longing to attack, it dove down for a Brave Bird.

Before it's body began to flare up for the attack, Riolu jumped up and hit it with a Force Palm on it's head, and then the Murkrow dove down to hit the Brave Bird off.

Landing, Riolu took a powerful stance, and watched the Ursaring shook a little and lose a bit of it's footing, wobbling slightly and shaking his head from the damage that was dealt.

"RIOOO!" Riolu charged, and started Quick Attacking it all over, but the Ursaring let out a powerful Hyper Beam, and Riolu stared into the mouth of the great beast…

Diving in at the last second, Nevermore took the hit and pushed Riolu back, as they both skidded on the ground.

Murkrow was knocked out from the recoil of Brave Bird and the Hyper Beam.

While Ursaring recharged, he let out a powerful victory cry, as Riolu pushed Murkrow off of him, before sitting on his knees and shaking at seeing Murkrow with swirls in his eyes.

On the verge of tears, he looked back to see his Pichu friend also knocked out, swirls in her eyes, and felt rage and wanting to be strong enough to protect them build inside of him.

"Ah…N-Never…m-more..ugh.." Pearl reached a hand out for her Murkrow, but was to injured, and her head fell to the ground with her outreaching hand.

"She doesn't look so good…" Jake was about to cry too, as the girls grew afraid, having already started crying too.

The baby pokemon looked worried and afraid, as the Ursaring thought it had won, and saw fit to reap the benefits with the baskets of food on the picnic sheet.

Eating happily, it dug into the food.

"Ah! It's eating the food we made! I worked hard to make those…" Mia exclaimed, before retreating to a quieter voice and crying to herself again, as her sister held her.

"What are we going to do? Will it eat us after it's done too?"

"N-no, just stay down and be quiet alright… I'll…I'll.." Candy was freaking out too, she had no IDEA what to do. Without Pearl's guidance, and the fact that Zippity was already fainted and couldn't fight with her, and Flower was too weak to combat that thing!

"Munchlax! Munch! Munch! Munch!" Munchlax struggled out of the crowd and drop his food, realizing someone else was stealing his food and ran off in a frenzy of panic.

"Urs!?" The giant pokemon glared down at him, seeing him try and convince him that it was his food.

Ursaring took his giant bulky arm and swung, a powerful Hammer Arm to get Munchlax away from him.

Munchlax rolled and tumbled, fainting instantly at the power of the large pokemon.

Riolu was done watching this happen… seeing pokemon and people getting hurt and falling left and right.

Something in him snapped, and he felt his aura flow faster within him, and he let out a powerful cry and took off after the Ursaring, crazy anger in his eyes as he began to glow.

"Ah! It's Riolu!" Tia cried out. "What's happening to him!? He's…"

"Glowing!" Mia finished for her.

"W-what!?" Candy got up, looking at him as she saw the evolution take place.

"RRRIIIOOOOOOOOOO-CARIO!" the transformation happened during mid-sentence, as a Lucario emerged from the glowing white and slammed a fist into the Ursaring's face, having lifted off the ground to be able to reach it.

The Ursaring didn't seem all that hurt, as it turned it's cheek and smiled, letting out a powerful Slash attack that sent Lucario back, but it didn't seem to do much.

Lucario skidded to the ground, a huge cloud of split dust forming on his sides as the ground showed a trail of his resistance against being pushed back. Still having that crazy revengeful seeking look in his eye, he fought for the honor his friends and himself, and suddenly formed something in his hand.

"Ah!" Candy knew that move! Seeing it on T.V, and got up quickly. "Rio- I mean," she shook her head. "LUCARIO! USE AURA SPHERRRREEE!" she cried out, finally letting the tears that she dared not let the children see fall from her eyes as Pearl lay motionless on the ground, breathing slightly and moaning from the pain in her old back.

"LLLLUUUCCARRRRIOOOO!"

The Aura Sphere dealt major damage, as it was super effective and after all the other hits it took, it finally started to move down, and at last, lifting a paw up to try and get a Hammer Arm off, it fainted and fell backwards.

Hospital

"Just hold on, Pearl!"

"…The children..?"

"I called their parents, they're fine!"

"…The Pokemon…"

"At the Pokemon Center, please don't try to speak to much!"

She was being rolled away a stretcher, as the nurses finally pulled her into a room that Candy couldn't go into. "Please wait here!" one of them shouted out, as the doors flung out and in a few times, and Candy's terrified and worried face…

Slowly fell out of sight by the swinging doors slowly inching more and more together before finally closing.

(Woo! That was a blast! :D What will become of Pearl? And Lucario joins the team! A powerful pokemon, but maybe too powerful for the daycare now? Speaking of the daycare… without Pearl… is it all over!? STAY TUNED!)


	6. Blissey's Wishcraft!

Pokemon Daycare

Blissey's Wishcraft!

By: Cutegirlmayra (Sorry I haven't popped this out as quickly as I usually do! I've been very busy x But not to fear! Here is your next chapter! :D)

Candy held her hands together tightly, bending down with her head hung low and finally allowing herself to wipe the sweat off her brow.

Her Pichu bounced out of it's pokeball, and looked up at her, worried.

Zippity placed a delicate hand on her trainer's, and smiled sweetly.

"…I just… I wish I was stronger." Candy took her wrist and wiped some starting tears off her eyes. "Rio-I mean, Lucario stepped up to the plate. But me? I was useless… What kind of trainer am I?! I can't even protect those I care about!" Candy pulled her legs up to herself on the waiting bench, crying out her sorrow and fears as a nurse came out, waiting politely for Candy to notice her, and seeming to understand her condition.

"..Pi? Pichu, pi-pichu!" Zippity tapped on Candy once tilting her head and seeing the nurse.

"Huh? Oh!" Candy looked up and saw the nurse, then quickly tried to regain herself. "Um, I'm sorry, is.. ehem, is Mrs. Pearl..?"

"You're friend is badly hurt, but with time, I'm sure she'll come out of it alright." The nurse softly said, smiling politely. "Are you sure she has no family to come see her?"

"Her two sons are off on adventures right now." Candy responded, and then looked down, realizing they had no idea their mother was in critical condition.. "Will she make it out okay, though? No serious.. b-breaks or-..?"

"…Time will only tell." The nurse stated, trying not to sound rude as she held her clipboard over her mouth. "I'm sorry… but only family members can ask for definite medical analysis. I'm afraid I can only tell you that."

Candy's heart broke a bit, but she knew it was for privacy reasons…

"R-right… thank you." Candy sat back down, and started praying for a miracle.

-Daycare day-

"If Mrs. Pearl doesn't get well, who will run the Daycare?"

"Come on, Tia, don't ask me those things."

Tia and her sister, Mia were stacking blocks with Igglypuff, as Lucario looked out the window very seriously, but seemed to be secretly listening in as well. He folded his arms and continued to stare out the window, but slightly tilted his head and moved his eyes to Candy, seeing as she wasn't giving a definite answer to the girls at all…

"I think she's probably done for." Jake stated, brushing Eevee's fur as Candy moved over and smacked him upside the head. "OW! Hey!"

"She may be old but she's tough! Don't say such things! You always say the meanest things!"

Her outburst scared the three children, as she breathed heavily and felt tears begin to form, and walked outside. "I need some air!"

"You need more than that…" Jake commented, rubbing the back of his head, but he looked away, seeming to feel guilty about what he last stated.

Torchic followed Candy outside, as she put an arm over her eyes and looked skyward, crying…

"..Tor..?" Torchic wasn't too sure why she was crying, because to be honest, she didn't really know what happened to Pearl. "Torchic! Torchic!" She bolted in front of Candy, and started to do a cute dance, trying to make her happy.

Candy looked down and giggled through her tears slightly, as she got down and hugged Torchic. "I'm sorry… I'm completely lost without Pearl… I just don't know if I can do this alone…"

"You don't have to do it alone."

"Ah!" Candy pulled Torchic out of her hug, holding her in front of herself. "TORCHIC?!"

"A-ah…n-no, it's me."

"Uhh…"

Candy turned around to see Will, and began to tear up again. "WILL!" she jumped into his arms, making him step back a bit and regain his balance, before blushing madly and flailing his arms about, not sure what to do.

"Ah-ah-ee, oh." He finally settled down and just let his hands rest on her back. "I-I was worried about you… how's Pearl?"

"She…I don't know. They won't let me visit her and they won't let me know what's wrong. Only family can ask those questions and see her… and I have to be here at the Daycare during visiting hours! Oh, Will!" she clung to him tighter, as he suddenly felt a very chivalrous feeling build within him, as he took enough courage to move her away, and hold a very confident look upon himself.

"You go see Pearl, then. I'll stay here and watch the children and baby pokemon!" he stated, nodding to show he was determined to help. "I can't just stand by and watch you cry. You have to see Pearl, she must be lonely without you."

"Ah…W-will…" Candy chibi-cried, making him have an awkward tear drop drip down the side of his face at her appearance and attitude.

"J-just don't cry, okay?" He wished she'd slightly grow up a bit, but didn't complain. She was kinda cute when she needed the help…

"Lucario! Car!" Lucario walked out, taking his paw and hitting it against his chest.

"..Lucario…"

"Haha! I think he wants to escort you." Will smiled, as he released his two pokemon. "Seamour, Gail, please help me with watching and protecting the daycare kids and pokemon today, alright?"

Gail twirled around, being a Kirlia now. "Kir, kirl!"

"Woah! She evolved!" Candy stated, amazed to see the little Ralts she once knew now a little more older and matured.

"Haha! Yeah! I had a battle with my rival mailman, there's two of us you know, and well, when we meet we have a battle, and I won! Kirlia came shortly after." He seemed very proud, as Seamour flapped his wings and glared a little at her, but not by much, he just seemed jealous of all the praise she must of gotten from Will.

"I'll leave it to you then. I'll be back soon, before the daycare closes, I promise!" She waved her hand back to him and took off, as Lucario followed closely behind.

Eevee ran out with Jake as the two looked to see them leaving. "Where are they going?" "Eev, eev!"

"They're just going to say hi to Mrs. Pearl." Will walked up to him, and bent down to address him. "I'll be taking care of you now, is that alright?" Will gave him a closed-eye smile.

Jake looked him over, before a mischievous smile traced his lips, and he folded his arms, defiantly, "Sure,… yeah… we'll see." He walked back in, measuring up his new torturer vitium and ran in to tell the girls.

The girls were practicing their physic abilities with Igglypuff and the blocks, as they hovered in the air before gently falling when Jake ran in between them, and whispered to them what had happened.

Torchic ran back in, jumping on Seamour's back, making him almost fall forward but he regained his balance well as he looked back to see the small bird pokemon wanting him to fly.

What befell then was complete and utter chaos…

-On the way to the Hospital…-

Candy ran as fast as she could, before going by the bulletin board of the city and skidding to a halt past it. Lucario was confused but followed after her, as she ran to see a poster of a traveling 'healer'.

"This is it, Lucario!" Candy pulled it off, as she read it over. "Come see my fantastic healing abilities! Have a bad hip, no problem! Spiritual problems? Taken care of! Ah! Here we are! Feeling down, well come right down! We have to go here, Lucario!"

Lucario shook his head, not liking the sound of it, but Candy ignored him and just took his hand, making him freak out a moment as she dashed to the location of the 'Healer's hut' stationed in the park.

"That's right! Me and my pokemon can even make a lame man walk! A blind man talk-ah! I mean, blind man see! So come right down!" A young woman, with extra long hair and the weirdest fashion trend spun around and tried to throw flyers out at people. "Behold! This young Sandshrew was in a terrible fight! And now, his poor little body just can't stand!" a young boy came up, holding a very weak looking Sandshrew, as Candy pushed through the crowd. Her eyes grew big at the spectacle, and looked back excitedly and hopeful to Lucario, who just shook his head at her Naïve nature.

"Now! Watch my amazing Pokemon's ability! Blissey!" The pokemon solemnly stepped out, not seeming to amused by all this attention. "Blissey! Summon your healing abilities as a spiritual priestess from the moon!"

"Hey, isn't Clefable from the moon?" "I think she's got the wrong pokemon.." "Haha! She confused Blissey with Clefable!"

The young woman's eye twitched at her folly as she quickly moved on. "Ehem, well, lighten the path to show this young Sandshrew's soul a better tomorrow! Make him even stronger than before! Blliiiisseeey!"

"Bliss…ey…" The pokemon had a tiny sweat drop on the side of it's face.

"Heeeallll Pulse!" the young woman wiggled her hands out in front of her, as she then turned to the crowd. "You're wishes make this pokemon's power ten times stronger! Quick! Everyone, together! Heal Pulse! Heal Pulse!"

She got the crowed clapping as Blissey stored up her power and let out a very powerful Heal Pulse, but according to the Pokedex, it only stores up to half of Sandshrew's Hp.

The Sandshrew seemed to be healed though, so the young woman let out a chuckle and tipped off her hat. "A miracle! Cheaper than anything at the Pokemon Center, my friends! Now, a little donation to this beautiful heart and good saint, Blissey! Donations~? Donations~?"

People gave her some loose change, as she bowed and thanked them before rushing over to get more cash.

"You, young lady! You seem itching with a personal problem!" she just happened to single out Candy.

"Ah! Yes! I do! Come with me!" Candy grabbed her hair, spooking the girl for a moment.

"Ah, wait, I-AH!" she was suddenly pulled behind with Candy as Candy cried back to Lucario.

"Don't forget the healer!"

"..Car…" Lucario seemed embarrassed, running out into the center of the ground and lifted Blissey up, twitching at her weight as she daintily blushed and held a hand up to her face. Lucario repositioned her on his back, bouncing her up and letting her jump down on his spine as he let out a cry of pain, before thinking it nothing more than good training and rushing after Candy. However, he still felt his pride was slightly bruised…

"What do you mean 'heal my friend' huh!? That takes real money, missy!" The young lady cried out, huffing and turning away from Candy.

They were now alone as Blissey was healing Lucario, who was huffing and puffing at having to carry her all the way to where Candy had finally stopped to talk to the lady.

"I'm Candy, and my friend who owns a daycare with me is very injured! I'm sure you're Blissey can heal her! Please! You've gotta help us!"

"Uhh… well, sure but… umm…" The young girl saw Candy reach and grab her hand, and grew even more awkward at the situation afoot.

"REALLY!? Oh, thank you so much! The children will be so happy! And the pokemon too!"

"..Uh..kids?"

"I'm Candy! And this is Lucario! One of the pokemon we raised at the daycare center. Ah! Me and Pearl that is!"

"Lucario…" Lucario lifted a paw, showing that that was him.

Blissey looked to Candy, seeing her pure intent and desperate act to try and save her old friend, and it melted her heart. She always wanted to actually be a nurse's pokemon, instead of just performing 'miracles' like a spectacle for loose change.

She was about to nod and respond, when her trainer popped out in front of her frame. "Sorry, no can do. You just ain't rich enough." She stated, and started moving her Blissey back. "Anyway, sorry, I don't do gigs at Hospitals, bye~"

"W-wait! Please! I'll pay you anything!" Candy started to chase after her.

"I don't want- Woah!... anything?" her eyes shined, as she turned to whisper to her Blissey. "Hey, look and listen. We've never actually healed a human in critical condition before, and well.. you know I flunked out of nursing school so this could be our change to be a real nurse!" The girl turned around and saluted Candy, sticking her tongue out in a silly way. "Miracle worker Joy reporting for duty! And this is my Blissey, where can I sign up?" she rubbed her hands together, her long pink hair flowing behind her as she seemed to be mischievously playing a sly operation.

Hospital

"Okay, we made it on time!" Candy huffed and puffed, seeing as they still had some time before visiting hours were up. "And then I have to get back to the daycare…Ah!" She saw Joy slightly getting nervous when she walked in the hospital, but Blissey's face lit up at being there.

Blissey's dream was to heal the world of sickness and ill health. This was where she belonged.

However… with a dead-beat trainer who flunked out of Nursing school… what could she do besides perform on the street?

"Alright, listen, Sweet-tooth."

"Candy."

"Whatever, isn't that what I said? Look, A wishcraft cost about a few cents, but a gig like this? We're talking BIG money. Especially making a house call." She folded her arms, still trying to drain Candy of all her money.

"Alright, alright! Fair enough! Her family can't come and help and she's already dirt poor as it is! She used all her money to rebuild her grandmother's or mother's or great grandmother's… I forgot, but one of her mothers daycares!... that didn't sound right." Candy got tongue tied as Lucario faced palmed, and pointed to the room he could feel Pearl's aura in. "Okay, we only got one shot at this! So let's do it!"

"…Geez, this girl is really putting all her hopes on us, huh?" Joy felt a harsh pain come in her chest, as she slowly came to the realization that this was probably too big a deal for her. "We've never healed a person before! I-I-I'm not qualified to even see a patient! I'm out of here!" Joy whispered, knowing Candy was already half way down the hall and was too excited to help her friend to look back over her shoulder. She tried to take off, but her Blissey stopped her, glaring at her.

"W-we can't!"

"Bliss!"

"But,… what if we fail?" She looked deep into her Blissey's eyes, and took of her hat. "I… I don't want to let that sweet girl down…" she admitted, as Blissey took her hand and patted her Trainer's side, encouraging her to go and 'set the stage'.

"….You really believe in me… don't you Blissey?"

"Bliss, bliss!"

"…Heh, you believed in me back in school too." She sadly put her hat back on, her eyes covered in shadows, before she lifted it up and looked determined. "But that was because I couldn't help you succeed in your powers! I won't let you down again! Maybe she's not all that bad, anyway? It might just be a sprain and we can get off easy right? I mean, look at that girl, she may of just exaggerated 'critical' you know?"

"B-bliss.." Her Blissey smiled nervously, having sweat trinkle down the side of her face from how her trainer was acting.

"Alright! Here we go!" she ran off to catch up with Candy, as they entered Pearl's room, and Joy's heart sank at how lightly the old woman was breathing. "..that doesn't look like a sprain." She gulped.

Blissey's immediate reaction was to cover her mouth and rush over to the woman, holding her hand and showing deep love and affection for her.

"…"

"This is my friend, Joy! She's gonna help you get better, Pearl…! I know she will!" Candy got up from kneeling down beside her bed, and clapped her hands together. "Heal Pulse! Heal Pulse! Heal Pulse!"

As she repeated, Joy felt more pain strike her heart, and grief filled over her being at trying to scam this kid.

She looked to Blissey, who was more riled up than ever to try and help, as she looked to her trainer to give the command.

Joy gripped her heart, hearing it pound loudly, as her face held all her nerves she was feeling as her nervous expression made Lucario anxious.

"Car! Car! Lucario!" He saw her start to cry and immediately pulled her out it, yelling at her to get a grip of herself and not let Candy and him down.

Blissey looked to Lucario and her trainer, seeing how afraid she was, and looked away, disappointedly.

"Heal Pulse-ah… is something wrong? Do we need more people?" Candy looked to see Joy looking away from her.

"C-Candy.. I can't-" her voice was shaky, but she wasn't able to get the truth out before-

"Come on, everyone! I have an amazing healer here who needs you to cheer for her to have her magic healing abilities work! Everyone, together! Heal Pulse, Heal Pulse!"

"C-Candy-!"

Suddenly, the whole hospital was chanting, even the other patient in the room with them started to chant, happily.

Little kids cheered, as nurses wondered what was going on.

"Come on, Joy! I know you and Blissey can do it! Just like the Sandshrew-!"

"STOP IT!" Joy grabbed Candy's hands, as all went quiet for a second, and Joy breathed heavily down, sweat trinkling down her face. "I can't… I'm just a good for nothing drop out! I'm not even a real nurse! I don't have healing abilities, it's just Blissey! She can only heal half way, not fully, I LIED." She cried out, as the hospital heard her confession travel down the hallway. "I'm no wonder healer… I'm just a kid who wanted to make an easy buck. I've never healed a human before… and… and wishcraft is just a lie!"

Candy stopped a moment, hearing her and tightened her mouth together.

Lucario looked away, knowing it would come to this but slightly allowed himself to hope for the better.

"….Heal.. Pulse…" Candy put her hands together, and silently clapped, while she cried. "Heal…P-pulse…"

Joy jolted up, having been bent down in front of her with her hands now on her shoulders before looking up, amazed at Candy's belief in her. "You… you're being a fool!" she cried out, before the hospital started cheering again, and Joy backed away. "You… you all are putting to much faith in me!" she screamed out, before Blissey held her hand.

"Bliissss.." it was like she was begging her to trust in herself and in her abilities.

"…Blissey…" Joy looked down, and then back to her and nodded. "Blissey! By the power of these people's hopes and wishes! I command you…" she held her fist out in front of her, and then spun around, holding it out to Blissey. "HEAL PULLLLSEEEE!"

"BLIISSSS!" Blissey charged up her power and let it fly, hitting Pearl with all it's strength.

Candy, Lucario, and Joy all held their breath with intense stares on the sleeping Pearl…

"…*cough cough*…"

"N-nnoo.."

Candy froze, moving her head down to reveal shadows over her eyes as Lucario dropped his hands down and turned away, head held down.

Blissey turned to see the disappointment on their face, as she looked to her trainer, who cried saintly tears as she muttered, "Just this once… I wanted… I wanted to pass.." she cried out, before shutting her eyes quickly. "I just didn't want to let you all down!"

The patient next to them seemed sigh sadly at hearing that it didn't work, and looked forward, forlornly letting her hands touch together as she had hoped that if it worked, it might work for her as well.

Blissey looked to her trainer and candy, back and forth, before puffing herself up and looking back at Pearl.

"What on earth is going on in-" A nurse came in as Blissey spread her arms out wide, and performed a Healing Wish.

Blissey fainted, as Pearl began to stir, before blinking her eyes open, and sitting up as if nothing had happened. "Oh my, what on earth..?" she turned to look at Candy, still very confused. "My pain is gone, I'm wide awake, and I heard some awful shouting.."

"P-P….PEARLL!" Candy jumped on the bed and hugged her, crying like a little baby as Joy's eyes shook in amazement, and walked over to kneel beside her fainted Blissey.

"You… you gave up your own health… to save her. Blissey…"

"Wow! I've never seen a pokemon heal a human before! You should really come by more often!" The nurse stated, as Joy looked up to her shocked. The nurse grabbed her hands, "Please! Could your Blissey maybe teach that move to our own? It would really help!"

"O..Of course…I mean…um…" Candy dangled some cash over Joy's head.

"For you! Thank you so much, magical healer lady! Haha!" She cried out, happily as Joy was overcome with emotions.

"N-no, you keep it." Joy smiled, "I'm going to go back to school!"

Lucario grinned, rushing up to Pearl and seeing her, as Pearl petted his head, "Good boy, Lucario. You really showed that mean Ursaring what ho! I'm very proud of you."

Lucario looked up and seemed to be tearing up, glad to hear that his efforts in saving his friends paid up, even having Pearl being alright meant he didn't fail in his mission to protect them all.

-Later that day-

"I'll miss you, Nurse Joy!"

"Ah! Not a nurse yet! Haha!"

"Take care now, child. Thanks for helping me out, oh! And the other patients, of course!"

Pearl waved with Candy to say goodbye to the future Nurse Joy and her wonderfully powerful and loving Blissey.

As the two headed back, Lucario felt a disturbance, and sweat dropped when he realized what the aura meant…

"Hmm…, What's wrong Lucario?" Candy asked, as they both turned to see the Daycare in a mess. "Oh… oh no… Will!" Candy rushed in, as Lucario bolted after her, and Pearl just sighed.

"Oh dear…"

(What has Will gotten himself into now with a bunch of unruly kids?! And who is bound to show up next? Find out, in the next chapter of Pokemon Daycare! :D)


	7. Power Over Loyalty

Pokemon Daycare

Power Over Loyalty

By: Cutegirlmayra (Here we go! :D I'm sorry I've been busy with my other stories… forgive me! But I'm writing some more of this now! I really love writing this :3 )

Will had had a pretty bad day… the kids DID NOT go easy on him as he was taken advantage of and the whole daycare was a mess.

Before going home, the kids were assigned different areas to clean up around the place, as finally, everyone went home.

"I'm so sorry about that, Will! I had no. Idea." Candy felt terrible, walking home with him. "Here, let me buy you some ice cream!" She ran up to an ice cream cart as Will sweated a little with an awkward smile on his face.

"I-it's alright, you really don't have to-"

"Nonsense!"

"Offph!"

"I hope you like vanilla!"

Candy had pushed the ice cream to him, and he sighed and took it, smiling at Candy's kindness. "T-thank you. I do, actually. I'm… kinda a picky eater." He explained, licking the ice cream.

"Haha, really? I could never be picky. I think you'd miss out on so many flavors!" she cheered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess so…. Ah, but you don't know what you're missing then! As they say, ignorance is-"

"Bliss!" they both spoke up, and looked surprised at one another, before laughing and continuing down the road in the city.

"…She's afraid of love, you know."

"…Hey, Candy…" Will had been thinking about what one of the twins, Mia, before had said at the Aquarium, and began to try and get the courage to ask about it. "Uh-" he looked to her.

She had her eyes closed, licking her ice cream as she hummed, and stepped lively in front of her.

"…Hmm." He down and away, nervous again about asking something so personal.

"Uh…, Will?" Candy looked back to him and tilted her head, "You okay there? You really didn't finish answering your question before." She smiled politely. "What is it? Maybe I can help."

He looked back to her, blushing at her willingness that seemed to reflect in her eyes, before looking away quickly, "I-it's nothing. I'm just happy I could help you and Pearl out today… that's all." He stated.

"O-oh? Well, thanks! I'll rely on you more often! Haha!" She slapped his back as he fell a little forward, and then winked to him when he regained his balance. "That was a joke."

"Eh-heh-heh…" he laughed nervously, not really wanting to be alone with kids ever again. But he figured if he wanted to see Candy more… he should toughen up as a man and try and get used to the kids, become there friend and so forth.

That might be difficult though… There were like little monsters! Don't let their little innocent eyes deceive you!

A few weeks later~

"AHHHHHHH!"

Candy raced back from the mailbox to Pearl, who was spun around by Candy's grabbing her and picking her up, bouncing a little before letting her settle back down.

"O-oh, oh!? Oh my!" Pearl smiled weakly, keeping her eyes closed as she usually did. "My dear, you must remember my age now… what is it, lovely?" she took the letter in Candy's hand. "Oh, you're school friends are finally here, are they? That's sweet." Pearl smiled to her, happy to see her so excited as she bounced on her knees up and down, holding her hands up to her face, and chibi'll looking super excited to hear the good news.

"They should be in the city's pokemon center! I want to go right now!" she cheered, holding a arm up to the sky and also lifting a leg.

"Oh, ho… how nice. But you simply can't do that." Pearl happily stated.

Candy fell down like in anime, and quickly got up with chibi tears in her eyes, "Why no-o-o-ot!? she cried out. "But Miss Pearl-san!"

"No buts. You're still working the Daycare shift. You can't possibly leave the children unattended." Pearl stated, as the kids were outside playing on the playground, as Jake was battling Tia.

"No, no. Tia! You can't just keep asking Torchic to dodge!" Jake stated, as Lucario watched the battle, and Eevee looked a bit more confident in battling too.

"Vee, vee!" he encouraged his friend, as Torchic looked down at her Vaporeon necklace, and rubbed her feet against it to get any dirt or smudging off of it.

"Tor, Tor-Tor-Torchick!" After finishing the cleaning, Torchic happily ran around in a circle, and looked ready to battle again.

"O-okay…" Tia blushed, liking having Jake's attention on solely her today. Her sister stood on the small, bench-like bleachers and watched her sister, wanting to hold her hand but knowing Tia wanted to be alone with Jake to do this.

"Hmph." She puffed up her cheek, not liking Jake stealing her sister away from her. "I hope he loses." She stated.

Lucario looked back to her, having his arms folded. "Car. Lucario." He scolded.

"Wahhh! I know she wants to do this alone, but we're never alone!" she whined, laying down on the seat and kicking her legs and arms up, whining.

"Lucar…" Lucario sighed, and looked back at the battle at hand.

"Eevee! Use bite attack, and then quickly run back before she can retaliate!" Jake's hand thrust outward as he gave the command, as Eevee dashed up, sprinting and lunging to Torchic.

"Veee!"

"Ah! Torchic, dodge!" Tia cried out, as Torchic was just too fast for Eevee.

She happily raced away. "Tor-tor-tor-tor!" she seemed to enjoy running from the attacker.

"Ugh, Tia! Come on!" Jake called back, as Eevee returned to his side.

"Hehe, he's cute when he's mad at me…~" Tia turned away, whispering to herself as her sister seemed to mentally hear it.

"He's just a big DOOFUS!" she cried back to her.

"But I love him." Tia admitted as she swished her body left and right, keeping her voice down as it seemed only her sister could pick up on her words.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"That's it. I'm done with this battle, Eevee! Quick attack!"

"Ve-ve-ve-ve!" As Eevee zipped across the battleground, Mia raced up and slid, her arm outstretched in front of her.

"Torchic! Jump and come down using peck!" She instructed.

"Tor!" Torchic jumped up and spun, diving down right onto Eevee with a powerful peck attack.

"Ah! Mia!" Tia exclaimed, as Mia looked back to her.

"Come on, sis. We can defeat anything as long as we work together! Me the attack, and you the dodge!" she stated, and took her sister's hand.

The moment their hands touched, Lucario saw the aura of the two sister's spike, and looked amazed at it. "Lucar…" he awed.

The two sisters nodded to each other, as together, they put their other hands up, speaking as one. "Now, Torchic, use ember and finish him off!"

"Torrrr!" Torchic let out another powerful fire squirt, as Eevee struggled to run fast enough away.

The battlefield was mostly Eevee running from Torchic, who kept the pace and fired on him multiple times.

"Eevee! Stop running and use bite! Uh, quick attack! Growl!? Hey! Listen to me!" Jake stomped the ground, seeing Eevee was only interested in getting away.

Finally, Eevee passed out and fainted from all the embers and running.

Torchic jumping and kicked her legs in the air, being the victor. "Tor-tor-tor-tor!" she was thrilled it seemed.

And then… she started glowing.

"Ah!" The twins stated in unison, as Jake ran out to pick up Eevee's fainted body, and looked up to see Torchic start evolving.

"It's a new pokemon!" he cried out, as Candy and Pearl noticed the bright light, and headed outside.

"Which one is it?!" Candy asked, before seeing the figure stop glowing and show it's true colors.

"Combusken!" Combusken spread her arms out, as Lucario held an open grin at having a new sparring partner who would finally take a hit!

He raced over, "Lucario! Car, car!" he was so happy he was about to hug her, when Combusken narrowed her eyes, and kicked him away.

"Combusken!" she cried out.

"Lucar!" he was spun out and rolled on the ground. "C-car.." he lifted himself up, looking badly hit.

"Woah! Tor-I mean Combusken is usually so kind, what-" Candy was confused, as Pearl explained.

"Some pokemon change their behavior after they evolve, Candy. Maybe Combusken is a bit more of a fighter than a lover." She explained, as Combusken folded her arms in pride, and nodded her head.

"Busken." She responded, before blinking her eyes and getting kicked back by Lucario.

"Lucario!" he picked Combusken up by her foot and started swinging her around.

"Com-bu-bu-bu-busken!"

Combusken was thrown to the side and rolled to the ground just like she had done to Lucario.

"Car…Car…Lucar, car!" he breathed a moment, before stomping his foot down and holding a fist up, as if shouting back not to take him so lightly.

"Combusken? Busk!" she blinked her eyes, and seeing a rival, got up and struck a pose. "Busken!" she charged forward and started pecking him a whole bunch of times, but Lucario dodged with his hand taking the peck, before aura sphereing her away.

"Lucarrrrrrrioooo!" the powerful blast had been a direct hit, and Combusken was down for the count.

"And Lucario's the winner!" Mia cheered, as Tia stuck her tongue at her, not liking her new attitude.

"Lucario." Lucario walked over and offered Combusken his hand, which she took, as she dusted off her vaporeon's necklace and put a hand behind her head, laughing, and seeming to apologize. Lucario nodded his acceptance at her apology and the two put a hand around the other and wandered off.

Two strong friends, just sparring with the other's new form and power.

"Well, looks like Combusken now says hi with her feet." Candy sweat dropped, as she heard a voice behind her.

"Funny, I remember you saying hi with a trip of your feet."

"Haha! Shade! You're a kidder!"

"Hey… I know those voices."

Candy turned around, and her face just lit up as she spead her arms out. "Fellas!"

"Candy!" Tai ran first up to her, being the youngest brother, he hugged her as they laughed together.

Shade 'tsk'd to the side and walked up, his hands in his pockets, as he looked unamused. "You're both still so childish."

"Shade!" Candy rushed over and picked him up, spinning him as he never lost his expression nor removed his hands from his pockets as she finally set him down.

"I came to battle." He stated.

"Haha! Typical Shade!" Candy patted his shoulder and gave a hardy laugh. "You two are the best! I'm so glad you came all the way from your farm to see me. That makes me feel so… -sniff- special." She teared up a bit, as Tai embraced her.

"Oh no! Don't cry!" he smiled, lifting his leg up as he hugged her as Shade just looked away.

"But that's what baby's do, Tai."

"Heeey…" Candy warned him, and then hugged Tai back. "Haha, I won't. Who can cry when my best two buddies have gone off to be amazing pokemon trainers, right? Alright, let's have a battle before we do anything else!"

With the word 'battle' mentioned, Shade's eyes turned serious and his entire persona turned epic.

"The time has come." He looked so dramatically cool as he pulled a pokeball out, as the kids 'oooh'd at him.

"He's like an hero!" Jake stated.

"He's so cool!" Mia and Tia pressed their cheeks up against each other, as Tai laughed.

"Yeah, that's my brother for ya. Always making a simple battle turn out to be the dramatic climax of any epic adventure!" he smiled, loving to boast about his brother. "You should of seen him as a kid. He used to act like the unsung hero with a deep backstory, heck, even his pokemon thinks it's the partner of a legendary warrior."

The kid's loved it, as they raced to the bleachers as Candy and Shade took their spots, and Tai sat down, kicking his feet and waiting for his turn to battle Candy. "Hey! Don't soften her up for me too much, okay Shade? I wanna battle Candy too!" he cried out.

"Hmph. I shall fight with all my might. For this is the day of my legendary spirit's awakening. I shall reclaim the glory of centuries of pokemon battles through this very encounter of fate. Candy… prepare yourself!" he threw his pokeball up. "For I summon my most faithful ally, Kadabra!"

"Kadabra~" Like a true warriors entrance, he stood on one foot, balancing, and then dramatically moving limb out and then throwing his hand with his spoon in it out forward and to the sky. "KADAAAAAABRAAA!" a huge anime lightning bolt crashed behind him, as the kids roared in excitement.

"He's holding the spoon like a sword almost!" Jake laughed, as the girls awed the show before them.

"You should really be an entertainer or work for those big Pokefilm productions, Shade!" Candy saw how the children were just eating it up, as Shade's face looked insulted, as he stepped back, his eyes twitching.

"W-what is this!? You mock my dramatic flare?!" he looked down, dramatically sulking. "Never before has my family experienced such a shameful reply…"

"Haha! You should Shade!" Tai cupped his hands over his mouth, and shouted back, as Shade twitched forward again and cried back.

"You're not helping!" he stated. "No matter." He turned back, having the same cool attitude as he did before. "I must win this for my people, and all the pokemon of this world! I shall not lose!" he threw his hand forward, "Now, my faithful Kadabra, use your sacred power to banish whatever champion she may summon to that of the far reaches of this world!"

"Kadabra, dabra!" The Kadabra moved into different poses of battle orientation, before moving his hand and gesturing for Candy to 'bring it on'.

"Haha, okay, okay. A Pokmeon Master it is." She smiled, trying to calm him down as she brought out her pokemon. "Let's do this! Zippity!"

"Pichu! Piiii…" Pichu growled, ready for a battle, as she was itching to fight! She tugged tight the band on her ear that held her berry that allowed her to not get confused when she uses her electrical attacks.

"….You haven't evolved your Pichu yet?" he seemed slightly disappointed. "She can't get any stronger if you don't allow her to achieve her greatest potential." He folded his arms, as Kadabra mimicked him.

"Kadabra." He stuck his head high.

"She's not a worthy opponent?" Candy felt a little embarrassed, and looked down to Zippity, who was steaming mad with that insult, biting the air and having puffs of steam coming out her ears at what they just said. "But when you had your Abra… she was." Candy felt bad. "And besides, she accidentally swallowed an everstone! It's not her fault!"

"Pi…" It was Candy's fault that happened…

"Anyway, I won't lose either! Pichu has learned to be strong without the aid of evolution, and now, Shade of the farmlands, I shall bring you to justice!" she played along, as Zippity face-palmed, not believing her trainer would stoop so low…

"Eh… her dramatic flare isn't as good as Shade's…" Jake stated, as Candy sweat dropped and screamed back at him.

"NO COMMENTARY!"

"Very well. Kadabra! Bring her to the error of her ways! Attack with Psycho cut!" he made an 'X' shape with his hands, as Kadabra bended his spoon and then slashed it through the air twice.

"Pi, pi!" Pichu dodged the two powerful cuts, as Candy realized his pokemon's level far excelled Zippity's.

"Wow, you've really gotten better after school…" she was getting worried. After school, she hasn't really improved much…

"Command your champion, Candy." Shade instructed.

"O-oh, right." She began to try and get serious about the battle. "Pichu, use thunder wave!" she cried out. Pichu's had a chance of getting confused using electrical moves, and that's why she has Zippity hold a Persim berry, which was tightly bound around by a scarf in her right ear.

"Pi!" The thunder wave hit Kadabra, as it seemed to shock him into not moving very much.

"Ah! Kadabra!" Shade dramatically shouted out.

"Now, Zippity! Thundershock!"

"Piiiiichuuu!" Zippity jumped up fried a powerful hit down on him, as Kadabra was force to take the brute of the hit.

"Stay strong, Kadabra! Do not lose hope! I believe in you! The very result of this battle depends on you, KADAABRAA!"

Kadabra broke free of paralysis for a moment.

"W-wait, what?!" Candy saw the pokemon able to unleash an attack. "Oh man! It's not fully paralyzed yet!"

"Now, use Psycho Cut once more!"

This time, the hit did land, and Zippity was thrown back by each wave that hit her.

"Ah! Zippity!"

The battle continued before Zippity finally won, but was greatly hurt as a result.

"Wow, for you to dodge and even snap out of confusion without even using your held item… a great battle indeed." Shade returned his Kadabra.

"Yay! I won against impossible odds!" Candy cheered, as the kids clapped sorrowfully, sniffling.. "WHA-HUUUHH!? Why aren't you happy for me?!"

"Hero Shade lost…" Sniffed Tia.

"I wanted to see him happy…" Mia sighed.

"But the evil ugly witch Candy defeated him." Jake looked disappointed too, before looking over to Candy and mocking her.

"HEY! E-evil witch..?" Candy felt bad as Shade suddenly started laughing.

"Heheh…hahahah…HAHAHAHA!" he brought forth another pokeball from his jacket.

"Ah! He's got TWO pokemon!?" Candy flinched back, shocked, as the kids cheered.

"Hero Shade's not done in yet!" Jake cheered.

"W-why is he is the hero and I'm the witch!?" Candy cried out.

"Behold, I have heard your cries, dear friends… and I will not fail a second time. Every hero must experience defeat, but this time-!"He thew the pokeball up, as it shined and replaced the sun as it came spinning down, "My ultimate champion of destiny! Rapidash!"

"Ah!" Candy stepped back. "It's a fully evolved pokemon!"

The kids were cheering so loudly, as Pearl smiled over to them, happy they were enjoying the battle demonstration. "It's nice that Candy can have her friends come over and entertain the children. Don't you think so Octavius?" she looked up to her dear pokemon.

"Octi! Oct!" Octavius seemed happy.

"Grr…" Candy grinded her teeth together, "Alright, Zippity, use thundershock!"

"Pi-!"

"Rapidash is much faster than your Pichu, Candy! I move first! Even the raging fire beats the quickest of lightning strikes! Use Flamethrower!"

The Rapidash kicked up it's powerful legs and blasted down a wave of flames.

Zippity didn't stand a chance, freaking out and trying to run before Rapidash quickened it's pace and ran forward, burning not only Zippity but Candy as well, who waved her hands out in front of her before being brunt to a crisp, and opening her mouth to let out smoke that was trapped in there.

"Victory is mine." Shade formed a tight fist with his hand, and held it up to his face, before he looked to the side. "At last… my family may have peace."

"YOU'RE FAMILY'S DEAD?!" Candy cried out, before Tai entered the picture.

"No, no. It's just part of his dramatic monologue."

"O-oh…"

"For years I have pictured this day-!"

"Hey wiseguy!"

Shade turned to see Candy wink and wiggle another pokeball in her hands. "You're not the only one with two!"

He grinned, and put his hands back in his pockets. "I see.. so my opponent has mastered my tactics…"

"Uh… what tactics? I just had another-"

"I shall not lose." He glared, looking up as he was actually intimindating.

"Ah! Well, … okay." She summoned out her pokemon quickly. "Let's go! Flower!"

"Chik?" Chikorita looked out of place, not liking being on a battle field as she may get her leaf and feet dirty. "Chika!?" She glared back at her trainer, as if scolding her for summoning her.

"Hey! I just really didn't want to lose so easily, okay!?" Candy cried out.

"…A grass type? From the pokemon school?" Shade blinked his eyes, and pointed with a bend arm towards Chikorita. "Flamethrower."

Rapidash simply opened it's mouth, and the deed was done.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Candy dramatically held her brunt Chikorita, fainted in seconds, as the kids rushed to Shade, jumping and cheering for his success.

"As the princesses of this land, let us reward you for your valagent actions."

"Deary, I think you man, valiant." Pearl corrected kindly, smiling.

Tia and Mia looked up to her, "Oh." One said. "My mistake." The other began, and looked to Shade as he knelt down, bowing.

"My princesses, I would be honored by your generous reward."

They each took a turn kissing one of his cheeks.

"Ah, a noble gift. I shall cherish it." He winked to the girls, as they swooned together with hearts in their eyes, heck, even Igglypuff swooned, who had been playing on the playground until seeing the battle.

Lucario and Combusken returned as they looked shocked to see the battle was over, and wished they hadn't missed it.

"My turn!" Tai jumped up, and raced to the field.

"Lucario! Car!" Lucario dashed to the field.

"W-what? B-but I'm out of-"

"That's okay. You seem to have two strong pokemon right here." Tai gestured to Lucario and Combusken. "I have two as well! Let's battle!"

Shade returned to his normal attitude as he sat down, judging up the two as he folded his arms. "If you lose, I'll disown you as my brother." He stated, which made Tai holler back at him.

"You would not! Mom and Dad would yell at you!"

He 'hmph'd and looked to the side. "They would agree that those who cannot handle the fierce power of battle should not be accepted in the family."

"Y-you're so cruel, big bro!" he put an arm over his eyes before getting back to the battle. "Let's prove him wrong! It's not power that wins fights, it's loyalty! Go! Dodrio!"

Another powerful pokemon…

"Do-do-dodrio!" there chant was rhythmic as Tai gave the first command.

"Let's go! My faithful pokemon who would never let me down! Fury Attack!"

Their peaks all flew rapidly one after another, as Lucario blocked them with his hands over himself.

"Lucario! Use Auro Sphere!"

They fainted instantly.

"Lucar!" he seemed very happy with getting that K.O, as Tai turned white as his head slowly twitched with a creaking sound over to his brother, who gave off an aura of dark flames around him.

"Not good enough. Power beats loyalty. Our parents would be ashamed.." those small mutterings made him flip out as Tai screamed back.

"Ahh! You haven't seen anything yet! Go, Miltank!"

"Milll~" Miltank stretched, yawning as it patted it's stomach.

"Lucar!" Lucario got ready.

"Without a strong trainer, this Miltank wouldn't look like much, but check it out!" Tai cried out, "With it's loyal heart, Miltank will stomp you with it's true heart!"

"Miltank~" it yawned again.

"Heh, we'll see about that! It looks awfully slow. Lucario, use aura sphere!"

"Lucario!" he threw his hands back and charged, before firing the blast as it hit Miltank.

Miltank rocked, but then sat back down and yawned.

"Milk drink!" Tai cried out, as Miltank took out a glass from behind herself, poured some freshly squeezed milk, and drank it. "Now, let's hit it with a stomp!"

"Mil-!" that fat little cow pokemon just literally jumped so fast that both Lucario and Candy's head zipped upward as the cow looked like it jumped over the moon. "ttttaaAANNNNKKK!" as it fell, the sound of it's cry got louder, and it's hoove hit down on Lucario so hard as he panicked from the impossibility of the Miltank's jump.

"L-Lucario!" Candy cried out, as the Miltank rubbed it's sleepy eyes when the dust cleared, and showed Lucario struggling to get off from under it.

"Lucario! Use… well, use anything!" Candy didn't know what to do, he wasn't able to move right now.

"Car?" Lucario looked back to her.

"Hahaha, in order for a pokemon to be great, he must be faithful to his trainer's every word. Without you're expert guidance, how will your pokemon get stronger?" Tai stated, seeing as Lucario deserved better, as Lucario looked to him, and began to think about his words…

"If the pokemon really wanted to be stronger, it would find a strong trainer, and work upon loyalty afterwards." Shade stated, as the two girls clung to either side of him, thinking him dreamy as Igglypuff happily sat on his lap, but he didn't budge from looking so cool, even with the creampuff happily humming and bouncing her little head cutely on his lap, kicking her small feet out.

"Car.." Lucario looked up to Shade, thinking…

"Alright, Miltank, use slam and let's end this game!"

"Ah! Wait! Lucario use-!"

It was too late, Miltank just bounced on Lucario and that was the end.

"This match is also over." Pearl stated, getting up, "Miltank is the winner. And before that, Rapidash was the winner. So the Brothers win!" Pearl announced, as Candy swiveled down to her knees, and looked disappointed.

The two boys walked over to her, as Igglypuff refused to move from Shade's head.

"You guys have grown so much… and yet… I haven't really grown at all." Her eyes shook, as Tai's Miltank walked over to her, and handed her some milk.

"Mil, mil." She chimed.

"Miltank's right." Tai spoke up. "You have to grow some more, and not just from drinking milk, got it?" he gave her a thumbs up, and winked. But his Miltank looked shocked and hurt from his words, and turned to wobble away in depression.

"Ah! Miltank! Wait! I didn't mean YOUR milk!" Tai raced after his beloved Miltank. "Wwwaiiiittt!"

Shade knelt down, and lightly touched Candy's chin, as she freaked out, blushing and scooted away. "Heh, I see you still fear affection like that." He smiled.

She looked down, crossing her legs a bit in front of her. "I…I'm not comfortable with-"

"Love, I know." He stood up. "Maybe by conquering your fears and imperfections within yourself, first, can your pokemon truly grow and learn to be stronger. Through you." he stated, getting up, and turning, before looking slightly over his shoulder. "Like I said before… I can wait." He walked on.

Candy fearfully looked to him when he said that, and closed her eyes, as Igglypuff jumped down and rushed over to her. "Iggly! Igglypuff!" she nuzzled her arm, as Candy smiled, and held her close.

The twins came up, as Tia spoke, "You like him,…"

"Don't you?" Mia finished her sister's sentence.

"…Yeah." Candy looked up from having her head bended down to Igglypuff, who loved the attention, not realizing Candy was so conflicted right now. "But I can't." she stated, and got up.

"Tai, Shade!" she called, seeing the brothers talking to Pearl. "I… I will get stronger!"

Lucario was healed by Miltank's milk, as Miltank also ran up to Candy, offering to heal her pokemon too.

Lucario scratched his head, and looked to Candy.

Seeing her pokemon get healed, and how Candy looked happy but was apologizing to her pokemon, and then having Zippity scratch her face up and being upset for losing…

Zippity span her head to the side, folding her arms and clearly upset at losing and not proving herself.

…He had a difficult decision to make.

He looked to the two brothers, and then to the children, seeing how different the auras were, and got up.

"That's a great idea!" Exclaimed Tai, throwing his hands up. "We're farm boys, after all! Of course we'll make a garden for you!" Tai happily replied to Pearl.

"That's wonderful, deary. I would love to plant some berry trees for the pokemon to eat, instead of just having the same old dry pokefood I keep giving them."

"And cookies!" Jake cried out, laughing as Eevee happily ate the cookie he gave him.

"Haha, no problem!" Tai nodded.

Candy and the gang called up Phil, who was happy to make a fence on the right side of the school, since the left was the playground, and have it connected through a small path behind the daycare, where the playground and garden could connect.

"There you go! Good as new!" he wiped his head, as Tai was on Dodrio, his Miltank and brother's Kadabra worked together to make a hole, plant the berries, and dig them deep in. Miltank stomped them down as Kadabra placed them in with his physic powers, and then covered them.

Dodrio tiled the land, by running across it with two of his heads down, making the lines, as Rapidash used sunny day, and the daycare pokemon helped water the plants.

"Hey, that's some good team work there!" Phil stated, as Pearl paid him upfront.

"Yes, I believe this little exercise and future project will prove good for the children." She grinned.

"I think so too." Phil smiled, and waved her off before stopping to look and see Shade helping Candy water the plants.

"Just this much, alright?" he made sure not to touch her hands as she was already pretty nervous about being so close to him.

"U-uh huh." She nervously nodded her head and watered, as he looked back to her, and drew his face in close.

"You sure you're condition isn't getting any better?" he was right up next to her face.

"..hhh!" she freaked out and fell back, scooting on the ground, "I-I-I-I-I think I'm s-s-s-sure!" she hit the back fence, grabbing her head, "ow!" she blushed.

Shade leaned, and sighed, as Phil looked to Candy and him strangely.

"Uhhh… Condition?" he wondered, and looked up a moment. "Maybe Will knows." He walked on with his tools over his shoulder.

Candy walked off from the garden, going to the hose and spraying her hands off of all the wet dirt she had scooted backwards through, before seeing Lucario.

"Oh, Lucario! I was wondering where you ran off to-"

She noticed he had a bag around his back…

"…L-Lucario where… where are you going?" her voice grew shaky, as he didn't look back to her. "Ah! You can't have listened to what they said! I-..I may not be a good trainer… but that doesn't mean you should go off looking for one!" she was tearing up. "We've been through so much, Lucario! You… you wouldn't leave us… or me… right?"

Lucario turned his head and closed his eyes, shaking. "…C-…Car."

"Candy…"

Candy turned to see Pearl walk up beside her. "He clearly knows that he doesn't have a trainer here… The children, and even you, are just to young to really give him what he wants. And that's pure strength of spirit and body."

Candy looked up to Lucario, wanting to say something but shut her mouth before she could, her eyes beginning to cry.

"Of course he doesn't want to leave anyone. He loves us all. But he has dreams too, Candy. And you'll always been in his heart." Pearl nodded her head. "I give you permission to go, Lucario. As long as you promise to visit every now and then, and if you find a trainer, I understand." She smiled, and turned her head to Candy, her eyes in shadows, as her fist lay to the side of her, her shoulders bouncing up and down as she cried silently. "Candy? Will you give him your blessing?"

Lucario dared not look back, as he already could feel the aura of what she must be feeling…

"C-…come back… I'll be… I'll be the trainer you want to be… one day… so!" she lifted her head up. "So make sure you get strong too, alright!? And don't get captured! Cause some day… Someday I'll… Someday I'll catch you!" she cried out, as Lucario turned around.

"Cari…" he was tearing up a bit too, as he ran to her, and when she saw him running, she bolted off too, as Pearl put her hands out down in front of her knew the two needed a moment, and didn't say anymore.

"Lucario-o-o, please come back! Come back someday, okay!?" Candy fell to her knees as they embraced, causing Lucario to kneel as well, as he cried on her shoulder, rubbing his head closer to her.

"Car, car…" he cried out, his mouth trembling as he gritted his teeth.

This was a tough decision for him. He wanted to be strong, but he was just so loyal to the Daycare center… and the people, like Candy and Pearl, that he knew.

He pulled back and nodded to her, wiping her tears away as she smiled.

"I'll miss you, Lucario… I'll miss you so much."

"Car." He nodded, smiling too, and agreeing with her that he'll miss her as well.

"W-wait… Lucario's leaving..?"

The three turned to see the daycare children and pokemon all in tears, as the two brothers and their pokemon remained in the back, watching from a polite distance.

"D-does he…" Tia started through tears. "Not like us anymore?" Mia completed for her.

"Oh no, dearies!" Pearl exclaimed, her arms coming up in surprise at what they said. "He's just going away for training. But he'll miss you very, very much." Pearl explained, as Lucario left Candy's side, slowly letting her hands go, as he moved to the children and pokemon.

Giving words of wisdom to the pokemon, and hugs to the children, also receiving kisses from the two twins on his cheeks, he was so happy they all supported him, and jumped over the fence. "Lucarioooo!" he waved, saying goodbye.

"Bye, bye!" everyone said together, as Candy raced into Pearl's arms, as Pearl comforted her and patted her back.

Lucario raced off, and soon disappeared into the forest, as Combusken finally broke and fell to her knees, in buckets of raining tears at losing her new rival RIGHT after she began somewhat strong enough to challenge him.

As the kids went home for the day, Candy spent the rest of the few days with Shade and Tai, as she tried to stop crying at random moments, and always kept Lucario in the back of her mind…

She wouldn't forget her promise to him.

Not ever!

(And there you go! Lucario is out and about to make something of himself in the world! And with that, we have a vacancy in the Daycare! –le gasp! Smacks hands against cheeks- And everyone, let's say it together, it will help with the therapy..,

Goodbye, Lucario!)


	8. Delcatty Catastrophe!

Pokemon Daycare

Delcatty Catastrophe!

By: Cutegirlmayra( I'm actually really excited about this chapter! Haha! Things may seem like their going fast for the Daycare… but it's because a whole new adventure team's about to unfold! Stay tuned!)

A few weeks went by and Candy had found her serenity again in the daycare center, as Nevermore, Pearl's Murkrow, pecked at some squeaky toys to get Igglypuff and Eevee to play around while Pearl was holding an audience with the children.

"Now then, as you know, this daycare began roughly a year and a half ago. As to attract more attention to ourselves, I've had Nevermore flying around dropping flyers. I must say, it's proven quite more effective than just hanging them around like we usually did. And with his help, we've finally gotten one more participant in the Daycare!" Pearl happily announced, as her Murkrow turned around and called out happily, showing he thanked her for her praise.

"Woah! A new kid?" Jake got up excitedly, "You mean, another guy like us?"

"Is it a girl?" The twins leaned in closer to one another, looking excited as their eyes blinked in curiosity.

"Haha, it's a young man." Pearl stated, "A little younger than you girls, actually."

"Aw, yeah! A boy!" Jake excitedly threw his fist up, "I'm gonna teach him how to be a real man!"

"Eevee, eevee!" Eevee jumped up in front of him, and landed with his chest proudly out, seeming to want to also participate in Jake's excitement.

"That's great news, Pearl!" Candy placed her hands together, but deep within, she just hoped he wasn't as much a trouble maker as Jake was… "So… is he coming… today?" she wondered, having a bit of sweat trinkle down the side of her head.

"As a matter of fact-" Pearl began, before the beeping of a truck outside was heard, and she turned around. "Oh my, I wasn't expecting any mail." Pearl admitted, putting a hand up to her face as Will clumsily, but looking excited nonetheless, raced out with Seamour, his Pelipper flying in a rush behind him.

"Miss Pearl! I got your new-w-wa-waoh!" He almost tripped on the step leading up to the daycare in his hurried rush, as Seamour grabbed the back of his shirt with his peak and flapped profusely hand to get him back upright. He scratched his head, "T-thanks, Seamour. Ehem, I brought you a new shipment from the daycare!" Will's face beamed.

"Oh, is that so-WAH!" Pearl was calmly delighted before Candy zipped in front of her, startling her to wobble back a bit from the entrance.

"R-REALLY!?" Candy's eyes lit up in joy, looking down at the new box. "We get more pokemon!?" She quickly grabbed the box with stars in her eyes, her tongue out to the side in utter joy and curiosity, as she bolted in to see if any would hatch soon.

"Ah, yes well.." The box was swiped from Will before he could even get a word out. He awkwardly laughed and continued, finding Candy's enthusiasm a cute quality. "I was told their extremely fresh though, and may need to be walked around for a bit."

"Huh? Walked around?" Candy blinked her eyes, and looked to Pearl, "What does he mean? Egg's don't walk, they roll, right?" she was crouched down with the twins, looking over at the box as Jake just looked over his shoulder, Eevee sticking his nose in to try and sniff the contents of the box, but being a bit too small to really get his head over it and look around.

"Well, child. Sometimes Eggs need to have their trainers walk around a bit, feeling movement simulates the wild, as their parents no doubt would have to keep moving, so it makes them hatch faster if you keep them on you during such a young time. Besides, some professors believe that by holding an Egg, that pokemon will be accustomed to your heartbeat and presence, and attach to you more. But I'm pretty sure that when an Egg hatches, the first thing it sees, is who he bonds with the most." Pearl winked, not really believing the theory it seems. "We should start with one at a time… let's not rush the little dearies."

"O-oh, okay." Candy opened the box a little more, and touched each egg. "Three…. Four. Four eggs… now which one… Ennie, meenie, miney, mo! Mine!" Candy picked up an Egg, and held it lovingly, before turning to Pearl. "Let's hatch this one first!"

Pearl laughed at Candy's childish enthusiasm. "Of course deary, but you'll need this." She wiped out a baby carrier, that would hold one from the front.

Candy's face turned to sheer awkward sweat drops, her eyes mini dots as Pearl continued. "You'll have to make sure you walk around with it everywhere, and be sure not to drop it or put it into any harms way. It's now your job to do this, Candy."

"R…Right." Candy took the weird device as Pearl helped her strap it on, and placed the egg in the little carrying comparent on the front. "S-so… I have to wear this…E-everywhere?"

"Exactly. The more you walk, the more the little tike can grow and be happy." Pearl explained, nodding at her wisdom over the years. "I've hatched a few eggs with this baby in my time, hohoho! You'll do splendid, I'm sure!" Pearl let out a hardy laugh, and patted Candy on the back, as Candy tried not to not look to displeased with her current 'fashion' look now.

"Haha." Will tried to hide his snickering laugh, but a little escaped, as he put his hand over his mouth. "Ehem, anyway,… I have a few more drop off to do right now, so… see ya!" he waved.

"O-oh, b-…bye.." Candy frowned, lifting her hand up to hurriedly say goodbye, but seeing he had already turned around. "Hmm… Strange… it's like he's avoiding me lately…" Candy thought, folding her arms under the baby carrier and tilting her head, looking confused as to why.

"Eh, he must of figured out you're uglier than the common schmuck." Jake stepped up, talking from the side of his mouth as if he was impersonating one of the 'mobsters' on some of the action shows he watched. He folded his arms before lowering his head and nodding his head a few times. "Yep, I'd says he's probably found himself a real, proper dame now."

Candy twitched in rage, and slowly lowered her gaze to the boy, as Jake flipped out at how her presence seemed to ooze dark shadows around her, and her eyes looked scarier than ever. "Is that so..?"

"AHH! She's finally lost it!" Jake dashed away, as Candy chased after him.

"I'll show you a ugly mug, you little mashugana!"

Eevee worriedly ran behind the two, trying to follow up the left and right running across the daycare as the twins sweatdropped and looked back to Pearl.

"So, Miss Pearl," Tia stated, "When is the little boy getting here?" Asked Mia.

"Oh, right, yes. I believe his mother phoned that he'd be dropped off by his nanny." She stated.

"Ah, he's a rich boy?" Tia spoke up again, leaning forward at hearing the boy had a nanny.

"Oh, deary no. Not all children who have nanny's are rich. I'm sure she's there because his parents might not be around a lot or-"

"Are you the Caretaker?" An elderly, strict woman's voice sounded from behind, as a young boy with blonde hair and a light blue shirt that looked a bit to big for him, having the sleeves fall forward to much and hide most of his hands from sight, looked up with only his eyes to Pearl.

"U-uh… oh, yes. I'm the Daycare lady of this facility. It's a pleasure-"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, the kid's allergic to everything on this list, and he's scared of anything that moves. He likes his milk at noonish and a little warm. Don't ask me why, also-" she started bombarding poor Pearl with papers after papers, files upon files, as Pearl felt her arms would fall off.

The little boy pulled his blue shirt down even more, hiding his white shorts as he looked down, shaking.

The twins held hands, and leaned into one another, seeming to tilt their heads in curiosity at him.

Giving their biggest and best smiles, they both leaned forward together, "Hello! Nice to meet you!" they chimed.

"AH!" the boy grew afraid, and stepped back, flinging his arms up and over his head, trembling….

"…Huh? What's his problem?" Mia asked, "He's a weirdo." Tia stated, putting a hand up to her mouth.

"What do they call you, little one?" Pearl 'offph'd while placing the papers down, as she leaned down to speak with the little boy. Of course, she knew his name, but she felt it would help him open up if he spoke a little more.

"….B…Brandon…" The boy stated, and lifted his blue shirt over his head, exposing his belly.

"Ah, I see. Well, it's very nice to meet you Brandon." Pearl smiled kindly, as the Nanny snarled and rolled her eyes, seeming to think Pearl's kindness was annoying.

"I'll be picking him up at the given time the flyer stated. His parents want a full report of his behavior."

"Ah, every…day?" Pearl twitched, seeing how a bit over the top that was…

"They're pretty protective. He's the only child his mother was able to conceive. She treats him as her greatest treasure, and pays handsomely for his safety." The Nanny stated, and kicked the little boy gently forward. "Now, go play. Your parents want you to get accustomed to pokemon. Seeing as they want you to be somehow affiliated with them in the near future."

"Why's that, miss nanny?" the girls looked up, as the nanny peered down, raising an eyebrow.

"His father is studying to be a pokemon professor abroad. He wants his son to be his apprentice after his pokemon journey. His mother wants to send him to an elite school, just before he sends the next few years under his father's care. They've got his whole life planned out." She patted his back, but it seemed a bit much for the boy, as he wobbled forward and then raced back to his spot, away from the two girls…

"…O-oh… I see." Pearl looked sadly to the young boy, pitying that he didn't really have a say in his own future.

"Rich boy." Tia whispered to her sister, as Mia nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll take very good care of him." Pearl faked a smile, feeling a little awkward with the huge and brutish Nanny before her.

"Hmph, see to it you will, or their'll be a law suit!" The nanny harshly pointed a finger to Pearl, making her lean back, before the woman left.

"…My, what a… direct, woman." Pearl lightly stated, and looked to Brandon. "Won't you come in?" she offered him. "I can make you some milk early, if you like."

The boy's eyes widened, as he looked inside, seeing Candy wrestle Jake and put him in an armlock, breathing fire out her mouth in her rage as in Anime.

He quickly shot back upright to Pearl, looking up, and profusely shaking his head in 'No.'.

"Hmm… well…" Pearl looked back to see Candy and Jake. "I see…" she sweat dropped. "Prehaps we'll stay outside for some time then?" Pearl walked outside and let the girls follow her, closing the door.

Nevermore flew just in time to get out the door too, before it closed, and landed on Pearl's shoulders. Her Octillery was put away in his pokeball today, so Nevermore took the chance to 'nest' a bit on her head, laying down. "Krow!" he cried out, stretching his wings as he was thrilled to finally rest on her head for a change.

"Ah..!" Brandon looked up at the pokemon, looking afraid as he trembled away.

"Now, now. It's quite alright, Brandon. Look." Pearl sat down, outstretching a hand to the boy before lightly petting Nevermore on her head. "This is my dear friend, Nevermore. We met in these woods some-…Ah!" Pearl shot up suddenly, making the poor boy look like he got a heart attack as he fell backwards, but the twins caught him on both sides. "My word! What day is it?!" Nevermore freaked a little and flapped his wings, trying to stay balanced on her head, and wondering how Octillery every managed it. Probably through his suction cups ability, no doubt.

Pearl ran inside to see the calendar. "Great Dialga! Is it that time already..?"

"Huh? What are you going on about, Pearl?" Candy got off of Jake as he seemed to be relatively defeated, having swirls in his eyes as Eevee tugged on his shirt's collar, trying to get him up.

"It's the day me and Nevermore first met!" Pearl exclaimed, grabbing her coat and scarf. "How could you ever forgive me, Nevermore?"

"Krow?" Nevermore tilted his head, blinking. He seemed to not have remembered either.

"I must honor this day, Candy. I'm so sorry! In all my years, I've never not honored my pokemon! Even those passed!" She exclaimed, and raced to the door.

"W-wait, what about the new kid!?" Candy ran after her.

"He's already here."

"WHAT!?"

"Please, Candy. I can't break tradition. I promised to always spend the day of my pokemon and I's first meeting together. I have never broken that promise, and I assure you, I never will." She hurried to get herself adjusted in her coat, buttoning it up before taking a hat as Murkrow flew off, but seemed upset. "Oh.. very well." She put the hat away as Nevermore happily fluttered back and landed on her head. "Take care of the children while I'm gone. I know you can, and please,…" right before she walked out the gate, as Candy hurriedly kept up with her, she turned around, looking truly sincere. "Don't fight with Jake in front of Brandon?" she almost begged, and walked off down the road towards the woods.

"..WHAT?! HE fights with ME! I never start the fights!" she dramatically pointed her finger back to him, and then to herself, growing upset how Pearl tends to defend the kid more than herself. "Augh!"

"…Candy?" Tia walked over, her sister closely behind.

"..Yeah?" Candy looked depressed, just about Pearl always blaming her for Jake's behavior, before glancing down at the kids.

"Brandon's crawled under the gymset, and I think his head is stuck." Mia continued for her sister, looking cute as if nothing was wrong as she put her other hand behind her, gently swaying as her and her sister held hands.

"He's awful afraid of everything." Tia cutely stated further, as Candy's eyes widened.

"What?! Oh man, P-…" she was about to call to Pearl, before seeing her already half way into the wood. "…" she sighed, drooping forward, before trying to toughen up and holding herself high. "Got it! It's up to me now! I have to be strong! For Lucario!" She raced forward, looking for the new kid.

Apparently, Jake had been a bit 'rough' with him, and he had cried away under the gymset, where now, his head was stuck in one of the small play holes that looked like a window in the tunnel.

"JAKE!"

"What? I just wanted to show him how a REAL man greets each other!"

"And how's that?"

"A headbutt!"

"…..Brandon? Is that your name? J-just hold on.. we-we'll um.." she looked around, and then tried to push the poor kid's head back into the tunnel. "Let's just get you out of there, okay?"

Igglypuff and Eevee raced out to see what the commotion was about, as Combusken still lay sleeping on the roof of the daycare.

The Neighboring Woods

"Ah, can you remember, Nevermore? The day we first met." Pearl walked along the path to a beautiful old meadow far below a cliff that she had to carefully slide down to get too. "I remember it like it was yesterday…" as she walked, she began to reminisce, as did Nevermore…

A young Pearl was rushing and taking photos of a group of butterflies, before losing her footing and falling, or rather tumbling, down the side of the cliff and getting pretty banged up in the process.

"Offph! Ack, ack! What..? Oh great…" The young Pearl leaned up to look around, seeing the beautiful meadow, but also seeing how it was a pretty steep climb back up to where ground level was. "Pearl… you've done it again." She sighed, before hearing some bird calls up ahead.

Squinting, and holding a hand out for a better look, she saw a few Spearow, followed closely behind by a Fearow, coming towards her. They were highly territorial as she recalled, and suddenly realized the predicament she was in.

"Eeeee!" freaking out and having her hair stand on end, she quickly scrambled back to her feet and started for the cliff, trying to climb up.

The Spearows caught her first though, pecking her as she lost her hold on the rocky wall and fell down again, getting swarmed as the Fearow landed, snickering at how she was back at their mercy.

Looking up on the ground, still being pecked, she threw her pokeball and a Rhyhorn merged, "Quick! Hyper Beam!" she cried out.

Her Rhyhorn lifted it's head back and seemed to be able to get most of them off.

The Fearow twitched an eyebrow, not liking how quickly this went out of his favor, and flapped his wings. Rising to the skies, the battle was fierce, as Rhyhorn had to recharge but that's all the time Fearow needed.

"Ah! Silver, no!" She cried out, seeing her Rhyhorn faint, as she quickly recalled him, "It's okay, big guy! I think I can- Ahh!" she ducked and shielded her head with her arms, as the remaining Spearows lashed out at her again, Fury Attacking to make sure she couldn't reach for another pokeball.

As Fearow snickered again, he started to walk towards Pearl, lifting his beak up to shine in the sun for a moment, before seeming to attack her himself, before…

"Murk! Krow! Murk! Krow!" A line of black zipped across Pearl's vision, as Fearow stopped his assult, and fell down.

"Murkrow!" A Murkrow landed on the fallen Fearow's back, as it twitched it's leg a little, and the Spearows all stepped back in shock at how quickly their leader had fallen.

They charged Murkrow to the skies, as he seemed to fight with expert precision and skill, having Dogfighted them all down like the Red Baron of Pokemon.

"Ohhh…" Each attack, hit with so much power that the Spearows all fell from the sky, one by one, into the trees. They all finally retreated, gathering themselves up to carrying their fallen leader on their backs, as they strained to make a speedy get away into the sky.

"Krow. Murkrow." The mighty Murkrow, having won the war, landed and gazed upon his fleeing enemies, and closed his eyes in a smile of satisfaction. About to fly off, Pearl shouted a 'Wait!' towards him. He turned around and held his wings out, as if ready to depart at any time.

"I…T-thank you!" Pearl shouted out, getting up and rushing to him, before weakly having to slouch down a bit and hold herself up with her hands on her knees. "I.. I don't know how to repay you. B-but… I'd like to try and feed you! If that's alright." She smiled, as the Murkrow looked to her legs and saw the pecking marks.

Having a good heart, he lowered his wings, and adjusted them on his back, giving her a great big, "Murkrrrrow!"

The two ate together on that now quiet and uneventful meadow before the sun started setting.

Murkrow yawned, not being very fond of fighting during the day, as he was usually up at night. "Murkrow, Murkrow." Lifting a wing up like a finger, he seemed to be bestowing her some wisdom of not getting caught in those predicaments with the Spearows and Fearow again, as he flew off.

"W-wait!" She threw out her second pokeball.

"Octi! Oct!" Octavius came out, having evolved since it was quite some time ago when he was first captured.

"If I may, I'd like to try and catch ya! You didn't think I just had you rest up and eat for nothing, right? You saved me… and any pokemon with that big a heart for a complete stranger is welcome on my team! What do you say? A friendly battle! If you win, then just please… continue to protect those that lose their way in this forest, alright?" She gave him a gentle smile, as Murkrow flapped his wings and looked back to her in the sky, staring for a moment, and seeing the quiet strength of this young woman.

Taken by her charms and spirit, he charged down into a Wing Attack, as her Octillery couldn't really dodge it that well…

"Ah..! Heh, I see. In a real battle, there is no real warning for when a battle starts! Just like with Fearow! Okay,… Octavius! Use Signal Beam!"

After a mighty battle was fought, Murkrow happily accepted his fate, and lost with honor and pride.

Ever since that day, Murkrow has guided Pearl on her journey, to be more careful and exact in her leadership skills while battling, and definitely has become stronger through his skill and listening to his expert instruction on warfare.

As they walked on, now the older Pearl and Nevermore, having been nicknamed such by her, a pair of glowing eyes watched in the forest bushes…

Sweet Scent was released, as Murkrow began to grow weak and allured toward the smell with Pearl.

"W-..wha… is that… beautiful smell?" she fell to her knees, as a Delcatty, followed by a Machoke and Ivysaur walked out from the bushes.

"Del. Delcatty, del, del." The Delcatty smoke, smirking, as she used Attract.

"K-…Kr…Krow~" Murkrow was instantly charmed by her, as she used Captivate, and strung her tail under his chin, as he delightedly followed after her.

"Ne..Nevermore… what on earth?" Sweet Scent was fading, as she got up. "What have you done to my Nevermore!?" she cried out.

As the four were walking away, Delcatty swiped her head back, and grinned wickedly.

Purring something to Murkrow, she used Confide, making Murkrow lose his concentration on what was happening, as he obeyed her next command without hesitation.

Charging towards Pearl, he used Night Shade, making Pearl collapse on the ground before Nevermore flew back to Delcatty, wanting his praise.

She purred something to Ivysaur, who was also under her 'Attract' move as he happily used Sweet Scent, which made the pokemon want to stay by her side even more.

Walking off, the pokemon seemed to be in some sort of in a trance, and obeyed all of Delcatty's wishes through her power at keeping them obsessed with her, and not thinking clearly…

Pearl reached a trembling hand out for her pokemon, "Ne…Never…more…" she finally fainted from the pressure that was just put on her body from Nevermore's powerful Night Shade attack.

Tia and Mia watched as Brandon's head with his messy and curly blonde hair being pushed out of the tunnel, before flinging back over them, and feeling something not quite right.

"A sinister presence!" Mia exclaimed. "It's hurt Pearl, and took Nevermore!" Tia finished the sentence, as they ran off to the woods.

"Come on, IgglyWiggly!" they called to Igglypuff, as she happily ran off with them, thinking this a game…

Candy tried to stop Brandon from crying as Jake kept calling him a sissy, which made Candy yell at him to be quiet as Brandon cried harder from her shouting.

Candy looked about done when Eevee touched her side, and pointed to the girls running off.

"Ah! Jake! Stay here and watch Brandon, DON'T BE MEAN!" She warned him, and rushed off to stop the girls. "Hey! Wait! Come back! Ohh… Combusken! You're in charge!"

"What?! I thought I was in charge!" Jake folded his arms as Combusken landed right behind him, as he slowly turned, shaking in fright, and seeing Combusken's eyes twinkle as she snickered at her new appointed power over him.

Pearl was found by the twins first, as Igglypuff happily, and lightly, jumped on her back, thinking she had won at hide-and-seek, and found Pearl first.

"Oh, Miss Pearl!" The girls shouted out, bending down to her in worry. "Are you alright?"

Tia looked up to see Igglypuff happily swaying her head left and right while humming a happy tune before quickly grabbing her off of Pearl, and holding her in her arms.

Mia helped Pearl up, as Pearl gripped her head, "What happened here, Miss Pearl? I feel a terrible presence has entered these woods."

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh! I felt it too!" Tia agreed, holding the happy and naïve Igglypuff in her arms. Igglypuff still didn't realize that everyone was worried and scared, but still thought this was just another adventure or game they were playing.

"D-Delcatty… a Delcatty seemed to put my Nevermore into some kind of… hypnotic state… She used her charms and allure to mess with his mind, we must stop her-ah! Ohh…" Pearl tried to get up, but she was in no condition to pursue.

"Oh no…" Mia looked to Pearl, and then her sister, as the two nodded, thinking the same thing. "Just hold on, Pearl."

"We'll save Nevermore!" Tia finished the sentence for her twin, and the two got up at the same time, charging out into the forest.

"N-no! L-little ones!" Pearl cried out, reaching a hand back as Candy came a few moments later.

"Ah! Pearl!" Candy cried out, leaning down beside her.

"There's n-no time… the children… Mia and Tia went after Nevermore." Pearl gently took Candy's hand that was around her, letting her know what had happened. Straining to move, she pointed the way in which they went. "S-straight ahead… Nevermore's being controlled by Delcatty!" she exclaimed.

"D-declatty?" Candy looked confused, "W-well, I'll get them back! Just stay here!"

"T-the Egg, Candy! W-wait!" Candy had already dashed off, forgetting what was in front of her, as the Egg jostled and bounced with each step she took.

The twins had located Delcatty's den, as she had a few more followers now, before looking up to see the twins, and grinning.

"Give us back our Nevermore!" Mia shouted out, "Or we'll fight'chu!" Tia shouted back, as Igglypuff chimed out, "Iggly, Iggly~!"

Delcatty seemed to laugh at the two foolish humans, and got up, jumping up her rocks and onto a tall cliff, where the Machoke and Ivysaur walked forward, all grinning evilly.

"Uhh… this doesn't l-look so good.." Tia moved into her sister's arms.

"We…We really should of thought this t-through." Mia weakly stated, hugging her sister back, and looking afraid.

Igglypuff, seeing the two afraid, looked confused, realizing they weren't having fun.

Jumping down, she tried to dance to make them look at her and be happy again, as she could usually make them smile easily.

"Ah! Igglypuff, don't!" Tia cried out, "This isn't a game!" Mia stated.

"Delllllcatty!" Delcatty let out an assist, as she fired an ice beam down.

Igglypuff turned around and saw the beam coming at her.

Moving so fast that even Delcatty blinked twice, mouth still open in shock, as she shook her head and growled.

"Delcatty! Del!" she ordered, as Machoke jumped down, having the earth give way at his presence, as his eyes held hearts in them, being controlled by her as well.

"Ma….choke!" He flexed, and then tried to use Seismic Toss.

The move did a number on Igglypuff, as she rolled away and to the girls, fainted.

"Ah! Igglypuff, no!" The two called out, holding one another and seeing their poor friend defeated.

"Del, del. Delcatty." Delcatty laughed, wickedly grinning before…

"Stop this!" Candy slid out in front of the girls, her arms spread out protectively, as Zippity was let out of her pokeball.

"Pichu, Pichu!" She sparked, showing how truly enraged she was.

"Delll..?" Delcatty lifted her head up to the side, and then swished her tail.

Nevermore landed with swift exactness to the ground, it was so fast that the wind needed a moment before blowing again.

He stood up straight, hearts still in his eyes, as he faced Zippity. "Mur…krow…" his call was devilish, as if he wasn't himself anymore…

"Nevermore! Get a hold of yourself!" Candy cried out, and looked down to Igglypuff, gesturing to her. "Look what you've done!"

"Murkrow, murkrow!" Nevermore let out a cry and charged Zippity, flinging her up and then shooting her down.

"Pi..!" Zippity struggled to get up, having hit the ground pretty hard, and having Nevermore be so over powered compared to her.

"Ah! Zippity! We can't fail… we have to win this.. Pearl… The kids… they're all counting on us… I… I won't let that blasted cat get away with this!" Candy shook her head, finding the courage inside her to fight back. "Zippity, use Thundershock!"

As the battle went on, not to Candy's or Zippity's advantage… even with the type match up, the twins went to Igglypuff.

Mia held her as Tia placed her hands on the sides of her forehead, "Remember what Mama said.." Mia instructed, as Tia strained her psychic abilities to wiggle a potion out of Candy's bag…

"Got it!" she reached for it and grabbed it before it fell down, and handed it to her sister.

They sprayed the potion on Igglypuff, as she woke up, blinking her eyes, and starting to cry.

"There, there. IgglyWiggly." They chimed together, and smiled. "Candy's going to save us, just you see."

"You were so brave!" Mia stated, "And so cute!" Tia commented, before they both proudly said together, "We know you did your best! We're so proud of you, Igglypuff!"

"I-…Iggly..?" That very moment, Igglypuff's eyes were opened to the situation at hand, and her childhood innocence left as she began to see the world differently, growing smarter and more aware of her surroundings.

Her body glowed as Candy caught Zippity, having been flung back to her with a Steel Wing.

The two toppled as Candy began to cry. "I.. I'll never be strong enough… will I?"

"Pi…Pichu, Pi.." Zippity shook her head, not wanting to believe that she could never be strong either, as her dream was to be a strong pokemon, even if she was just a little Pichu.

Igglypuff evolved into Jigglypuff, as the twins arms moved out as her body grew bigger and more circular.

They gasped as Jigglypuff got up, smiling with a serious look in her eyes. "Jigglypuff!" she cried out, and headed for the battleground.

"Ah! IgglyWiggly's now JigglyWibbly!" Tia gawked, as her sister looked to her a little disappointed.

"But that's a terribly nickname… I wanna to call her JiggleGiggle." Mia pouted, looking away before the twins got a reading together, and got up.

"Did you feel that?" Mia stated, "Uh-huh. Let's do this." Tia nodded, and took her hand.

Jigglypuff stood in front of Murkrow, who was flying menacingly in front of her.

"Murk…krow…Murk…krow…" He chanted, not looking like he was even thinking, as Delcatty swished her tail and head back, leaning her two front legs up before pounding them down and shouting out an attack.

"Delcatttty!"

"MURKROW!"

As Murkrow dived, Candy gasped, as the two twins stood firmly with the wind blowing their little dresses back, as they both shouted out.

"Jigglypuff! Use Sing!"

Jiii-ggly-puffff~ Jiggly~ly~puff~

Everyone grew sleepy, as Murkrow's wings began to lose their positions and wobble, making him fly down and collide with the ground, sliding to Jigglypuff's singing and dancing body.

"I…Igglypuff's evolved into Jigglypuff!" Candy exclaimed.

The twins outstretched their hands, "Now! Use Double Slap!"

"IgglyPUFF!"

Puffing up her cheeks, Igglypuff dashed to Nevermore, slapping him awake, and making the hearts in his eyes blink away.

"Mur…Murkrow?" he blinked, confused on what he was just doing.

"Jiggly~" Jigglypuff glomped him, happy he was alright, before jumping on his back, and pointing to the slowly retreating Delcatty. "Jig! Jigglypuff!"

Nevermore glared to her, "Murrrr…." He grinded his beak together, showing his rage at what she made him do.

"Del….catty!" Delcatty tried to flee, but Candy stood up tall.

"Zippity! Don't let her get away!" she cried out, pointing the way as her Pichu ran along her arm and jumped up. "Thunder wave!"

Delcatty was shocked into a paralysis state, unable to flee. "Del..!?"

"Now, Jigglypuff!" Candy looked up, seeing Nevermore flying towards the rocky cliff she was at, and having Jigglypuff on his back. "Free those pokemon from Delcatty's trance!"

"Del!"

"Jiggly!"

"Jigglypuff, use Body Slam!" The twins called out, knowing from their powers what Jigglypuff wanted them to say.

"PUUUFFFFF!" Jumping off of Nevermore, Jigglypuff puffed herself up as Delcatty twitched and looked up afraid, crying out for mercy as Jigglypuff slammed into her, and the other pokemon blinked their eyes and seemed freed from her control.

"I..Ivysaur?" Ivysaur looked around, as he helped Machoke up with his vine.

"Ma…Machoke, Ma." Machoke touched his head, not sure what happened either.

The other woodland pokemon seemed alright too, as Delcatty quickly retreated, dashing off once Paralysis had faded…

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff rolled to a stop, having Delcatty push off of her to get up, and tilted her head cutely.

Everyone was waking up from Candy's loud yelling, and it seemed were rushing away from the drama they didn't realize they were apart of.

Nevermore flew down and got Jigglypuff, as the twins embraced her.

"Oh, Jigglypuff! We're so proud of you!" "You saved us all!" the twins shouted out, as Jigglypuff smiled happily, humming before jumping out of their embrace, and dancing for them again.

The girls laughed and mimicked the dancing, as Jigglypuff had once again cheered them up.

The two almost never squabbled when Igglypuff was around, and now, it seemed to be the same for Jigglypuff.

Candy high-fived Zippity, bending down to do so. "You know. I have a feeling… that someday, we won't need anyone's help in catching a bad guy." She grinned, as her Pichu nodded as well, wanting that day to be anytime soon... haha!

The gang returned to the daycare as Pearl rushed to Nevermore, as he seemed to apologize with a big winged hug how sorry he was for being controlled.

"Murkrow! Murkrow!" he sobbed, as Pearl just smiled and giggled in her own little tears.

"It's alright, Nevermore. I'm just so happy you're all safe!" she happily stated.

Then…

"Hey, where's Brandon?" Candy asked, looking around before freaking out at seeing Combusken holding the two over the roof, chuckling mischievously as they cried out for mercy. "COMBUSKEN, WHAT THE HECK!?" Candy bolted after them, getting ready to climb the roof as she threw her hat down and gently placed the egg in his carrier down on the soft surface of her hat as well. "I swear… you were so cute as a Torchic!" she mumbled angrily, climbing the pipe to get to the three, as Combusken saw her approaching and jumped down, running away with the two being held behind him, as Brandon looked about ready to pee his pants.

"Oh dear…" Pearl sweat dropped, before turning to see movement from the egg. "Oh?"

The twins and Jigglypuff gathered around as Eevee seemed to barking at Combusken, and once she came down, started frantically trying to reach him with a Quick Attack to free her future trainer from her.

The egg shook once, then trembled, before a scary looking mask popped out.

"AH!" the twins and Jigglypuff freaked out, falling down behind themselves, as Pearl just flinched back.

"Oh my."

"Ya..?" The mask came back, as a big red eye peeked out of the egg, and frighteningly freaked out and ducked back down, holding the mask up again as it trembled. "Yamask, ya!"

"There, there, little one… oh, it seems to be a Yamask. How… uh… interesting." Pearl smiled kindly, although… she thought the pokemon a little frightening for a daycare, she was still happy to welcome it to it's new home. "Won't you come out and say hello?"

"Yamask, Yamask!" the little thing seemed to not want to come out…

"Oh bother…" Pearl realized she may have two scaredy cats on her hands now!

(A new member emerges to the team! Igglypuff evolves! Now, what next will befall the Daycare?

Thanks for reading!

What's that?

What about the three new pokemon eggs?

Oh, of course!

Please be patient! :D

Stay tuned for more, of Pokemon Daycare!)


	9. A Complex and A Vulpix

Pokemon Daycare

A Complex and A Vulpix

By: Cutegirlmayra (I'm so excited and sad to write this one! ;-; stay tuned! I've been preparing for my mission and all, and everything just got so busy! New clothes, skin care stuff I might never use xP Oh, and I get to go to the Temple! That's pretty exciting! Anyway, enjoy the story :3 )

While Candy cleaned the daycare, and the children were all set to come in a few minutes, Pearl seemed troubled with a phone call she had received, and hung up.

"Oh dear…" she looked greatly upset, seeming sad over something, as Candy looked up with Combusken to see her new attitude.

"Is everything alright, Miss Pearl?" Candy asked, looking concerned towards her loving mentor.

"Combusk. Combusken, Busk?" Combusken had a broom in her hands, probably her punishment for treating the new kid and Jake so horribly last time, and now, was forced to do the tiring chores of the daycare center with Candy.

"Did someone die?!" Candy put a worried hand to her mouth, biting her nails as Combusken's whole being turned white, the broom slowly falling from her hands. "I'm here for you…" she started to tear up and come closer to Pearl, as Pearl just shot her a glare at her bluntness on such a sensitive matter and held her hand up.

"No, no. And for future reference, that's not how you ask. Condolences for someone in mourning should be done with respectful loving care, and not panic." She looked disappointed in Candy's 'discerning' skills and hoped she would approve upon them with maturity.

"Oh." Candy held her hands down and on the broom, looking down and feeling ashamed at being lightly scolded, before letting it go and holding the broom up more, leaning forward and down to her small mentor and speaking in a more humble tone. "Than… why were you so sad on the phone? Is something wrong?"

"Why yes, actually… That was Mr. Johnson on the phone just now, it seems Jake's birthday is coming up. …" She responded.

"Oh yeah, I understand the resent." Candy nodded, hating that the boy now had a free day to do whatever he wanted with the justification that he was born that day. "Little brats gonna be calling me 'ugly' after every three words he mumbles out." She brushed the ground hard with the broom, closing her eyes as anger marks lit up the side of her head, as her eyebrow twitched a bit in dreading that day.

"No, child. I'm saying he's turning 10. After 2 years in the daycare…" She seemed pained to say that, as Candy still seemed a bit confused.

"So? The boy's turning 10! He'll still be a menace to society, but this time, with a 3rd or 4th grade education." Candy humorously responded, smiling at her crude little joke, before suddenly realizing something… "Wait… 10?" she turned to face Pearl, taking this more seriously now.

"Yes." Pearl stated. "10. As in-"

"The age to be a Pokemon Trainer."

The whole place grew still and silent.

Candy slowly looked down, and walked to a rocking chair.

She rocked back and forth in deep, and sorrowful thought, as the kids began to show up, one by one…

"Ha! Got your nose, Jigglypuff!" Mia shouted out, and ran off, as Jigglypuff puffed up her cheek, and turned around, not falling for it. She then touched her face and patted where her nose should be.

Her face turned to pure shock at the fact that she couldn't feel a nose there, and ran after Mia with tears of worry, desperately afraid she had really gotten her nose! She wasn't used to her new form, and wondered if she even had a nose to begin with. Well, if she did, she certainly wanted it back!

Tia played with her dolls with Combusken, who was playing with her action figures and a Vaporeon squirt gun she seemed to use as the 'Hero' of her playset.

Brandon loomed in a corner with a blanket, as Eevee tried to play with him, knowing what it's like to be alone and afraid, but the boy would only flee when he got close, and finally, Jake called for him.

Looking back at the frightened boy, he felt bad but continued on, walking past Pearl with the pokemon egg that was cracked to show a little Yamask looking through the opening, and watching everyone play.

"Are you sure you don't want to say hello to anyone?" Pearl asked, looking down at the little pokemon hiding in his egg. "I'm sure if you come out, it won't be so scary anymore."

The pokemon jolted at her voice, realizing she was speaking to him, and listened, before shaking his head profusely at the idea of coming out of his nice warm egg. "Yamask, yamask, yasmask!"

Pearl sighed, looking back up. "Oh brother…"

Candy, getting up out of her chair, held one hand on her arm, rubbing it lightly as she decided to do what she knew she had too.

Walking over to Jake stacking blocks around the box that held the new pokemon eggs, and taking one out and coloring on it to then be a monster to destroy said blocks, Candy bent down and covered half her face with her arms on her legs as she talked to him, softly and quietly.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Ugly."

"…!"

Her eyebrow twitched, but she held in the countering insult. He made noises as the pokemon egg flew into the blocks, and Candy finally reached out and held the egg, before looking down again.

"Hey!" Jake looked upset that she just swiped it from him, even if it wasn't in a mean way. "Give it back!" he climbed over his fallen blocks and tried to open her arms and get his 'galactic battleship deathegg' back.

"..When's your birthday?" Candy asked.

"…None of your business." He looked away, seeming to not want to talk about it.

Eevee raced in and charged through the blocks, sliding and laughing, before seeing his favorite boy wasn't paying attention to him, and nuzzled his side, trying to get it back, as he lifted a paw and poked him.

"…You'll be 10, that's why it's my business." Candy stated, as they didn't speak for a moment or two…

And then.

"…What do you want for your birthday?"

"….To not be 10."

-The Day Before Jake's Birthday-

The kids were meant to go outside and try and be taught another lesson about pokemon, as was the time for pokemon education, and for the pokemon to learn a thing or two about humans too.

"Now then, when a pokemon is inflicted with a status condition, what does that mean..?" Pearl asked, as Eevee wiggled his tail and seemed to want to answer. "Uhhh…" Eevee was the only one looking excited to answer, so with a big smile on her face, Pearl called on Eevee. "Eevee? Do you know?"

"Eevee!" He excitedly ran to the front, and sat down properly, puffing up his fur in the front and then brushing it down, before speaking. "Vee, Eevee, Vee, Vee. Eevee, Vee, Eve, Vee!" He stated, and proudly trotted to his spot next to Jake, who looked to him awkwardly but patted his head in approval.

"Ehem, that's right Eevee! It means that a pokemon is suffering from some form of ailment. How many status conditions are out there?"

The twins held hands, and put their other hands on their heads, trying to psychically get the answer.

"No psych powers." Pearl scolded.

"Awww…" The twins looked disappointed.

"Four." Candy stated, "Paralysis, Frozen, Poison, and Sleep." She rolled her eyes, thinking this lame.

"…It's actually five, deary." Pearl sheepishly smiled, "You forgot Burn."

The kids all turned to Candy, then grouped up and started snickering behind her back, as she jolted and slumped down, trying to hide herself in her shame.

Brandon looked to Candy, and saw the Yamask's egg now in her possession, and peered in.

Darkness… before a red eye shot into view, as he gasped and held in a scream, scooting away backwards as Yamask also flipped out, terrified and threw his mask up, hiding behind it as he shivered in fright…

"Brandon hasn't battled yet." Mia pointed.

"I think he should battle us!" Tia chimed, completing her sister's thought.

"Uh.. w-well, it's true I do encourage battles, but I…" Pearl looked to see Brandon cowering away from the rest of the ground, shivering in fright at seeing that frightful red eye before. "Um… it may be too soon for Brandon too-"

"I choose Jigglypuff!" Tia stood up, "And I use Double-Slap!" Mia got up too, holding her sisters hand as Jigglypuff jumped up, and then looked around.

She tilted her head, holding her arms in front of her cutely. "Jiggly?" she didn't know who she was fighting.

Brandon's eyes shriveled up into white lines as he froze in spot.

"Ah! Brandon's struck with Frozen!" Jake jumped up, blinking in surprise. "I thought that was just a pokemon status!"

Candy face-palmed. "The poor boy's struck with a condition alright…"

"Candy!" Pearl gave her a look and stomped her cane down, gesturing her eyes to go and solve the problem.

She was relying on her to take control of the kids..!? Was she mad!?

Candy was a bit afraid but got up, holding the egg in one hand as she put the other on her hip, trying to look down at the children with authority. "Alright, kids. That's enough!"

"Double-Slap!" Mia called out again, as Tia repositioned her pointed out finger to Candy's way, as Jigglypuff now had a target, and jumped happily to attack.

"Jigggly~"

"W-Wa-Wai-WAIT!" Candy was slapped silly by the cute little pink puff ball, who didn't realize she was doing something wrong, as she happily obeyed her two trainers orders.

Candy fell to the ground with a silly expression on her face with red hit marks all over it too. Her leg and mouth twitched, as Mia and Tia peered over her strangely positioned body. "Can Double-Slap cause Flinch?" they both asked, as the kids all laughed.

Pearl sighed, as Combusken now held the Yamask Egg, and Brandon looked terrified, but seemed to think maybe Candy took the hit for him. He closed his eyes shut, having some tears fling out as he quickly turned and ran, hiding in the playground near them, and hugged his blanket.

He must have been pretty upset, thinking he was the reason Candy got hurt…

Yamask felt some negative energy and was immediately drawn to the dread and sorrow.

Jake laughed before slowly having it die down and looking around, seeing everyone's happy faces… and then Candy's funny looking face as she got up and shouted out her frustrations at the kids, before giving up and just play wrestling with the twins, giving them all noogies and laughing. Her version of a good scold and punishment…

He felt his eyes water, but no REAL MAN ever cried! He tried to suck them up, before realizing they were gonna fall anyway.

Without the daycare… what would he do? He didn't want to leave… and his birthday was speedily approaching…

He looked down to Eevee, also laughing before looking up to him, and his smile left, as he called out to Jake, wondering what was wrong, and looking worried. "Vee?"

"..I... I don't want to grow up!" he shouted out, and dashed off, holding an arm up to his face and sprinting to the forest, moving through the fence to get further and further away from everyone's happy faces…

"Jake..!" Tia cried out, holding her hands to her chest, which made Mia upset and put hers to her hips. Whenever the twins separated hands, their power was halved, and it was a sign of their sisterly love for one another. Without that feeling of safety and boldness they had when together, the two were just toddlers, and didn't really feel happy without the other.

So Mia, naturally, felt jealous that Jake could so easily make Tia break that bond through holding hands.

"Hey! What's with you? Why are you so concerned for him anyway!?" Mia cried out, "He's just some riff-raff and you know it!"

"…Y..Yeah.." Tia blushed, not wanting to tell her sister about how she really felt about that riff-raff… maybe Tia went for those kinds of boys?

As Jake ran into the forest, not wanting to show his feelings in front of the gang, he tripped on a branch and scratched his leg up, before fighting through the pain and running some more.

A curious little Vulpix peeked through the brush of the forest, and it's Tails swished slightly, as if picking up on something. It has been known that Vulpix carry some psychic ability, and so the emotions coming from Jake really lured the Vulpix to his side.

"Jake!" Candy got up, realizing he was really booking it for the woods. "We've gotta find him!" She cried out, worried for him, as Pearl saw that secret devotion and love for the little tike, and smiled.

She threw up her pokeball, "Nevermore!" Nevermore flew out, spinning as he did so.

"Krow!"

"Nevermore, seek out Jake, he's gone and lost himself in the forest." Pearl stated, "Let's make haste. I'll take the twins, you rush on ahead with your pokemon." Pearl looked back to Combusken. "Come on, deary! I need a good fighter for this mission." She winked, knowing Combusken loved action now, as she happily put down the Yamask egg and ran to help.

The Yamask peeked out of his egg at the excitement, and seemed curious about it, but not so much that he would DARE step out of his nice safe eggshell!

As the group disappeared off, Brandon poked his head out from the playground's gymset, and sighed.

He waddled up to the steps of the daycare before hearing something wobbling, and looking back.

The pokemon egg wobbled back and forth, as Yamask seemed unable to really move while in the eggshell.

Afraid, Brandon turned away, before looking back and hearing Yamask's cries for help, before finally quitting.

In the egg, Yamask seemed to be crying, looking down and sad, still curled up due to space limitations, before feeling himself lifted up, as he looked up in the crack of his eggshell.

Brandon peered down, and held the egg out far from him, as if it was a dirty sock, and quickly ran into the daycare.

Pulling out some candy that he had stashed away when Combusken was running around eating everything, he dropped one into the eggshell.

His eye peered in, as Yamask curled up more in fright, and twitched.

Brandon saw the fear and felt bad, so he stepped back a bit from the egg, and bent down.

He stared at the egg for a long time… before he finally saw some moment, and was surprised, but seemed to smile as he saw the wrapper be flung out, and gently landed to the floor, with some happy munching coming from inside.

He closed his eyes and seemed content, happy to help the strange and scary thing inside the egg, before he climbed up on the rocking chair and curled up, letting the chair rock back and forth as he tried to sleep with his blanket he had found.

-The Forest-

Jake wasn't safe on his own, but unknown to him, Eevee had been carefully tracking his steps, before Candy caught up to him.

"Eevee!" She cried out, and took out a flashlight, as it was getting dark… "Why is it everything bad tends to happen at night!?" Candy cried out, "The parents are already concerned as it is about the kids ever sense the Aquarium incident! This is getting crazy!"

Eevee glared and barked some words back, clearly, feeling it was more appropriate to care about Jake's safety than the concern of the older humans.

"Woah, hey, quit barking at me…" Candy moved her hands up, surrendering, before pouting at why Eevee would be upset with her. "Let's just find Jake, I'm sure he's safe, but maybe a bit afraid right now…"

Eevee looked behind her shoulder, back to the path she smelled Jake's scent on, and looked greatly worried.

Seeing Eevee in such dismay, Candy smiled kindly, trying to help ease the worry in Eevee. "Hey, come on. This is Jake here. He's not afraid to take a Seviper by the tail, then he's certainly not afraid of the dark!" Candy winked.

Jake softly cried below the foot of a tree, as Vulpix was drawn in by his aura of sorrow, and slowly approached him.

He heard a twig snap and turned around, looking to the Vulpix. "O-oh… S-sup." He nodded to it, as it didn't seem unfriendly. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, still holding his legs before dropping them, and seeing if the Pokemon wanted something from him.

Gaining power by the boy's jumbled emotions, Vulpix's eyes glowed, and Jake suddenly felt a dark aura around him, as his eyes changed to a darker, duller state.

"They don't want me anyway… I'm just a good-for-nothing… I'll leave, and they'll be happy without me… I should just stay here, alone, forever…" he started mumbling, as if in a trance, as Vulpix walked up, and curled up on his lap, soaking in all the negative vibes of his spirit, and gaining strength threw it.

"Jake!... Jaaaakeee!" Pearl and the twins called, as Nevermore flew a bit down to them.

"Any sign of him?" Pearl asked, as Nevermore sadly shook his head. "I see.. please, keep looking!" she looked determined to find the lost child, as Nevermore took his wing and saluted, before flying back up at break-neck speeds, not disappointing his trainer again, and neither coming back without his mission being completed.

As he flew around, the Murkrow known as Nevermore saw a thick sphere of dark energy rising from the forest. He narrowed his eyes, growing suspicious, and dived down to glide over it, and see what he could find. Looking through the dark aura, he suddenly saw Jake and his zombified expression, holding a Vulpix on his lap, as he cried out in surprise.

He looped back and flew at lightning speeds back to Pearl.

Candy's phone rang, as Eevee and her stopped to answer it. "Hello?"

"It's Jake! He's in great danger!" Pearl cried out.

Candy's face turned to one of horror, hearing Pearl's panicked voice. "W-what's happened!? Is he alright?!" she cried out, as Eevee quickly shifted from one foot to another, panicking at not knowing what was happening, and started jumping left and right, anxious to find Jake and help him, whatever the cost may be!

"A Vulpix seems to have him in some sort of a depressed trance! We can't seem to reach him, the girls say the dark matter is some kind of barrier by Vulpix, as it's absorbing Jake's feelings of anguish and turning it into power!" Pearl cried out.

"W-what? And I thought Vulpix's were cute!" Candy cried out. "Hold on, me and Eevee are on our way!" Candy looked to Eevee, "Come on! Jake needs us more than ever!"

"Vee, vee!" Eevee cried out, determined to save Jake.

"Where are you?" Candy turned back to the phone.

Back with Pearl and the twins, Mia and Tia kept trying to reach Jake through their words, as Pearl guided Candy and Eevee to them.

"We don't want you to go, Jake! If we could, we'd get rid of those stupid rules!" Mia shouted out.

"Y-yeah. We all love you, Jake! S-some more than o-others!" Tia had a huge blush on her face, as Mia looked back to her sister in confusion.

"What?"

"No one needs me… I'm all… alone." Jake spoke out, without much feeling in his voice, as Vulpix yawned and shifted in her sleep, seeming content. "I'll grow up, and I'll never see you again… you won't care… I'll leave, and nothing will change. I'm a nobody… I'll have no body…"

"T-that's not true!" Tia shouted out.

"Yeah! We'll still be friends! And we'll all go on adventures together some day! You me, Tia, Miss Pearl, Candy… all of us! Even Eevee!" Mia shouted out, trying to reach him.

Jake's head slowly twitched up, "E…Eevee… I'll have to leave… Eevee…" his eyes began to tear up again, as his body twitched and more negative energy sprang out from him.

Vulpix stretched her legs out, before getting up and spinning around in a few circles and curling up again, her tails twitching a bit before draping over and in front of her.

"Not at all!" Pearl swung around, "I promised Eevee if he wanted to leave with you on your adventure, that he could do so. I would happily let you keep Eevee as your first pokemon companion!" Pearl cried out, knowing he didn't know that, but finally letting the cat out of the bag. "He wants to journey with you so badly, Jake… please, we're all worried, but him especially-"

"Eevee,… Candy,… Pearl,… the Twins… they don't need me. You're all stronger without me… I'm just holding you back. I'm worthless… I'll be a terrible trainer to Eevee!"

Jake flung his head down, crying out those hurtful words that you could tell he, himself, would never had admitted without this terrible Vulpix's powers controlling him.

"Jake…" Tia began to tear up too.

"Stop it! You mean old pokemon! You're making Jake cry!" Mia shouted out, "He may be a good-for-nothing, but he's OUR good-for-nothing friend! And we love him for being good-for-nothin'! Right, Jigglypuff?" Mia held a strong fist out in front of her, looking sincere in her 'powerful' words, as she then looked to Jigglypuff for confirmation.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff nodded, and mimicked her look, turning to her and then back at Jake, stomping the ground as she moved forward with Mia's actions, who clearly did the same.

"I don't know what my sister sees in you,… but I kinda like a boy who can care so much about his friends and pokemon! You aren't alone, Jake! We'll be cheering for you and waiting for your return! I promise! We'll all stay friends!"

"Em!" Tia nodded, and offered her sister her hand, who happily took it, glad she was able to hold it again. "Me and Mia… We'll always be here for you! So you can go and have fun,-"

"Meet plenty of pokemon, and have amazing adventures-" Mia continued, as they both then said together.

"And then come on home!"

Jake twitched his head from the powerful negative emotions around him, trying to fight it, as he looked up at the twins, before Vulpix's eyes blinked open in surprise, and looked up.

"I…I want… I want that… So… So much…"

Vulpix stared at him, before moving up and licking his chin, as her power threw him right back into his depressed state.

"But… it can't happen. I'll be 10 years old… and I'll have to say goodbye… forever… you'll move on… you don't need me… I'm a nobody…"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, JAKE!"

The twins gasped and turned around, seeing Candy step up with an angry Eevee. "Vee, Vee!"

"HOW DARE YOU MOPE ABOUT WHILE I'M OVER HERE TRYING TO BE BRAVE." Candy walked up to the barrier.

"Candy! B-be careful!" Pearl shouted out, as Nevermore was on her head, as he opened his wings slightly and let out a worried caw to her as well.

"That Barrier will hurt you! Vulpix is trying to protect Jake!" Tia cried out.

"She'll guard him cause his negative energy is so great, it feels good, and she wants sleep while powering up from it!" Mia explained.

Candy kept walking, before the barrier hit her back, but she stood her ground, gritting her teeth as blue electricity shocked her. "I…I'm n-not… leaving J-Jake behind." She stated, keeping one eye shut as she endured the pain and pushed through the barrier.

"Ah! Candy!" The twins and Pearl cried out, as Jigglypuff seemed to faint and fall backwards, overcome with the drama, as the twins rushed to her side.

"Jigglypuff! This is no time to be faint hearted!" Tia cried out.

"Candy! Do be careful!" Pearl cried out, holding her hands together, praying that she'll be alright, as Eevee also stepped into the barrier. "Ah! Deary, no!" Pearl reached out for Eevee, but he pushed through.

Jake moved his head up, having no expression on his face, but tears apparently streaming down.

Candy held her hands to her side, but you could see the blue electricity all around her, shocking her ever minute she was in that barrier, along with Eevee.

"I've had to s-say goodbye t-to…To Lucario! I-I knew it w-was because he w-wanted to be strong! Y-you do t-t…too, don't you!?" She cried out, suffering but not letting it show so much, although, it was apparent in her actions and in how she spoke.

"Ev…Eevee!" Eevee cried out for Jake, as Vulpix's ear twitch, and she slowly opened her eyes halfway, before leaning up and shaking herself off, and then blinking nonchalantly to the two.

"I-I won't… ever forget you, Jake! Y-you might of b-been a pain in my neck at ti-times.. but I would gladly t-take a bullet for you!" Candy continued to get closer, as Vulpix's eyes glared, and then glowed, trying to push Candy away as Vulpix used Will-O-Wisp, as blue around the outside and black on the inside orbs flew out and burned Candy's shoulder with a flame as it started eating through her sleeve. Eevee looked up, amazed that the pokemon just attacked Candy and she was now on fire!

"Eevee!"

"I.. I'm not leaving without J-Jake!" Candy tightened her fist, not being able to move very well now, but still kept a slow stride to Jake, each step proving a difficult fleet, as Eevee noticed a Rawst Berry on one of Vulpix's tails.

Having the move Covet, Eevee knew if he got close enough, he could help cure Candy of her status condition, and slowly began to give her duty of protecting Jake to Candy, as she was certain that if she could cure Candy, Candy could get Jake!

Keeping a steady pace, Eevee moved to the Vulpix on Jake's lap, as it was focusing on Candy.

"I… I'm gonna be here… J-Jake, you won't ever.. h-have to be alone. You'll c-catch a lot of p-pokemon.. you'll learn and g-grow… and then… y-you'll challenge…me. And I-I'll… win!" she shouted out, having gotten closer and standing taller. "Let my f-friend go, Vulpix! I-I won't turn back!"

Vulpix finally stood all the way up, sitting still, she now her front legs up and sat properly on Jake's lap, as it then used Hex.

Since Candy was inflicted with that flame on her shoulder, she was now hit more with the attack, and slightly fell to her knees under such powerful pressure.

"I..I won't… Y-yield…" Candy twitched her head up, closing her eyes before opening them to show a very scary determined look in her eyes, as she pushed off the ground with her hands, and slowly began to move her arms out to Jake, hugging him as Vulpix jumped off and away, and that was when Eevee used Covet, charging the Vulpix and frightening it away to flee, but he got it!

He got the Rawst Berry!

"I… I love ya… J-jake." Candy softly spoke out, holding Jake in her arms.

"…I…I love you too… You're… Beautiful Candy."

The aura was gone, as Jake cried and hugged Candy back, bursting into uncontrollable tears as he was still pretty much a child at heart.

Everyone sighed in relief, as Eevee held the Rawst berry in his mouth, and pawed Candy's arm.

"Ah! Candy! Y-you're on fire!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah… yeah, I did good, huh?" All the previous pain might of made her a little unaware of the blue fire beginning to move to her neck…

"Vwee, Vwee!" With something in his mouth, Eevee just did his little quick stepping on the ground before jumping up, and taking the berry in his paws, shoving it in Candy's mouth.

Candy was taken aback, her mouth wide open at seeing the fire and Eeevee suddenly jump at her, and chewed the berry.

The burn was gone in a flash just a second after Candy swallowed.

"Phew…OFFPH!" Candy had been glomped by Jake, as he held her and hid his face.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have ran away… I just… I didn't want to say goodbye!"

"…You little stinker, you." Candy smiled, and hugged him back. "I wasn't gonna say goodbye! Just… 'See you next time!', you know?"

"Haha, what are you? A T.V show narrator?" Jake teased her, as she looked a bit shocked but knew it was him just returning back to his old rascal ways, and she smiled and ruffled his head.

"Stay tuned for more scenes on our next episode! When Jake gets a big fat piece of cake in his face!" she cried out, trying her best to imitate an announcer guy's voice.

The gang all rushed in and joined the hug, expect for Pearl, who waited happily on the side with Nevermore, smiling at the cute moment… before…

"AH!" she cried out, lifting a hand up to her face, as her eyes actually opened too. "We forgot Brandon!"

-The Day of Goodbye-

Holding Eevee in his arms, with his pokemon around his neck, Jake stood and bowed to Pearl, "Thank you. I really did learn a lot about pokemon from you. I'm really honored to have been one of your pupils." He was being so… so polite!

Pearl laughed, "Hohoho! You're very welcome. And please, don't forget to write us, and call home every now and then. You're mother and father worry about you, you know." Pearl smiled, thinking of her own children and some of her grandchildren…

"I'll be right here! Waiting to battle you someday, champ!" Candy struck a confident and 'ready to battle anything!' look on her face.

He smiled, tearing up as he wiped his face and nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna be so good! You and Zippity better train hard!" he stated, as Candy nodded, while Zippity tried to hold back tears. No strong pokemon ever cried when a recruit had to leave the regiment. Although… she did sniff and have to wipe her eyes now and then.

As Jake was about to turn and move down the road, the twins stood in front of him, both with arms linked and hands on their hips. "Where do you think YOUR going?" they stated.

"…Uhh… W-well.." he blinked his eyes, confused. "What are you two doing? You look silly like that…" he sweat dropped.

"Nevermind that!" Tia stated. "We're challenging you to your first pokemon battle! Now that you have pokeballs and a Pokedex, that makes you a full fledged trainer." Mia continued. Then the two leaned forward, glaring, "RIGHT?"

"Ah, right! Right! ….. " he didn't quite get it, but he knew this was their way of saying 'good luck!' and 'goodbye!'.

"Hmm… I sense great things coming for you." Mia touched her head, as she moved her hand to hold her sisters.

"Hmm… I sense a pretty wife…" Tia blushed, as Mia opened her eyes and looked to her sister.

"What? I didn't get that at all!"

"Shh! She's pretty and cute, and talented!" Tia shouted out, as if defending herself…

"A-anyway…" Jake smiled nervously, still not really getting it, but knowing the two bantered a bit with each other a lot anyway. He sat Eevee down, and nodded. "I will be the best pokemon trainer, ever! I'll even become a gym leader! They'll beg me to be one!"

"Hmm… our city doesn't have a gym though." Pearl looked up, thinking about it. "Maybe he could have one of those 'battle city' places. You know, where you can battle trainers in a certain building and when you reach the top, fight the big honchkrow?" Pearl looked to Candy, who nodded excitedly.

"Ohhhh, yeah! That sounds like a good training ground!"

Jake looked back at them. "Y-yeah! I could do that! Totally!" he seemed excited. "I'll gather the best trainers around! And together, we'll create…uh… The Battle Complex! Yeah!"

"…A complex?" Candy raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan to get that money…"

"Let him dream, Candy… it's important for a child to set goals in his life. Gives him ambition to do the impossible. And sometimes… the impossible… is not so impossible as one may perceive.." Pearl looked back to Jake, believing in him. "Besides, what would you know of money? You live in a small ruin-down apparent. I tend to pay you enough for your living expenses, but you tend to spend it all on silly shopping." Pearl held her head high, knowing her facts as Pearl flinched and held her body away from where Pearl was.

"H-HOW…HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

As Jake battled the twins with Eevee for the last time until a very long time, Brandon held the pokemon egg with Yamask in it, and wondered what his future may hold… when he was to turn 10.

-A few weeks later-

"Oh, Mr. Johnson?"

Candy had answered the door to see the man, as he politely nodded his head.

"Yes, that's right. I'm here to sign up my little girl for the daycare. She's just old enough to attend, and after all the good it did for little Jake, I'm sure Cleo will be very happy here!" he was holding a new little girls hand, as she cutely peered over to Candy, and held out her hand.

Candy took it and shook it lightly, amazed this little girl was Jake's sister.

She curtsied, "Plweased to meet ju." She then stood straight and sucked her thumb.

"…Oh I'm gonna love you." Candy was instantly smitten by this charming little angel. "We'll get you the paper work!"

In her mind, she wondered how such a rude boy could have such a polite sister.

"Your hair is pwretty…." She mumbled, taking her thumb out a moment to say so.

Candy turned around with the biggest smile on her face. "And so are you~" she chimed, waving a hand out and hiding her blush, truly acting like a ditz as she seemed to want to spoil the little girl. Pearl walked by her then, and felt that Candy shouldn't be so easily flattered into doting on just one child, and decided to tell her of her disapproval.

"Please don't act in such a way. Just because your complimented doesn't mean you act like a goof ball." Pearl mumbled, before taking the girls hand as the father wrote down her information. "Come on then deary, let me introduce you to our other children and pokemon." She happily guided Cleo around as Candy felt a big arrow had been stabbed into her heart.

She chibi cried as the man seemed to feel awkward about handing back the paper now. "I've traded one rude little boy for a blunt and strict old woman…"

Cleo moved by Brandon as he placed a toy truck into the egg, and walked away. She then peered over to the box with eggs in it, and tugged on Pearl's hand. "Miss… do these eggs have little holes in them twoo?" she asked, cutely.

"Why, uh, no… But they do have pokemon inside them." Pearl happily smiled to them. "And who knows," she bent her head down to the little girls ear, whispering. "One of those pokemon could be your new best friend! Isn't that exciting?"

She smiled, and nodded her head a lot, looking excited to find out what they were, and see which pokemon would be her new best friend.

(What pokemon will be her new best friend?)


	10. A 'One of A Kind' and Milotic!

Pokemon Daycare

A 'One of A Kind' and Milotic!

By: Cutegirlmayra (Haven't written for this in a good minute. So please be patient as I try to continue this wonderful pokemon adventure! :D)

The new pokemon daycare theme song!

Poke-poke

Mon-mon

Poke-poke

Mon-mon

Pokemon-! Daycaaare!

-don-

Take my hand~ Together we'll understand~

We're both learning how to beeee~ The best of friends!

Sharing liiiife~

In this poookemon worrrld!

Poke-poke

Mon-mon

Poke-poke

Mon-mon

Poke-poke

Pokemon- DAYCAARRE!

Pii-chu! (Zippity jumps up on screen from a photo of all the daycare kids, Candy, her friends, Pearl, and all the pokemon!)

"Combusk! Combusken!" Combusken was helping hit down the trees with fully ripened fruit on them, double-kicking at fast speeds from one tree to another, as Candy gathered the fallen fruit with the other daycare pokemon, quickly scurrying around to catch them all as they fell down.

"Jiggly! Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff desperately tried to catch them all, rushing around, but having one too many hit her head, and finally knock her out. "Jig-i-i-i…" with swirls in her eyes, Muchlax looked behind him and revenge blazed in his eyes.

"MUNCHLAX! MUN-MUN-MUN-MUN!" he started moving much faster than normal, as Jigglypuff leaned up and rubbed her head, before her eyes sparkled and she put her tiny little arms up to her mouth, amazed at how sweet he was being for gathering the other fruit up for her.

"Jiggly…"

"Alright, gang! The kids aren't gonna be here for another hour! So let's really make sure we've gathered all the fruit, and then, it's smoothie time!" Candy threw her arm up, as the other pokemon, including Zippity, rasied their arms up too, shouting out as well.

A older man, wearing a nice, fancy suit and hat walked by with his cane, before turning at the excitement and blinking his eyes. "Hmm?"

He started walking towards the fence before looking up in amazement at Combusken.

"Ah! Truly impressive!" he adjusted his glasses, and suddenly seemed to be filled with excitement.

"You there!" He called out to Candy, as she was the only human around, with all the other little pokemon scurrying around for fallen fruit.

"Hm?" Candy turned around, seeing the old man, and worrying it was about taxes…

He pointed to her and then waved his cane for her to come over.

She sweatdropped, "If this is about money again…" she gulped, not really knowing how to talk finances and business, as she slowly moved over to him.

"H-…hello?"

"My dear girl, hello!" He happily spoke up, "Might I ask if that's your brilliantly shining combusken there?"

"O-oh? Combusken?" she blinked, not expecting that as she looked back at her, before turning back to the man and smiling awkwardly. "Y-yeah. She's a pokemon here at the daycare."

"Oh, a daycare! You then raise pokemon here from other trainers?" He asked.

"Oh, no! Not that particular kind. Here, we raise both pokemon from normal daycares and children to work along side one another. We're raising future trainers!" she happily beamed out, a smile from ear to ear, as she loved her purpose in working there.

There had been a lot of goodbyes lately… but a lot of bittersweet memories that she would never forget!

"Ah! I see! So then, might I ask if you're thinking of signing up for the Traveling-Trainers Contest this week?" he leaned on the fence with one of his hands, as Candy suddenly snapped out of her daydream, being taken aback by yet another strange question.

"C-Contest?" She did seem intrigued. "What kind of contest?"

"Y-… you mean you didn't know!?" His surprise to her question made both of them seem rather in shock. "My girl! Haven't you heard of the Traveling-Trainers Contest? They're very popular among the young, you know…especially with the famous Vaporeon of the Aquarium entering… And the incredible amount of prize money that's being offered to the winner of the event… huff-puff-puff!" he trailed off a moment, holding a hand to his chin, before shaking his head and getting back on subject.

"My dear girl, they're comprised of traveling contest judges who go from city to city, searching out talent, prestige, and finesse!" he flung out his hand a little, before turning back to Candy. "I'd dare say you had a winning chance with that there, one of a kind, Combusken of yours!" he pointed once more his cane to Combusken, but never left his fixed stare towards Candy.

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity if I were you!" he encouraged. "That Combusken could be a sure-in winning for Beauty! Think about it." He tilted his hat and continued onward down the road.

Candy spun around with stars in her eyes, "Winner…~" almost in a daydream it seemed, she pictured Combusken with a 'Miss Traveling-Trainer Contest' banner around her in a diagonal, holding flowers as Candy threw up the cash-prize. "It's perfect!"

"Pearl, please!"

"We have children arriving shortly."

"B-but they travel! This might be our only chance to-!"

"Now, Candy. I know that man made you excited and all, but have you even spoken with Combusken about this subject?"

Pearl brought up a good point, as Candy pouted and quickly turned to look outside the window, seeing Combusken stand triumphantly breathing hard over the baskets of fruit the others had collected, and seeing them all happily rejoice in a hard days work together.

"Hmm… let's see!" Candy took courage and raced out, as Pearl just sighed and continued preparing the kitchen for things. "Really, a beauty contest, I remember those days." She looked to Octavius, her precious Octillery, as he smiled and waved his two front tentacles. "Octi! Octi!"

"Combusken! What do you say?" Candy held her hands out in tight fist in front of her, looking anxious to hear a reply or action of some sort to show Combusken was willing to compete.

"Combusk..?" Combusken looked confused, before glaring down and folding her arms, turning her head briskly away. "Ken!" she said that as if she was 'pfft!'ing to the side.

"WHHHAAA?!" Candy was so surprised, "Combusken, come on!" she jumped on top of Combusken, pulling it's head to the side, before zipping down and trying to unfold her arms and then zipping behind her to shake her side to side. "You can't be serious! You can win, I know you can! The old man said so! Come on, you'll be great! Please compete with me!"

"I've never been to a contest before!"

"Me neither!"

"….."

The twins, Cleo, and Brandon all walked up to Candy as she had to compose herself when she noticed they were watching her.

"Ehem, well, we won't be going if I can't get Combusken to approve of it." She sighed, placing two hands on her hips, then looking over her shoulder and talking through fish-lips back at Combusken. "You wouldn't want to disappoint the kids~"

Combusken sweatdropped, but shook her head in defiance again. "Combusk! Combusken, busk!" stopping her foot down a few times, it looked certain she wasn't willing to compete at all…

"….Vaporeon will be there…"

Suddenly, as Combusken was walking away, she tensed up, jolting, and froze.

Her eyes suddenly slowly began to sparkle as her life-time hero splashed forth with incredible beauty, and Combusken blazing right beside her.

The daydream ended as Combusken quickly turned around, holding a hand out and pounding her chest. "Combusken, busken!"

"Then you'll do it!" Candy jumped for joy, "Whoo-hoo! Fieldtrip!"

The kids, all having been given smoothies from Pearl, raised their arms up too, slurping their drinks. "MMmmm!"

Pearl sighed, "I suppose this means I'll have to compete too." She raised her arms up in a shrug, as Candy twitched back, flinching into a weird position.

"AHK! What do you mean, YOU TOO?!" Worried she couldn't defeat Pearl at anything, she was really afraid she may not win the prize!

"Well, that prize money's very tempting. We could do a lot of good with it around the daycare… and besides, if we're both competing, we have an extra shot at getting it for the daycare. Unless…" She suddenly glared at Candy, looming over her as Candy withered down into a small chibi-crying child. "You were planning to keep all the prize money for yourself…?"

"Eh-heh-heh-heh…" Candy faked a laugh to try to get Pearl off her back, and then nodded reluctantly. "Of course not… Pearl… I was only thinking of the good of the daycare!" She struck a hero's pose, as the children cheered, all except Mia.

"Yeah, right. I read those brainwaves a mile away." She slurped her smoothie.

The contest was being held in the city's park, deep in it's center, as Candy, the kids, and Pearl walked along to sign up.

Brandon, in desperate fear, stayed low and close to Candy, holding Yamask, but his grip was so tight as he looked up at all the people around and attractions around him that the little hole upon which Yamask looked out of to see through chipped. Yamask flinched back in fright as Brandon quickly adjusted his hold on the egg, having it wiggle in Yamask's frightened movements and making sure he didn't drop it.

He rushed to keep up with the gang.

"Woah! Look at all this, Zippity!" Candy stated, having her Pichu on her shoulder, as Zippity looked around and nodded, liking the feel of competition around her.

"Alright, Combusken! Are you ready to go?" She turned around, before not seeing Combusken, and began to freak, spreading her limbs as she looked around in fright, even below her. "AHH-AHH-AHHHH! W-Where'd she go!?"

Pearl slightly chuckled, holding a hand over her mouth. "My, my,… has my competition already lost her pokemon?"

"Ah! Miss Pearl! I never knew you could turn so competitive!" Candy freaked out, before Tia and Mia reached up to each side of her long, hoop like dress, and tugged on her cotton-balls to the side of her attire. "H-huh?"

"Please remain calm." Tia began, before Mia pointed a ways away, and continued for her sister.

"Combusken's just admiring Vaporeon."

Vaporeon had shipped over a small see-through glassed water bowl, so others could admire it's swift and beautiful performance as it practiced for the actual competition.

Combusken's hands were together, gazing in amazement at the beautiful movements and splashes of Vaporeon, disappearing beneath the water before emerging, leaving a sense of wonder over her audience.

Candy looked over and sighed, before smiling and walking up to Combusken, waving to the girls to take care of Brandon and Cleo for her as she went to compete.

"Combusken… Do you want to show Vaporeon what you're really made of?"

Combusken blinked, before turning around to Candy.

In it's mind, no one could beat Vaporeon.

She looked down, disheartened, before looking up and smiling with a nod, but not sure how much it really believed in itself. "Busk…"

"Right, then let's sign up and show them what were-!"

"Attention! The star of the Beauty Traveling-Trainer's Contest! Milotic!"

A flash of lights suddenly hit the center stage, as Candy was cut off, leaving the two to look around before their eyes settled on the stage.

A blare of trumpets, before streamers flew out to the audience.

The crowd rushed in and around the performance, as from a great wave effect, Milotic rode on the streamers and pops of confetti filled the stage.

She landed gracefully, putting her tail near her face and fanning herself, blinking her beautiful eyes, before swirling the confetti in a swirl around her, swishing it back into the air, and then basking in it as it flew down.

Finally, she turned to her audience, and winked.

The crowd roared, as Combusken and Candy both stared in wide-eyed horror at their competition.

"N-…No one told me their would be effects…" Candy was worried, she didn't know how to perform!

And the one dude she knew did was miles and miles away…

She teared up a moment with Combusken. "If we thought Vaporeon was tough competition, we're really sinking deep with all these water types!" she suddenly shook her head, "No! We won't let them distract everyone from the beauty of Fire-type pokemon! R-right, Combusken?"

Trying to stay optimistic, Candy turned to Combusken, who shakily nodded in fear, not wanting to disappoint Candy.

"W-wha!? Hey! Snap out of it!" Candy lightly whacked Combusken on her face, and then held out her face for Combusken to whack back, but did it a bit too strongly as their was a red mark on it, and more tears in her eyes afterwords. "W-we can't let them get to us! This is their tactic! To make us scared and-"

"And now! Presenting the wonderful Pearl and her beautiful Octavius!"

The two dared not turn around, as they heard her old lady laugh and the crowd cheer behind them.

"We're dead meat." Candy finally let slip out of her mouth.

The two still signed up and the first round began.

"Now, the lovely Vaporeon, star of our popular Aquarium! Will perform her first round!"

The crowd screamed in excitement.

The stage filled with a powerful smoke.

"Ah! A wonderful Haze to start us off!"

An Aurora beam lit the Haze into beautiful colors, as a huge wave came crashing to the side of the stage from her humble water bowl from it's side.

"A powerful Surf attack! Followed by a Dive onto the set! The Haze has been cleared away as Vaporeon spins it's beautiful tail to reveal itself!"

The crowd cheered, her wonderful moves receiving a lot of praise from the judges.

Candy squinted her eyes, before crying out in shock.

She grabbed Combusken's beak, making her squawk in surprise and resist, before looking over to see the man from the fence.

"It's the old man! He was secretly a judge!" Candy exclaimed.

The kids below cheered as water splashed on their faces.

Cleo's eyes were shut by the water, and she felt around for a napkin.

Feeling around, she finally got a hold of Brandon's blanket, and wiped her eyes.

The action froze Brandon in horror, as he didn't dare yank it away, but just softly teared up in absolute shock at her wipe her nose on it and then thank him kindly with a curtsey, as if he had offered her it.

Jigglypuff remained happily waving her arms about, giddy as ever to have been splashed and living out a childhood memory of her first time seeing Vaporeon, as if she couldn't recall the team rocket incident.

"Next! Take a breath-taking look at Pearl's Octillery!"

A beautiful Bubblebeam covered the stage and flew out towards the audience, as the shadows flew out a powerful Signal Beam, having the light reflect off the bubbles.

"It's another light show, folks!"

A powerful Scald popped the bubbles, as Octillery graced the stage with a Ice beam, sending it straight up, as it wiggled it's mouth around to form a beautiful sculpture of Pearl, flying down and using Captivate to seal the deal.

The audience, under Captivate, had hearts in their eyes, and cheered!

"What a wonderful show of true beauty! Thank you so much for that!"

Pearl laughed her elderly laugh, standing in front of the ice sculpture of herself and looking like she just took over the world.

With anime sweatdrops, Combusken and Candy both looked very disturbed. "Pearl can be… uh… a bit carried away too sometimes… huh?" Combusken nodded at Candy's comment.

"At last! We our STAR!"

An Aqua ring filled the stage with a moment of light.

"Our one and only~"

A Safeguard continued to have her glow as she changed into beautiful positions each time.

"Milotttttiiiicccc!"

A Water Pulse shot forth as she seemed to be swimming in air through the ripples.

The crowd aww'd as she Waterfalled up from the stage through the ripples, having them break and disappear, before Rain Dancing with a Light Screen right after.

The crowd was amazed at the beautiful lights being reflected onto the downpour of rain, as Milotic's face reflected as a beautiful shadow in the lights reflected onto the rain pouring down.

"What a sight!"

An Aqua Tail broke the Waterfall and the Light Screen, as she fell downward.

"OH NO!"

The crowd gasped, just seconds before impact, Milotic's eyes opened from her freefall, as she spun around and rode on a Blizzard's wind and snow fall, rushing under her to break her fall as she landed onto the snowy stage, and posed, flipping her fan-tail over her and hiding half her face again. Blinking her eyes, the snow fall beautifully made her look like a Geisha.

The crowd roared with approval, as the judges nodded their heads in unison.

"How could anyone ever top that!?"

Candy and Combusken gawked before slowly turning to each other, realizing they really didn't stand a chance.

"Next! A budding new star! Combusken!"

Combusken was pushed onto the stage by Candy, as she quickly tried to keep her confidence going. "Come on, Combusken! Show them your moves!"

Combusken froze in the spotlight, as someone in the audience coughed.

"You've got this! Just like in the garden orchard!"

Combusken shook her head, and nodded, kicking up her feet for a Double Kick.

"…..That's not beauty, folks!"

The audience seemed to peer down at Combusken, who sweatdropped and looked awkward in front of everyone.

Vaporeon held her tailfin over her eyes, turning her head away, as Milotic lowered her head and fanned herself so she wouldn't have to see. Octillery looked worried…

"Octi… Octi…"

Combusken began to tear up, charging off the stage.

"What's this?"

"Hold on, Combusken!" Candy stopped her, being off stage, as she struggled to move past her. "J-just hold on a second, okay!?"

Combusken did, finally, stop struggling but kept her head down as Candy spoke to her, lowering her head to also speak to her, having her arms on her shoulders to keep her still.

"Look, it's time to be more than a fangirl of Vaporeon's beauty and tricks! It's time to create your own kind of beautiful!"

Combusken looked up to Candy, "Combusk..?"

"That Milotic may seem stunning… but that's because that it's own kind of beauty! You don't need to be a water type pokemon to be spectacular! Everyone has a personal beauty to them! And I now you've got your own kinda beauty that no pokemon in the ENTIRE WORLD can duplicate! It's because it's yours, Combusken! You are truly 'One of a Kind!', now show everyone your hot stuff!"

"Combusk…ken.." Combusken's expression lightened up, it looked deeply touched by Candy's words, and blinked to get rid of the last stray tears in it's eyes, before looking more determined than ever. "Combusken!"

As it raced back to the spotlight, the judge man, who before looked disappointed, suddenly stood on the edge of his seat, leaning forward on his podium. "Ohh..?"

"What's this? Don't cut Combusken out just yet!"

Combusken looked down,… then up with a new found fire, as it blazed forth a powerful Flamethrower.

"Ah!" the audience looked amazed, as the whole stage filled with fire, and Combusken stood in the mist of flames, before strutting up to the front of it.

"That's a new move!" Candy blinked her eyes in amazement, and then jumped with joy, "Go, Combusken!"

"It's literally burning up a new anthem for itself!"

A mighty Swords Dance broke out, as Combusken would use it's arm-wings to kick up the remaining embers of it's fire around itself during it's dance.

"A beautiful show of talent and strength!"

Combusken didn't know many moves, so continued to dance use the fire's around it to aid it in it's movements.

The crowd cheered, wanting more moves from Combusken. "Com-busk-en! Com-Busk-en!" as they chanted, Combusken looked around at the people, and a new found love for performing was born, as it even noticed Vaporeon and Octillery thumping their cheers, one with her tail and the other with his limbs.

Milotic looked to the two, not understanding why they were cheering for such a rookie, and haughtily turned it's head away from the sight, keeping it's tail up in front of it.

The stage was fire proof, so soon, the flames died down, as Combusken just wished it could evolve or learn another move after another to impress the audience, but the viewers soon realized she had nothing more to give…

Suddenly, Zippity, being recalled into Candy's pokeball, jumped out of it once more and ran to the set, firing off a large electrical spark.

The people didn't understand what was happening, but then Jigglypuff jumped up and started dancing too, as Vaporeon and Octillery joined them on the stage, as they all danced and played off, knowing Combusken still wanted to perform.

"Well, look at this folks! Though Combusken had combusted, it still had a few embers left to spark! Thanks to it's friends! Let's all join them and dance as well!"

The crowd happily sprang to life, dancing as Candy jumped and grabbed a microphone,-

Bllllazzze~ To the staaaage! A grand new beauty is given to liiiiifffeee! On the da-a-ance floor~

Pearl was actually pleasantly shocked at Candy's singing talent, and the park band heard the tune and started to play a beat for it as well!

Coooommme to liiiife! Let the fire's insssiiiidde! Bllllazze~ To the staaage! As a whole new beauty, is reborn through~ Your new you!

The song ended and the judges all rose up to clap.

"That's not exactly a beautiful performance we're used too…" One of the women stated, "But it was certainly a nice change of things. I can see a star being born this day, in a powerful and firey way!"

"I knew I saw a winner! O-of sorts!" The old man stated, and held up a thumbs up. "With time, and a good coach too, you're going to blaze out of this world, kid!"

"I can't wait to see you improve!" Another judge said, as the crowd all cheered at the fun Combusken's performance gave them.

After the show, the gang all met up and started praising Combusken.

"I can't believe they let you snatch 2nd place." Pearl shook her head. "But I'm also extremely impressed, and undoubtedly proud of you two." She smiled as Combusken nodded her way, also grinning with her mouth open at how Pearl had turned back to normal, so it seemed.

"That was so cool! A new fire move! Sweet!" Mia and Tia both stated together, as Jigglypuff wanted to sing too, but Candy had kept the microphone away from her so no one fell asleep.

Because of that, Jigglypuff patted Combusken a 'good job' but just looked upset with Candy, and turned an angry pout away from her. "Jigg-…LY!"

Cleo petted Combusken's head, as she lowered it for the little girl to do so. "You weres so cwool!" she cutely chimed out. "Ah! I-I mean…boo-tiful!"

"Miss! Oh sweet Miss!" The judge came bouncing up to the little gang, huffing and puffing in his long jog over to them.

He wasn't exactly fit,…

Leaning on his knees, he wiped some sweat from his brow, and smiled. "I would love to offer your Combusken a chance to come perform with my team. You see, I'm a coach. Haha! I trained that beautiful Milotic from when it was just a little Feebas. I would very much like to trade pokemon with you."

Candy's heart sank, as she immediately turned to the man, hands out in front of her, "Oh, I'm sorry, but we don't-"

Pearl lightly touched Candy's shoulder, and rested her hand there.

Candy turned around, not willing to allow Pearl to say otherwise, before looking up to see Combusken.

So much hope in her eyes, as Vaporeon was standing next to her.

"Vapoooorrr!" she seemed to encourage the offer as well.

Combusken looked to her idol, and nodded to Candy.

Candy started to fill up with tears once more, this time more real, as she turned away. "How could you do that to me!? Knowing I've already lost so many…So many friends!" She put a hand up to her arm, bawling her eyes out, before Pearl lightly patted her back.

Looking down, she stated, "This life is full of experiences, Candy… sometimes, for our friends sakes, we may have to say goodbye a time or two, but never for too long." Candy knew the right thing to do.

With that, the two stood before a Pokemon Center within the city, a machine glowed to life as Candy seemed distant… having caught Combusken to give her her own pokeball, and hesitated putting it in the slot for the machine.

Having said goodbye before, she didn't know what to say to now.

The man placed a pokeball in the machine. "Huff-puff-puff! Shall we?" He fixed his suit, and his mustache danced with the action, before turning to Candy.

He saw her sorrowful look, and her eyes hidden in shadows, as he looked concerned.

"There, there now, my girl. Do not fret. The Traveling-Trainer's contest comes around almost every other year." He tried to cheer her up. "You'll see your beautiful friend blazing across that stage once more, in no time! Or you can call me a failure."

Candy took courage, knowing this was what Combusken wanted, and placed the pokeball in the slot.

The machine made some noises, sucking the pokeballs up, switching ownership, and landed the new pokemon in the corresponding new slots.

"Thank you, I'll take good care of Combusken. She'll be a star in no time!" He held up the pokeball. "Yahoo! My new radiant star is born!" he did a funny walk and dance out of the pokemon center, as Pearl and the kids held to Candy, as she started to cry.

When they went home, Cleo noticed one of the eggs had hatched, as the sorrowing party all looked around.

From the ceiling, a Totodile was free-climbing up the walls! And quickly jumped down to bite Candy on the head.

She froze a moment, before suddenly screaming and running around the room, "GET THIS THING OFF OF MEH!"

It finally detached before landing in Cleo's arms.

Cleo looked down at it, before smiling widely in a huge grin. "You're my new best friend!"

She held it like a baby doll, as it just blinked it's eyes, and raised it's arms up. "Totah! Totodile!"

(Whose the new pokemon Candy got?!

Till next time on- Pokemon Daycare!)


	11. Ya'Masquerade!

Pokemon Daycare!

Ya'Masquerade!

By: Cutegirlmayra (Alright! I really do love doing this series. It's so easy to create plots/arcs for it! It never gets old. Now, on with the adventure!)

The children all gathered around Candy, as she held out the new premiere ball that shined in the window's light.

"What kind of pokemon is it?" Tia looked up at Candy, as Mia lightly hit her sister's head.

"Dummy, you should know! We foresaw that hours ago!"

"But I didn't want them to know that!"

"Why? It's not like it's rude to look into someone else's future…"

Cleo held the baby Totodile in a doll's blanket, as it squirmed to try and get lose, before she swayed her arms lovingly left and right, and rocked the Totodile into being calm.

Brandon held his little cracked egg with a peek hole in it, and shyly ducked down towards it, as the little Yamash head peeked out to see why everyone was gathered in a semi-circle around Candy's outstretched hands.

"Wait, you saw it before I did?" Candy looked to the twins, who sheepishly smiled.

"Well, I hope it's a goody." She admitted.

The twins both looked at each other, silently expressing the irony.

Everyone moved in around the premiere ball, as both Pearl and her Octillery and Murkrow also peered down to spy who the new pokemon was.

Candy took in a deep breath, before Zippity, Cuddles, and Flower all burst from their pokeballs.

"AHHH!" it startled her so much that she had flung up the premiere ball, and stumbled back, flailing. "Oh no!"

The Three were just as excited to meet their new teammate, and were surprised they had startled their trainer.

Everyone's eyes were on the now loose premiere ball, as it burst to life and opened wide.

Another Pichu shook her head, and blinked as she looked down.

The kids all stared back, as Candy leaned up, "Huh?" she let out a gasp, "Another one?"

It snickered, seeing a pair of new and fresh eyes made it excited to perform…

It snickered with a huge grin, and began to use a Scary Face.

The children, all in horror, ran away in fright, hiding behind Candy as Brandon almost had a heart attack, along with Yamask, who just rolled away with fainted eyes.

"Zor, zor, zor, zor!" The Pichu snickered again, having it's two tiny arms up to her face in her laughter.

"Wait…" Pearl squinted her eyes, "That's no Pichu!" she then dramatically flipped her poncho she was wearing at the time, having been prepared to leave after the introduction for the grocery store, and positioned her cane out to the side of her.

"Nevermore! Use Wing Attack!"

The Pichu flinched, and quickly arched its back up, hissing like a cat.

As Murkrow zoomed in for it's hit, the Pichu leapt forward with a Foul Play.

Murkrow fell straight down and bounced on impact, not fainted yet, but definitely taking a surprise blow.

It wasn't effective, but it's powerful attack stats had been used against him, leaving a good number of damage, though, not leaving him in any dangerous health situations.

Murkrow got up and flapped his wings, clearly upset by the attack.

"Ah! I'm pretty sure that was a dark move!" Candy gasped, as Zippity put her hands to the sides of her face, amazed at this powerful new Pichu!

The Pichu landed on the ground and snickered again, "Zor, zor, zor!"

Finally, Totodile blinked his eyes at the injustice, and then narrowed them angrily.

He struggled in his swaddled up blanket, but finally broke free from Cleo's grasps, and leapt forward to challenge the Pichu.

Murkrow looked to the side of him, surprised once again at the new friend wanting to correct the wrong.

"Ah! Baby!" Cleo exclaimed, having seen him as her true friend, but also treating him very much like she was his mother too.

Totodile looked determined to help, and Murkrow nodded at his resolve, flapping his wings to regain himself again.

Zippity also wanted to join the battle, racing forward and wanting to test her skills against this Pichu, but Candy reached out and pulled her back. "Oh, no you don't!"

"Reveal yourself!" Pearl demanded, and outstretched her cane again, "Nevermore, Swift!"

"Totodile, pwlease come back!" Cleo tried to recall him, having tears in her eyes from him placing himself in dangers way.

Totodile shook his head, and charged the Pichu, raising his hand to scratch it.

The Pichu looked at the Murkrow flying high and letting a swarm of flying stars from it's wings out towards her, and then with glee, turned to see the Totodile.

It laughed once again, closing it's eyes and darting with amazing speed upwards.

Totodile's eyes widened, moving too fast on his little legs to stop himself, he ran right into the swift attack.

Murkrow sweatdropped in worry, as Totodile wobbled with swirls in his eyes backwards, zig-zagging off balance and falling back into Cleo's lap, fainted.

"Oh, my pwoor friend!" she snuggled him tight, and cried softly at him getting hurt. Truly a mother's love he had gained from the start.

"Why you rascal!" Pearl turned towards the shelf the Pichu was laughing on, having a hoot before seeing Candy stand up, and Zippity leap forward.

"Alright, you trouble maker, you! I'm Candy! I wanted to introduce myself and meet you, but I think you'd rather do the introductions through battle!"

Zippity sparked her cheeks.

The Pichu looked down, and smirked all the more, before sticking her tongue out and then turning around to pat her bottom, mockingly.

Candy's eyebrow twitched as Zippity froze white, before fuming with offense.

"Zippity! Use Quick Attack!" Candy called out, as Pearl nodded, and continued her own commands.

"Nevermore, once more."

Murkrow flew up as Zippity climbed up towards the Pichu with super speeds, attempting to ram into it a few times as it skillfully dodged with a smirk, moving backwards down the shelf.

The Murkrow let out another Swift attack, as it looked up and used Agility, dodging the stars as if it was dancing, though, only having a limited space to do so.

It then Taunted the two by wiggling it's butt to it's side, on all fours, and lifting it's eyebrows up and down before jumping off the shelf. "Zorrrrr!"

It landed on some bookshelves below, and turned to watch its opponents race after it, before dashing off and knocking books off as it went.

"Ah! I just organized those!" Candy raced to try and catch the falling books and put them back in place, but Zippity used her head to land on and then bounce off to try and Thundershock the Pichu, missing and toppling over more toy-baskets and blocks that the Pichu used to dodged the Thundershocks, running behind them to have it take the blow instead.

"Zor, zor, Zoura!" it then leaped to Cleo, who looked up in fright, tears still fresh on her face, before Totodile emerged in the Pichu's lane of sight, and swiped a powerful scratch on it's face, knocking it down.

"Ah! Totodile!" Cleo clasped her friend close to her, relieved he woke up, though was still badly injured from the last attack.

Totodile, even while being held, glared down with fury towards the Pichu.

Upon impact, the Pichu rolled on the ground before a strange aura flickered and formed around it, and a black and red fox pokemon showed forth.

"Ah, what's that?" Candy was holding Zippity in her arms, racing back, as Zippity was clearly hit on the head for using Candy like it did. "Did it transform?"

"It's a Zorua." Pearl outstretched her arm at an angle, as Murkrow landed on it. "The trickster pokemon." She stepped forward, and shook her head.

"A trickster? You mean… it was just playing around?" Tia looked down at the scary pokemon, who shook its head and looked up, before zipping to it's feet, and trying to act tough, but was clearly more afraid of them then they were of it now.

"Zor.." It looked nervous, having been found out from its game.

Totodile took it's arm, and pulled down his own eye to mock the Zoura, which made it flinch and growl.

"A trickster… hmmm…" Candy thought a moment, "…Maybe… I'll name you, Jokes!"

The children and Pearl all flung themselves to the side in an anime dramatic way of her lame name-calling.

"W-what? Is it bad?"

Zippity face-palmed herself, but was slightly relieved that she wasn't going to be replaced with a stronger Pichu.

"This pokemon takes the image of people and pokemon to play tricks on them. I think the name 'Jokes' is a joke itself…" Pearl muttered out, after getting up. "But she is yours, and by such, you have right to call her whatever you see fit…" she used her cane to pick herself up again, as Nevermore shook his head.

Brandon was now exposed and freaked out, seeing he needed a hiding place fast before the new pokemon turned scary again, he ran towards the Yamask egg and scooped it up, turning then to hide behind the rocking chair.

Cleo, seeing his action, also took her weakened Totodile, and ran to where Brandon was, making him even further nervous as he jolted at her sitting by him.

"Good Idea, Memster." Her childish slur made him blink his eyes in silence, before realizing she meant 'Mister'.

He still shook in fear though, not really caring about her words, but mostly that he wasn't completely safe and alone anymore.

He pulled his blanket that Candy had tied as a sort of 'cape' around himself and away from her, horrified that she might get it dirty again.

Cuddles and Jigglypuff both looked to each other, before back at the Zorua.

Jigglypuff happily raced forward to greet the pokemon, not realizing the danger that that could cause.

"Mun-Munchlax!" in fear for his friend, Munchlax tried to tell her not to go, but his cries were in vain as she happily looked down at the Zorua.

Using Fake Tears, The Zorua put a paw over her face and cried, peeking to see if the Jigglypuff would put it's guard down.

"Jigglypuff!" Tia cried out, and held Mia's hand, as she also cried out, "Be careful!"

The two were ready to use any amount of their physic abilities to protect their innocent Jigglypuff, as it continued to happily outstretch it's arm, wiggling it around to further show it wanted to greet the pokemon.

Zorua raised an eyebrow, seeing it didn't understand, and nipped at the hand.

Jigglypuff froze.

The room grew cold and silent…

A sudden heat sprang around Jigglypuff, as she happily giggled a creepy laugh of anger, but didn't look upset at all, which made it even the more terrifying.

Zorua flinched and fell back! Darting away before Jigglypuff puffed up her cheeks, and let out a very high-pitched song note.

Everyone got frazzled and plugged their ears.

"Now I see why that old man wanted me to trade Combusken so bad!" Candy shakily let out.

The Zorua stopped at the door.

Its head lowered.

Its ears perked back slowly.

So that's why she was here…

She darted out of the home, and raced for a river in the forest.

"Candy!" Pearl snapped back, after Jigglypuff was being consoled by the two sisters, sending her good energy vibes with their opposite hands and muttering chants to her as she chibi-teared up and hiccupped.

Munchlax also grabbed her hand and rubbed it lightly, blushing as he did so, but wanting to be somewhat a hero to her in this moment, but not really succeeding.

Flower flipped her leaf like a high-class lady, and huffed at the drama going on, as if she was above it all.

"You must be more careful! She's your new pokemon after all! Consider her feelings. She was just summoned to an unknown location with unfamiliar faces, and to say something like that to her… have you thought that maybe she lashed out with her tricks because she knew she was traded? Feeling abandoned? It wasn't her choice to be traded like Combusken, after all."

Candy lowered her head, "B-but she…"

"No buts. She may have caused havoc, but you have created your own." Pearl glared, and turned around to chase after the new pokemon.

Candy whimpered, "Will I ever do anything right..?"

Zippity shook her head.

"Well, I can always count on you to be honest with me." Candy sarcastically looked to her insensitive partner. "But who am I kidding, I was insensitive too… spur of the moment isn't a good excuse for this now, either." She sighed, rubbed her head, and looked back to see Brandon and Cleo cowering in a corner.

She walked over to them to try and coax them out of hiding, showing them it was safe, and got her pokemon to help her clean up, even getting Flower to lift her vine and put the blocks back up too, much to her dismay.

She looked as though she was forced to have to touch germy objects, and flung them into place rather than linger her dainty touch on them.

"Well, you were no help." Candy stated, before realizing her bluntness again, and sighed. "Okay, nevermind. I'm sorry."

Flower vinewhipped her.

"YE-OUCH!"

Pearl walked around to try and find the Zoura, and finally found her staring into a calm stream, looking awfully lonely…

She took a relaxing breath and sat down by the pokemon, who didn't move at first, before seeing her place her cane up and quickly jumped to the side, barking at her.

"Hmm?"

Pearl rested it on her lap.

The Zoura seemed surprised, but calmed down when she noticed it was lowered and paced back to the river's edge.

"You must forgive your new trainer, she didn't realize how you were feeling."

She wiggled her nose with a huff.

"You really were being mischievous back their though. Much to your nature, I'm sure… but the children were afraid. And we can't have that." Pearl went on to explain the daycare, and what it did for both pokemon and children.

"You have great potential for battling. I noticed those dance moves, I'm sure you picked them up in your performing years. But these years will be very different from the pervious life you've known… I hope you can have patience with Candy, and much love in your heart for the purpose of our daycare, and for the children." She looked down at the pokemon, who was staring with a tight line on her face towards the water.

"I know you're upset with having been given this fate, but I can assure you, there is much joy that can be found in change… No matter how hard the beginning, the ending is forever sweet." She got up then, and tapped her cane to the ground, stretching out her back. "Oh, my. I'm still old and finding joys in my life. I'm sure you'll do the same. Now then, offph! That was a crack. Ahh… let's get you home."

"To your new home."

Zorua clenched her teeth, and spun around to whack a rock with her tail into the still river, causing it to ripple over her appearance.

She stared again at the water, such anger, such frustration.

But also… it looked to her that she had been given up on being a contest-star by the old man, and tears formed in her eyes, seeing her reflection turn back into who she truly was.

A failure.

She lowered her head and cried silently, as Pearl watched as the ripples reformed her true self, a self… it seemed… she despised.

"You seem to long to take on the image of others… but I wonder what image you truly take on… when you are yourself."

Jokes slowly looked up at Pearl, a hurt upon her face, but clearly, Pearl had an understanding of her.

In a desperate moment for relief of her pain, she jumped into Pearl's arms, and Pearl let her cry there, and held her for a while before heading back into the Daycare.

"I would give this little one some rest. She's had a hard day."

"SHE'S had a hard day!?" Candy had a broom in her hand, and looked upset by her words. "What about us!?"

"Hush. Return her to her ball."

Candy didn't like how Pearl was taking sides with the trouble-maker, but conceded to picking up the premiere ball, and returning Zorua back to her ball.

"Now then, it's about nap time." Pearl stated, seeing Brandon yawn.

"B-but you're leaving…" Candy reminded her.

"Yes, and I expect you to guard and watch the children and pokemon until I return." She adjusted her poncho, as Octillery was standing nearby.

She outstretched her arm and he crawled along it, plopping a hat on her for her journey, and then suction cupping himself to the side of her head once more.

Nevermore looked deafly afraid of leaving Candy in charge, as he spread his wings slightly and looked to Candy, then his beloved trainer, and then back to Candy.

"Not a caw out of you." She stated, putting Nevermore under her arm and walking out.

"B-bu-bu-but!" Candy tried to stop her, but froze at her cold stare behind her shoulder she gave, and withdrew her hand from stopping her. "T-…Take care." She waved, sweatdropping.

As Pearl kept her steady pace, Nevermore looked down, clearly concerned for the Daycare in Candy's hands…

"Don't worry, my old friend." She stated, as Nevermore turned his gaze up towards her.

"I have a feeling the girl needs some responsibility. After all, she wants to be a good pokemon trainer, and in order to do so she must be willing to learn how to solve, and do things, on her own."

Nevermore seemed to understand that, but still lowered his beak and eyes… just knowing he could trust his Trainer's judgments.

"Alright! Nap time! I can do this! I got this..! Heh heh…" Candy clasps her hands together, before looking afraid and doubting herself, her eyes shrinking in fright.

"J-jigglypuff? You know the drill! You're up!"

The kids had all gathered their pillows and blankets in a row, and got their favorite stuffed animals or pokemon by their sides.

"Here we go~" Tai chimed.

"On with the show!" Mia sang.

Jigglypuff took a toy microphone and cleared her throat, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Candy looked smug in being able to get the kids together, before realizing something horrible.

"I forgot the earmuffs!"

Usually, Pearl and Candy would wear earmuffs to watch the kids without falling asleep to Jigglypuff's singing… but…

She forgot.

Jig~…ga-lypuff. Jig-ga-ly~ E-e-puff…

As everyone slowly fell asleep, Candy frantically reached for the earmuffs, slowly descending downward from the table, "No, no, no!" she fell asleep as quickly as the children did, softly snoring.

Munchlax tried to applaud, but also fell backwards and asleep.

Zippity had tried to push the earmuffs towards Candy, before giving up and putting them on herself, but right before she could, she was lulled to sleep.

The door was wide open.

The windows all opened too.

A hot day that deserved its pleasant breeze~

After a few hours, and Jigglypuff having also fallen asleep between the two twins that snuggled up on each of her round sides, Brandon was the first to yawn awake and blink his eyes.

He leaned up, rubbing them, and noticed that everyone was still asleep.

He thought of his parents, missing them, but trembled when he thought of his strict and angry nanny at home.

He looked back at the Yamask egg, hearing the soft breathing from sleeping inside echo slightly, and smiled.

He picked up his friend, took a moment to move his legs right and get back up, moving his butt up first before his body, and began walking to the door.

He peered out, and having noticed the quiet day, jumped down the first step and starting contently walking off.

He was down the road leading out of the forest, having remembered it because his earliest memories of both his father and mother being home were driving in an old fancy car, though he didn't really get that it was an expensive antique, only that it was a rare time for him to be with both his parents.

They would point out the road and different things along it, and laugh as he would excitedly lean across their laps to look over at whatever they had pointed to.

But as he was getting nearer to the city, a couple of boys, one with his hat flipped around, the other with a purple beanie, and one with a bandana tied around his head, were rolling dice and playing with certain pokemon figures.

"Ha! That's a solid six! My Charmander blazes your pokemon to a crisp!"

"Wha?! Not fair!"

"Oh yeah? Don't worry. I'm evolving my Exeggcute next turn. Then your pathetic fire type is gonna be no match for a raging Leaf Storm!"

"It lowers your special attack!"

"Like I freakin' care. It will wipe you out with just one hit! So what?"

Brandon paused, blinking at the older boys as Yamask finally turned around in his egg, blinking his eyes, and then jolting at the new surroundings, frantically turning left and right and wondering where he was.

"Hey, hey… look at the new guy." The purple beanie nudged the bandana kid.

"Huh?" He turned around, and glared. "What are you staring at?!"

Brandon lowered his head to the egg, shy.

"Heh. Hey, he looks like that rich kid… Yeah, the same kid whose father fired my dad!" The bandana kid rose up suddenly, shaking his fist in hostility. "My dad cursed your dad! Said he was a wannabe professor that didn't have his facts straight! He couldn't tell a boy wobbuffet from a girl!"

The kids laughed, as Brandon grew afraid, stepping back.

"Hey!" The kid with the backwards hat also got up, pointing to Brandon. "He's running away!"

"Get him!"

The kids charged him as Brandon's eyes shrunk and shook with terror.

He ran as fast as he could away, but tripped as the Egg flew in the air, and then toppled down to the ground, rolling up against a wooden brown fence that separated some of the road from the forest.

Yamask had his eyes closed, before blinking them open and jolting.

Brandon was crying, having his hands over his head and being curled up on the ground, the boys kicking him over and over again.

"Hold on." The boy put his hands up and pushed the other two away. "Quit crying like a little girl!"

He kicked him harder when he cried out in pain, as Brandon rolled along the dirt.

"Haha! He's nothing but a whimp!" the boy teased, as the others snickered with him. "Come on, this one's for my dad!" he punched a hand into his other open one, and started to step towards Brandon again.

Already having his face covered in dirt, Brandon kept his eyes shut and shook, his mouth open wanting to cry, but dared not make a noise, besides some whimpering from the pain.

Yamask shook in violent terror, as the boys grew closer and closer to his friend.

He closed his eyes, before feeling his heart race.

He sudden opens his eyes with a determined glare.

The boys suddenly stop when they hear some rattling.

"Huh? What was…" the boy with the purple beanie turned around, as the boys looked off to the side, and noticed an egg shaking uprightly back and forth.

"What on earth is that?" The bandana boy stated.

"An egg? All the way out here?"

The egg then burst forth, as Haze filled the area, a looming presence as a pair of eyes flashed.

"Ahh! It's a monster!" the three boys, in terror, ran away from the piercing glare of glowing eye sockets, as Yamask floated up out of the haze, and watched them retreat.

He then flew and circled around Brandon, "Yamask! Ya! Yamask!" he was frantically worried, but was tearing up when Brandon leaned upward, his body still shaking from pain.

"T-they… they ran off…" he looked up to his friend, who put his two hands together and nodded happily, seeing that his friend would be okay now.

"They ran… cause they were afraid…"

Yamask blinked his eyes a moment.

Then… the widest and biggest grin came upon Brandon's face.

"I … I love that your scary!"

Brandon then grabbed his friend and gave him a hug, as Yamask blinked his tears away and happily cheered in the boy's arms.

"As long as you're scary, no one will hurt you." The boy stated, quite clearly, and pulled away from his friend. "I wanna be scary too!"

"Brandon!"

Brandon twitched, and turned around.

Candy and the other children were following Tia and Mia, their hands together as they pointed while running, stating, "There he is!" in unison. "Right there!"

Candy took a second to regain her breath before scolding Brandon.

"Where were you!? Where'd you run off to, huh? We've been looking everywhere for you! You had us worried sick! You can't just leave the daycare like that!"

Brandon got up to his feet with the help of Tia and Mia, as Cleo held a hand up to her mouth, shocked.

"He lwooks dirtie!" she exclaimed.

"What were you doing? Rolling around in the mud? Shame on you!" she went over and dusted off his shirt, before putting her hands to her hips. "You're nanny's gonna have a tissy fit if we don't clean you up first! Ah! Pearl's gonna have a tissy fit if we don't clean you up first!" she seemed more afraid of Pearl than the nanny… "Quick! No dilly-dallying! We have to get back to the daycare and hose you off!" she stretched her leg out to run with a greater stride, as Brandon closed his eyes from being scolded, and Yamask hid behind him, placing his mask over the boys face to hide him too.

"…Candy…"

"Y-yes.. P-Pearl?" Candy shivered.

"…Why is Brandon… all wet?"

The boy held down his light blue shirt, his hands not exposed, and his big shirt now showing a little bit of his shoulder from being drooped down by the weight of the water.

He shivered as well, but because he was cold, not because he was scared.

"I… I can explain." Candy whimpered, before Pearl took her judging eyes and slowly rolled them up to her, her eyes showing a distinct look of not taking any nonsense.

"You get over here and take your beating, young lady!"

"Miss Pearl, no!"

"Come'ere now!"

The two raced around the Daycare, Candy dodging her cane swings as Pearl ran with groceries in hand after her.

Brandon blinked his eyes and continued to shiver, as Yamask floated out from behind him, peeking first, and then looking sadly to his friend.

Brandon smiled slightly, "She was scared too." He teased, as Yamask tilted his head in confusion.

(Lol! I kinda envisioned Brandon becoming the 'Creepy Trainer' that has dark eyes and long robes that you play in the game. Their usually girls, but I wanted him to get into the dark type pokemon and so I led him in with a backstory of why! :D I don't know if I'll be able to explain him growing up to being into those superstitious things, but I wanted to mention it cause he gets a little awkward and more creepier after this xD hehe!

See you next time! :D

Also, is it me? Or has Pearl gotten a little crankier over the episodes..?)


	12. Team Rocket vs. Team Candy!

Pokemon Daycare!

Team Rocket vs. Team Candy!

By: Cutegirlmayra (Oh, I do oh so love doing these lovely get togethers like this! Let's all enjoy yet another wonderful story time visit, shall we?)

Candy, having a day off for once in a blue moon, was walking around with the baby-carrier strapped onto herself. Within it, it held one of the original four eggs that had come to the daycare. Having realized the two eggs that haven't hatched yet had been seriously neglected by the kids, mostly cause the eggs didn't really do anything and the kids liked the moving pokemon instead of the ones that hadn't really come out yet, Candy took it upon herself to 'walk' each one individually, hoping to speed up the process that way.

As she did some mundane chores like grocery shopping, she would stick flyers around the place too, hoping to stir up some more parents into letting their kids attend the wonderful daycare service they provided.

However, with all the strange things happening at the daycare, it's reputation became more on the lines of 'unsafe' than 'adventurous', as Candy would have rather it been advertised…

Still, nothing her daunt her hopes, and she happily skipped down the streets, humming a musical tune!

Two grunts kicked a can on the opposite side of the street, looking down and scowling, having on coats to hide their true identity, as a gust of wind blew a bit of the coat down on one of the man's shoulders.

The team rocket red 'R' showed for just a moment, as he shifted his eyes and pulled his coat back up, the chill of the city's air showing that fall was coming to an end, and winter soon around the corner.

"I hate this place." One of the men stated, as he looked to the other grunt. "People here are tight with their pokeballs… and even tighter with their money." He spat on the ground, and 'tsk'd to the side of his mouth.

"They're to untrusting. We've gotta make it a big public spectacle in order to get anything back to HQ."

Suddenly, one of Candy's flyers that she had just recently stabled onto some wood, flew off its boards and skimmed over the graveled payment of the road.

Cars helped it soar under themselves with their rushing wind velocity, until finally it hit the side of one of the grunts legs.

"Eh? What's this?" the grunt leaned down, and pulled the paper out.

"Heeeey… maybe we don't have to be in plain sight! Lookie 'ere!"

Spreading the paper out, he showed his friend, holding it back from the gusty air of the streets, keeping it spread out wide and tight so he could read it.

"A daycare club?"

"Nah, man. It's a pokemon palooza! Think about it!" He jabbed his friend, leaning down, trying to get him riled up. "Daycares have eggs! We get them eggs, we get free pokemon! No need to beat the tameness of their former trainers out of 'em! These come with wide-eyed wonder, thinking you their master already! It's easy… we just walk in, take what we want after hours is all, and be out first thing in the morning! Bring a big bag!"

"Are you sure about this? It says that kids are involved… I don't think it's a normal daycare like you're thinkin' it is."

"Eh, you worry too much! 'Kids' is another word for baby pokemon. I'm sure of it! Let's get going! What's some old lady gonna do to stop us, eh? Easy pickings. Trust me."

The reluctant grunt shrugged, as the other one put an arm around him, jostling him up a bit, and looking back at the paper, holding it up in the wind and kissing it, "Eureka!"

With most the kids about to be picked up, Pearl was closing down for the night, yawning, and patting Jigglypuff on the head as she held her old fashion lamp out in front of her. "Another busy day for learning. Hmhm." She seemed to laugh slightly, very pleased with the days events, and the lessons learned.

"Now, we shall await the children's parents and-"

Suddenly, a large crash was heard from the east window.

"My word! The children!"

"Totodile!"

"Fear me! Use Night shade!"

"Who-" "Are-" The twins voices then spoke together, "YOU!?"

"Whha! I thought you said 'kids' was just for pokemon!"

"Just grab any eggs you can find and let's get out of 'ere! This guy's chompers are driving into me leg!"

"My eyes! This.. eerie feelin'… this is a pokemon move!"

"You scoundrels!"

"Ah! Ow! Ouch! Lady! Quit it with the cane and lamp-AH!"

"I got's one! Let's book it!"

"Turn the page already, I'm being tortured here!"

The sound of scurrying out the door and kids toys being flung at them was easily heard a mile away, as the Team Rocket Grunts ran for the high hills.

"You said easy! EASY!"

"I could have missed read the stupid paper, alright!? But we got some loot! Let's use it to our advantage!"

-ring ring-

"Ehem, hello?"

"IT'S DREADFUL! That poor pokemon!"

"W-woah, Miss Pearl? What's going on?"

"I've called the police, we've got insurance on the window, but the poor children are trembling! And the egg!"

Candy held the egg in her baby-carrier around her chest delicately…

"…What about an egg..?"

Candy ran like summer lightning to the daycare center, panting as she swung the door open, and saw Jigglypuff holding the young ones, still afraid.

"Officer?" she looked to Officer Jenny, who had just recently taken the last few notes of Pearl's report, she holding Totodile with some fabric from the grunt's black pants.

"Hmm.. it's not enough evidence… but it sounds an awful lot like Team Rocket."

The news sent a signal of fury and fear straight through Candy.

The last time she encountered them… they were much more organized in their crimes than attacking just a puny daycare center.

But she wouldn't put it passed them to hurt children, seeing as they did attack the aquarium where many, many families were that day…

Candy was determined to help the police find some clue on the culprit, and quickly stepped in. "Officer, I'd like to help with the investigation." She stood bravely, confident, before Officer Jenny gave her one look, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, kid. But this is a grown-ups job. I know you want to help, but you have these kids and little pokemon to take care of." She placed a hand encouragingly on Candy's shoulder. "We're counting on you." She smiled.

The soft look shifted as she swiftly turned her attention to the door, where other policemen were gathering information on the crime.

"I want this perimeter double checked and secured for further investigation. I want every nook and cranny documented and every footfall of pressed grass recorded. We're gonna find these crooks before they find us!" she stomped out of the daycare, with dignity and piscine.

The twins watched Officer Jenny, admiring her from a far. They held onto one another, before just their hands and leaning to look out the door.

When the door closed by Miss Pearl with a gentle and quiet thank you, Candy turned around and grabbed the broom, angrily sweeping, but keeping her frustrations in.

She muttered, "The one day I have off… not even five minutes after my chores were done for the day.. that egg…"

She still had the egg strapped to her, as Miss Pearl put a hand to her shoulder.

"There, there, now child… we'll only pray for the best with that young egg… I'm sure the police will find the culprits soon."

"But it's Team Rocket!" Candy spun around, before realizing how harsh she sounded, and apologetically turned to her broom, gripping it with both hands now, and her shoulders bouncing as her head lowered, and tears began to form. "They… they're ruthless, Miss Pearl… they'll make the pokemon bad… bad trainers make bad pokemon… you told me it's because a trainer's heart is so closely knit the pokemon's right..? Well, didn't you?"

"Candy…"

The kids all looked sympathetically to her, even Miss Pearl, whose two pokemon were still very much in their pokeballs, having decided to give them a day off too…

The room was quiet with silent sobs… until…

The twins looked to each other, and nodded.

They looked to Candy and Miss Pearl, very certain of their next move.

"We know where they are."

"W-what?"

"Children…"

Candy and Miss Pearl turned around, as Tia and Mia stood bravely, and Tia smiled.

"We've foreseen through Totodile's fabric, still having traces of their life energy, where they are."

"If you head to the park, the egg's life energy is mixed loosely with their own…"

They continued to hold hands, before placing their hands on their heads, closing their eyes, and trying to get a good reading on what they were seeing.

"Circles… lots of tear-drop circles…" Tia stated.

"That's all we can make out." Mia finished, and they opened their eyes and lowered their hands from their heads.

"Hopefully," Tia began, before the two perked up, and smiled up to their beloved adults. "That helps!" they chimed as one.

"The park..?" Pearl blinked her eyes, as Candy looked determined to set out, holding a fist up and away from her, directly in front.

"Then that's where I'm going!"

"Candy! You simply can't go! How will you fight them once you get there? We should alert the police of this new finding." Pearl held up her hands, slightly, as if not fully stopping her either…

"Do you want to tell Officer Jenny that two 9 year olds just foresaw through their physic link where the egg-thief's are?" Candy gave her a knowing expression.

Tia and Mia looked at each other, their faces growing sorrowful, as they looked down.

"…I suppose you're right." Pearl looked down, disheartened, before fire burned in her eyes, and she tapped Candy with her cane. "Get going then! Don't forget what I, and the children, have taught you. Trust your pokemon, and get our egg back!"

"Will do! Right-o!" Candy took off, as Tia and Mia nodded, running to the side of Pearl.

"We foresee a great battle." Mia stated, and they both turned to Pearl, who gave them her full attention, turning it away from Candy's departure.

"Oh?"

"She will do great!" Tia beamed, and Pearl nodded.

"I dare hope so… after all!" she then looked up, showing pride in her weary eyes. "She is my apprentice…"

Candy bolted down the streets, and as she made it through the dirt roads of the forest, back at the daycare, Jigglypuff stood between the sisters, cutting their hand-link off to instead, hold their hands, as the girls were having trouble locating and finding Candy's energies.

Jigglypuff closed her eyes, "Jiigggg…" Physic power was evident in a pink aura around her, doubling their power, as suddenly the twins opened their mouths, amazed at what their mind's eye was picking up.

"IgglyWiggly, you're amazing!" reverting back to their loving nickname of ages past, Jigglypuff beamed with bright blush marks, overjoyed to hear her beloved friends use her darling nickname again.

"Jigglypuff! Jiggly!" she almost sang in her joy.

Candy bolted through the crossroads and intersections of the city, darting past bikers and sports runners with their pokemon, almost gliding over a car…

Wait a minute.

"Candy!" Will slammed on his breaks, as he saw her ninja it like a jumper's spread over the hood of his mail car, completely focused on the mission at hand…

And still having a baby-carrier holding the other egg in it.

She landed on the side of the car and blinked, before looking back over at him, still squatting down from her last endeavor. "Oh! Hi, Will! Long time no see! I'd love to chat, but I've got an egg to save!" she raced away, as Will had a faint blush line over his cheeks.

"She's something else… always something happening around her." He blinked in surprise, before pulling his Mail van to the side, and driving after her, trying to find out where she was headed.

"Hang on, Seamour! Gail!" he referred to his Pelipper and Kirlia.

"Pelipper!" Spreading his arms out wide, as if on a rollercoaster, the Pelipper allowed it's body to be moved with the turn like the car game 'jello' as Kirlia held on tightly to the dash board, being surprised by the sudden shift movement.

"Kirrrrllll!" she closed her eyes and used her physic power to make sure the packages in the back of the van didn't topple over and get damaged. In the back, packages with pink aura around them stood in mid-topple motion, being held their before the car straightened out from the immense left turn, before Gail, the Kirlia, sighed and relaxed back in her chair, the packages falling back into place.

"Candy! Hey! Wait for mmmeee!" he raced right there after her, parking his car and looking out the side of his doorless van to see the park. "Huh? What's she doing here..?"

Candy looked around, everyone's eyes were on the sky.

"…W-wh…Weeee-WOAH!"

Straight above her, spooking her a bit, were big air balloons, with pokemon waving below to their trainers.

One sign said, POKEMON AIR TRIPS! ONLY POKEMON MAY RACE!

She walked along the path, searching for her missing egg, when Will came up to her.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" he asked, looking around and hearing some trainers cheering with their hands cupped around their mouths to their pokemon, asking them about the view or if they're having fun.

"Remember folks! The lucky winner gets to win the mysterious Poke'Egg!" The announcer gestured to the egg, sitting on a fancy pillow. "For just a bit of your pocket change, you can have your pokemon soaring high in the sky! No wings required." He winked, "and race all around till arriving on the opposite end of the city! You'll have so much fun in the anticipation to see yours return first!"

"I've waited 25 minutes with this thing… the balloons go so fast… you'd think I'd have won by now." Someone stated, as Will looked confused by that statement.

"My Egg!" Candy peered closer at it, before pointing dramatically to it.

"Ah! A-are you sure? H-how can you tell?" Will was just a little skeptical, before Candy pulled out the egg in her baby-carrier.

"Because each egg has a different look to them! Look! Don't you remember the eggs you sent us?"

As she looked to him, he felt guilty a moment.

He scratched his head, having his mailman's hat move slightly, and look down at the ground in front of him, away from her gaze.

He had been so busy lately… he hadn't been able to stop by and hang out with Candy or Miss Pearl… especially the kids since the Christmas packages and letters started to fly in. He felt bad, and sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't recall much from those times…" he couldn't believe he was saying that… but he was going on a few hours of sleep a day, he felt somewhat justified in that.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, I suppose." Candy strapped the little egg back into its spot, and made sure it wasn't loose enough to fall out, doing some stretches to make sure.

"Right!" she moved both her arms out, ready to do this! "Let's get our egg back!"

"U-uh, how are you going to do that? And by the way, was it stolen or..?"

"Charge!" Candy sped through the crowds of people loosely dispersed in the area.

"H-hey! Wait for me! Can you at least clue me in on some of these things!?" he raced after her, panting as he did so, as he stopped to gesture for his pokemon to hurry up, and then ran after her again.

Seamour was carrying Gail on his back, as she sighed, seeing him take off again without them.

She puffed up her cheek, "Kirrrl..", worried about him, and lightly kicked with her heels on Seamour's side, like you would a horse, as he straightened out and flew faster and higher. "Pelipper!"

"Come one! Come all and-!"

"HEEEEYYY!"

"Hmm?" The announcer looked down, his shades glistening as his eyes moved away from the sunlight's direction.

"You stole my daycare egg!" Candy shouted out, and jumped onto the stage, "And I'm ready to get it back!"

"Grk… how do you..? Ehem, I'm sorry, little girl. I have no idea what you're-"

"Zip it, you Team Rocket Lackey! I want my baby egg back! And you're giving me this guy's brother right now!" She was referring to the egg in her baby-carrier, and pointed dramatically to the announcer.

"Shoot, our covers blown!" He muttered under his lips, as a mic went off under his disguise.

"BBZZTTT-Roger that! Distract! And I'll make sure the balloons get to HQ-! ACK!"

The grunt that was talking behind the stage was suddenly pulled out by his ear, as Kirlia walked him out into the open, and tossed his ear to the side so he'd fall to his knees, while she folded her arms.

"PEEEEEEELIPPER!" Seamour flew down next to them, having let Gail down, before raising his wings and peak dramatically…

Then slamming it down for a hard peck on his head, knocking him out momentarily.

"Ah! What on earth!? Another one!" Will spun around, seeing his pokemon. "Wow,… good work, guys." He was pleasantly surprised his pokemon had ratted him out.

Gail curtseyed with a cheeky wink, flipping her hair, as Pelipper continued his goofy cawing of his name.

"What's going on?"

"Where's are pokemon going then..?"

"I want Flabebe back!"

"Give me my Squirtle!"

"Sylveon!"

The crowd started an uproar, as the trainers raised their angry fists, demanding their pokemon back.

The knocked out grunt regained his consciousness, and after holding his head for a minute, saw the two pokemon distracted and leaped onto the stage.

When you ask where your pokemon are going…

We laugh and say it's none of your concern now~

Team Rocket is procuring the natural power of this world!

Surrender to us, or prepare to be knocked down in its course!

We. Are. Rocket!

Doing an odd, seemingly rehearsed, performance, the rocket grunts threw off their disguises and did some strange poses and trying to introduce themselves with a flare.

Candy just rolled her eyes, and took out a pokeball. "Will, call Officer Jenny! Tell them where we are, and about the balloons! Then call Miss Pearl, tell her everything's going to be alright!"

"Ohh… a feisty one."

"She ain't all that."

"Come on then, kiddo. Try and stop us!"

The grunts stood back to back, one clicking a button that was behind him in his other hand, and the balloons suddenly lost their colorful designs and looks to be replaced with black and the signature red 'R' symbol.

The crowd gasped, and frantically ran after the balloons, calling for their pokemon, who were trapped by cages that sprung up from the basket of the hot air balloons.

They all immediately cried out to their trainers, moving their hands through the cages and trying to reach for them, though, so awfully far away.

"Let's do this then!" The first grunt called out, smiling to the other, as they saw the blinking red light on the balloons antennas, showing the route to their HQ was already underway.

"Go! Ekans!"

"It's your time, Houndour!"

The two pokemon came out, a menacing look on their faces.

Candy looked so torn… these poor pokemon… were they once owned to loving trainers..? Were they turned evil by there no good, unloving, thieving new trainers?

"Candy! I'll fight too!" Will ran up, nodding to her, as Gail took a stand, looking positively repulsed by their wicked actions, and ready to deliver some justice!

Taking her arms, she crossed them, opening them up like a ballerina, before swiping them down into a powerful fighters stance.

"Alright… since this is a stage… I wonder…" Candy looked down at her new pokeball… "…Let's do this… Jokes…" Taking a deep breath, she knew she hadn't really formed a bond with this pokemon…

But seeing the Ekans and the Houndour… she wanted their hearts to connect, so that Jokes could be an amazing pokemon!

"Go! Jokes! I choose you! Let's connect our hearts with an unbreakable link!" It was cheesy, but cheesy was Candy's middle name!

"Zor!... Zor?" Jokes looked around, having taken the form of Munchlax, and tilted her big head. "Zor..?"

"We're taking out some egg thieves!" Candy excitedly put her hands up to her face, in fists, and her eyes sparkling, hoping to bond with her new pokemon!

"…Zor." As if 'pfft'ing her sentimental gibberish to the side, Jokes sat down and licked her Munchlax paw.

"Ah! J-…Jokes!"

"Haha! Too easy! Houndour! Use Ember!" The man called out, as the pokemon rushed forward and did so.

"Houndour!" The flame burst out as the Zorua looked up startled, and was blasted backwards, having her paw on fire now, and wiggling it around in burn.

"Ah! Burn on the first go!?" Candy exclaimed, holding her two long pieces of hair on the side of her faces down, biting her lip.

"Gail! Use Disarming voice!"

"KIRRRRLLLIIIAAA!" A sharp, vibrating noise pierced the other side of the stage, and caused the Ekans to shift its slithering neck back and forth, its eyes squinting close.

"Poison Jab!"

"Ah! Gail look out!"

Luckily, as the Ekans came forward, Gail jumped up, dodging the dangerous attack, and sweating just slightly, but her frown showed her bared teeth, and how she didn't want to be knocked out on the first go.

"Kirl!"

"Right! Use Confusion!"

Ekans shook it off, and tried for another poison jab. "Don't let it get you! Confusion!"

Kirlia pushed the Ekans away from getting close enough to land the attack by repelling it away with another confusion attack.

This time, it made Ekans confused, as it bashed it's head on the stage floor.

"NOO!" the grunt called out, putting his hands on his head. "In all my zubat training! I never thought I would have to have a pokemon confused!"

"Houndour! Use bite!"

The houndour reared it's head up, before charging and landing a good bite on the opposite arm that wasn't burning.

Zorua's disguise had already dropped, and so his bite was now directly around her back, as she flailed with both burn and this lasting bite, trying to get away.

"Zor! Zor!"

"Hang in there…" Candy was frozen, her fear took advantage of her, and she didn't know what her next move was…

Her hand trembled by her face, as her pointer finger went near her mouth, and her eyes shook and shrank in uncertainty…

She wanted to protect the egg… but right now, she needed to somehow protect Jokes!

'What do I do? I don't have a burn heal or potions… I'm… I'm doomed! Pokemon grow unfriendly when they faint because of you! I… I won't be able to stop her from this fate!'

In her self-doubt, she suddenly heard Will call out-

"Kirlia! Heal Pulse!"

Hey! She knew that move! She had heard it before!

Kirlia opened her arms out and wide over her head, as she raised her body upward, but didn't leave the ground.

The pink pulse flew with sparkling results, healing instantly, as Zorua let herself calm down in the jaws of the Houndour, whose eyes widened at seeing the healing.

She was still burned, but with renewed energy, she burst out of it's hold, kicking and using fury swipes.

"…I… I still have a shot." Candy rubbed her eyes, trying to stay calm and refocus herself as well. "Right, thanks! Will!" she shot him a thumbs up, and he smiled, glad he could help, as he went back to his own battle at hand.

"Jokes! Use-"

"Feint attack!"

"Hey… my turn! Dodge it!"

Zorua didn't dodge in time, but the dark move only pushed her back, and the damage wasn't so bad.

She twitched with the burn damage, but stood her ground.

"Dance around him! Use Foul Play!"

With a sinister grin, and not really caring what Candy is spitting out, Zorua did her quick steps and swift movements, dodging his Pursuits that were later called out, before taking him down with her speed and agile dancing.

"Now, finish him with a-"

"Go for another ember! Roast that thing alive!"

"Grr… I'M TALKING! Use Fury Swipes!"

"Ember!"

"Fury Swipes!"

"Ember!"

"I FREAKIN' AM TALKING HERE!"

As the trainers bickered, Houndour looked behind to his master, sweat-dropping, as he couldn't hear the commands over Candy's loud shouting.

Zorua, snickering at her opportunity, and only giving Candy half a mind anyway, leapt forward and fury swiped quite a few times, leaving him in the red.

"Just hit the darn thing!" the grunt finally called out, before he looked over and saw that Ekans had been throw down, and Kirlia's dainty foot lifted and landed on it's fainted body, before looking towards him, and giving off one heck of a death glare.

"Candy..?"

"I'm fine! Did you make the call!?"

"Oh!" Will took out his phone, quickly ringing as she had before instructed him too.

"Give it up, girly! It's only an egg!"

"And an entire flying squadron of stolen pokemon!"

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. Almost forgot about them." He leaned back, smirking, as he placed his hands on his hips. "Come on, do you really care about all them? Tell ya what, if your friend stops the call, I'll give you the egg back, and then we can let this whole thing slide, don't ya think? Am I right?"

"If you think I'm that selfish, you're dead wrong!"

"Oh come on! You already got an egg!"

"One pokemon is not the same as the next! I won't trade up any soul over anothers!"

Zorua's heart sank, thinking of her trainer willingly trading her to some stranger… and not understanding why.

She lowered her head, now finicky as her thoughts turned from one thing to another.

Was she a failure to him? Was she not good enough? Was he annoyed with her?

The reason, and not knowing it, plagued her so much that she wondered if she would have still felt this way even if he did tell her why.

The Houndour took the opportunity to bite down again on Jokes, and wiggle her around a bit, before throwing her off to the side.

"Jokes!" Candy stepped out on the battlefield stage, before realizing that that would penalized her in a real pokemon battle.

"G..Grr… Jokes! Listen to me! You gotta keep going! You can do this! I know we don't know each other very well, but I know you're not a quitter! You want to have fun, right? I've seen you tease WAY BETTER than this at the daycare! Come on! Don't let him show you up!"

Don't let him show you up!

Jokes's eyes shot open from the ground.

It was as if Candy was saying to not let her former trainer's actions get the best of her.

She stood up, shakily, as she had took a lot of damage.

The burn inflicted her, and her hurt paw bent down, making her slightly kneel in her rage.

"Jokes!"

She lifted her head.

"ZOOORRRR!"

"That's the spirit."

Candy smiled, then nodded her head, getting back into the passion of battle!

"Finish it off with a Foul Play!"

With a final run, Jokes jumped up and slammed each paw into the Houndour's face, every which way, and then spun to kick both her paws out, continuing the on slaughter till the Houndour's face was down with swirls in his eyes, then… Jokes steps back, huffing and puffing in her exhaustion, before the burn took its toll and she fainted as well.

"Jokes!" Running out to her, the gunts began to move back.

"Yo, we need to fall back!" The grunts were about to take off, before Officer Jenny blocked their escape on the other side of the stage.

"And where do you think YOU TWO are going?"

The two grunts sweated in nervous fright, and looked to each other, before closing their eyes and giving goofy smiles to her. "…J-Jail?"

"Bingo. The only RIGHT thing you've got." She flicked her pointer finger up, and winked.

"Good work you two… even you, kid." Jenny nodded to Candy, and then looked to Will. "Hey… aren't you the mail guy?"

He blushed and scratched his head, lowering it slightly in a nod. "Y-…Yes ma'am."

"Huh…" she looked over the two. "A daycare attendant and a mail man… I guess heroes come from anywhere." She smiled more earnestly, before glaring back at the culprits being put in handcuffs. "Take them away, boys!"

Mia and Tia were relating the whole battle to the kids back at the daycare, as Miss Pearl danced with Jigglypuff, raising her legs up in her jolly jig as the kids cheered, hearing Candy had won!

Walking back to Will's car, Will sighed. "It's a shame they couldn't locate the signal of where those balloons were going.." He looked to Candy, who was now holding the other egg in her arm…

"….Wait… yes we do." Candy's head raised up, a smile forming across her lips.

"W-Wa-Wa-Wait, you do!?"

"Come with me!" Candy turned Will around, "Officer Jenny! You're not gonna believe this!"

Back at the daycare, Officer Jenny's arms were folded, seeing the Jigglypuff and the two kids holding each other's hands, and 'hmmm'ing in their concentration.

"You're right. I don't believe this." Officer Jenny admitted, before Candy gave her a 'please try' look and gestured to the kids.

"They're the reason I was able to find the Rocket Goons, miss… please, just-"

"Found them! All of them!" Tia spoke up, her sister following after her. "They've arrived in the junkyard, there's a man sweeping the ground and whistling, and the balloons! When they float overhead, he hits a button with his broom, hidden and out of sight, and they get lowered into a slate that opens up! They're secret hideout!"

"What?!" Officer Jenny flinched back. "We've been trying to find their hideout for months! You're telling me two 10 year old kids just did that!"

"9." Candy corrected.

"…No."

Miss Pearl stepped up, looking apologetically to Candy.

"…10."

"W-what..?"

Candy stepped back, and looked to Tia and Mia, who opened their eyes, also looking sad in their eyes, but smiling sheepishly.

"You mean… they…"

"Are at the age of departure… yes."

Pearl explained.

"B-..But.."

"They've already asked if they could keep Jigglypuff as their partner pokemon. I've given them my consent."

Candy's eyes started to tear up.

"Not you two too…"

They both were also tearing up.

"It's true." Mia began, before Tia continued, "We wanted to tell you sooner… but…"

"This is phenomenal! My men just reported back to me that they did in fact find a signal! And they've decrypted it to the junkyard! H-how!?"

She then knelt down to the kids, and removed her hat. "We'll of course ask your parents, but will you two come with me and tell me more about what you see?"

They each opened their mouths in shock, and then nodded happily.

"Absolutely!"

A few days later, the twins showed up back at the daycare. Catching Jigglypuff the right way, and then hugging Candy and the kids, saying goodbye.

"S-so… are you going on your journey's then?" Candy couldn't stop wiping the persistent tears away from her eyes.

"Actually… we've decided to join the police force." Mia held her head high, putting a hand to her hips, and then closing her eyes in a haughty way. "We're gonna be gorgeous! Just like Miss Jenny!"

"Momma works with daddy on finding out about supernatural things, so they said that being a Police Physic would just be using our powers in another good way. So instead of research and ghost stories, we're doing investigation and crime solving!" Tia excited exclaimed.

"Oh, but we can't actually go out in the field, we're too young for that, heh." Mia put a hand behind her head, showing she knew it wasn't all glamorous.

"Wow… looks like you two will be doing a lot of good in the world." Miss Pearl leaned down, as Nevermore, her murkrow, now out and about again, cawed his approval and nodded.

"I'm… so proud … and gonna… miss you two… so much… I'm sorry! I can't stop crying!" Candy burst out in tears, falling to her knees as Brandon and Cleo moved out of her way, Cleo giggling at her cute behavior and sign of love for the two, while Brandon simply asked if she was afraid she'll never see the other kids again.

"Hey, it's alright." Began Tia, reaching a hand out to her right shoulder.

"Yeah, if you didn't cry as much as you did with Jake, Lucario, and Combusken leaving… we'd be worried." Mia giggled, and put her hand on Candy's left shoulder.

"We want to say… we love you! Candy!" The twins stated in unison, as Jigglypuff popped out of her pokeball, jumping in the air and tackling Candy to the ground.

"JIGGLY!"

Everyone laughed, all but a quiet Cuddles, crying within his pokeball from Jigglypuff's departure. (He had a secret crush on her, lol!)

(Thank you! And please look forward to the next chapter/episode!)


	13. Munchlax's Heart vs. His Stomach!

Pokemon Daycare!

Munchlax's Heart vs. His Stomach!

By: Cutegirlmayra (It's so hard lately to find time to write… I get a lot of asks on Tumblr, not that I mind! Lol, but it does make it hard to work on my own fanfiction ^^ anyway, hope you enjoy our next little adventure! Hehe~)

The children were all hanging out around the orchard today, eating berry juices they had learned how to make, thanks to Miss Pearl.

"Remember, Totodile. Manners." Cleo gently lifted the bottle for Totodile, who was spilling his juice everywhere, wearing a baby doll's bib around his neck that Cleo had swiped for him.

He chugged it all the way down, before swiping it from his mouth and out of his hands, letting it toss everywhere on the dirty grass floor, before Cleo gasped.

She put her hands to the side of her face and shook her head, "Totodile, no! That's mean! Not nice, Totodile. You have to be neat when you eat…" Cleo was starting to sound more and more better as she hanged around the daycare with everyone, though, she still found it hard to really speak with Brandon…

Still, she wasn't baby-talking anymore. Miss Pearl had supposed she always knew how to speak properly, but since receiving a new role as 'Mother' to the baby Totodile, that perhaps she felt the need to grow up so she could nurture him well.

"That would make sense…" Candy looked up at the sky, still missing her baby-talk though, and smiled gleefully at the memory. "She has seemed like she's grown up a bit since being with us. Maybe her parents spoiled her?"

"Candy." Pearl sternly whacked her cane onto Candy's head.

"Ow! Yeesh! My bad… I just thought they were pretty busy people, right? Maybe this whole time, she was in the 'baby' role. Now that she has Totodile, it gives her a chance to really mature, you know?" Candy rubbed her head, leaning down at it's aching, before scarfing her face to mask her rage at being scolded again.

Miss Pearl had started to instruct her personally on different things about Pokemon, battling, and the world. She wasn't quite sure why, but Miss Pearl began to act more like a mentor than ever before now…

Maybe because she saw her growing up too?

"Now then, children." Pearl lightly clapped her hands, getting Brandon's and Cleo's attention. "I've received exciting news. A popular chief has come into town, and in his honor, the city is going to throw a food eating contest. I've already asked your parents, and as long as our pokemon are out and able to protect you, they're alright with you going as a field trip. I hope you'll see many trainers and their pokemon working together to win, and notice their unique bond with each and everyone pair you'll see- Ah. … Candy…" Miss Pearl stopped explaining her happy surprise when she noticed Candy's face drooling and her eyes sparkling.

"Conest… you say?"

"Not this again…" Miss Pearl sighed, a puff of white air flew down to show the action being exhausting, before Candy jumped straight up from her seat, looking determined.

"There's not a soul alive that adores food like I do!" Candy eyes shined with pure determination, almost growing in their sparkles now. "I've just gotta win that contest! It's not a beauty contest, thank goodness! So I can be as ugly with my eating as I want to be!" she suddenly jumped onto a basket of berries, head first, and kicked her feet up rapidly as she held the basket with her hands gripping the sides, holding it in place.

Her face was like a parana, and Miss Pearl sweat dropped at the horrible mannerism she portrayed.

"Candy… for a young lady to eat so… so viciously!"

Cleo grabbed Totodile, afraid she might eat him as well, and scooted over to Pearl, a little afraid.

"Ah! You're scary! Ah-ha!" Brandon, seeing Cleo and Miss Pearl's reactions, quickly grabbed his own basket, and dived his face in. "Come on, Yamask!" he stuck his berry covered face out to call to his friend, who blinked his eyes as he hovered in the air, having a berry in his hands. He seemed to have simply just nibbled it every now and then, and looked back to it.

"Come on!" Brandon stuck his face out, and laughed. "It's perfectly, wonderfully terrifying darkness in there!" Brandon then dived back in, munching the berries and calling them 'brains'.

Yamask grew excited too, though not sure what he was saying, and grabbed his own basket, digging his face in it, though not really eating… he just seemed to happily smear berry juice all over his face as it squished the berries below.

"Oh, Candy!" Miss Pearl exclaimed, as suddenly, Cleo laughed, and Totodiled stared in awe at how yummy that technique looked! So many berries!

"What terrible manners! You're setting a bad example for the children!" Miss Pearl held Celo with one hand, and scolded Candy with the other, before Totodile wiggled out of Cleo's hands.

"Ah! Totodile! Come back here!" She reached out for him, but he just happily ran over to the gang and jumped into a basket, lowering his head and seeming to 'swim' in a circle around the basket, squishing the berries up and then eating them along the way.

"Oh dear… now you're all filthy." Miss Pearl put her hand up to her forehead, seeming to regret her decision of telling the children in front of Candy… "I should have at least kept it a secret from you… hoo…"

Candy ran towards a flyer on her way home, holding some groceries as she excited bounced her knees up and down, reading it over. "Woah! What simple rules!" she squee'd.

"Now all I need is a pokemon that can match my appetite, eating habits, stomach, and my stomach's metabolism! Hmm… Wait a second…" she looked down at her belt, seeing a pokeball wiggle a little.

"Ah! Miss Pearl's pokemon for me! Cuddles!" she took the pokeball out and clicked the center to make it big, then smiled to it and raced home.

Getting there, she wrapped a napkin around her neck, and took the pokeball out and onto the table. "Alright, kiddo! Training starts…" she leaned forward with her hand. "..Now!"

Clicking it open, Munchlax appeared, shaking his head and looking at her.

"Munch?" he tilted his head.

"No time to explain!" Candy shoved a spoon and fork into his hands, having him stumble with them from the fast action, as she leaned over to position a napkin around his neck. "You're the most gluttonous pokemon I know! So this tournaments gonna be a cinch!"

Munchlax stopped squirming once she pulled away, and just blinked in complete confusion.

"Okay! Here's the peanut jelly sandwiches, pop tarts, spaghetti- you name it! We've got to stuff ourselves good to see our limit. Then we have to find out when to start slowing down to let our stomach's settle, and start back up for the final stretch! Literally! Stretch your stomach out before we begin!"

Candy rolled up her casual clothes sleeves, having baggy clothes on just for getting dirty, and started leaning to one side, lifting an arm up, and then shifting to the other.

"We've to be in tip-top shape for this fri-…Huh?" She suddenly took a moment to realize he wasn't as excited as she thought he'd be.

"…Cuddles?"

He stared, solemnly down at the food.

"…What's wrong, boy?"

A moment of concern spread across her face, as she lowered her hands to the table, sitting criss-cross apple-sauce on the small chair she had for herself, but medium sized for Munchlax.

"You don't like my cooking..?" She started to tear up.

He immediately looked up, and shook out his head and arms, showing that wasn't the case, but then looked sadly down again, and put the spoon down.

"Ah!" Candy freaked out, gripping the back of the chair, sitting sideways now, "What on earth!? Don't tell you're-!"

He then placed down the fork.

"Not-!" her eyes widened in horror.

He reached to slowly untie the napkin.

"HUNGRY!?"

He jumped down from the table, and sighed, walking off slowly towards another hallway in her home.

Her hand twitched as she reached for him, trembling in complete bafflement.

"Oh my Arceus… He's sick!"

Not knowing how else to explain his extremely odd behavior, Candy quickly grabbed her regular clothes, changed, and ran munchlax as quickly as possible to the Poke center.

Trying to move as fast as she could with a limp little bag of fat in her arms, she found that she had to hunch over as she ran with him dangling from her arms like an overstuffed puppy.

His face looked neutrally closed off from the experience, as his head just bobbed with her running, and his eyes remained in thick, straight lines.

"C-Candy?"

Candy stopped and turned around, "Will!"

He was about to put a letter in a mail box, and stopped to blink and look up at her.

"You're awfully early. What's your rush? Isn't this your off day?"

She charged over and back to him, having not even noticed he was behind her and across the street from the corner she had just taken.

"Do cities still have traditional mailboxes?" She seemed confused.

"W-well… I wouldn't say all are 'traditional' but…" He scratched the back of his head, seeing as she really asked that as sincerely as she could.

"You make me laugh sometimes, you know that? Haha!" he gripped his stomach slightly, before hearing a sigh and looking down at Munchlax.

"Huh? He looks so… empty for some reason? Is he okay?" Will looked back up at Candy.

"That's the thing… he won't eat." Candy barely was able to say it.

Will's eyes widened, "Are you sure? Munchlaxs are famous for their appetites though!"

"I know! And he's acting weird too! Isn't it terrible!?"

Munchlax sighed again.

"Maybe… he's tried?"

"That wouldn't explain it. He does sleep around the house a lot, but he hasn't even slept! He's just… stared… aimless up at the ceiling! He's dying I tell ya!" She threw Munchlax's body up to his face, struggling to keep it there from the weight, as Will leaned back with a sweat drop on the side of his face.

"L-let's not get over dramatic here…"

"I've gotta fix him! Before the Chief's eating contest tomorrow!" she looked up with tears in her eyes again, truly worried for both her pokemon and the contest!

"Huh… Eating Contest… oh! Right!" Will looked to his van, and put a hand up to cup around his mouth, "Gail! Can I see one of those contest flyers, please?"

A second passed before a pink aura floated out, flying a paper out to Will and hovering in front of him. "Thanks, Gail!" he called back to his Kirlia, having decided to sleep in the back with the packages, just to rest her eyes a bit from all the hard work they've been doing.

"Let's see… ah, here it is! The winner gets money for the charity of their choosing! I'm guessing your trying to win the prize money for the Daycare, right?" he smiled, as Candy blinked her eyes a moment, and then smiled warmly up.

"Oh. I just wanted to win. But that works too."

He almost fell over, unable to comprehend what she just said. "W-wait! You were just gonna stuff yourself alive and go in it for glory!?" he was confused, "I thought only men thought like that…"

"Are you kidding!? Eating is a part of life! Women of all ages know the importance of a fine-tasting meal, and cherish it!" she suddenly stomped her foot up on a nearby fire hydrant, and seemed about to go off on a speech before she noticed her Munchlax sigh again.

She held him back in her arms and turned him around; holding him like a big toddler and looking worriedly towards him. "You still feel bad, Cuddles..?"

"Poor guy… hmm… hey! If you want, instead of carrying the ol'lug all the way over to the pokemon center, I could give you a ride?" he threw a thumb back and grinned.

He then turned around, stars in his eyes, 'A girl in my van! It's like an early Christmas miracle!'.

"Ah! You would do that? Thanks, Will!" she jumped in, before leaning back and letting herself fall on the packages in the back, laughing.

She held Cuddles close as she looked around, noticing the back of the van had Kirlia sleeping just off to the side of her, leaning her head on the van's inner wall, but not seeing…

"PELLLLL!" emerging from being piled up under packages, Seamour happily spread his wings out and flapped them excitedly.

Will hopped in the car, and joyously looked back to his merry crew, "Everyone! We have company! Cuddles and Candy are going to hop a ride with us. Any objections?"

Seamour cawed out joyfully back to his trainer, before leaning forward and nuzzling his large beak up to Candy, who giggled it as he lightly nipped at her long blonde hair.

Kirlia smiled, but rolled her eyes, shaking her head before going back to sleep.

Munchlax finally opened his eyes, looking to Kirlia as she slept and the car started rolling.

He blinked as his mind's eye pictured Jigglypuff, gently sleep in Kirlia's place.

His eyes teared up, before he shook them away and sighed in heartache again, flopping his head down on Candy.

"Ah! He's getting worse!" Candy called out, panic taking over.

She leaned up and pulled herself to the rectangular opening of the back of his van. "Can't you make this thing go faster?"

"Hold on..!" Feeling this was his chance to prove himself, Will had his mighty mailvan screech around the corner, and blaze in lettered glory as some letters flew out from the sides of it down the street.

Kirlia, tediously making sure that nothing was lost, used her abilities to pull each envelope back into the car, and grumbled with her cheek puffed up at the mess her trainer was making.

Once they arrived and pulled in at the pokemon center, Candy leaned forward and jumped out, rushing down and getting to the doors, before quickly realizing she forgot something, and ran back to Will.

"Will!" she called, coming back up to his open-side, no-door driver's side of his vehicle.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

She leaned up and gave him a half hug, making him freeze as he had leaned down to address her.

"Thank you…"

She whispered lightly, before pulling away and smiling.

"You're the best, Will!"

The Best!

"Like no one ever was!"

Like no one. Ever.

He leaned back in his chair, watching her wave goodbye.

Suddenly, his whole body steamed as it burst into red, his eyes swirling.

"Two Christmas miracles…"

He wobbly mumbled from his love-stricken seat.

Kirlia leaned her head up and peeked out from the rectangular opening to see his condition, and looked distress, lifting a shocked hand up daintily by her face.

"Kirl!" she cried out, as Seamour wobbled over, and then started flapping his wings, panic taking over at his trainer looking feverish.

"PEL, PEL, PELL!" His flapping made Kirlia cover an arm over her, as the letters she tried to keep intact went flying around the back of the van through his random gust attack.

"Kirl!" she shouted out, "Kirl, kirl!" She calmed him down by letting him know what he was doing, as he stopped and held his wings out, before slowly withdrawing one to his side, and then turning quickly to rub a wing behind his head, looking apologetic.

She shook her head at his antics. "Kirl…"

She then tapped her trainer's shoulder, "Kirlia. Kirlia? Kirl-Kirl!" she shook it a little more with some force but not too much, as she puffed her cheek in annoyance again before he finally seemed startled out of his thoughts, and blinked in surprise.

"Oh! Ah! S-sorry! I must have gone off in la la land again." He scratched the back of his head, apologetic as Kirlia just sighed, stuck caring for two lovable and whacky men.

Candy rushed into the pokemon center, and quickly looked to Miss Joy, "Miss Joy?! Miss Joy, it's terrible!"

"Oh dear." A nurse turned around, seeing Munchlax in her arms and walking up to the counter. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nurse Joy, it's my pokemon! Munchlax's have an almost unstainable appetite, but mine won't eat even a wrapper!"

She held her precious baby Munchlax up to the nurse's face, just like she did with Will, and struggled once again with the weight issue.

"Isn't… he… looking… terrible…!" she struggled so hard that her face almost turned blue, and she had to set him down a moment, panting.

"My… well… he does look awfully limp." Nurse Joy sweat dropped, and then moved around the corner to properly examine him.

She bent down and lifted his arms, then his head, and started to feel around his stomache.

Candy bit at her nails, worried sick!

"Please, tell me he's okay… He's just gotta win with me at the eating contest tomorrow!" she kept her hands in tight fists up near her face, as Nurse Joy's eyes suddenly caught something.

She saw Munchlax sigh, and smiled warmly to him.

"I think I see the problem here."

She leaned up, and gently tucked her dress down as she did so.

Folding her arms and looking politely proper as ever, she closed her eyes and continued to gently speak her diagnosis for Candy.

"You're Munchlax seems to be depressed. When Munchlaxs, or any pokemon really, become so sad that they lose their appetites, it's usually do to something troubling them." She held a finger up to the side her face, tilting her head slightly into it. "Now… could you recall anything that may have left your Munchlax feeling this way?"

"Depressed..? Well, at least he's not dying." She seemed relieved, before processing the rest of Nurse Joy's words.

"…Something… that could have upset him..? Hmm…" she looked down…

"The twins… did leave… But that was the only change since… AH! I got it!"

Candy turned to Munchlax, bending down to his level, as he turned to look up at her.

"…." She stared at him closely.

"…You're upset I didn't leave you the last cookie. Aren't you?"

He looked away, sighing.

"Ah-ha! That's it, isn't it!? You can't hide the truth from me!"

She waved a pointed hand repeatedly at him, before something pink caught his eye.

He turned to look at a Chansey.

It's body shape… coloration…

His eyes started to tear up.

The tender way it handled other pokemon.

His mind's eye replaced her with Jigglypuff, and her gentle voice filled his mind.

She turned to him, and lightly chimed it out, smiling and shaking her head in her usual joyful way…

He suddenly turned around, darting an arm up to his face to cover his eyes, and started bursting into tears.

"MUNNNNNCHHHHLAA-AH-AH-AH-AXXX!"

"Oh dear." Nurse joy folded her hand over her mouth, amazed to see his outburst.

"Aww… I'm sorry, little guy. I never knew that last cookie meant so much to you!" Candy wrapped her arms around him, "There, there… I still love you! Tell you what? Along with our training for today, we'll go get some batch of cookies. Sound good? I don't really have time to cook them or anything so…" she sweat dropped, seeing him make a scene.

Munchlax stopped a moment, thinking about cookies…

He suddenly remembered!

That was the last time he was able to eat a meal with Jigglypuff!

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNCHHHH-Ha..ha…chlax…" He once again burst into a fury of tears, dropping his arms forward, completely and dreadfully missing his darling crush!

Candy leaned back, removing her hands. "Er… no cookies, then?"

"I believe he's trying to tell you it may be something else." Nurse joy leaned down, trying to help the situation all she could. "I'm afraid I'm not specifically trained for emotional matters of the mind-"

"MUUUCHHH!"

"O-or the heart?"

"…Lax…" Munclax nodded to her change.

The two suddenly seemed to realize he was crying from no one understanding him, and was trying to communicate his feelings.

"Ah! I believe he's trying to tell us what's wrong. Munchlax, why don't you act out what you're upset about?" Nurse Joy bent to her knees again, as Candy sat on the ground, resting on her legs.

"Emm-emm! That sounds like a good idea! Charades!" Candy nodded, and turned to Munchlax. "Come on, kiddo! We've only got today until the contest! What's keeping your stomach from grumblin' for the munchies?" she got into it now, holding her hands up to her face in fists and leaning forward.

She was dead-set on figuring out what was wrong, focusing intently on whatever issue may be troubling her Munchlax.

She was also extremely competitive, and didn't want Nurse Joy out smarting her like she just did again.

Cuddles was her pokemon! It was her right to figure him out!

Cuddles began waving his arms about, forming a circle.

"Ah! A cookie!"

He whacked Candy's head.

"Ow! Okay, not a cookie…" she rubbed her head. "Hey… only Miss Pearl can do that… and it's not like I gave her permission or anything! I don't like being hit!" Candy whined, as Nurse Joy thought a moment.

"Hmm…" she placed a hand to her chin, leaning back. "Perhaps it's not a food at all. An object… person maybe?"

Munchlax pointed to her excitedly, smiling for the first time since he came out, and nodding to her.

"Ahhh… so it is a person after all!" Nurse Joy looked so happy she guessed right, as Candy gave her a short, quick pout her way before looking back to Cuddles, getting in the 'game' zone.

"Ah… so a fat person."

He jumped up and whacked her on the head again.

"HEY!"

"Perhaps he doesn't like you calling the person that… a… poofy… person? Like Chansey?" Nurse Joy gestured behind her to the Chansey had previously been watching greet and welcome pokemon and trainers with another nurse as they walked in.

He held out a hand and lowered his other paw into it, to show that she was on the money.

"Oh yay! I'm pretty good at this, physiatry, stuff. Maybe I should go into it as a side career?" Nurse Joy looked up as if going over the option in her head, as Candy fumed behind her in utter rage, twitching a hand up in frustration at her doing better at this than herself.

"Wait…" her expression suddenly changed and dropped, as a lightbulb went on.

"Round.. poofy… like Chansey…?" she put her head down.

"…The twins…"

She raised her head again, looking sympathy. "You… You miss…"

"It's Jigglypuff… isn't it?"

Munchlax looked up at her, sorrowfully, then down and nodded.

"Oh… I didn't realize… you two were friends at the daycare… I… I should have known…"

She reached out a hand, before turning away.

"You… you never said goodbye."

He turned away, his shoulders bouncing up and down, before tightening his small paws and then jumping into Candy's arms.

"MUUNNNCHHH!"

"OH YOU POOR THING! WHHHAAAA-HAHAAA-HAAA!"

The two sure made a scene, crying right in front of the counter as a few trainers waited awkwardly behind them.

One boy leaned down, but Nurse Joy stopped him from saying anything by putting a finger up to her mouth, and smiling kindly to him.

"Hehe. They just need one moment longer…" she happily stood by them, as they hugged and cried it out.

On the way home, Candy and Munchlax held hands, as Munchlax waddled beside her, and stared at an ice cream cone.

He wasn't sure he could eat it... just yet…

"Go on. Before it melts." Candy smiled down to him, licking her own as he just teared up, and couldn't look.

She stopped at his reaction, and warmly, with a gentle tone, spoke down to him.

"Although I can't really mend your broken heart… and am not very good at losing people myself…" she recalled Lucario, but then shook her head, looking back at Munchlax. "I do know a trade secret to comforting troubled feelings!"

Muchlax looked up, blinking in surprise, and amazed hope.

He truly wanted to feel better.

What was the trade secret?

"STUFFING YOUR FACE AND DRINKING YOUR TEARS!"

Candy stood on the other side of the contest table, having Munchlax right next to her, as he watched her stuff her face with food when the timer went off.

He watched in amazement, before wiping any forming tears and looking determined to succeed.

If this was true, then all he needed to do to be happy again… was eat like he usually did to feel happy!

"OM-NOM-NOM-NOM!" she gulped down in large chunks the food, and then turned to chug some water, but not too much, she had to leave room in there…

"Ah." She wiped her mouth and slammed the bottle down, turning to Muchlax as they refilled her plate.

"Rather than feeling the ache in your heart, you can feel it in your stomach!"

He had never been more so connected to Candy than in this moment.

She smiled down to him, an indirect encouragement that she would never disappear…

Unlike this baked pie placed in front of him.

"WE MAY HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO TRAIN, BUT THAT MEANS OUR STOMACHS ARE HUNGIER THAN EVER! OM-NOM-NOM!" she swallowed hard, "Ah. TO THE OPPOENT PLATES!"

The folks beside them who were eating stopped in fright, as she leaped forward and started to eat their food, and from behind her…

Munchlax leaped forward, right over her bent body and walked along the long table, head down as he looked like Pac-Man, opening and closing his jaw.

A literal vacuum as each plate just slid into his mouth and disappeared instantaneously with each causal bite.

Candy spun around, her stomach large, holding three turkey's under her arms and one half eaten in her hand, the leg in her mouth.

"HONEY! I'M COMING HOME WITH A FOOD BABY, TONIGHT!"

Miss Pearl, Will, the on-lookers, and the poor children watched horrifically as Candy and Cuddles DOMINATED the contest in such a monstrous fashion.

"Disgraceful." Pearl held her head up high, not liking that her natural lady-like behavior was so easily pushed to the side when it came to a free buffet. "For a lady to scarf her face like that. Shameful. Such a waste of fine food. With all that swallowing and not enough tasting, it's almost like disrespecting the chief who generously made it for the banquet." Nevermore, upon her shoulders, had his jaw hanging out, dangling at the horrific scene of the two stuffing themselves and still asking for the rest of their portions.

"S-…She eats like a house full of brothers!" He exclaimed, also in complete terror. Though, it's hard to say if he was really turned away from this or not. "It's amazing she can keep herself so well fit while still eating like that!"

"…So well… fit? What, what?" Miss Pearl turned back to him, realizing he must have not heard himself say it, and mused with a hardy chuckle to the side at it. "My… you really are enamored with her, aren't you?"

She glanced up to see his reaction, but he was so taken aback by Candy's wild eating habits and Munchlax right by her side that he was paying too much attention to notice her side-comment.

She sighed, "Young men."

"What can you do."

"We're. Not. Done. Yet!" Candy kept shoving food in her mouth, as Munchlax also continued, having a moment where he tuned out, and saw Jigglypuff in his daydreams again.

She turned around, and opened her mouth, "Jigggg..~" as if hand feeding him all the food he was eating.

Blushing, hanging his mouth open, he continued to just literally shove food down his large mouth,… before…

He started glowing white.

Candy stopped a moment in her eating, and turned around.

"Muwunwchwax?" She had her mouth full like a chipmunk, before looking up at the massive white light that burst away,…

"Woah!" The chief stood up, and then struck a pose with a spacula in hand. "It's my signature pokemon!" he exclaimed.

A Slaking, having been behind the chief this whole time, suddenly turned around, his eyes shooting a glare with a strike of light.

He was simply lounging around before hearing his title being ripped from him.

He slowly arose… "Sla…" he looked like he had a score to re-settle… again.

"SNOOORRRRLAXX!"

A large cry sounded through the outdoor event, as people's hair were flown back, and a lazy looking face came upon Cuddles's face.

He scratched the side of himself, before looking over at the preparations table.

The second he started waddling over to it, the cooks and people all fled, as he lifted a giant caldron up and chugged down some chili that was still being prepared.

"SLAKING!"

"…Sn… snorrrrr?"

Cuddles started to lift one foot after the other to about-face himself, seeing a large pokemon and then having it thump it's chest.

The ape pokemon suddenly pointed over to another stash of food.

Snorlax smiled, thinking the pokemon a friend, and nodded.

Slaking thought he understood the challenge, and began to walk over there.

"Ah! What's this!? The champion gorger himself! Slaking! Has challenged rookie Mun-I… I mean, Snorlax to an all-or-nothing showdown!"

"W-wha..?" Candy dropped her food, realizing they didn't care about her anymore. "Heeewwwyyy…" she lowered her eyelids, clearly upset they were all just ignoring her now.

Slaking took a seat as people rushed to fill their plates. He looked up at the corner of his eye to Snorlax, who just happily looked at all the different meals, seeming excited as he then sat down, making a few tables and even Slaking himself bounce up and back down from the impact of his landing.

Slaking twitched, anger filling him as he threw a bit of a fit, but Snorlax didn't seem to pay attention.

Even more enraged, when the bell went off, Slaking began to scarf himself with food.

"Amazing! Slaking is off like lightning to wood! Just burning through those calories!"

After a minute of having a stack of plates, Slaking grinned confidently and turned to see snorlax.

No plates!

He grinned even more, deciding to loaf around now that he was in the lead, before the announcer let out a roar of amazing.

"Sla..?" he turned in confusion to why the crowd was so fixated on snorlax… and… and…

He suddenly shook his head around.

NO ONE WAS WATCHING HIM!?

"A…Amazing folks! Snorlax doesn't even look at the food! He just eats the plates WHOLE."

Slaking jumped up, his eyes shaking in fright.

WHOLE!?

He looked straight up to this monstrous glutton and watched him pick a table up and jostle the contents off of it into his large mouth.

"Snooorrrr!" he let out another large roar, as Slaking tipped slowly over, sweating great amounts in complete flabbergasted awkwardness.

"My new companies trademark logo!" The chief outstretched his hand, as Slaking saw it was gestured to Snorlax, and bent down, hitting the ground. "KING, KING, KING!" he seemed to cry out in defeat.

Snorlax looked over at his supposed new friend who had showed him where the rest of the food was, and tilted his head, not sure why he was acting the way he was. "Snor? Snorlax snor."

He waved a banana in front of the Slaking's face.

Rage focused in on his eyes.

"SLA!" he jumped up, grabbing a table and trying to choke the contents down.

Snorlax clapped, thinking his new friend was simply hungry.

But Slaking's eyes started swirling, and he toppled over, dropping the table as it crashed down and his stomach looked as far wide as it could go.

His leg twitched slightly as he fainted, slight tears in his eyes as his champion days were threw.

"And with that! The last of the food is gone! The Snorlax and his trainer, miraculously, have eaten EVERY LAST POUND of our contest's rations! Even the plates from the opponents sides! And have skillfully defeated, with room to spare, our champion Slaking himself!"

The opponents looked deeply frazzled and disturb, their clothes sagging or their faces frozen from the shock of having their food snatched from them.

"The winner of the charity prize money is… Candy! And her pokemon, Cuddles!"

The announcer man raised her arm up, as she jumped and looked to her new and improved cubby baby.

"We did it!" she exclaimed, as he roared out with his arms up, and slowly began to lean back…

"SNNNNNNOOOoorrrrr…."

The opponents all fled the scene quickly, as his massive frame slammed down on the table, breaking it as he started to doze off.

Candy laughed and jumped happily up on his belly, turning around and falling and rising with his stomach, also starting to doze off.

"Write my check to… the daycare… center's… Miss Pearl… zzzz.."

"And there you have it! A girl with a bottomless pit, having a victory snooze ON a bottomless pit! Astounding!"

"I've got it! I've got it! My new recipe! I make it now! Tonight! Maybe Thursday. But it will commemorate that woman's snorlax and shall be made out of sugar candy! Or… just some sugars… yes, premium candy maybe… we'll see. Expensive stuff. STILL!" the chief briskly walked off, waving some cooking tools around as his people and agents all followed him off.

The kids all swarm Snorlax, as he wakes up and opens his mouth into an 'o', and looks down to smile as they climb up and jump on his belly, having it bounce and roll left and right, as it's squishiness lifts one child up, who then jumps, to make the other child lift up, before she jumps again.

Totodile leapt on too, his tail failing around with his arms and legs as he belly flopped and bounced all around in the air.

"We'll never need a trampoline!" Cleo giggled out.

"Everyone was so afraid of his mouth! I love it!" Bradon stated, speaking much more now than ever before too. "Like the darkest pits of oblivion. He's.. magnificent!" he belly flopped down and hugged the squishy jiggling of the ripple effect that it caused. "I love him!"

Pearl began to walk over, smiling awkwardly at how well the children had accepted him. "Alright, children. Easy now. He's just evolved you know. Probably doesn't even know his own strength…"

Snorlax burped, and the children laughed.

Candy still remained asleep, having the stomach flop her wherever it happened to be bounced too, as Totodile jumped over her too, trying to avoid landing on her, as he seemed unable to control where the belly flopped him too.

Will laughed, and came up beside Pearl, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, Miss Pearl. I think you'll have a hard time yanking them away from their new bounce house." He joked, as she, regrettably, could not deny that.

"Very well. I suppose they can play in the park the rest of the day. A good time to try and teach Candy about what happens with evolution." She had opened her eyes a moment, a rare sight indeed (the pun was intended) and looked up to Candy.

Will was watching her goofy way of sleeping between the bouncing children too, and Yamask just floating above, remaining silent and distant from the world, much like a ghost would.

"What do you mean by that, Miss Pearl?"

"..Well, Will. Everyone changes as they get older." She looked more softly towards Candy, seeing a bubble pop out of her nose to show her now in a deeper sleep than before.

She sighed, "Eventually… some are later bloomers than ever."

Will smiled and sweat dropped, "I'll say." He closed his eyes, remembering the first time he met her up till now. "But she has changed."

"She's grown stronger. More independent. Less whiny and complainy than before." Pearl agreed, and smiled up to Murkrow. "Don't you agree, Nevermore?"

"Murkroww!" Murkrow spread his wings out, completely agreeing.

She scratched his head and nodded, "Yes well… she has much more to learn. I have yet to teach her that with every new form, there's also a deeper change within." She then refocused herself to the children, and returned her eyes to their straight, old lady lines again. "Snorlax may act differently now. Much like when Torchic evolved into Combusken. There is a multitude of changes in humans as well. With experience, we all undergo some form of transformation."

She looked over to Will, "That's what those writer's call charater development." She winked to him, before looking back.

"…You think… Candy won't like what she becomes?" Will took on a more sorrowful, but serious tone. "…Would I be a late bloomer… too..?" he lowered his head, his hat covering his eyes a moment as he reached up and tilted it further down.

"Hmm?" she gazed up at him, not sure what that meant for him.

"You seem to be going through your own phase of life at the moment. Currently, I think you're much stronger a man than when I first met you."

He jolted his head up, straightening himself and blushing faintly, blinking his eyes. "T… Thank you, ma'am…"

"But you're still clumsy."

"Ack!" he almost fell over again in shock. "M-ma'am…" he sweat dropped, a nervous smile on his face.

"However…" she took in a deep breath, and let it out. "I'll admit that you've been distant for some time. The farther apart you stay away from her story…" She once again looked to Candy, and placed both hands over her cane.

"The farther her connection to you will be."

He felt something in his heart get pinched, or so it seemed.

He stared at her gentle face, swaying with the bouncing, and felt guilty again.

"..I know.. I've been busy."

"Heh. Love knows no such thing."

He squinted his eyes.

"Boy, you sure don't sugarcoat it."

"Candy's sweet. But even sugarcoating it won't save you from what you may already have learned about her fatal flaw."

Suddenly, Totodile at last fell on Candy's face, and she jolted awake, failing and fidgeting to try and get him off.

She kicked her legs out and threw her hands around, before finally pulling him off her face, and looking around. "W-why is his stomach moving so much!? W-wa…wahh….woah!" she got up and felt the uneasiness of his stomach, full of food and filled to the brim.

"Yikes! Maybe we should start a diet!"

"…Fatal… flaw?" Will blinked, unsure of what she meant, exactly.

"Candy's still very young, and very innocent." Pearl held back an answer, not wanting to discourage the boy.

She pulled out a poketreat and fed it to Murkrow on her shoulder, turning around.

"Good luck. I sincerely am rooting for you."

"W-wh-wha, huh?"

He shook his head to her and then to Candy.

"W-wait! I'm still not sure if I'm following!"

He held out a hand to her but she went to sit on a vacant chair, relaxing as she monitored the children again.

"Ah.. Miss Pearl…"

"….."

He frowned.

Whatever he was missing, he was sure he already knew it.

He looked back at Candy one last time, before hearing his watch on his wrist click to indicate an hour, and knew he needed to get back to work.

"Soon."

He stated boldly.

"I'll show you how strong I've become."

Candy's face laughed with the kids in the distance, playing around and bouncing on Cuddles with them.

"Whoo! That was fun!"

"Did you properly recall your pokemon, Candy?"

"Of course, Miss Pearl! I can't let Snorlax in the Daycare! He'll look like Alice in wonderland stuffed inside a small home!"

"Good. In that case, let's clean up and make sure the children didn't leave anything in the-"

Suddenly, the two heard a crash and turned around.

An egg had shook so violently to hatch in silence, that it fell and rolled off the table, smashing to the ground.

The two froze in shock.

The egg broke to reveal a small grey and white pokemon, emerging from the egg and forming into it's contents, before rolling and bouncing on the ground.

"...Ha." Candy took in a gust of air, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She raced immediately over to the poor thing.

Gripping it gently, she held onto it for dear life.

"Brain injury! How do we test for brain injury!?"

She was panicking, as Miss Pearl rushed over, bending as fast as her age would allow her too.

She placed her cane to the side, "Quickly now. Gently. Roll it on it's back."

Candy did so, as the little thing remained still… not waking up.

"It probably wasn't ready to come out just yet. This could be bad for it's development."

Candy's eyes shook in fright as she heard that, and Pearl gently held her hands to the pokemon's neck.

"….it's breathing."

Then, the pokemon slowly opened her eyes.

"Min…Minccino?"

"Oh you poor dear. What a horrible way to enter the world. Smashing out of your egg like that. You must be more careful in your desire to be born."

Pearl lightly scolded, before patting the small pokemon's head, as it's weak eyes slowly blinked more and more open, and then finally, turned to Candy.

"…Cino?"

It tilted it's head, and Candy just melted at the sight of it.

"You're adorable…"

"She'll be alright. She's just a little weaker than she would have been, that's all."

Pearl smiled, glad it wasn't anything too serious, and slowly rose to one foot, then the other, and made sure to get her cane.

"Let's feed and take care of it's needs first. Then we'll clean up and call it a night."

Totodile and Yamask raced in, having played tag outside on the jungle gym before seeing the new pokemon.

Yamask, in great fright, shivered a jagged line up it's body before fleeing off, hiding behind the rocking chair.

It peeked it's mask out, before slowly looking over with his own eyes to see the pokemon.

Totodile bravely approached her, and tilted his head, leaning forward. "Todah…" he opened his mouth to smile, curious, before patting her head.

She closed her eyes, innocently, at each pat.

Suddenly understanding that the pat meant a good thing, she smiled and jumped up to hug the totodile, wagging it's tail and chanting out it's name.

Suddenly, it flinched when it noticed that Totodile was covered in dirt, and that dirt…

GASP!

Was on it's belly now!

"Min! Min-min-min-min-mincinno!" she cleaned herself off with her tail, not liking the filthy feeling she got.

"…Mincinno? I've never heard of that pokemon before." Candy, remembering that Pearl had said some pokemon directly speak their names and others don't, concluded the pokemon's name and looked up to her instructor.

"What's that pokemon like?"

"Haha! You think me a pokedex?... well, alright. Mincinno is a tidy pokemon. They clean after themselves and their living spaces. I wouldn't be surprised if- oh… haha! There she goes." Pearl laughed, musing over seeing the little Minccino turning around and using her tail to dust off Tododile, who flailed.

He didn't seem to like baths… even without water!

Her tail was moving in front of his nose, and he slowly reeled his jerking head back, and let out a sneeze.

Mincinno flinched, feeling the air on her back and quickly ran off to clean herself again.

"Haha! Hey! She can help with sweeping!" Candy thought excitedly.

"Oh no you don't!" Pearl threw a broom to her.

"Ah! Hey!" she caught it, but not before it hit her head.

She rubbed it again, "Why does everyone think they can pick on me!?"

"That's a baby pokemon. And you're about to be an adult human soon. You sweep the floors." She nodded, firmly, being more rough with Candy now that she was becoming of age to start acting more responsibly.

"Yeesh… like my own grandma." She smiled, loving Miss Pearl, and got up to start sweeping.

Immediately, Mincinno saw the wonderful object that mimicked her tails natural instinct, and rushed back to join in the fun, sweeping her tail in the motions with Candy.

Candy looked down, and smiled. "I think I'll like you very much." She nodded, making her decision.

Mincinno looked up, her ears perking in a twitch at the sound of her voice. "Cino!"

A new pokemon joins the crew! And you know what that means! A new tale has been hatched! :D (so many puns, lol)

(Stay tuned for more, Pokemon Daycare!)


	14. Will power!

((Candy: Pichu (Zippity, girl), Zorua (Jokes, girl), Snorlax (Cuddles, boy), Chikorita (Flower, girl.) Pearl: Octillery (Octavius, boy), Murkrow (Nevermore, boy.). Will: Pelipper (Seamour, boy.), Kirlia (Gail, girl.). Daycare kids: Cleo and Brandon. Daycare Pokemon: Totodile (boy), Yamask (boy), and Minccino (girl). Left Pokemon: Combusken (Contest) and Lucario (Unknown). Left Kids: Jake (Eevee), Tia and Mia (Jigglypuff) Guests: Phil (? Probs a Machoke lol), Shade: Rapidash (girl), Kadabra (boy). Tai: Miltank (girl), Dodrio (boy).))

Pokemon Daycare!

Will power!

By: Cutegirlmayra (It's been so long! Lol, I had to go back and check my notes, see who has what and is what and is going to get or become- my mind just needed another little chart so that's above. Everyone knows who everybody has lol XD)

"Come on, Yamask! Terrify her! Leave her shriveling in fear! Unleash your horrific-!" Brandon took his blanket and tied it like a cape around him, then flapped a good portion of it over his arm. With it, he ducked his head down and covered his face like a vampire or ghoul, trying to imitate their mysterious flair, "Astonish!"

Yamask shook in fright, before shaking out of it and nodding with a determined look in his eyes, wanting to please.

He then spun forward to Totodile, squinting his eyes shut as if unsure if this is what he was meant to do, and slapped his two hands against the sides of Totodile's face.

In angry tears, Totodile's rage caused it to flail wildly out of control. Upset by this attack landing, he was about to Scratch, but Cleo jumped onto the battlefield.

"Noo!" She fell to her knees and swooped him up, gripping him sweetly in her arms. Beginning to sob quietly, she rocked him as he blinked, having flinched from the attack. However, he was more confused by being stopped than the girl's strange tears.

He squirmed and tried to wiggle himself free and out of her grasp, giving up after her tight hold swung him back and forth gently in her rocking. At that point, he just wagged his arms and legs everywhere, moving his head side to side, realizing in another annoyed frustration that he couldn't escape.

Pearl sighed, tapping her cane, "Alright, children… Alright… let's try this again." Pearl then walked up to Cleo, a knowing and understanding smile on her face.

"Cleo, darling…"

Cleo turned her head away to snuggle against Totodile, who finally calmed down enough to hang in her arms, fully surrendering to this predicament.

"Pokemon love to battle. It's how they grow strong bonds with other Pokemon, and become stronger with their friends. It's a natural instinct for them. Totodile likes to scuffle a bit with Yamask, and I promise he's not going to continue if he feels he can't. So…" She watched as the young girl stopped crying, wiping her tears and looking to Totodile, who looked up at her and Pearl with a blank expression as if not sure how to read either of them.

"Is it alright if you bonded with Totodile? In the one way, he knows how to? There are many ways to befriend a Pokemon, but steering them in their natural tendencies makes them happy and healthy! They learn to truly trust you that way. And in return, you grow and begin to trust as well. It's truly wonderful and exciting. What do you say?" she kindly extended a hand to the girl.

Cleo sniffled but nodded, taking Miss Pearl's hand. But before letting Totodile go, she gave him one last look, and almost felt like crying again. "Please… if it hwurts too much… we can stwap it."

Totodile tilted his head, "Toto?" he let his mouth hang a moment, before realizing she may be worried about him.

"Tot! Totodile!" He jumped out of her grasp and did a little dance with his feet, before showing some athletic ability and jumping to spin in the air. He showed off some with performing a backflip, before landing with his hands extended out, as if saying 'tah-dah' he said-"Tot-tah!" wanting her to know he was perfectly fine.

"There, now. Do you see? Totodile's beginning to understand you. Just like how you're learning to understand him." Pearl smiled down to Cleo, whose expression lit up in a great smile.

"He under-um… understood me!" she tried to speak more properly, already coming out of her baby talk little by little.

Miss Pearl nodded, "And that… is why I reopened this Daycare." She seemed touched immensely by the moment, and wiped a tear from her eye as Octavius, sitting on her head, peered down at her worriedly.

"I'm… I'm quite all right. Excuse me." She bowed a moment, "Please, continue with your battle practice, I'll watch by the seats…" she used her cane to walk over and down to the small benches set up for spectators, and then sighed as Octavius maneuvered his way down from her head and to her side, looking up with caring eyes.

"Octi, oct…"

"Now, now, my precious friend." She patted his head, as he happily wiggled out his tentacles. "I'm simply pleased that our Daycare we've worked so hard to achieve is making so much progress. I remember Jake like it was only yesterday… And the twins… Combusken and Lucario…" she looked up into the sky, "All so bright and young with immense talent…" she then smiled down and closed her eyes, "I… I only hope we'll hear from those dear souls soon."

She wasn't going to question Brandon's talent. Whatever his path was, he would now at least be brave enough to tackle it by embracing… whatever he's discovered to combat his fears with.

And Cleo… Her talent was simply her enormous heart, as it clearly was far bigger than her small stature.

Octavius put a tentacle to her leg, trying to comfort her in her deep thoughts on life. She smiled and nodded, before picking him up and putting him back on her head. "There you are, where you can see the world through my eyes, ho-ho-ho!" she giggled her old, but cute granny laugh as Octavius wiggled out two of his tentacles in joy, the rest of them latched on to keep balance; though, he was surprised at first that she had placed him back up there.

"Doesn't he ever get heavy?"

Pearl turned around, smiling with a sense of humor at Candy wearing a garden uniform, and Miniccino and Zippity by her sides, wearing the same outfits.

"My, my… what are you wearing?" she looked down to the Pokemon, "And how'd you get some for all our little helpers?" Zippity tugged at her apparel, apparently thinking it 'not cool enough' for her image; although, Minccino seemed happy enough.

"Flower was doing some planting, you know, my Chikorita?"

"…The little diva?" Pearl smiled, remembering vaguely…

"Yeah, well, she got dirty and completely threw a tantrum, refusing to work and touch another seed… So Minccino, who was by the window, suddenly came out and dusted her off, immediately doing her work for her. But then she didn't like getting dirty either and kept pausing to clean herself off too…" Candy scratched her finger by the side of her cheek, before blushing and sticking out her tongue, "So I asked Will if he knew what I could do. Who knew his mother sews! I'm really fortunate that Will's such a good friend." She rocked on her heels, as Zippity spat out at the story of why she was in such a get-up; Green bodysuit with denim overalls and large buttons didn't work with her 'image'.

She frowned continuously as she pulled one strap out, and let it whiplash back down. She hunched forward and sighed, as Minccino came over to sniff at where the sound came from, not sure what it was, and getting slightly frightened by it.

"Well, if Minccino wants to help you…" Pearl looked down to the baby Pokemon who looked up at the mention of her name and sniffed the air in Pearl's direction. "She's still learning how to be around humans and other Pokemon. Be sure to be attentive and not let her curiosity get the better of her." She nodded to Minccino and then gave an old look to Candy, one she was highly familiar with by this point…

"I know, I know… be responsible." She rolled her eyes, before taking her shovel and nodding. "I got it! Don't you worry! I've saved the eggs before, haven't I? I ran this morning with the other one and Minccino seems like a hard worker anyway! Leave everything to me!" she saluted, and was about to head off back to work before Pearl stopped her.

"Wait…"

Candy turned around, the other Pokemon halting in their strides to follow her action, mimicking her turn with puzzlement.

"…Good job, Candy."

Candy blinked in amazement before tears started swelling up in her eyes.

"T-…Thank you, Miss Pearl!"

She rubbed her eyes and held her head up.

"You really should properly thank that boy though. Will has been very good to our humble daycare. Be sure to do things for him too, alright?"

"Y-yes, Miss Pearl!"

Candy was still emotionally touched, having her arm up to shield her tearful eyes from the view of others. The tears rolled down her cheeks at being praised for a change, and she struggled to get a hold of herself.

Nevermore, who was protecting the daycare by perching upon on its rooftop and watching at a distance, looked to see Candy's reaction and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, he saw something interesting, a mailman's car heading straight their way.

He squawked and flew down gracefully to where Pearl was sitting, watching Totodile begin to grow in strength as he contended with Yamask, who was also beginning to show confidence at Brandon's commands.

"Excellent." Her eyes softened at the scene, tilting her head tenderly, like a loving parent. "They're all beginning to blossom, right before this old woman's eyes." She grinned as if young again, happy her techniques were paying off.

Then Nevermore batted his wings and lowered a claw to her shoulder before she turned to blink at him.

He moved it off and continued to talk to her from the air, "Mur! Murkrow, krow, krow!"

"Hmm? A visitor? Good or.. not so good?"

"Mur!"

"I'm glad it's a good sign. In that case, please continue to watch over the daycare." She bowed to her Pokemon and rubbed his head. "Now, then. Take care of yourself, my old friend."

"Murkrow-krow!" Nevermore closed his eyes in great joy and landed next to her, pecking at his feathers, before lifting a wing up to tap her shoulder again.

"Hmm?" she looked down as Nevermore gestured to the side of his neck with his pointed feather.

"Ho-ho-ho! Everyone seems to be wanting my attention today." She gladly scratched the side of his neck, as he gave off a bird-like coo at her touch. "Krrrooow…. Krrrrrrrow…"

Will stepped out of the van, puffing out his mailman's neck-collar and then fanning out the middle of his turquoise one-piece mailman's jumper. "Phew. Okay! This is the day!" He fixed his hair, "You've been training for this moment!" he looked at his car's side mirror, tightening up his look and pulling up the top of his suit so that everything lengthened.

He tried to look tough, but then he saw his socks were showing and loosened everything back down.

"This is hopeless…. She probably thinks I'm a loser…" he sighed, before Gail's psychic abilities floated him back into the van, making him struggle in the air out of fear for a moment.

"W-woah! Hey! What gives? Huh?" He blinked as his body was rotated, still hovering above the seats. Gail glared a straight look of motherly care into his face, not happy with his last belittling comment to himself.

She patted the sides of his cheeks and squished them around, before letting him drop on the seat.

"Offph! Okay, I know… you're right. I shouldn't put myself down like that. I.. I haven't even asked her yet…" he sighed, his butt sticking up from having fallen onto the driver's seat. He then repositioned himself up to his steering wheel, "I mean… I guess I … I just worry she may turn me down." He looked down at his lap… trying to think of how he'd awkwardly escape that embarrassing situation if ever it did occur…

Then planning where he'd run off to, so he could hide and cry without an eye on him…

Seamour, his ol'happy and goofy good luck charm, popped his head out from the back. His wings came out full spread, making it cramped in the mail van as he turned his head left and right, encouraging him on in his own way too. "PEL-PEL-PEL…. PELIPPER!" he suddenly flapped his feathers out on that last cry, and made Gail and Will sneeze.

Will teared up and covered his nose, "You guys…" he sniffed, "You're the best!" he leaped to reach behind him and embrace his beloved Pokemon…

But Gail saw the snot dangling from his nose and threw out her arms to stop him in mid-air before he could hold them…

Getting a tissue from the front seat, she psychically wiped his nose with it, and then lovingly patted his head and straightened out his suit again before shoving him out of the car.

He struggled to get up and off the ground for a moment, scrambling on all fours before gripping his mail-cap and racing to the orchard where Candy was working at.

Gail and Pelipper leaned their heads out of the van and waved him on. "Kir, kir~"

"Thank you again! Don't keep the van running for too long!" he waved before looking ahead and taking a deep breath, striding forward towards the entrance to the Daycare.

'I can do this! I know I can do this!' his smile looked determined and his eyes blazed with youthful hope. Candy was always kind to him- He leaped over the fence, charging with his nostrils flaring- She'd always seen him as a good friend, but maybe, she could see him as more than just a mailman!- He strode over to the back of the building's left side, only seeing the jungle-gym to be empty and the Pokemon still battling, using potions and revives to learn and gain more battle experience.

He stepped lightly now, peering at the children and looking for any sign of pink and white, what Candy usually wore.

Not seeing her, he flinched at Octavius's slightly dipped eyebrows, relaxed and half-squinted eyes, staring with total judgment at him upon Pearl's head.

Will blinked his eyes apologetically, taking each step back with clumsy large placements, and then closing his eyes with a quick nod as if excusing himself before Pearl noticed him too.

'Not here!' he darted off again, full sprint as he felt his back aching from jumping the white wooden fence from before like that.

But then, his eyes lit up, seeing his heart's true desire.

"Candy!"

His mouth gaped open as he panted from his muscles straining. He almost didn't mean to shout out her name like that, so enthralled and bold, but he was just too excited now.

With his breath and heart moving fast already, he had to slow down to lean his hands on his knees but managed to still smile happily up at Candy's perplexed expression. Tinkling sweat ran down his face from running around in hopes of finding her, but his odd behavior seemed to slightly trouble Candy…

"Will?" She slightly lowered her raised shovel down, seeming confused as she looked to the side and behind her at him. "Aren't you working?" She looked down and up at his mail-attire, unsure of why he was in such a rush to find her…

Then a thought popped into her mind and she swung her shovel like a sword, "Is it Team Rocket again!?" she lifted a leg up and held the shovel over her head, though the move didn't match her strength, and the shovel dipped down to bonk her head.

"Ow!"

"N-no… it's not an emergency or anything like that."

He smiled nervously, sweating more out of his renewed fear instead of his energetic confidence now that he was actually before her.

He straightened himself out and looked down, nerves clenching his body into a straight line. He turned his head away, a small pout on his face as he expected himself to say something clever, but ended up blushing and just shouting out something random. "Lovely weather we're having! Can we talk in private?!"

He shut his eyes closed, slamming a hand into his head. 'Darn it, Will! You've ruined it! Now you sound like a desperate creeper!'

"Oh, sure. Let me get my supplies." She bent down to put her shovel down and carry a basket full of berries. "Okay! I can plant while we talk on the way." Completely oblivious to his nerves, Candy just figured that was a normal quirk mingled with his personality.

He found his body releasing from the tension, in shock she would give him the time to speak, and quickly jumped with sparks on his heels to follow after her as she moved further down into the orchard.

"T-Thank you for letting me speak to you!" He still sounded so awkward… 'Man, I'm really digging myself into the friend-zone now…' he mentally worried, but Candy obliviously would throw berries happily into the different little ditches her and the Pokemon made to grow the orchard out; after the last trees all dropped their berries, they had to be uprooted, and Candy wanted to make sure new berries grew for next season.

"No problem! It's the least I could do since you helped me out today."

Her smile put him at ease. It was easier confessing to a girl who had no idea what you were going to talk about, but still trusted you with a smile…

"I… I wanted to ask you something…"

"A favor?" Candy quickly turned around to give him her full attention, then swung the half-empty basket over her shoulder, "Haha! Just like Miss Pearl said!" she put her free hand to her hip before patting his back encouragingly, leaning on her heels and dipping her torso down. "Well, spit it out already, Will! What can I help you with? I don't mind at all!"

"..Emm.." Will whimpered as he stared at the grassy ground, with the sides cut deep in the earth, and swiggled his lips in his nervous shakes. "I… I wanted to ask you… emmm…" He shook violently in small quakes now, before gripping his hands into a tight fist and leaning his head up straight ahead of him.

"If you would like to go on a date with me!"

Candy's smile faded, and her eyes were held suspended in disbelief.

Will shut his eyes and pulled his bundled fists up to his sides, leaning his head down now.

"I know… that was really sudden… but I … I like you. I like you a lot. These last few years… I've been really happy around you. You're always happy, doing your best, trying to problem solve and gain a better understanding of the world around you… it's admirable. You're a person that most admire to be like, Candy! You're sweet. You're very,.. emm… very sweet!"

Candy tastes so sweet!

The basket dropped, its contents spilling onto the fertile ground as her eyes shook violently.

Her mouth hung open at the voices of young children swarming her mind and gripped her ears, ducking her head down.

Candy's always passing out her kisses to any boy. She's as sweet as candy, I hear. I heard she passes out her kisses like Candy! Candy tastes like Candy too! Can I have some candy from the candy shop? Free candy! Give me some sugar, Candy! As easy as taking candy from a baby! Do you sell your kisses for candy, Candy?

She dropped, her knees forcing her to squat down as she rocked and gripped her legs.

She made strange, struggling noises, "No… stop… please don't… Will… I'm sorry, I-…"

Will looked at the scene in complete shock, before dropping down himself and reaching out for her. "Candy, are you alright!?"

"It… It happens… when I'm triggered." She slowly let herself down onto her butt and dipped her head between the gap of her encircled arms over her legs.

"…Triggered?" Will withdrew his hand back, worry written all over his countenance. "Candy…"

"…She's afraid of love you know."

Mia's words sank deep into Will's heart then, and his hands twitched away from reaching out to her.

He looked at the ground, trying to process things anew.

"…That time… in the Aquarium…" he turned his eyes into a more serious look, before pulling his hands away. "You said you thought you should tell me something…"

She nodded and hugged her legs tighter.

"…Candy…" he looked up, his eyes full of definite concern. He sat on one knee and lifted the other up, a gentle knight, before leaning his head towards her. "Please tell me. Please tell me why you're afraid of men."

"…It's not… particularly men." She looked away, but her head came up again, her eyes blinking as the memory flashes faded a bit from being so profoundly real. "…When I was a little girl… a boy jumped at me and kissed me on the lips against my will. I felt really scared and violated. He then spread a rumor through the school…"

"Candy kissed me! She's just like her name suggests! I asked for candy and she threw herself at me!" The story spread like wildfire. Many boys began bullying her, trying to kiss her or pin her against places where teachers wouldn't find them; trapping her and trying to force a kiss to run and tell the world she really did or didn't taste like candy. They scared her, although nothing truly traumatizing ever befell her, it was still enough to trigger PTSD at times. She was terrified of affection after that. She would be haunted by her childhood years as she advanced in normal schools, girls talking smack about her behind her back, saying to other girls not to befriend her cause she was a flirt. Rumors never die… so her parents sent her off to a Pokemon school far from home. That's where she met Tai and Shade. They noticed something off the second she was in school. She socially was inept, and couldn't do well in her school work. At first, the rumors flew off with talks of her being stupid, and that's why she was put in a Pokemon school instead of a regular school. Others stated she was just a 'dumb blonde', which she overheard one day and it shook her to her very core. Not only was her good name dishonored in her previous school, but instead of a flirtatious girl who gave her kisses away like candy and tasted of it too, she was now being called an idiot who couldn't do anything right. She cried one day behind the fence of the school, clinging to her backpack as Zippity tried to calm her with soft strokes on her legs. Then… two angels walked by her and offered her their hands.

"Pretty girls with amazing trainer talents shouldn't be sulking all alone." One spoke out. "To befriend a Pokemon is truly a worthy skill indeed." Shade continued, his face showing through the shadows of her memory, the light glazing over his cheek and showing half his kind face.

"Come on! You're a pretty decent battler too!" Tai's face shown then, reflecting an energetic and kindhearted boy as well. "People should know better than to judge a rising Pokemon champion!"

Their encouragement, plus their gentle understanding of her situation, lead her to trust humans again. She had already developed a great bond with Pokemon, able to narrowly escape a failing grade by her astounding understanding of Pokemon and their potentials.

With her friendship so strong with Pokemon, she turned to Shade and Tai to learn as fast as she could how to relate with her own kind. To trust people again.

"I would have never been able to function as a normal person without their friendship by my side… a gentle protection when I failed, and sweet encouragement to never surrender to others' accusations. Heh." She giggled a moment, lost in her happier thoughts now. "I remember when Shade played a bodyguard role once. And Tai decided to play a cop, just to help push off a mean comment someone said to me once." She then turned to look up at Will, who was sitting beside her, highly focused on her before looking to the ground.

"Will… It was this city that I grew up in… the city… where I didn't want to come back too." she looked away, "But now… having this job at the daycare… the Pokemon and the kids… Miss Pearl… all their teaching… all these amazing experiences I've had… they've helped me realize I have many talents. And that many more will surely follow after them!" she started to turn back into her old self, raising her fist up in determination. "I'm still terrified of love… just because of that terrible past of being bullied in my childhood… but that won't stop me from experiencing the rest of what the world has to offer!"

She then turned to him, "Aren't you proud of my new look on life? It took forever, but I'm here now and more able than ever!" she grinned happily, but his expression never changed.

"..H-huh… Will?"

"…Who was it?" His muscles were tense, his jaw tight and his breathing sparing.

"…What?" she looked confused but backed a bit away from him.

He narrowed his eyes at the ground. "I remember now… I remember rumors of a girl like that… I didn't know her name, but they all said she was easy game… that she tasted like candy."

Candy flinched, before looking away, tightening her lips shut.

"…Who was it? That started all that bullying?" Will looked angry, the first time she had ever seen him so furious in all the time they've spent together.

His fists turned white under the force he gave them as if to punch through a wall. His eyes darted up suddenly before she could study the rest of his features, "Tell me a name!"

"Woah, woah… Will… I've… I've never seen you this passionate about anything before…" She moved her hands out but was honestly surprised to see him so worked up over this. "I've heard the guy turned himself into a thug. Hangs around alleys now. I'm not really surprised, but I've avoided scary places anyway, so that doesn't worry me too much anymore…"

He stood up.

"Will!?"

"A thug, huh?" he started walking to the gate, his eyes burning through the shadows painting a stripe over his eyes.

"Will..!" Candy reached out for him, jumping to her knees, though the shock of recalling everything still made her too weak to stand. "What are you doing!? Stop! Don't be-"

"Stupid?" he sharply turned around, almost glaring through his rage, but not explicitly to her.

"…I was gonna say Crazy." She pulled back her out-stretched hand, looking a little hurt by him thinking she would say that… especially after being bullied for that very thing so many years ago. "Will… I don't want you fighting anyone for my sake…"

"But he disgraced your name! You said so yourself! Your honor and everything!" He crushed his foot to the ground, stomping hard enough for Candy to gasp and worry about if he hurt himself or not.

"Will, please!" she pleaded, "You can't take on a thug!"

His eyes widened at her words.

"…I… can't?"

She suddenly realized her blunder.

His eyes looked softer, but a deeper pain was forming within them. She had almost forgotten how his self-confidence was flaky and immediately tried to explain herself.

"Wait, no… that's not what I meant! I just don't want you getting hurt!"

She tried to get on her feet, feeling their weariness already, attempting to hold her weight on her quivering limps.

"I've fought beside you before, Candy… Team Rocket? Ring a bell?"

He was offended, shoot!

This was all her fault!

"I know! I'm sorry! I just-!"

She fell forward.

"Ah!"

"Candy!"

He snapped out of his rage and offense to quickly help her up, watching her struggle.

"…It really does affect you… doesn't it?" He looked much more kinder to her, realizing how she'd been scarred so many years ago… and how it still affected her to this day.

Candy shook her head, begging once again as she gripped the middle of his jumper, near his chest. "L…Listen to me, Will… Fighting is never going to solve my phobia…"

"…But it can get you even." He moved her hand off, setting her down gently before walking briskly to his van.

"No!" Candy started to crawl before Zippity was distracted from her work and looked to Will speed-walking passed her. She turned to then see Candy struggling and dropped everything, scared as anything while she used her speed to catch up to her on the ground.

"PiiPii!"

"Zippity…" Candy looked so worried, trying to calm herself down and get up, to shake off her body's reaction to her fear. She rose up on her arms and shook her head, "I can't move my legs. I need you to shock them!"

Zippity knew what this meant and worriedly widened her eyes. In anger, she sparked her cheeks at Will, fist up and shaking.

"No!" Candy pulled her attention back, "He didn't do anything wrong! I have to stop Will! He's going to confront my worst fears! Because of the worst possible reason… spite!"

Zippity then stopped sparking and looked into each one of her Trainer's eyes…

She moved to her legs, nodding with- maybe not understanding- but complete trust in whatever Candy was saying about Will. She patted and rubbed her cheeks, warming them up like surgeons and calling out 'clear!'- "Pii!"

She then threw a thundershock at her legs, forcing them to move as Candy leaped up onto them, and bolted after Will's van.

"Will!"

He had already kicked the engine on and rode off by the time she rounded the fence.

"Good heavens, child! What is going on?" Pearl walked out, having a panicking Murkrow squawking next to her.

He seemed confused why Candy was suddenly able to stand again, but she didn't have time to explain. He had clearly seen her fall and worriedly flew off to get Miss Pearl.

"I have to stop Will!" She simply cried out and dashed onto the road.

"Well, you're never going to catch him like that." Pearl sighed, "Many of my old Pokemon have moved on from this world… I would have happily lent you my faster rides, but for now, this will have to do." She turned towards the Daycare and walked inside.

A moment later, Miss Pearl came back with an old bicycle in her hands. "For all terrains. And boy, do they mean it." She grinned as if young again, stepping out one foot at a time since her old bones couldn't carry the bike as well as they used too, but immediately Candy took it off her hands.

"Thank you! This is perfect! Thank you!"

"It's yours. After all, I've been finding little odd and in things to give you for when you're ready to start off on your own adventure. But for now, I think it's best to reveal this, seeing as the circumstances are what they are." She flapped out a hand, before lowering it suddenly, "Whatever they are…" she admitted, not fully having anything explained to her yet.

"I'm off! Thank you again!" she waved behind her, placing Zippity down in the basket up front as Minncino tried to race off after them, but stopped in the middle of the road…

"They'll be back," Pearl assured her, as she turned back to Miss Pearl, not sure of anything.

"…Or not." Brandon made a creepy expression, smiling from ear to ear, as Miss Pearl looked up at the sky; hopeless.

"It's things like that that make your nanny question our facility." Pearl shook her head and tried to lead the children and baby Pokemon inside.

Will's van skid across the cold, grim and misty lanes of the cities paved roads. Leaping over little bumps and scaling around corners. He knew one alley… famous for gang violence over the years.

Gail was worried, sticking her hand out to feel the aura coming from him. His blood was like fire in his veins, and his eyes were fixated on the task at hand. He planned every word, every movement, even to not back down or run away…

Gail was worried about his heart rate, the pressure between his angular brows, having never seen him this upset before.

"Kirl!" she cried out, worried.

"Pel!" Seamour looked just as worried, his wings barely lifting up.

"I have to gain Candy's honor back!" he finally spoke, hunched over as he pushed the van's accelerating pedal down even more. "I have to… I have to… Erk!" He spun the wheel so fast that the van almost toppled over, but instead, only skid a few paces before shaking back into proper gravity on the ground again.

Will kicked the door and pulled out his poke balls, "Please, understand me. I can't let this go. It's… it's too important to me!" he returned them, in their confused and frightened state, back to their poke balls.

He looked down, long and hard at their spherical structures… the light glistening off of them before turning his head away, shaking his shoulders as if he would cry.

'I can't back down now! I can't be scared… I have to do this. I have to prove to Candy who I truly am!'

He walked into the alleyway, looking around before seeing familiar green trash dumps.

He plugged his nose when a strange scent locked itself upon the walls of his nostrils, making the hairs there sting as if on fire.

"What is that awful smell!?" His eyes twitched, before three shady looking members came out from behind the different dents in the walls. They didn't look very pleasant… but surprised and creepy smiles were on their faces… as if happy to see him.

"Look boys, some company."

A man stretched out his arms, a woman came up from behind with her hands in her pockets, and another man stepped up out of the shadows with sunglasses as well.

"Boss, who's the punk?"

"More like a kid to me." The girl popped a bubble from her chewing gum. "So? What's this about? Got any money or just a simple death wish?"

"I'd go for the last one." The other man's gruff voice chuckled out.

Will felt his nerves taking over, his knees start to shake as he paused a moment at the predicament he was placed in. Letting the true gravity of the moment sink into his thoughts…

With every bit of courage, he tried to speak out, pulling a fist up, and screaming to the ground in his fear. "I-I'm looking for the guy who made fun of Candy!"

The three looked dumbfounded, before laughing their heads off.

"Candy!? I haven't heard of that chick since my school days!" the man they called boss crackled a laugh before the girl turned to him.

"Wasn't she your sweetheart?"

"Nah. Just some ****."

"..!?" Will's eyes flared with rage. "WHAT DID YOU CALL HER!?" he felt his body rage, hunching down in quivers of untapped power from his anger; crouching almost as he literally could feel the power build up inside of himself, the tension rising.

"Take it back!"

"What? She was nothing more than a pretty face, kid." He stuck out a hand, "I was right all those years to expose her. After all, who names their kid 'Candy' without first making sure she tastes like it, first eh?"

"You…"

The three looked over Will's shoulder, as Will's twitching suddenly ceased… hearing the familiar voice.

He turned, worry struck his heart as he saw Candy's eyes trembling, her body as stone-cold as a brick wall. She was leaning back, a deer caught in the headlights at seeing the guy in the back.

He turned his head away.

"You…"

The two turned, as the Boss rose an eyebrow, "Eh? What's that odd flamboyant girl talking about, Toni?"

"…" he kept silent, looking away. "… I kissed her first."

Candy's trauma hit her like a tidal wave, leaving her crippled.

"….She must've come back for more." The guy in the sunglasses turned to her with a frown. "Too bad she's too ugly now. No sugar for you, doll-face."

Candy slowly felt herself falling to the ground, her memories racing back, remembering that man to be the one who started it all… all those horrible bullies and mocking teases, the forced kisses, and harassments…

She fell to her knees, gripping her head, her eyes the size of mini-bullet holes.

'This can't be happening…' she thought a moment, "This can't… be happening…"

Her voice was barely over the sound of a haunting ghost, before Will's foot slammed onto the alleyways pavement.

"Huh? What's his problem?" The girl turned to Will, who took out his poke ball. "I'll make you see.. how wrong you were… to frighten a little girl!" Will swung his arm and threw the poke ball towards the thugs.

"Special Delivery! Gail!"

Kirlia emerged from her poke ball, doing a ballerina's spin and then rhythmically shifting her feet from one tippy-toe to the other; back and forth.

"A Pokemon battle? Heh, if you insist!" The boss threw up his own poke ball, "Let's go, Lycanroc!" A midnight form appeared, one Will had never seen before, not being familiar with Alola.

"W… What kind of Pokemon is..?" Will was momentarily distracted until the girl brought out another poke ball.

"We've got your back, boss! Here's Scruffy!" A Scrafty stuck out a mean eye towards Kirlia, and then pulled up his pants and wobbled onto the battlefield.

"Eh!? Two Pokemon against one?!" Will was afraid again, before shaking it off and swishing his head around. "I won't back down!" he straightened his back again, pulling out Seamour. "Here's for two, Seamour!"

"Peli-!"

"Sign on the dotted line!"

"Why's he saying that?"

"Mail jokes, Boss?"

"Well, it's about time I put a stamp on this loser's butt and send him back limping! Come on, Toni! Get yours out here too!"

"Go get'em, Sableye." The guy in the sunglasses looked over at Candy mentally breaking down in spot, but only for a few seconds before ignoring it and summoning his own Pokemon. He was strangely unemotional, calm and collected, but there seemed to be a shift of his eyes every few minutes to look back at her helpless state.

"W-what!? Three!?" Will stepped back now, unable to match the unfair challenge. "B-but… this is against the rules…"

"Does it look like this place got rules, sonny?" The Boss smirked before the man in the sunglasses straightened himself out.

"Sableye, target the girl."

Sableye turned to Candy, still locked in her PTSD.

Will sharply pivoted to look back at Candy, "Candy!" he cried out to warn her, but she wasn't able to hear him or even really move.

"Feint attack."

"But that attack never misses!" Will looked forward, unable to feel reality anymore, as he jumped in the way of Candy, his arms spread out. "I won't let you hurt her anymore!"

His voice pierced through Candy's hazy disillusion, feeling about ready to faint before gaining some air. A sharp intake gave her mind enough oxygen to be aware of her surroundings again, and then she looked up at Will, still coming too but amazed at his heroic leap. She still wasn't completely sure what was going on.

"..W..Will?"

She saw the Pokemon waltzing up as if not going to do anything sinister, before pulling out his claws from behind his back and leaping up to attack Will, who had put himself in harms way.

"W…Will!" she reached out for him and was about to grip his waist before he swung his arm out to direct his Pokemon.

"Gail, use Confusion!" Will cried out, as Kirlia locked her power onto Sableye, lifting him in the air.

"Sable?" the Pokemon looked confused, turning to the ground and blinking at it, before being shaken and then blasted to the side of the alleyway's wall.

"Kirl!" Kirlia then twirled over to him, as Will gave another command, turning his arm out to her again.

"Don't let him get away with this! Use Double Team and confusion again!"

She formed many of herself, moving so fast to create the illusion.

She then bowed, intimidatingly, before jumping forward to smash another confusion at Sableye, flinging him over and over into the wall as each clone copy stepped forward at different times to pretend to give the blow.

"..Sableye..! Grr…" The sunglasses guy looked a bit afraid… or was that guilt?

"Scrafty! Take that loser down!" The girl called out, as the Pokemon raced to the other's aid, but Seamour flew right up to it, from the side, barely a flap of its wings like a precision flyer; a trained aircraft pilot. Face to face, Seamour let out a low coo that made the Scrafty flinch back in fright and surprise, sweating.

"Use headbutt!" she cried out, and the Scrafty side-stepped back a little, forming tension in its head with awkward quakes before swinging it around and smashing it to Pelipper's head.

The Scrafty twitched with the impact, before blinking in shock at Pelipper's expression looking unfazed, his body hadn't even moved upon impact…

"Scraf…?" He looked confused.

Will, with fierce and dark eyes, narrowed his sights onto that part of the battlefield.

"…Swallow…"

"PEEELLL-!" Pelipper opened its massive beak wide.

In absolute terror, the Scrafty ran for its life, tripping over its sagging pants and stumbling to get away fast enough as Seamour ran with his mouth open wide and wings flapping after him.

"Ahhh! His Pokemon is trying to eat my Scruffy!" the girl cried out, shaking her head and screaming, "No, no, no!" her bundled fists up by her face as Pelipper was choking on getting the Scrafty's head down its throat.

"Quick guard!" The boss called out, as his Lycanroc threw up his arms and defended his allies. "What is this kid!? I'm taking him down now!" He pulled up a gun, but it was laced with some kind of item… "Take this power-up, Ly! Use Rockslide!" He fired out the gun but it only shot the Rock Gem towards the Lycanroc.

The Lycanroc grasped the Rock Gem in its mouth, reaching over to the side to crunch down on it as it came spiraling through the air. It glowed the second he caught it to give him more strength.

He absorbed it with a roar and then punched his fists down into the ground.

The walls near them started to tumble and crack before the impact made them topple down on Kirlia and Pelipper, who spit out the Scrafty last minute to flap his wings in fright.

"No!" Will snapped out of his rage when he saw his beloved Pokemon get taking down by the rockslide, seeing Seamour desperately try to flap out of the falling rock debris path, but being knocked out in its futile attempt to remain battle-worthy.

Will's hand twitched, still reaching out, as the rocks subsided. He couldn't see his Pokemon under the pile of rocks and wall pieces…

"Heh-heh-heh… shows ya not to mess with things from the past." The boss flicked his nose, as the girl drooled over him and praised him repeatedly, fangirling before the man with the sunglasses tsk'ed at the ground.

"She was just some girl… why make a big deal out of what happened years ago?"

Suddenly, Will was digging through the rocks, struggling to lift them off. "Cause it wasn't something that just faded away!" He cried out.

Candy watched in frozen fear, before seeing his blurry image start registering again in her confused and over-stimulated mind.

"W-…what?" Candy breathed out, her anxiety going down from her last overwhelming peak of the day, lowering her hand that was motionlessly raised in the last position she had put it in when she reached out for Will.

Her eyes twitched to normal, less shrunken and dead-looking, as she watched him dig through the rubble.

"She's a living, breathing person! She feels, she thinks! You stole from her the one thing she could never reclaim! Her dignity! Her name! She grew up thinking she was worthless and somehow cursed for something that she never chose to befall her! You crippled her into being alone and not trusting her own kind! You abused that one thing she had to give the world! Her unsullied smile, that undulled and bright energy, and her pure heart! You took her only chance at being accepted by her peers away from her! Of course I'm gonna fight for that! Of course I'm going to get upset!"

Candy slowly felt feeling return to her legs and attempted to stand up.

"She's had to learn how to trust again! She's terrified of the one thing she's good at now, loving and believing in the goodness of others! You've stolen her chance to know. To know that people aren't as cruel as they make themselves out to be! I won't forgive that! I will defeat you and reclaim her honor! So that she can finally move on and never have to look back on this again!"

Candy wobbled the best she could to regain her balance and limply tried to make her way over to the pile of rocks.

She fell again to her knees, as Will stopped crying to jolt his head up and turn to her.

She weakly started lifting up rocks, one by one, away from the pile, searching with him for his Pokemon… Her eyes covered in heavy shadows.

"Candy…" His eyes shook with how brave she was being, forcing herself to move pass her obvious crisis and pursue helping him instead.

"Candy… I'll always admire… how strong and resilient you are… How kind… you'll always be… no matter what the case may be." he ducked his head down, tears unable to restrain themselves from his face, strolling rapidly down his cheeks.

He shot them out when he turned to holler back at the crooks.

"You're monsters! You're barely even human!"

"Sableye-!" The guy with the sunglasses stepped forward, rage apparent on his once solemn face now. "Shadow Ball!" he gritted his teeth, moving ahead of the two others. He was tired of this boy's ramblings, and that girl was making him feel funny, almost like he pitied her and disliked what he had done. Was he really regretting his ways?

Overall, he wasn't about to let a kid tell him what's wrong with him, or what he should do.

Sableye jumped up, powering up his move in his hands before throwing it out to Will.

Will stood defenseless… watching it coming down on him.

"Cuddles!"

Forming from the white of his poke ball, Snorlax emerged like a figment of light and gripped the Shadow Ball in one hand.

It looked furious, spinning around, before landing to the ground and causing the pile of rocks to lift up and tumble down around themselves.

Will guarded himself from it, before looking over and wanting to protect Candy.

But she was already up on one knee, her eyes dried with a certain strength he had never seen in any human soul before.

"..Can…Candy?" he was awestruck, before seeing his Pokemon's faces slightly emerge from the rocks and debris, having swirls in their eyes. The stomped landing caused them to be exposed to the surface at last… "Gail! Seamour!" he quickly began trying to tug them out, as Candy gripped Gail's arm and narrowed her eyes back to the battle.

"Crush it!" she cried out, as Snorlax obeyed and gripped so firmly down on the ball in his hands that the shadows broke away and disappeared, leaving his hand to twitch momentarily from the residual damage.

The man's sunglasses tilted on his face, revealing deep silvery eyes with a pink tint on the outskirts of it, surrounding his irises. "W-wha? Is that even possible!?"

"Cuddles!" she cried out, also straining to tug on Kirlia's arm and break her free from the rocks, her fairly knocked out and fainted. "Rollout!"

Snorlax curled himself up, rolling down the narrow passageway like an Indiana Jones moment.

The three goons scrambled behind a green trashcan while their Pokemon were rolled over.

"Flower, Zippity!" Candy got Kirlia onto her back and threw out her two other poke balls.

Chikorita swirled her big leaf over and out of her face, before standing with a stylish leg up and head tilt on the rock pile.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Chik-aaa!" Millions of leafs formed and flew out to scrape at the retreating thugs' butts, getting them out of their hiding places like the dents in the building's walls. Just enough space to escape Snorlax's attack, but not for long…

The man in the sunglasses looked back up at Candy, standing on the top of the rock pile while his 'comrades' were scattered away and going out the other end, but Snorlax uncurled to block them off, before curling up again and racing back at them.

"AHHH!"

He turned back to Candy, "If I had known… how much trouble I caused you…"

She lifted her head up, holding herself high upon the pile. "…."

She looked like she wanted to say something, and Zippity landed by her side on all fours, sparking up his cheeks to support her however possible.

"Please,…"

Toni gritted his teeth, looking ashamed but more so that he was losing, it seemed...

Candy glared long and hard at this sad excuse for a man's face.

He bent himself down to the ground.

"I'll ask mercy here… forgive my nature… You don't know the whole story."

He tightened his fists down on the ground.

"I don't plan to tell you either… but at least know this… I'm… Forgive the child that I was… and know now that… I'm not as pathetic as he was then."

His body shook as if he still believed himself to be pathetic. The dirt grinded against his shaking hand…pushing itself against its rough surface, leaving marks.

Sableye was already spinning with swirls in his eyes before wandering over to his trainer, and falling with his leg twitching, defeated.

Lycanroc was running from Flower, who was throwing deadly sharp leaves at his butt the more he tried to get away.

Zippity had gone solo and taken down Scrafty, who was already paralyzed in fear at being half-way swallowed beforehand.

"….Yes."

Toni had his head ducked in shame, before finally looking behind him, and seeing his friends underneath Snorlax. Snorlax was now falling backwards to sleep, leaving them trapped with just their arms and head out from underneath him.

They blinked their eyes at this strange conversation too.

"…I want you to remember this… that the one person in this world you hurt the most… also cared about you the most."

He turned his head back up and to her, watching in astonishment at her strength, silently loathing how this girl could overcome the odds when he himself… in his past… could not.

"…To even bother and care about you enough to let you go."

He started stepping back, head still down.

"You can hurt me."

His rage filled, and he cried out in great rage and angst.

"You can get your revenge!"

"Zippity!"

She threw her hand up, and Pichu let out a storm of lightnings, enough to surprise him and frighten his friends, who had to help themselves get out and crawl over a snoring Cuddles, fleeing for their lives.

Toni tsk'd, but soon made his leave…

'Not a scratch…' he thought to himself and looked at his battered hand that he had inflicted upon himself, then turned to glare back at Candy.

The alleyway gently let a wind press against her and move her long blonde hair forward.

'How can someone… overcome their nature?'

He pondered, before moving to the corner and pressing himself up against it, hoping they wouldn't see him as he texted that his cover was blown, lying and saying he already had the information he needed from the thugs.

Will was holding Seamour and Gail beneath him, their heads on his lap, as he watched in amazement when Candy walked down the pile towards him.

Her Pokemon followed after her but waited on the other side of the pile, or at the top of it, to see if she was truly going to be alright.

"Candy…" Will was disappointed in himself, before looking down.

"I'm… I'm sorry I couldn't-"

She dropped and sobbed in his arms.

He held her for a long while… not sure what else to do as she cried out that she wanted to hurt them, more than she ever thought was possible to feel in her life. But in that moment, he begged her to forgive him, she wished for him a better life.

"I could of! I really could have squashed them good!" she cried, "But no matter how much Snorlax stomped on them, it would have never taken away my spite and pain! I had to let them go! I had too! I cared! I didn't want too, but I cared! I pitied them! I couldn't hurt them then! I just wanted them to go away! I wanted them to go away and not bother me anymore! Whaa-haa-haa!"

Seeing Will's valiant struggles for her sakes, she conquered her deepest, darkest fears. She confronted her past and finally shooed it away, banishing it from her heart, but subconsciously…

Toni peeked over the corner before his walkie-talkie started buzzing and he looked down to it, "Tsk… shoot." He quickly moved away, still slightly hungover in his awestruck at her words. He quickly ran to take the call…

"What is it?" He spoke into it.

"Did you get what we're after?"

"Yes. More recruits and some leaked information about more Pokemon target spots." He flopped out a hat from his undercoat. "They'll be at base by dawn…" He flapped the top part out, since it was squished in, and put it on.

As he stood up from crouching down to take the call, the red of his hat blazed in the angular sunlight from the corner he was hiding in.

The 'R' gleaming once more... as if it could smirk…

Will dropped her off a little weak and sore at the Daycare. The sunlight over the horizon from the setting sun silhouetted her eyes from his sight, but he knew she was suffering still…

"Candy…" In worry, he reached out for her, but she moved his hand away, shaking her head.

She smiled the best she could up to him, a single tear still escaping enough to make him feel absolutely helpless before her, feeling that he couldn't do anything more for her now...

"Thank you, Will.. I could never have found the strength to let it go after all these years… without facing him again." She wiped the tear, almost embarrassed by it. "I think.. I think now I can finally move on… trust enough to … to love.. maybe…" she looked away, growing nervous.

He was about to tell her to forget he even asked, to just take care of herself and not worry about it anymore.

But then she continued.

She placed her hands in front of herself, closing her eyes and bowing her head, "..I … But I promised Shade… He'd be the first. He's been waiting the longest to know… I have to give him the first chance." She looked back up at Will, "I'm sorry, Will… I promise I'll go on a date with you right after I keep my promise to Shade! I mean it, Will… I'm very grateful for today… I do wish it never happened this way but… I'm glad it happened, anyway."

She hugged him. But it was like the last blow to a K.O.

He felt his mouth tighten. Jealousy and envy rising in his core.

"O-oh." He looked down and behind her.

As they waved goodbye and walked away, Will kicked the pebbles below the soles of his feet and tucked his hands in his jumper suit's pockets.

He tsk'ed. 'I have to be stronger!' he declared to himself.

He drove all the way out to the lake, a childhood place he used to go and sulk at.

He threw pebbles, watching some skip across the watery surface, or just tossed them in with all his might and admired at the splash when it soared its sparkling droplets up in the air.

He was still mad. He couldn't help it.

He felt he failed her.

He gripped his hat and threw it down.

"I helped her, didn't I?! Then why do I feel so unfulfilled? So…"

Crushed.

He shook his hands again, holding the rocks in them before throwing them farther than he thought they could go over and into the lake.

They spiraled like baseballs towards the water, hitting around the same time.

"I vow-!" he roared out, his arms spread back and behind him. "I vow to grow stronger! Be stronger! I'll show you, Candy! I'm more than just a rotten mail delivery boy!"

Then, his ruckus stirred up some magikarp, all having tears in their eyes from the rocks hitting their heads.

He was so mad, he decided to train as they splashed back at him in furry and sorrow.

Kirlia and Pelipper worried about him but did as they were told and trained hard and long.

Then… after so many magikarp were taken care of… Will was about to turn around, before…

The pillar on the other end began to crack… before being slightly crushed and half of it destroyed by a long, blue tail.

"W-what!?"

Will turned around, before a giant Garados arose from the lake's floor.

Its eyes sprayed with its tears as many of Will's rocks had hit its head, apparently one of the magikarp he defeated evolved moments ago.

"W-what do I do?" Will felt his legs give away to nerves again, shaking, before stiffening them out and looking down, gripping his poke ball.

"No… I do know what to do."

He smiled then, before glaring up at the Garados.

"Come on, then!" he cried out, and picked up his hat he let rest on the ground for so long, dusting it off on his knee and then swishing it back on.

"Let's do this!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRAAAAAA!"

Will walked away on the sunsetting road, Kirlia floating the van up behind her and doing lifts for her training, as Seamour flew through the clouds at dangerous speeds, trying to train in his own way too.

Will held a great ball in his dirty hand…

'Wait for me… I mean it this time… Candy.'

'I'll show you… I'm more than just a mailman!'

Back at the daycare, Pearl was closing up, seeing Candy walk in and get her stuff before just leaving without a word to her.

Finding it strange, she leaned back and watched her close the door slowly behind her.

"...Strange, where'd that child run off to so late?" She looked at the lowering sun and nodded, "Children shouldn't be up so late." She then felt an ache in her own bones and reached behind her to pat her back. "Hoho, neither should old ladies." She bemused herself before tucking the daycare Pokemon away, watching them sleep in their tiny circular beds, and then heard something strange coming from the small kitchen table.

"Hmm?" She turned to look back and walked carefully over to it.

"Good gracious!" she saw the last egg begin to crack, the Pokemon within trying to push itself out.

Then, a Mudkip, curled on its back, tilted its head with its mouth open, "Kiiiip?" it then kicked off a huge piece of its eggshell. "Kip!" it leaped up to its feet, feeling them wobble in its weakness, "Ki-ip-ip-ip-ip.." it shook itself off and looked rather spacy up at Pearl.

It tilted its head, "Kiip?"

Oh my! New Pokemon have entered the scene! A Lonely Garados and Spacy Mudkip! What will come next in our adventures? Will Toni appear again? What's the story behind this Team Rocket Grunt? And what will it have to do with Candy's tragic past!? Do support Will and Candy in their new Sagas to gain further strength and clarity towards their own Pokemon journeys! What's that? Of course there's more! Stay tuned for another exciting episode of:

Pokemon Daycare!

(If you'd like to submit a Pokemon, PM or comment one to me! :D Thank you for reading this episode!)


	15. Playdate!

Pokemon Daycare!

Ch. 15

Playdate!

By: Cutegirlmayra (Hey guys! I'm still looking forward to hearing any suggestions for pokemon you'd like to see in this story! Although I'll be writing the story regardless, you can PM me for pokemon you'd like to see appear! For the next chapter, I'd like to use a pokemon that could be found in a Circus! Also, also, please join me for a discord event and Instagram livestream after I've completed more updates on my fanfiction stories! For more details, please PM me or message me on Tumblr. And now-

On with the show!)

"It's too hoooottt…." Candy lays halfway down the Daycare's rocking chair placed outside the facility. She fans herself with each rock of the chair, swaying slightly more down till her back is almost touching the seat cushion.

In the yard, the children are awaiting the mail. Cleo is holding Totodile, who has become accustomed to being held like a child by now. But he starts spraying a light drizzle of a Water Gun attack, leading to Minccino rushing up and playing in it, wanting to get cool. However, water seemed to slightly irritate the pokemon, so it shook itself under the water a few times every now and then.

Yamask was floating around in the air, seeming a little more confident about not hiding when he was at the daycare. However, underneath him was the gym's tunnel. There, little Brandon flipped through a children's story book, having scary depictions of the Big Bad Lycanroc-Midnight Form chasing down Little Red Riding Hood.

He seemed fixated on the scary images and freaky look of the illustration, fascinated as he flipped the page and jolted slightly at another scary image of the Pokemon going to eat Little Red in her Grandmother's clothes, "Ohhh…" he chuckled and continued flipping through the book.

Cleo laughed at the two pokemon at play, seeing Totodile squirm a little as he kept the Water Gun going and wanted to chase Minccino around. But Cleo held him closer and continued to giggle, forcing him to lean his head up and spray some water upward, also giving her a light bath of water as well.

"That looks kinda fun…" Candy lazily tilted her head down to look at the child before seeing the new Mudkip walk absentmindedly towards the stairs.

"Hmm?" She blinked her eyes, looking up more and getting up slightly when she noticed his eyes weren't even looking down to see the steps. "Hey, Kip. Look out for the-"

He never broke this stride, falling down the steps, he simply gave off a monotone "Kip!... Kip!... Kip!..." all the way down the three steps. Once his face was covered with dirt, he kept his feet moving and flopped on his back.

After still walking in the air for a moment, he turned to the side of him and finally realized he wasn't walking on the ground any more. "….Kip?" he tilted his head.

"….Gosh, I hope I didn't drop your egg." Candy got up, at last, walking over to the poor pokemon and flipping him right-side up. "Go on, don't get lost." She patted his head and he blinked a moment, before bouncing his legs up and down, checking to make sure the ground was there.

Once he knew he was back on the ground, he happily continued to walk.

"…That'd a boy." Candy made a worried face, not wanting to address the issue, but sure as anything that this Mudkip had an IQ problem.

"Maybe he just has a slow nature, but a big heart?" she laughed to herself, and then sighed, "Maybe he's the egg the Rocket Gang got..? All that light air from the balloons could of… nah, I won't think of about it." She scratched her head and looked to see Pearl walking with a man. He had dreadlocks, African American descent, and seeming to wear baggy orange, black, and green army trousers with a hip-hop or rap logo on his orange shirt.

"Imma sayin' is all. My baby could use some Poke'n interaction." He explained, a charming smile on his face, though he was much taller than Miss Pearl.

"We would be delighted to hoist such a energetic girl! You'd have to fill out the paperwork, of course."

"That's the thing, miss. I ain't got a lot of money to my name."

"Oh, you're a good father. I can tell." She opened one of her eyes and winked to him, stopping her approach towards the daycare and turning herself towards him. "Now then, what did you say her name was?"

"Why, she's my smooth Jasmine, Miss. I call her Jazzy, but she often goes by Jaz." He made some odd poses, then did a small dance before spinning on the ground and then jumping back up to her, offering her his hand. "I promise, Miss. She a fine child. Won't do you or your chi'ren no harm. She's just playful, is all. Real playful."

"Sounds like a treat! Hoho!" Pearl shook his hand. "We'll discuss payment and contracts when you bring her up here. I hope we're not too far a walk from the square…" she seemed a little worried, but not by much.

"Oh no, ma'am! She a ball of energy! I'll personally walk her here or have my Hitmontop bring her on up. He a good poke'n, Ma'am. He was there when she was born, when she was walkin'—Ma'am, I tell you. He was there on her first word!"

"Oh, that's delightful! I love hearing about pokemon and children growing up together! That's part of our daycare, you see. To bring up young pokemon and children alike. To experience the world together and to learn to understand one another."

"Makin' friendships. Uh-huh. I like that. I like that very much, Miss." He nodded and kept that large, spreading like butter smile upon his face. His eyes seemed to sparkle at the permission to have his daughter attend the daycare, and immediately seemed ready to go off and get her.

"I'll come back for the paperwork. I gotta tell ya. It's real sweet what you just done for my baby there…" he seemed really touched she was going to work something out with him. Pearl smiled sweetly and gestured for him to come down to her level.

He was startled at first but did so, hunching down and squatting as pearl took her finger and wiped a tear from his eye.

"You're a good man. And a fabulous dancer at that! I hope you run into some better times…"

"Thank you, Ma'am." He beamed a radiant glow. "I honestly try, Ma'am. My baby got a good life. Honest. She never want nothin'. But I want to give 'er this here daycare experience, ma'am. She'll be a good child. Not a peep of backtalk, I swear!"

"I know she'll be an angel. I can't wait to meet her."

The two parted on a sweet note, and the man took off on a powerful sprint back to the city.

Pearl took her walking cane and started up the path closer to the daycare's front entrance while Will's Mailvan came around the corner and over the hill from the forest.

"Pearl!" Candy waved to her, coming up to the fence and leaning over it. "Hey!" she cried out, curious of the man and the prospects of a new little girl joining the daycare. "Who was that?"

"That was a street dancer from the City's square." She moved over to the side and placed her cane at the crook of her elbow, looking up to see Will come out and get dog-piled by the baby pokemon.

Cleo laughed as Yamask floated around Will, then looked around and flew to Cleo.

"Where's Brandon?" she put a finger to her mouth, as Yamask worriedly looked around, little sweat spraying off the sides of his head as he quickly flew back to the gym set, trying to get him to come out and be apart of the new excitement.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I've been gone too long!" Will laughed, having Minccino and Totodile loving on him with playful tackles and love-bites on his light blue mailman jumper.

"Totodile! No biting!" he laughed, lightly nudging him away while he chewed on his on the side of his hands, lightly enough that it wasn't bothering Will too much.

Mudkip still walked towards the side of the van, before his mouth opened wide in surprised. He appeared to have just noticed it. He turned to see Will on the ground and looked excited again, his tail wagging twice before beginning another slow and casual walk over to him.

By the time he made it, Will was already getting up, petting Minccino. He bounced and then jumped up and down to be noticed. "Kip!... Kip! Kip! Kip!"

"Oh! Hello?" He turned to see the little pokemon and bent down again to pet him. "A new hatch?" he looked happily over to Pearl and Candy.

When his eyes rested on Candy though, he took on a serious expression, and looked away.

Candy didn't notice it though.

"Oh yeah! This is Mudkip! He's a bit…" she was cheery at first, coming around the fence and gesturing to Mudkip, before…

Her hands curled back into each other…

"Spacey." She sucked in her lower lip and put her hands behind herself. "How are you?" she shifted her eyes from the pokemon, not wanting to discuss it further.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about it." Pearl mentioned, walking over and patting her back. "Hoho, it's probably just his nature to be a bit oblivious."

"And to roam around…" Will lifted a foot up, seeing Mudkip continue his afternoon walk without fail, even not bothering to round Will's foot but keep marching on as Will lifted it.

Will looked under his legs, a goofy smile reflected his feelings for the little guy. He lifted himself back up and stretched. "Whelp! What's the plan for today?"

"What's the mail, first." Candy teased, folding her arms with a playful smile.

"Oh!" he quickly jumbled himself back together and raced to the back of the mail truck. "Give me just a second-!"

Candy looked around with her head bobbing around towards the window, trying to squint and see in the darkness of the back.

But once the large, back doors of the van opened, she noticed it was empty of pokemon… just boxes and letters piled everywhere…

"…Where's Gail? And Seamour?" she seemed sad to not see them, "They're always with you, aren't they?"

She leaned herself back, arching her back to try and see Will's expression. He was so silent… that wasn't like him…

Her eyes widened slightly at his melancholy eyes… his mouth in a sharp line that bent slightly into a forlorn frown as he dug through the boxes and placed loose letters inside of them.

"They're at the daycare." He explained without a hint of joy in his voice. "The other daycare." He placed the boxes down, shuffling through a bit before taking out a few letters and walking over to Pearl. "Not much today, just looks like bills and some junk mail." He then turned to place the box back in and lock the doors up.

Candy moved around to the side of the van, watching him still. "Why… did you leave them at the daycare?"

She tried to lighten the mood after the heavy creaking of the doors finally slamming and him taking out the key.

"Did someone want a Ralts or Pelipper egg?" she joked, smiling… hoping it was contagious.

A small smile streaked his face, only for a moment. His eyes never met hers… didn't even look her way, before he rounded the other side of the van. "Nope. They just…"

He jumped through the window and doorless front of his van, stepping into the driver's seat.

Now she was sure he was avoiding her.

"Wouldn't have grown stronger with me…"

"Will!"

She jumped up to balance herself on the driver's side, gripping the blue metal that held the front and the van together.

He looked shocked to see her standing up so close to him and looked up with wide eyes.

"…You look sad. You should pick them up soon." She stated. "…I hate to see you acting so… alone."

He looked as though he was seconds from crying,… but held his emotions back and moved the long black stick-shift into drive.

"I have to get back to work… But…" he tipped his hat down, his eyes hidden from her now. "Thanks." He began to drive as the van tumbled and vibrated a little from the engine, and so Candy hopped off and watched it drive away…

"Will…" she seemed worried, wondering if she had accidentally hurt his feelings before…

"Hmm, something troubling that young man." Pearl concluded, opening her eyes to small slits that blinked her small eyes out to get a better look through the sunny day of the afternoon sky.

"He's too far gone now…"

"I can't help him?" Candy felt her whole body tense up.

"No, child. The van is too far to stop him and ask any further into it." Pearl waved her cane around, as if thinking about striking Candy for the silly remark, but changing her mind after discovering that Candy had honestly mistaken her.

"Ahh… to be young and heartbroken again… now those were the days." She walked on, back into the daycare while the little pokemon followed after her with Cleo.

"Miss Pearl? Oh, Miss Pearl!" Cleo, after seeing the adults were done talking, finally spoke up about her concern.

"Hmm? What is it, little one?" Pearl stopped to look back down at her.

"Where's Octavius?" She pointed to her head.

"Why, he's probably fallen asleep on my… uh… oh!" she felt up on her head and hat, her bun in the back and just above her large head. "Oh!" her eyes went wide. "Where's my Octi!? My precious, precious boy!" she started to touch her pockets, feeling her pokeballs and taking one out. "Did I put him away..?" she clicked the pokeball, having it grow big and opening up to reveal nothing inside it.

"OHHHH!" Her face looked horrified. "My precious pokemon! My dearest friend! Octavius? Octavius where are you!?" she started to call in a frenzy before Candy rushed over and held her a moment.

"Calm down, Miss Pearl, try and remember your day!"

"Oh dear… oh dear, I left you and the children to get some groceries for the daycare… I … oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…"

"Do you suppose I left him at the fish market!?"

-In the City's open Marketplace-

Since there weren't any docks or ports near the mainland where the City was, closer to the dropped valley of the mountain's forests than it was to anything else, the city was mostly covered in snow or leaves by the time anything got shipped in.

While driving around, Will looked saddened and sighed, waiting a moment in traffic as he leaned his head against his steering wheel.

"She showed some care for me and what do I do?" he sunk more despairingly into his seat. "I blow her off like a whiny wimp…" he hit the horn on accident and impulsively leaned up and off of it, looking immediately apologetic as he bowed his head to the other drivers. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

'How could this day get any worse?" he thought himself, closing his eyes and seeming close to tears before hearing a familiar sound.

"Octi?"

"Huh?" he blinked his eyes opened and looked over to the side of the street, seeing a pile of fresh fish produce and then an Octillery sitting on the stand.

He waved his tentacles out as if wanting to go to Will.

"EHHH?" Surprised, Will stuck his head out of the van. "Octavius!? Is that you!?"

"Octil-til-til-til!" he shot forth a signal beam and Will looked up into the sky to see it travel all the way up to the clouds.

"Oh no… Miss Pearl must have her memory going some, huh?" he sweatdropped, feeling bad for the little guy. "Well, if that's the case. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm. Come on." He opened out his hand. "Can you move any?"

Octillery quickly jumped, having a determined look in his eyes… but fell flatly to the ground and tried to lift his suction cups off the ground with great effort. Moving was difficult, and tears filled his eyes every time he got one tentacle up, the others became stuck again.

"Octi… Octi-Octi!"

Will sighed, "You mean you only get stuck on the pavement when you try to walk?" he looked both ways, carefully balancing his foot up as he looked once again, both ways, then dashed out into the street.

"Hang on, Octavius! I'm coming-in-in-ing-EEEE!" Horns were honking at him as other cars screeched to a halt. Incoherent voices shouted out to him and many shaking fists were seen protruding through rolled down windows.

"I'm sorry!" Will cried back, scooping up Octillery in his arms and running in place a moment as he turned and looked both ways again.

He was now holding up more traffic than had already been present. He dived into his van and had swirls in his eyes, "That… was probably the most craziest thing I've ever done…" he admitted to himself as Octillery was being squished under his weight.

"Octil-til-til…" his tears revealed his agony.

-Just another Hour Later-

"I mustn't dawdle. I shall return before the day is done." Pearl threw on a shawl and began to tie it in the front, seeing that it adjusted nicely upon her shoulders.

"Miss Pearl… I'm sure the authorities could find Octavius faster than just-"

"No, no. This is my own fault." She looked up to Candy. "One must face their own follies head on. As a Pokemon Trainer, I have every bit of responsibility to care for my pokemon as I do myself. To leave Octavius on his own is like to forget your own friends…" she placed a hand up to her chest, closing her eyes as she seemed to suffer in her empathy towards her darling pokemon. "I may be growing old, Candy… but my heart is as spirited as the day I left on my own adventure." She looked back to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "There, there. I know I'm old, but it's no excuse. I must find my dear Octavius."

As she was about to depart, she opened the door to be knocked down out of surprise when a loud voice pierced through her once powerful teaching moment.

"What's up!?" The street dancer placed his fingers in odd shapes and shook them around.

"What'z up!?" A little girl with a pony tail also mimicked the gesture, winking an eye and sticking her tongue out cutely the side.

"This be my little girl! Introduce yourself! Ah-uh… Miss?" he looked down as Candy helped Pearl up.

"T-that's quite alright. No need to be alarmed." Pearl sweatdropped, "We weren't expecting you so soon. Forgive me, I seem to be forgetting a lot of important things lately… oh…" once up, she placed a hand on her back and groaned a bit in pain, but then smiled nervously up to the man. "My, my. What a beautiful daughter!"

"Thanks, miss!" he let his worry subside once he saw Pearl upright again, and patted his little girl's back. "This be my own Jaz! She's the melody of my heart and soul, man! Tell'em baby."

"I'm Jaz!" she struck another cute pose. "And I'm gonna be a pokemon superhero!"

"That's right, baby." He nodded, hoisting her up on his shoulders and then placing his hands up like a warrior stance to the left, one arm hooked back and over his face while he looked up to the side with his other arm extended in that direction. "My baby gonna take down the bad guys!" he struck a new pose. "Take names!" and ended on a sillier position, more like a dancer's finishing style-move with his hand down and supporting him on the ground, his legs out and holding him upright. His other hand held her in place as she also balanced on his shoulders. "And bring home the money!"

"No, daddy. The fame!" she struck a confident smirk and pointed to Candy. "Just like you did!"

Candy looked a bit confused, "I did what now?" she tilted her head as the loud voices caught Brandon's attention, and he stuck his face out of the tunnel.

"You saved that egg from Team Rocket. I heard it on the news." She leaned over her father's head while he leaned back up and stood above the two ladies. "Daddy said only tough heroes take on the Rockets."

"Haha, you'll have to excuse me. I like to praise her moral compass with good role models like yourself to get inspired from." He winked to Candy. "I hope you don't mind representin' the good of the world."

Candy blushed, not sure how to take that. "O-oh, you know—I-I-I dig it!" she struck a pose, trying to fit in…

The whole of the daycare grew silent…

Jaz and her father laughed and laughed, her hitting the top of his head and him stomping his foot down. "Bahahahaha! This place is amazin', yo! Good vibes all around!" He nodded and smiled, placing his daughter down and squatting again to be more leveled with her and Cleo. "Now, Jazzy. You make friends with both the pokemon and this little girl here… 'ight? I don't wanna hear that any trouble came from you. No cuttin' up or nothin'. You be that beautiful girl I know you is."

"Yes, Pop-a." She popped-and-locked it, like dancers do.

"Yeeeeeahhh, you know how it is, girl!" he mimicked her, the two dancing together while Pearl looked down, clearly still distraught.

"…Pearl,…" Candy felt bad and dropped her previous pose, feeling self-conscious about it anyway and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How about you help this man with the paperwork and I'll look around for Octavius? It's a long walk and I'm sure you're tried-"

"Candy! Miss Pearl!" Will looked exhausted, having parked his mailvan and dashed wearily towards the daycare. The street dancer and his daughter moved to the side, not sure what was going on as he held the Octillery over his head, toppling left and right as he tried to make it to the daycare's door.

"Ah…haaaa…" Pearl's eyes opened and sparkled as she saw her pokemon. Her hands instinctively came up to her face, "Octavius… is that you?" her heart leaped and she immediately ran to meet him, leaving her walking cane and rushing to him.

"Octavius, forgive me!" she cried out, smiling in everlasting joy as Octavius crying face jumped from Will's grip, causing Will to fall down and scrape his face against the dirt.

Pearl embraced him and spun around, "Ohhh! You're alright! I was so worried…" her eyes still shone of a thousand 'thank you's, but she was too absorbed in having received her pokemon and friend back that she didn't bother helping Will up.

Instead, Candy rushed to him and bent down, helping him as he his face finally lifted off the ground.

"Will! Are you alright..?"

When he came too, spitting out dirt, he looked up and blushed at her face…

'She's… caring about me again…' he quickly shook his head and moved up to scratch his head, still embarrassed. "I-I-I found him at the fish market… I'm glad no one thought twice about him, since he just blended in so well."

"Oh, noooo!" Pearl's face turned to horror. "I remember now!" she looked back to her Octillery. "I was placing my bags down, feeling my head was a little heavy today so I placed him down to watch the bags as I went to buy some more things. When I came back to the bags, he must have wandered off a little bit and I totally forgot I had set him down!"

Octavius nodded, showing how sorry he was. He had been secretly poking his long nose to the bottom of the fish stand, nibbling on yummy guppies he felt no one would care about missing since the bigger fish were placed on top the pile anyway. While he placed the bigger fish back and jumped out of the way of the fishermen selling the produce, he wandered back to the stand where the grocery bags once were to notice they were gone.

Panicked, he had waved his tentacles around and cried out, shooting out Signal Beams to try and get Pearl's attention, but he couldn't find her no matter how much he looked or shot signal beams into the air.

"Octi, Octi…" He was trying to plea that it was his fault, and not her own. But she still looked to him with such kind eyes that he wanted to take all her guilt away.

His tentacles danced on the sides of her cheeks, trying to cheer her up as she shook her nose to his nozzle and then placed him back on her head.

He situated himself and sat back down on the side of her head. "Octi!" he looked thrilled to be back in his proper place.

"Well, Nevermore's asleep in the berry vineyard so that takes care of you two. Phew… How can I ever repay you, Dear boy?" she finally turned to acknowledge Will, but he already felt fulfilled when Candy had offered to help him up.

"T-that's okay, I'm just glad he's back where he belongs." He nodded to Octillery and then Pearl.

"I really do have to get back to work though." He scrambled up, but his face flushed red when Candy held her own hands to the side of his face.

"Now hold on, career boy!" she puffed up the side of her cheek.

He was rushed in and Pearl gave him some money, "You're an excellent delivery boy. I can't thank you enough!"

"See?" Candy released him and let him take the money, though he really kept insisting he couldn't take it, he was quite literally forced to leave with it in his deep pockets…

"Good deeds are always rewarded!"

"Em-hmm." He was still shaking form nerves at her touching his face…

He wobbled back to his car and tripped trying to get in but chuckled and drove off.

His head spun a little as he drove to get his pokemon back from the daycare. "Wait till Gail hears about this..!" he excitedly stated, "And Seamour's gonna shout- PELIPPER!- in surprise, I just know it!" he beamed, thrilled that his last interaction with Candy wasn't awkward and went smoothly this time.

He raced to pick them up, missing them more and more already.

"Candy's right! If I work hard and do what I'm supposed too, then I can raise my pokemon to be strong no matter what! Good deeds get rewarded. Hmph." He nodded, determined as he sped off faster down the dirt roads.

"You mean… that nice mailman saved that woman's pokemon?" Jaz pointed to Octillery, then looked to her father. "Does that mean… he's a…?"

"Mail-hero!" the dad cheered, winking down to her. "You should aspire to be just as great as mailmen!"

"Yeah!" she cheered back. Just then, Pearl happily explained she would help figure out a contract for the man as he nodded and followed her in. Jaz took the opportunity to obey her father's instructions and came up to Cleo, who was listening quietly to the conversation. "And what's your name, little girl?" she smiled.

"I'm Cleo." Cleo shyly ducked her head a little behind Totodile, who looked annoyed that he couldn't be put down.

"Hmm?" Jaz looked at Totodile. "This your pokemon?" she asked.

"W-well… He's the daycare's. But I like to call him my baby~" she turned him over and started rocking him as his eyelids drooped, more annoyed than sleepy…

"Aww, I think he likes it!" Jaz misinterpreted, then looked around. "Ay, this place got a T.V or somethin'?"

"Em-hmm." Cleo looked up from mothering Totodile and looked over inside the play area. "It's next to the shelves of blocks and play things."

"Awesome!" Jaz quickly raced towards it as Brandon popped out with Yamask's mask over his face, whispering 'boo'.

When he didn't hear a scream, he rose the mask over his head and ducked under it, looking to see why no one was afraid of him.

He looked disappointed when Jaz and Cleo were sitting in front of the t.v, and ran back to his tunnel in the gym, throwing the book out of it and pouting towards it.

Yamask followed him, worriedly hovering over his head and then placing his mask back over his face. It was if Yamask didn't want him to be sad, but be just as excited as he was when he tried to scare the other kids.

Brandon giggled, moving the mask and smiling to Yamask. "We'll scare them next time." He finally spoke up, and rubbed Yamask's forehead.

"Yamask… Ya…" Enjoying the praise, Yamask dipped his head down and closed his eyes, happily soaking in the loving touch.

"What are we watching?" Cleo asked, looking curiously to the caped and masked man on the television screen.

"Whaa? You don't know who the Lone Rider is?" she looked back in a dramatic, dumbfounded way to Cleo. "He's the super hero of the metropolis! Him and his trusty sidekick, Gogoat, battle badies and protect their city from crime!"

The man on the screen jumped onto Gogoat, who reared up and gave a serious expression.

"How did Gogoat get on a skyscraper?" Cleo asked as Totodile jumped out of her arms, sitting down in front of the screen and looking memorized. He wasn't used to watching t.v… so the new experience had his eyes flashing the colors of the screen and being entranced by the images upon it.

"Why..? I… I don't know, little girl." She looked just as confused, but shook her head. "You don't question the hero, Cleo! You respect his privacy!"

"Oh." Cleo felt bad and nodded, "I'll remember next time."

"See that you do." Jaz nodded, folding her arms in defense of her hero, and then excitedly looked back at the screen. "Lone Rider takes out bank robbers and jewelry thieves. But lately, he's been after a new kind of big, bad boss. We're not sure what he's after, but he's kidnapped Destiny Diva! The other girl super hero and her Meowstic. But I think she's secretly working for the bad guy, ya see?" as Jaz explained, Brandon walked back in with mud all over him. He had his blanket over his head and walked in like a zombie, trying to groan as Jaz looked over and crunched her brow in.

"Whhaaa? Why is there a little boy with a dirty blanket on his head?"

Brandon dropped his arms, flopped down, and cried.

Candy rushed over and helped get him cleaned up, but Cleo looked worriedly towards them. "I wonder if he wanted to scare us…"

"Scare us? Scare me!? Pfft. I ain't scared of nobody!" she jumped up, looking around. "I need a sidekick! You'll be the princess!" she pointed to Cleo, who looked honored by the sudden title but not sure how to accept it.

"I'm… a princess?" she pointed to herself, as Totodile broke away from the entrancement of the screen and turned back to the oddly enthusiastic human girl.

"Em-hmm. And…" she looked to see Nevermore outside, and excitedly exclaimed, "That's a evil goon here to steal our secret battle plans!" she raced to the shelves, pulling out a wooden sword and waved it towards the window. "Don't worry, princess! I'll save you! Oh no!" she pointed the sword to Totodile, who blinked in surprise. "The enemy's already infiltrated the castle! I'll save you! Ha!" she lunged at Totodile, who impressively jumped and landed in a cool manner.

"Woah, he's fast!" Jaz looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "I've got you now!"

"Minccino!"

"Huh?" Jaz turned to see Minccino jump in the air, looking upset as she thought Totodile was being attacked for real. "Where'd you come from?"

"Minnnn!" she spun herself around, revealing her tail. "Ccino!" she began to Tickle Jaz into submission.

Jaz laughed and laughed and laughed. Rolling on the ground and dropping her sword. "Okay, okay, I yield! I yield!"

Minccino jumped down on all fours, looking fierce and nodding with a smile. "Cino!" she was glad Jaz stopped her attack on her friend.

Totodile rushed over, getting into the spirit of things and lightly bit on Cleo's hand.

"Huh? What's wrong, Totodile?"

He nudged her, and she got up to only be dragged away by him.

"Oh my! Are you hungry or something?"

"Ah, princess!" Jaz reached for her wooden sword, "Grr… Took her while I was down. Those dirty, rotten dragons!" she charged after her, but Minccino looked gasped, thinking she was still going to go and hurt Totodile.

"Min, min, min!" she quickly ran on all fours after them, worried for her friends.

While the children raced around the daycare, Candy placed the dirty towel and blanket into the hamper and put Brandon down.

"Man… that's the most upset face I've ever seen you make." She wondered what was wrong, but Brandon said nothing, just sat and looked grumpy.

"Huh… well, if you wanna go play again, you can. Just stay out of the mud, okay..?"

"It was blood." Brandon countered, getting up and walking away.

Candy shook a moment in fright, "B-but… it looked like mud… Smelled like it too…" she was shaken up a bit but recovered when she raced back to check the towels, "I was sure it was mud!"

After Jaz's father exited the door, Jaz stopped her pretend to race back to him, "Papa, are you leaving?"

"Yep, little angel. I'm headin' back to the streets." He did a small dance for her, and she laughed.

"Oh papa."

"I'll come back every day at the same time though, or Hitmontop will. We gotta entertain to make it rain." He rubbed his fingers together, a universal sign for money. "But I promise to be back soon."

"Before nightfall?"

"Before nightfall, baby."

He bent down and kissed her head, as she nodded and turned back to Cleo.

"With my father's blessin', I can now slay the dragon!"

She raced off as her dad placed his hands on his sides. "You know, my baby really has a great imagination."

"If only we could put it to good use." Pearl smiled, Octavius having his eyes closed up looking content and happy on her head again.

"IT'S NOT BLOOD!" Candy held the towel up, spooking the father and Pearl as they whipped around in horror.

The two sighed out a long breath as Candy flinched at their reaction. "He… He said it was though…"

Brandon gasped, sitting on the steps and looking back at them. He turned to Yamask, "It worked!" he whispered in joy, and Yamask did a little dance in the air to celebrate.

He was happy, so long as Brandon was happy.

"Yall scared me so badly!" The man laughed, "You know, some schools put on plays. Yall should consider making one."

"A play?" Pearl thought that a strange twist in the conversation, but Candy's eyes lit up.

"Oh, oh! I'd love to be on stage again!" she remembered dancing with Combusken, and the good memories piled back to her.

She started swaying and singing, and from how happy she looked, Pearl nodded and turned back to the man. "We'll see what we can do."

At the end of the day, the children were asked what they would like to perform. Jaz wanted to be the hero and asked if Minccino could be her sidekick. "After all!" she stated proudly, sitting on the ground with the other kids while the adults bent down to speak with them, "The little guy's tough! He protected the dragon and all."

"His name is Totodile." Candy smiled kindly, just to inform the girl in case she didn't know the pokemon's name. "But yeah. Let's make him the big scary dragon!" Candy wiggled a finger at him, and Totodile eagerly went for it, snapping at it before Candy dipped it down and tickled his belly.

He rolled over and enjoyed the small pet, yawning as he was growing sleepy from running around.

Cleo immediately scooped him up in her arms, rocking him like a baby doll to sleep.

He was actually lulled pretty fast into submitting to her arms again, since he was able to get all his usual energy out from snapping at the wooden sword and pulling Cleo away from Jaz.

He liked the 'pretend' game he had learned, and wanted to play it again when he woke up from his nap.

Minccino still didn't understand what 'pretend' was. And though she tried to understand, she kept feeling like this new human girl was going to hurt her friends. She felt uneasy around her, but didn't protest to being this 'sidekick' thing. The other humans just thought she was consenting and she didn't mind doing what Candy wanted her to do.

"You'll be a cute little knight, Mini!" Candy held her up as Pearl rose an eyebrow to that name.

"Mini?"

"Oh… uh, yeah."

Candy placed her back down.

"I nicknamed everyone… even though I know I probably won't use it much, or even keep their nicknames… I just thought, Minccino—Min—Mini! See? It's not a huge change, and Totodile could be-!"

"Baby!"

Cleo embraced him and he struggled to get out of her choke-hold again, not liking to be picked up so much and wishing Cleo wouldn't smother him like this.

"…B-baby?" Candy looked to Pearl, who 'hoho'd in her old lady laughter and so Candy just shrugged. "I guess that's your nickname for him then."

Totodile looked less than overjoyed at that decision…

Yamask flew around, wanting one too.

"Ya! Yamask!"

"Ohhh, name him, masky!"

"No!" Brandon jumped up, startling Pearl and Candy who hadn't really heard him speak before.

"The boy speaks." Pearl leaned back, her heart racing from the outburst.

"He speaks kinda abruptly too." Candy gripped her chest, taking small breaths.

"…Spooks."

"Huh?"

"Spooks. His name is Spooks! Here, Spooks!" Brandon held out his hands and Yamask, not understanding the word, still dove down and embraced him.

"See?"

"Alright, alright. Looks like I was too late in naming them, then." Candy rubbed behind her head.

"Mini Hero." Jaz patted Minccino, who nervously scurried away and hid behind Candy, digging into her elbow and hiding in the crook behind it, wanting to still peek out and see what was going on.

"Huh?"

"Oh, you must have started her." Candy patted Minccino who leaned up into the soft touch, crawling onto her lap.

"…She didn't act that way when I touched her." Jaz looked disheartened, so Pearl stepped in to give a teaching moment.

"You must learn to adapt to pokemon, Jaz. There is a nature and respect you must learn to give each other." Pearl outstretched her hand to Minccino, who sniffed it, and then rubbed against it. "If either of you try to enact your will upon the other… then no bond is form, only submission. Such things lead to fear… and fear… leads to aggression." Pearl lightly scratched under her chin, and Minccino laughed and squealed out of delight.

"Understand?" Pearl smiled with reassurance to Jaz, showing her there was still much to learn about Pokemon.

"…I don't want Mini Hero to not like me." She pouted, looking down and thinking about it. "Ah! I know!" she cheered up instantly, jumping to her feet and standing tall, brimming with hope and passion. "I'll show Minccino in the play! I'll show her I'm the hero!" she struck a pose as the others nodded and chuckled at her resolve.

-The Next Day-

"You want me to WHAT!?" Candy was placed down in a chair next to a computer, looking messy and shaken up in her casual clothes. "But I thought I needed to clean and-"

"You leave your chores to me!" Pearl, wearing the garden overalls strapped on tight and had Nevermore on her shoulder. "My pokemon and I will see to it that there done! Now, you write that script, youngin'!" she seemed full of energy, shaking her hips as she left to get to work as though excited at the prospect of being able to do some hard labor again. "Ah, I missed the grind~" she reminisced about her times training her pokemon through labor and service for others. The memories flooded her mind and she happily took some of the aches and back pain to relive even a moment of that delightful feeling of accomplishment after hard work.

Candy dug her fingers into the sides of her cheeks, dragging them down in distress as she turned to the menacingly daunting computer. "…I have to write..?" she wasn't much of an 'writer' so to speak, but she sighed and opened a document. "…Emmm…" she looked up, thinking… "Emm…" she closed her eyes, twitching slightly in annoyance and overthinking… "AHHH! I can't do it!" she kicked her feet against the wall underneath the computer's table. She flopped her head down on the table, just behind the keyboard… sighing.

"I'm not the creative type… well, I guess I'm creative in battles… but not writing." She rolled on her chin and accidentally fell asleep.

While she slept, the three children peeked through the door of the office room, never having gone in there before.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Cleo asked, looking nervous as she held Totodile like a puppy sagging in her folded arms.

"Quit actin' like we're not supposed to be in here!" Jaz turned and waved a hand behind her, not liking the 'unadventurous' type of people. "Come on, you too. In ya go." She took Brandon's wrist and lightly pulled him in as he shivered with his blanket tightly around him.

"I'm… scared." Brandon admitted, but no one seemed to hear his light plea to be released back into the play room.

Yamask, Minccino, and Mudkip peeked through the door, wondering what the children were doing as Yamask tried to cry out to Brandon.

"Shhh!" Jaz spun around and the pokemon flinched, ducking their heads in apology as Yamask cried out much more softly.

"You gonna get us caught!"

"You only get caught if you're doing something wrong." Cleo protested, turning around to Jaz with a worried fright that she might get in trouble.

Jaz smiled and shook her head, "Yall people need to chill. This is gonna help the Miss! Not hurt her or nothin'." She moved over to the computer, clicking the mouse as the screen came back on, showing the empty document.

"Let's make a story!" she whispered excitedly, nudging Candy's body away as it rolled and bent over the side of the chair, causing her to snore as Jaz moved up to her lap, sitting down and starting to type. "Okay… the cast is us… and The Miss can be the villain!"

"Candy? A villain?" Cleo's eyes bent in confusion, her brows colliding as she turned to Brandon, who clung to a piece of her frilly pink dress she was wearing that day. He pinched her dress's fluffy shoulders and wiped his eyes, having loose tears of fear begin there.

"If she wakes up… will she eat us?"

"Ohh! A witch too! A pokemon witch!" Jaz stuck her tongue up to the side of her mouth, something that seemed to be a signature about her. As she typed, she spoke aloud what she was doing, and the other children pitched in without really realizing that was what they were doing.

"I've never written a story before." Cleo stated.

"That's what a princess would say." Jaz lightly remarked from the side.

"I wanna be the Big Bad Lycanroc." Brandon spoke just slightly louder than before, leaning his head down and looking up at Jaz on the chair.

"You can be my sidekick." Her typing grew a bit loud and as Brandon pouted, being upset by her quick reply, Candy twitched and the children all held their breath.

Jaz slowly turned around, motioning with her hands for Candy to just bend back and fall asleep again.

Her eyes slightly blinked but she flopped back against the chair.

The children let out their held breath in relief, and Jaz continued, "Yamask is a ghost type pokemon, right? He looks creepy, anyway. He can move the props and then disappear, right?"

"I'm not sure if that's how Yamask works…" Cleo looked back at the pokemon.

"Totodile's the dragon, Minccino is my knight!" she turned to smile brightly to the little pokemon, who noticed her odd stare and tilted her head, blinking her eyes in innocence.

She didn't seem to understand the children or the world around her very well… so she still didn't understand what was going on.

She only knew to keep her distance from the new human girl…

Phil arrived about an hour later, hearing giggles and laughter from inside as the children raced outside and started rehearsing their parts.

He smiled, "Glad to see the daycare's doing some good." He had some wood and blueprints in his hands and over his shoulder. He looked tenderly to the building he had refurbished and nodded, "Could use a new paint though." He seemed to say that lovingly and move on.

"Alright! Let's get to work!" He threw out three pokeballs.

An Alolan Dugtrio shook themselves out from the white light of energy that formed their body, and happily swayed their blonde hair and looked up to him.

"Oh man, you mess up your hair again!" he laughed, walking over. He fashioned one of their heads into a manbun, the other into a ponytail—just like his own—and the last with a do-rag.

"Alright, where's my heavy lifters?" His charming grin turned to see Makuhita and Timburr, both doing their own enthusiastic gestures to show they were ready for the job at hand.

Makuhita pounded his big belly, jumping side to side as Timburr twirled his wood and then caught it again, tapping it to the ground to show he was pumped up and ready to go!

"That's the spirit!" Phil gripped his muscular arm. "Who needs Machokes, right?"

"You still adamant about that?"

"Oh, Will!"

Phil got up from kneeling down previously to help his Dugtrio's hair situation, and rose to proudly look upon his brother, coming over with his pokemon. "You know I get picked on for not carrying around a Machoke. But there not the only build pokemon for labor. Hmm?" he noticed Gail and Seamour, well behaved as they stayed on either side of him.

"Oh? Did you pick them up then?"

"Yeah. I decided from now on… We're training together!" Will looked down at Gail and Seamour, who nodded to him and replied with determined looks.

"That's… actually what I wanted to ask you about." Turning back to his older brother, Will scratched his head in embarrassment, looking down and seeming to cower a bit from asking this. "If it's not too much… maybe before you work on the stage for the daycare's play… you could do me the honor of battling you…" he looked away then, embarrassed as Phil's expression turned to one of surprise.

"HHAHAHAAHA-BHAHAHAHA!" he let out a hardy laugh, placing a hand to his stomach and his head, leaning back. "You know you could never beat me, Will! Haha!"

Will shook a fist, feeling awfully childish again as he muttered, "We were children… and I couldn't wrestle well with you!"

"Ha! Alright. I'm curious to see how much stronger you've gotten. But I thought you hated fighting?" he turned his head and examined Will in a comedical way.

Phil was the obvious manly man, and he gave some slight, indirect teases towards his brother's physique.

Will closed his eyes from his brother's mockful gazing up and down at him, twitching in obvious insult and keeping his body as straight as a twig. "I'm not against it… I just never had a reason to battle much before…"

"Before what? Candy?" Phil leaned closer, honestly inquiring but being a bit too forward about it.

Will's eyes shot wide open, pushing his brother's face away as Phil grinned and pushed back. "That's not-! You're being too nosy!"

"Ah, it is a girl! One of the main reasons men work out so much!" Phil laughed, "Alright, alright… I'll help you buffin' up so you can get yourself a muffin." He teased, and moved away to point to the battlefield.

"I'm supposed to be taking down the bleachers and putting the stage there. We'll fight there! The stage can be sat on too, so the children can still watch battles being taken place… speaking of which." He whistled to the kids. "Hey!" he waved, grabbing their attention. "Who wants to see some real Trainers take each other on?"

The children immediately stopped playing to turn and look over to him, Nevermore flew over to check on what was going on before seeing their was no danger and flew back behind the house towards the orchards and small vineyard to Pearl again.

"A battle?" Pearl looked up to the sky, "With whom?"

Nevermore crowed, but she politely smiled back to him with a sweatdrop.

"You still speak so wonderfully, Nevermore. But I'm afraid even after all these years, I only understand a few of your crowings…" she then started back to work as Nevermore smiled with a soft look in his eyes to her, tilting his head and then flying up to help with the berry picking and the like.

The children all rushed up to sit on the bleachers one last time before they would be taken down. Brandon struggled to climb, having one leg dangling off and looking back at it while he struggled. Yamask pushed his head up to his foot to give him some added support and Brandon finally made it up the level he wanted to get too.

He then untied his blanket from around his neck and opened it up for Yamask to come inside.

Eagerly, Yamask dived in and turned around, huddling in the warmth next to Brandon.

Minccino jumped up a few steps before Jaz patted the seat next to her, inviting her to sit by her.

"This seat's not taken." She encouraged with a pleasant smile. "You can sit here if you want."

But Minccino just stared at her, looking to see Cleo rocking a resistant Totodile… who finally looked exhausted from trying to break out of her loving grasp and just allowed himself to be rocked, looking agitated again that he couldn't fight her back without hurting her.

Minccino took one more glance at Jaz… before rushing over to be near Cleo's seat.

Jaz frowned, saddened but not letting it deter her. "You'll like me yet!" she nodded with a fierce fire within her, and then turned to watch the match.

"Go builder dude! Yeah! Mailman! Hurray!" she cheered, raising her arms up and pumping them excitedly. She then glanced down to see Mudkip crying excessively from below, clearly wanting to be up with everyone but unable to figure out how to climb up the seats.

"Kip, kip, kip, kip, kip!" it was like a constant bark, but his eyes were genuinely distressed.

"Aww… no one should be alone." Jaz lowered her arms, feeling sorry for the poor little pokemon and began to climb and jump down, scooping him up in her arms. "I got'cha little fella! I'll be your-!" she scaled the seats quickly with a mighty leap, "Herrooo!"

Once back in her spot, she set him on her lap and squished his cheeks, then stroked his back. "There we go! All happy now, little boy?"

Mudkip's head turned to gaze around him… then he happily shouted out, "Kip!"

"Good." She nodded, and went back to watching the start of the battle.

"Please don't let your pokemon get too badly hurt…" Cleo ducked her head in slightly, holding Totodile close to her as his eyes drooped in annoyance. Finally, too much energy built up inside of Totodile and he just HAD to move!

He wiggled and pulled away until finally shaking Cleo enough that her hold loosened and he jumped down to the lower seat.

"Ah! Baby, no!" she got up, reaching out for him as Totodile danced in his freedom, and then jumped around excitedly to cheer for the battle to commence.

He glared up at Cleo, seeing she wanted to grab him again…

"Just… stay still, Baby…" she tried to slowly approach him, but her foot slipped and she fell backwards, landing on her butt with her other leg drapped over the seat. "Offph!"

Totodile seemed to laugh in victory, and then rush down the seat to avoid her.

"Ah! Baby..! Ohh…" she looked disappointed, but got up and wobbled after him. "You could get hurt!"

Jaz turned to see the commotion and made a fishy-face. "She should just let him be him." She muttered quietly to herself, before looking up and closing her eyes. "But Daddy said not to judge." She turned back and waited. "We gonna have a fight or not?" she pouted.

Phil weakly smiled to the little girl before looking back to Will, "You really sure you want to do this?"

Will held himself tall and refined, "Yes." He nodded, taking on a serious tone.

"Finally!" Jaz cheered, as Mudkip finally got all his feet down and under himself, sitting like a cat for a second and lifting his mouth open to cheer in his own way too.

"Mudkip."

"The king says proceed." Jaz laughed into her hand, remembering that she made Mudkip the king and Cleo's father in the script…

"Alright, here I go! I choose you, Timburr!"

"Tim, timburr!" Smashing onto the field, Timburr threw his wooden beam down before twirling it back over his shoulder. He was ready to go, smirking as Will gulped a moment with sweat forming over his forehead.

'I can't show weakness now… I have to do this! To prove myself!' he didn't know where Candy was, but he was slightly relieved she wasn't watching. That might have been too much pressure at the moment…

He didn't want to embarrass himself if he…

'No!'

He shook his head, 'I can't let myself get distracted by thinking about negative outcomes! I'm not a mailman right now, I'm a Pokemon Trainer!' his eyes narrowed and he threw his arm out dramatically. "Let's deliver! Gail! I choose you!" finalizing his trainer catchphrase, Will did a unique motion where he swayed his pointer finger from a crooked arm towards himself, to a turn and point action.

"You're Kirlia to start, eh? Kids? Why is that a good thing for him, and a bad thing for me?"

The children looked to each other.

"Type… advantage?" Cleo tried to pronounce, worried she may get it wrong as she had given up on trying to catch Totodile, who was a few levels down now and sitting happily to watch the battle.

"That's right!" Phil gave a charming wink and point to her, something he did to make women swoon but Will just sweatdropped.

"They can learn as we go along…" he argued slightly, but Phil just laughed and ignored him.

"Alright, Timburr. Fighting moves won't do very good, although they're stab…" he rubbed under his chin.

Will looked confused at the wording. "Stab?"

"Hmm? You don't know? HA!" His eyes blinked wide and then he leaned his head back to laugh again. "Honeslty, Will. How are you supposed to impress ladies if you're stuck learning like the children? Haha!"

Will twitched in rage.

"Stab, children," he turned to address them on the stands… "Is when a pokemon's type and the move you're using are the same, then that move's hit is better." He punched a hand into his other one. "Make sense?"

The children nodded, but Will just looked ticked off.

"Right, let's continue! Timburr, use Rock Throw! Enough with the dawdling and let's get building!" his catchphrase came out as he jumped up and seemed to punch the skyline, while Timburr pounded the ground, dug up a stone underneath it, and threw it up and at Kirlia.

"Dodge it!" Will cried out.

Gail teleported with a ballerina twist, and started dancing once she reappeared away from the impact area.

"Great work!" Will praised, "My move!" he tightened his fist and let out a battle command. "Let's go for a super effective Confusion!"

Kirlia spun around before opening her arms, "Kiiirrrrllll!" she let out a melodious cry as waves of physic energy flew out towards Timburr.

He was hit back, looking startled by it and seemed confused.

"Yes!" Will fist pumped inward. "Let's go for another one!"

"Chip Away, Timburr!" Phil kept his cool, as Timburr shuffled his feet a moment, trying to snap out of confusion. He wasn't confused this round though, and immediately swung his wooden beam at Kirlia before her second Confusion attack could hit him.

"Kir!" she spun off, twirling at the damage.

"Ah! Gail!" Will leaned back.

"Again!" Phil shouted as Timburr rose up and whacked her again, catching his wooden beam as it spun back to him from the momentum, hitting the ground to propel itself to him.

"TIM-TIM-TIM-" as he dashed, he carefully held his wooden beam behind him. "BURR!" he rapidly landed another Chip Away, continuing his assault as Will was too shaken up to direct Gail.

"Ah…a…ah…" he was having a hard time thinking… his hands were growing sweaty… "That's enough! Use Teleport!" he shouted out, worried about his friend as Gail's eyes finally opened from being knocked back so many times and teleported.

She appeared behind him as Timburr was too slow to notice her speedy retreat.

"Confusion!"

"Timburr, no!" Phil cried out.

"Timmmm…" Timburr's body started glowing…

"Kir-!...Kir, kir? Kirlia?" Gail stopped her attack, startled and starting to move back away from the increasing size of the white light.

Her face turned to horror as the children all leaned forward on their seats.

Turning around, the white flashed away to reveal the hulking mass of the new pokemon before her…

"Gurdurr, Gur…" he looked over his shoulder, down to her.

"Kir… Kirlia…." She twitched and shook in fright, but politely curtsied with a sweatdrop on the side of her face, closing her eyes in terror.

"C…Confusion?" Will's teeth were clattering.

"Well, would you look at that." Phil looked just as surprised, spreading his arms out. "Dude! You're huge!"

Gurdurr turned to his trainer, smiling as he picked up his now iron red beam. "Gurdurr, Gurdurr."

"Haha! Lookin' good!" he winked, but noticed swirls in Gurdurr's eyes. "Huh?"

"Gurdurr, Gurrr…."

POOMPH.

"Gurdurr! Ahh… Shoot! I got distracted."

Phil lunged forward, but then 'tsk'ed and bit down on his teeth, looking sorry as Kirlia had heard Will's command and immediately gone for another Confusion.

"Alright… that was my bad."

"So fast!" Jaz's eyes lit up with sparkles.

"Oh… does he have potions?" Cleo worried, placing both hands up to her mouth.

"They were… terrified." Brandon's eyes were wide with fascination as well.

Jaz turned to look at Brandon with a creeped out expression, "You really like when others get spooked, huh?"

He turned to her with that same smile of delight and his big eyes gave her chills. "That's not normal!" she looked away, and he continued to gaze upon the battle.

"Well… at least he'll be able to lift the heavier woodpiles now." Phil sighed, but returned his pokemon.

"Time to finish the job, Makuhita!" Phil gestured with great passion for Makuhita to step up.

Sighing, the pokemon did so and fixed the bow on his head, tightening it with a fierce expression on his face.

He punched the air a few times and then readied himself.

"Focus Energy!" Phil cried out.

"Maaaaa-!" A spiraling of different flickering up lights spun around Makuhita.

"Kirlia, use-!" Will was confident now. 'Another Fighting type, Gail should-!"

"Fake out!"

"What?"

"Maku!" Makuhita slammed his fists together against Kirlia, having rushed up to her as she flailed back and flinched.

"Wait- no!" Will stretched out his hand, "It's my move!"

"Makuhita shifted in and is faster. I've been giving him Carbos since I first caught him. I hate slow fighting types. So that's one thing. The other is that Fake Out can be used at the beginning of a switch-in or round. It's an automatic flinch, my brother." He winked, knowing he was handsome but it only made Will more upset.

He felt the rage… felt the need to want to succeed rise up in him again. His fists rose up in front of him, and his jaw was starting to ache from his intense bite upon it.

"P…Phil…" he almost growled out.

"Don't be mad at me, brother. You should have studied…" he smirked, throwing his arm out again for another command, "Now-! Use Knock Off!"

"No!" Will's eyes shook, 'That's a dark type move! I wasn't aware he could learn that-!"

Kirlia fell from a mighty hit from Makuhita, who slammed his open hand down on her, having dark essence covered in it.

Her eyes turned to swirls… as Will hung his head down, eyes covered in shadows.

"Hahah! There goes your physic advantage!" Phil folded his arms, laughing wildly again before seeing his brother's expression.

"Aw, come on, Kid. I told ya it wouldn't be easy, right?"

Will wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "No, you did warn me. But I won't quit now…"

"Hmm?"

"I have an ace up my sleeve." He glared towards his brother, his hope still burning bright. "Let's deliver! Gyarados!"

"Gyara-what now!?" Phil winced back, seeing the massive light from the pokeball as Gyarados emerged, swinging his head around and crying out a loud roar. "Eeee…!" his smile shifted to a teeth-bearing frown, chattering slightly. "Since when!?"

"Since now." Will felt a bit more confident, but then…

"GYARA!" Gyarados had tears spraying from his eyes, turning back to Will and tackling into him.

"GAHHH!" Will was knocked down and then brought up in the air as the Gyarados cried and held him in his mouth, sucking and licking him, wrapping his lips around him.

"Ew, gross!" Jaz closed her eyes as Cleo also hid her face.

Brandon's mouth dropped, not sure what he was looking at…

"Gy-Gyarados!" Will cried out, "P-put me down!"

The Gyarados stopped crying a moment, blinking as tears stayed on the side of his eyes, but then put Will down.

"W-wha… what are you..?" Will shook himself of the spit he was soaked in, but turned around to try and understand what the pokemon wanted.

The pokemon's eyes still held tears that trembled every now and then. "Gyaaa…." His whiskers wiggled and he nudged Will, having his face very close to his body.

"Uhhh…" Will still didn't understand.

"I think you've got yourself a lover, not a fighter!" Phil laughed.

"Lonely nature…" Will remembered looking at his pokedex after catching the Gyarados, seeing it's power stats were high.

He turned back to his new pokemon, hoping to get stronger through him, and realized as he kept his arms out and away from his soaked self…

That this pokemon might just want to be loved.

He sighed, "I know you just want to hug me, but-"

Gyarados was wrapping his tail slowly around Will, but pulled back when Will pushed it away. "But-! We're in a battle right now! I was hoping to teach you Surf and ride you across the lakes I usually have to go around for my mail routes… but I can't exactly cuddle with you during matches!" he was trying to be sincere, but the Gyarados reeled its head back and started spraying out tears again.

"Is this a Rain Dance?" Jaz looked up and opened her hand to feel the water.

"N-no, I think it's just crying." Brandon finally spoke up, reaching up to feel the water as well. "It's not scared though… so I don't care."

This made Jaz flinch away from him again.

"Poor thing…" Cleo, with her big compassionate heart, stood up. "Gyarados! I'll hug you!"

Gyarados stopped crying, sniffing and shifting to the child.

"Wait! That's a rather large pokemon little lady!" Phil tried to explain but the Gyarados lowered its head gently to the little girl.

His whiskers curled around her and she giggled, hugging his head as he let out a happy, but piercing thrill of joy.

"See? He just wants someone to care about him." She petted his nose, and little tears bundled around the corners of his eyes, crying from joy now. "You should praise him while he battles. Maybe he'll feel more inclined too if you give him extra attention for it?"

She pulled away as his whiskers untangled around her and he let out another, softer cry this time.

He turned to Makuhita, who no one had noticed was turning white…

"Wait…" Will squinted, "It can't be!" he leaned back. "Two in one go..!?"

"Well, all be…" Phil turned back to the battlefield.

"Makuhita's evolving just like Gurdurr!"

"Ah, man…"

Will slouched forward.

"I'm the one supposed to be growing stronger here…"

"HARIYAMA!"

"Fake out!"

"Wait, already!?"

Gyarados's stomach was squished in by Hariyama's new large hands and fell back a ways in agony.

"Hang in there, Gyarados!" Will stepped forward, "Uhh…" he made a quick double-take to Cleo, and then looked a little nervous as he said, "You're… you're doing fantastic?"

With that little bit of encouragement, Gyarados reeled his head back into the battle, his eyes burning with determination. "GARRRAAA!" he cried out.

"Alright, it's working." Will grinned and waved to Cleo. "Thank you!" he cried out and looked back to the battle.

"Hariyama, let's use Vital Throw!"

Hariyama grabbed Gyarados's tail, swinging him around before slamming him down on the ground.

"Gyaaa…" Tears formed again upon his face.

"Try… uh…" Will had to search through his pokedex to figure out more…. "Ah-ah! Twister!"

"Gyara!" he twisted the tail that was being held by Hariyama, causing him to get smacked on the ground while a powerful wind picked up and spun as well.

Gyarados picked himself back up and threw his tail into the winds, causing Hariyama to get flung into the powerful tornado and then slam back down on the ground.

"Hari-!" he hit the dirt pretty hard.

"Hariyama, use-! … Gr… Focus Energy again!"

"No critical hits this time, Gyarados! Let's end this! You're-…uh… wonderful!" he spread his arms out, trying to be kind.

But Gyarados turned around, thrilled by the compliment and came over to get hugged, tears flooding his eyes again like sprinklers.

"N-no!" Will was once again nudged with loved, having Gyarados rub his head against his body. "O-okay, Gyarados, withdraw." He took out the pokeball and returned him. "Phew…"

'I just can't deal with Gyarados right now… I need to take this seriously.' Will strategized, then brought out Seamour.

"Pel!" Seamour flew into position.

"Hariyama, Fake Out!"

"Dang, that does quite a bit." Will muttered to himself, seeing Seamour get knocked out of the sky.

"Use Knock Off!"

Trying to get back up again, Seamour was slammed down.

"Wing Attack!" Will cried out. Pelipper got up, being able to take a hit, and flew his wing straight up like a sky uppercut at Hariyama.

Hariyama fell back a ways… then down with swirls. "Harrrri…!"

"Heh, you have gotten better." Phil returned his pokemon, then looked to his Alolan Dugtrio. "Ready?" He put his hands to his hips, confident as his pokemon dug it's way to the proper position.

"Time to try out that TM I just learned." Phil grinned, "Use Stone Edge!"

"Seamour, use Water Pulse!"

Pelipper shot out the powerful water attack, but the Alolan Dugtrio dug down into the ground, popping up with only some of the attack actually affecting them. They shook out their wet hair and looked upset, seeing how they're trainer spent time to fix their hair up.

They started to shake the ground… before throwing their heads up and leaning skyward while sharp, large rocks pillared up from the ground off of each other.

Pelipper's eyes widened, "PEL-?!" as the rocks collided and sent him flying down.

"Alright!" Phil threw a hand up, "One hit K.O!"

"You… you have to be kidding me…" Will looked to his poor friend, eyes with swirls, leg twitching.

"Grr… Gyarados!"

He returned Pelipper but when Gyarados came back out… he turned with tears streaming down his eyes. "Gyar…"

"Huh? W-what's wrong now…" Will flinched back.

"You hurt his feelings!" Cleo stood up, angry as any motherly child would be. "He just wanted to be loved and you threw him back into his pokeball!"

Will fell over.

In a very animated way, he rose back up and stomped his foot to the ground. "Ohhh! I can scratch your head later! This is a battle! We have to get stronger!"

Gyarados turned away, closing his eyes to cry softly, "Gyara…"

"Uhh…" Will's face pulled back in shame, and finally he took on a kinder tone. "Look… Gyarados, you're supposed to be the ace up my sleeve, you know? The Pokemon to really help me get stronger." He tightened his fists. "I'm sorry if I relied too much on you at the start… I barely know you and I'm sure it's strange for you to have a trainer too… But…" he held his head down, shaking his fist up as he wanted to win so badly..! To prove to the world… to prove to himself… that he was stronger than he appeared!

"But I really need you to still be my ace! Ah… that's it! Ace! You're now my Ace!" he lightened up a bit, thinking of a good nickname for Gyarados as Gyarados turned around. "Gy..?"

"Ace. It's your new name, pal." Will smiled, and Gyarados seemed to admire his trainer's smile. He hadn't seen Will really 'happy' since being caught, so this was reassuring that his trainer wasn't always expecting so much from him.

He shook his head with happy tears now, nodding that he would do his best.

"T-thank you…" Will's face brightened up, "Alright! Let's use a water attack!"

Gyarados blinked his eyes.

"What!? You're a water type, aren't you? How can you not have a water attack!?"

Being scolded, Gyarados shifted itself a few times, not sure what to do since he didn't have that attack.

"Alright, Thrash it then!"

He went to attack but-

Phil yawned, placing his arms behind his head to hold it up, looking more relaxed. "This is kinda dramatic for a battle… Let's just end this with another Stone Edge and get back to work!" Phil called out, very chill.

Dugtrio still looked pumped and ready to go, turning to Phil and nodding in agreement, happy to consent.

They dived under to avoid the mighty thrashing of the large pokemon, before bursting from the ground on top of the powerful pillars of stone, spiking him and also scaling the pillars themselves.

"Sucker Punch should do it!"

"Sucker Punch..? That only triggers if I use an attack… Gyarados!" he waved his arms around, "Stop attacking! Don't-!"

"Hahaha! Come on, little brother. It's like you're waving down a plane or something. Thrash can't stop once it's activated." He shrugged.

"WHAT!?"

Gyarados went for another attack, blinded by the wild thrashing he was doing to sense anything around him.

With that, Dugtrio swiped their noses in unison, causing a purple arrow of dark energy to knock Gyarados back over and over again.

He fell over with swirls in his eyes…

The children cheered except for Cleo, caring about the poor Gyarados more than the battle's dynamics.

"That was a type disadvantage and everything! He totally came back to take the win!" Jaz cheered, but Brandon just sighed and sunk back, hunching a bit as he hid under his blanket.

"No one got scared again…" "Yamask, Ya…" Yamask mimicked his movements and sank more under the blanket.

"Alright, kids! Off the stands! Dugtrio! Use Dig and start Bulldozing down the area. Tim-…ah, I mean, Gurrdurr will pick up the scraps while Hariyama places the floorboards down."

Dugtrio returned the site to its original state, creating a magnitude to disperse the standing rocks just enough to crumble down. The Battlefield was fixed and cleaned up, and then construction on the stage began.

Phil healed up his pokemon with Revives and Water Bottles that he had, patting their backs and praising them for a job well done, then moved over to Will.

"Training's not easy, huh?" He patted his back too, deciding against laughter. "You know, training with flirting can help too…"

Will's anger finally spiked to its limit.

He withdrew Gyarados, "Sorry…" he muttered to him.

He turned away from his brother, his eyes covered by his mailman hat as Phil's hand that was patting his back remained in the air.

"…Will?"

"You don't get it… two of your pokemon evolved! You won even with a type disadvantage… it's not fair."

"Woah, Will, hang on." Phil raised his hands up and gestured for him to calm down. "Take it easy there… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"I can't flirt with Candy cause she-!... she has this kind of condition! It's not easy! While you get stronger, I only seem to fail her! While she gets stronger, she also gets weaker as well, and I can't do anything to bring her up out of it!" he shook his head. "I want to support her… I want to show her I can stand by her and be trusted but… she's afraid. What can I do if she's afraid!?" he clenched his pokeball in his hands… before wet tears started falling onto it, rolling off the sides of its red and white steel…

Will was falling apart… and Phil had no idea what to do.

"…I'm sure if you hit on her a bit… she won't feel too, too scared of ya…" Phil tried to be more sensitive, but his words weren't helping. He didn't know what Will meant by 'condition' but hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

Will's teeth felt like they'd never come apart if he didn't release them, so he took a big breath and turned to Phil.

"I'm fed up being weak!"

"Woah! What'd I do wrong!?"

Phil stepped back.

"If I knew you needed to win this battle so much, I would have gone easy on ya… you just did a 180 on me, Will. How am I supposed to react?"

Will knew it wasn't fair to expect his older brother to understand…

"You've… you've always been strong… at everything you do."

Will turned away, walking back to his van.

"…Where are ya goin', Will?"

Concerned, Phil followed him, but Will pivoted, speaking over his shoulder.

"I'm just going to the lake to train, alright?! Leave me alone!"

"Will…"

Phil watched the Mailvan disappear in a whirl of dust… following it with his eyes as it trailed away speedily over the dirt roads and small hills out of the forest area.

"…I don't know what's going on, Will… but…"

He tightened the ponytail behind his head.

"I hope you're okay, my man…"

He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, turning around to his pokemon. "Is everyone back to working fitness? Haha! Let's get to work then!" he rotated his shoulder and got his pokemon riled up for the stage construction.

The stage was finished by dawn, and Phil was paid and took off.

Candy asked if he'd seen Will lately…

"Took off to the lake, I'm afraid."

"Lake..?" Candy had woken up that moment with a finished script. She felt she must have been so tried, that she forgot she wrote it. But the mail was already delivered that day and she wondered how she missed it… "I've never been up there." She admitted.

"It's beautiful this time of year." Phil tugged his hat down, smiling to her. "You and Will should go there sometime. Have a cute little picnic or something." He winked.

"Uhh… Yeah, okay." She wasn't sure how to take that, but Phil took off and she didn't really want to ask…

Pearl was busy instructing the children on their parts and telling the pokemon what to do for the 'game of pretend'.

"I'm surprised Candy wrote herself as a witch…" Pearl studied the script… she heard laughter from the children and figured it wasn't all Candy's doing… "Right, well. She must have written my pokemon as Goons as well?"

The children giggled again, and she knew her answer.

"Very well. Let's get our lines down then. Have you all invited your parents this evening?"

"Yep! My mommy and daddy are coming!" Cleo jumped a little in spot, very excited as her feet never parted.

"Daddy's bringing a talent scout. I'm not sure how scouts are talented, but I hear they do good community service." Jaz seemed mixed up on what that meant, but Pearl just smiled politely and didn't feel the need to correct the child. After all, it would only make the children nervous, and she didn't want them not having fun…

"Let's not take this too seriously. It's meant for you and the pokemon to work together! Let's start by making some of the props and getting supplies for the backgrounds. We can all help with the painting and hard work!" she bent down to their level, and the children all cheered in unison.

"Right!"

-A Couple Hours Later-

Pearl and Candy were instructed to keep the parents busy while the children quickly finished up setting the stage, which Pearl and Candy thought adorable and so they went to meet the parents.

Everyone was sitting down, but Candy was mostly startled by the large Kangaskhan that looked excitedly around for one of the children. Her little baby in her pouch stuck its head out, also looking around for its friend.

"Woah! Wonder who's parent owns that…" Candy tried to tip-toe by it, but it just looked down at her and smiled sweetly.

"KHAAANNNN…" Its voice was rather boisterous, but it looked very sweet and warmhearted.

Its baby jumped and climbed up a bit, still holding onto its mother's pouch. It laughed and waved its arms about to Candy, much like a baby.

"Aww… how… adorable." Candy felt the wind rush by her hair and in her face at the Kangaskhan's welcome. She was still a little spooked by the size of the pokemon… she had seen a Lapras… but safely behind an Aquarium and at a distance.

"Oh, where's my baby? Where is he?" A woman began to frantically, although whimsically, search around with her head bobbing everywhere as she seemed to have long hair, a very nice outfit on, and some feathers in her hair.

"Wow, fancy free." Candy never really saw a high-class woman so openly before. Her pretty red woman's suit had a white ruffled shirt underneath and she was hurriedly seated by Brandon's Nanny, instructing her to take a sip of water.

Candy looked to see Pearl approaching her, and took a deep breath to do the same, a smile upon her face.

"I just thought we'd see the children before the performance." She nodded, shyly, before looking up to 'oh!' excitedly at being approached.

She patted her knees, "Hello. Are you by chance..?"

"I'm Pearl, and this is Candy."

"Ah, Miss Mackel! Candy, dear. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Brandon's mother shook their hands, "I'm so sorry my husband couldn't make it."

"Well, he is abroad, is he not?" Pearl hummed a laugh, and Brandon's mother nodded with a smile. "Yes, well… it makes it awfully lonely at home… but that's where my dear Kangaskhan and Brandon bring some joy to the household." She rubbed the seat next to her, suggesting for someone to take a seat.

"I have pictures! They are the most wonderful of friends!" she was so young, but also seemed to sheltered and pure. Candy politely bowed her head and obliged, sitting next to her as Pearl went to greet Mr. Johnson.

"I'll have to have you excuse me. More of our guest are arriving."

"Oh, but of course." The woman nodded and pulled out her phone, bedazzled with—what Candy assumed—were fake diamonds all along it. "This is Brandon when he was just a baby… and, oh… the poor dear." She touched her heart when the phone showed pictures of him in the hospital. "I'm a very frail woman… so having a baby was a miracle to say the least of it. To see him as frail as I in that baby bed… Oh, it was impossible to bear." She then flicked through more photos of Brandon growing up, and something in Candy's stomach sunk at the thought of a mother's worry for a sickly child…

"But here, look… he's finally getting the hang of walking. And that's when my husband caught a Kangaskhan, all the way from Kanto!" she showed the picture of the stylized pokeball and then her holding it with a baby Brandon. "I can't explain how much that meant to me… to have a healthy pokemon mother to support me as I tried to raise a son all on my own. I don't blame my husband for his work… I'm just so sorry that I can't travel and be in climates where naturally anyone could survive…"

She seemed to be get sorrowful, so Candy quickly pointed to a picture. "Is that Kangaskhan holding Brandon?"

"Why yes." She immediately began full of life again, and doted more on the two. "They were inseparable! I replied on Kangaskhan so devotedly that I had to hire a Nanny to remind myself she was a pokemon, and not my hired assistance. But she was always such a good friend… Never complained when I was worried about how I should be raising Brandon…" she looked up to her Kangaskhan as she returned the fond look in her eyes.

"KHHHAANNNN…" she dipped her head down and Brandon's mother stroked it lovingly while she closed her eyes to enjoy it.

"I'll never know a better pokemon to teach a mother how to be a mother… then a Kangaskhan."

Candy smiled warmly at the two's obvious love for one another. It was tenderly sweet~

"Are you married?" she leaned back to give her attention to Candy, as the baby Kangaskhan jumped from its mother's pouch to land in her lap, and she squealed with excitement. "Oh! There's junior!" she tickled his feet and then held him like a baby on her lap before turning her gaze back to Candy. "Well?"

"Oh! Oh-oh-oh, no. No, not… um… I'm not married." Candy grew flustered, shaking her head and speaking rather quickly as her hand motioned out her distress. "Honestly, I'm not even dating."

"Oh?" The woman looked disappointed. "Shame. You're such a pretty thing." She looked to see Mr. and Mrs. Johnson heading over to them. "Ah! The Johnsons! I've only met you at a dinner party, you probably don't remember little old me."

"Scarlet Desport!" Mrs. Johnson exclaimed, having a Chatot perched on her shoulder. She wore swirling glasses and looked a little like a comedian. "My! You're the talk of the city! I heard you've just recently opened your manor for tourists!"

"Oh dear, now I've seemed to occupy your conversation." She covered half her face in a very humble and shy manner, something Candy admired in the lady.

"Not at all!" Mrs. Johnson slid on in to the backless chairs and crossed her legs, acting very cartoony… "Why, I'd just love to have a little spat with you on my Talk show!"

"Just a spat! A little spat!" The Chatot mimicked.

"Oh gracious, wouldn't that be fun!" Mrs. Johnson tugged on Mr. Johnson's shirt, pulling him back from having what seemed like a decent conversation with Pearl, before being thrown down by his wife.

"Offph!" he turned around looking like he was guilty of something, but noticed his wife's light tone and immediately grew calm again.

"We must have Scarlet on my show!"

"W-well, yes. Of course, honey. You know you have people to talk too for that…" he seemed a little out of place beside her. As though… she turned to him for work to be done, but there wasn't anything he had control over to do.

"Oh, Scarlet! I can't believe our children go to the daycare together!" she embraced both of Scarlet's hands in one sweeping motion, leaving the Nanny—who was leering above them— to have her eyes shoot out a little from their sockets as though the woman had disgracefully touched royalty.

"Oh!" Mrs. Desport was surprised by the woman's enthusiastic nature but nodded politely to her rambling…

As the two spoke, the Chatot would occasionally chime in, but didn't seem to do more than that.

"It's quite laughful to think we have only met once!"

"Laudable! Laudable!"

"Oh, hush you! Stop acting like people try to avoid me! Or at least, don't see me coming… haha!" it all appeared like a comedy skit as the Chatot spoke up once again.

"Don't see me coming!"

"Don't mind him. He's used to being on television."

"Used to television. Don't mind. Don't mind television!" he made a parrot's beautiful chirp and Mrs. Johnson explained that's the noise Chatot's make when announcing themselves.

As the ladies continued speaking, Candy noticed that Mrs. Desport kept looking to the stage as though distracted by thoughts of possibly Brandon, and then returned to nodding politely to Mrs. Johnson's comedy spiel and how she wanted her to join her on her show as a famous guest.

"Famous?"

"You're in all the rich and hot magazines, darling! You must know?"

"I… I see."

"No gossip, I presume?" the Nanny stepped in, glaring down and warning Mrs. Johnson of her impudence.

"Oh? Only the good stuff." Mrs. Johnson took a small moment to realize the hint and patted Scarlet's hands down back to her legs. She brushed off the Nanny and continued, "But I suppose none. Since you don't have any guests that visit you."

"…" Scarlet turned aside.

"Right, well, do think about it darling!" the woman scurried off, but it seemed more like the Nanny was going to shoo her with a broom first.

"…What was that all about?" Candy wondered out loud.

"My… Husband is gone often… people hope to catch some… handsome man coming along to spread rumors. I live a very quiet life, you see. They all hope for a scandal I'd never take part in." she looked away. "However… There have been some news about my husband… but he reassures me it's all publicity twisting it. I… Well, I believe him with all my heart." She dusted her pencil skirt off and adjusted her hat. "People just want to talk about me, but I'm truly not an interesting person. I wouldn't know what to say on her show…"

"Some people should mind their own business." The Nanny scoffed. "Taking people's lives and ruining them! If you ask me… Keep your nose on your own face!" she huffed, followed by a violent shake that left Candy frightened and moved away, thinking the Nanny was going to attack something.

"That's quite alright." Mrs. Desport calmed her nanny now. "Kangaskhan comforts me. She's great at pretending to be scary, you see? So she'll chase away the paparazzi. But they always think I'm hiding something… they just can't believe a comfortable housewife is so inept at making drama."

Candy laughed at that, and nodded eagerly. She seemed so nice… so elegant, but also so fragile…

No wonder she was protective of Brandon, besides her husband and Kangaskhan, he was her whole world…

"You are the salt of the earth… Mrs. Desport." There was a tenderness in Candy's eyes as she spoke that.

Mrs. Desport turned to her and smiled a model's picture-perfect expression, but she was naturally a beautiful lady.

"Now, where are the children? Is anyone attending to them? Brandon's deathly afraid of everything and I worry he may need someone to hold him." She clamped her hands tightly together. It was clear that although she wanted desperately to run to him, she was controlling herself and looking around, trying not to make a scene.

"The play should start soon, I'll go look to see how the children are doing with the pokemon." Candy got up sweetly and decided to ease her worries, "Don't worry!" she spun around, striking a pose as her pastel pink and white dress spun with her. It hit her side and hung back down, "I'll make sure your boy shines tonight!"

Mrs. Desport's face looked relieved. She mouthed a 'Thank you' as her Nanny raised a bit of her lip up, as though a Granbull growling.

Candy knew if she didn't keep what she just said… the Nanny might assassinate her in her sleep!

The thought terrified her and she turned around trembling in fright.

Kangaskhan leaned down to have her baby jump back in her pouch, then put a comforting hand to Mrs. Desport's shoulder, as though sensing she was still a bit unsteady.

"I know. I must let him live outside of my arms. I know this. But even you have your baby always in its pouch!" she teased while Kangaskhan gestured that a moment ago, she let him out!

The laughed jollily as Mrs. Johnson leaned over to Mr. Johnson, arms folded. "A woman that happy can't have martial issues… there must be something I can get her to talk about."

"Honey," Mr. Johnson patted her leg, "The play's about to start." He smiled cheekily up to her and she grinned with a knowing look, before slapping his hand playfully away and waving a pointer finger in his face.

"Hey! I'm a nice lady! I won't pry too far unless I'm on T.V." she …. defended?

"How's everyone doing?" Candy peeked through the curtain, seeing the children all in their costumes. "Well, I hope?"

"Yep! Is my dad here yet?" Jaz slung her wooden sword into her loosened slash around her waist before bounding up to Candy. She tried to look passed the curtain, only to see a few people there.

"Uhh… I'm sure Pearl will see him!"

"Miss Candy!" Cleo exclaimed, all dressed her in princess garb. "You haven't put your witch's makeup on!"

"Oh." Candy looked to see Octavius and Nevermore in dark and heavy makeup. "…Yeah, I'm not doing that alone." She pulled out her pokeball and brought out Zippity.

She was spoked at seeing the two in such gothic looks and turned squeamishly to her trainer.

"Oh yeah." Candy nodded.

Zippity shook her head in agony.

"Oh yeah…" Candy just kept nodding to her pleas for mercy.

She took Zippity and headed into the back, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Pearl waited with anxious hands by the roadside… truly not giving up hope till the last moment.

Finally, there was a shout in the distance.

"We're coming!"

"Oh, thank the heavens." She picked up her dress a little and ran towards him. "Your daughter would have been furious with you!"

"Hey! Sorry, ma'am. I got the talent scout!" He gestured to a man with a nice suit on.

He took the hat off and looked a bit confused, "I'm… I'm so sorry, I seem to be underdressed." He brushed himself off and looked to the street performer. "You said this was a play."

"It is. My daughter's play."

"I'm sorry… Our movie production was hoping for... um… well…" he looked at the daycare, seeming to think this was shoddy. "More 'experienced' child actors." He plopped his hat on and went to walk away, but the man's Hitmontop jumped in his way, arms spread out.

"Hit! Hitmontop!"

"What in the world?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But please. My baby can act, honest! She wrote the whole play!"

"Oh gracious." The man pulled out a fine handkerchief and dabbed his head with it. "Did she now?" he seemed even more skeptical. "Serves me right for…" he muttered something under his breath, but Pearl seemed to hear him.

She grew awfully upset by it, and gripped his ear, stringing him in. "Now listen here, sir! Our children are stars!" she winked behind the talent scout's back to Jaz's father, who nodded a thank you and helped the man to his seat.

"Right this way, mister!"

"Unhand me-! Oh… Is that Scarlet Desport?" he suddenly seemed intrigued and sat down without a struggle. "My… this must be better than I thought." He sat more properly and adjusted his hand cuffs. "Ehem, p-proceed!" he fixed his white gloves and then twiddled his fingers to her.

She nodded politely back and looked to see the stage lights come on.

He immediately coughed into his hand and clapped, looking to his side to seemed amazed that Mrs. Johnson was here too.

"Good gracious! Johnson's Talk? I was sorely misled, but I'm glad I stayed." Seeing famous talk show hosts and prestigious wealthy members there, he wondered why not more people showed up.

"Glad you stayed!" Chatot squawked out and then winked to the older gentlemen, startling him as well.

He seemed unused to pokemon…

Candy shoved the curtains out of the way, wearing the witch's costume as the crowd all gasped at her black and ripped up dress, though it was all very modest, she wore a slip underneath. "I! The witch! Have created a dragon from the lagoon!" a small children's swimming pool was rolled onstage as Totodile dived out of the water, trying to act like he was roaring.

"Toood! Tood!" he then sprayed water up in the air.

"HAHAHA!" Candy's witch laugh was spot on, and the Talent Scout took out some binoculars and seemed interested in where this was going. "Now! I shall kidnap the beloved princess of pokemon and ensnare all the pokemon who try to save her—making them my goons! WHAHAHA!" she took up a broomstick and dusted the stage while Nevermore and Octavius came waddling onto the stage. Mist was spraying everywhere as Murkrow used Haze and flapped his wings. "Mur! Murkrow!" "Occcctilllllerrrryyy~" trying to seem spooky, Octillery shook out his tentacles, and the junior Kangaskhan ducked his head down in fright. Kangaskhan lovingly patted his head to reassure him the scary goons weren't going to fly out and peck at him.

Zippity also came out, looking like this whole thing was dumb and barely putting any effort into acting.

"Now! Onto the trap!" Candy rushed off with another evil cackle, and Cleo appeared at the top of a tower made from cardboard.

"She's well into it. Unlike that Pichu of hers, huh?" Mrs. Johnson side-commented before seeing her child in the tower. "AHHH! That's my baby! Go, Cleo! Woo!" she pulled out an air horn.

It almost nearly knocked the hat off the talent scout.

Cleo nervously waved to her mother, and then continued her part. "Oh those poor pokemon. They have all been turned into mindless ghosts types from the evil witch's enchantment!"

She held her hands together and up to her face… She looked around as if something was meant to happen.

"Cute child." The talent scout nodded, before seeing Yamask pop up too closely in his binoculars.

"GREAT ARCEUS!" he fumbled with his specs as Yamask grew afraid and raced back on stage, looking spooked and not knowing where to go.

"That's it… stay on the stage…" Pearl tried to cox him to following her hand motions, but the little pokemon shook in fright at the bright lights raining down on the stage…

"Ya….Ma…Yamask…"

"Ahh… B-but surely a hero will save me from the Dragon's clutches!" Cleo continued her line. And just then, Jaz smirked and nudged Brandon out.

"Showtime!"

Jaz pops onto the stage! Striking dramatic poses as Minccino is pushed on by Candy, who looks down at her knight's attire and tries to set the helmet up to look at the people sitting down below.

"…Minccino?" She blinks, utterly confused on what's going on.

Brandon is scared stiff, shaking as his mother's eyes light up.

She cups her face and tries to hold in her excitement, while Kangaskhan waves happily to him, giving him a big grin.

The whites of his eyes reveal only more so how afraid he is of moving, and Jaz pats him on the back to keep going.

"I'm your hero, princess! Me and my trusted sidekick and knight shall save you and all your pokemon friends from this evil witch!"

She unsheathed her sword and flipped towards the mini-swimming pool, impressively showing off her acrobatic skills from her father's dance moves.

"Woo! That's my baby!" she heard his voice and got excited, but never broke character.

"Todaahhh!" Totodile peered out of the water before jumping out and biting her sword.

"AH! An ambush!" she exclaimed.

Mincinno looked over. Seeing Jaz fighting Totodile, she puffed up her cheek and thought she was trying to hurt him again. But as she ran to punish her with another tickle, she stopped to see Nevermore and Octavius diving in to peck at her head or grab her leg.

Pichu waddled out, sparking a little at her cheeks, before moving to the other leg, and sitting down. "Piii…" she rolled her eyes.

This confused Minccino… she didn't think it was right to gang up on the human girl.

"Oh no! The Witch's Goons!" She fought as though growing weaker with each swing. "I… I can't combat all these pokemon alone!"

Minccino swiftly stopped running, her eyes full of horror as she wondered why they were all fighting her.

Jaz turned and pretended to whack Nevermore away as he faked falling back and looking exhausted. Then another fake swing to Zippity, who released her leg and rolled back as if being hit.

"Well, at least she's acting now." Candy shrugged from off stage, seeing Pichu roll all the way through her legs and then spark her butt. "Ou-!" she smacked a hand over her mouth, not wanting to distract from the performance. "You little…" she turned around as Pichu got out of her roll and stuck her tongue out at her.

Revenge was sweet.

Jaz had real sweat on her face from tug-o-waring with Totodile and the sword, but also having instructed him to not let go yet. There rehearsals never made sense to Minccino, so she would always assume Totodile was holding his own.

But now… the lights also were very warm, and Jaz's struggle grew more fierce when she realized Minccino and Brandon still weren't following the script.

"Grr.. Hey! Help me, trusty knight!" she threw a hand out to Minccino. "M… Mini hero!"

Minccino's reaction was unhesitating.

The Talent Scout gasped as the rest of the audience was amazed at how fluid and swift Minccino's tail knocked Octavius off of Jaz and frantically swung herself around the wooden sword.

"MMMMIIINNNNN-!" she jumped off with a small hit on Totodile's nose. "Ccin-!" then, used her tail to tickle his muzzle, which was still not letting go, and happily smiled while she held onto the wooden sword. "O!"

Totodile sneezed, letting the wooden sword go and having Jaz push him up and back into the mini-pool or… lagoon.

"TOTAH!" his splash was genuine, as was his surprise when he came up out of the water.

"Minccin?" Minccino looked up at Jaz, worried about her as Jaz smiled and nuzzled her nose.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, partner."

The Talent Scout rubbed his eye of a tear.

"Now! Let's go save the princess!" Jaz swung her sword directly out, causing Minccino to rush up her shoulder, seeing now that Octavius and Nevermore retreated as swiftly as Totodile, and understood that Jaz must have just excited them to play or something.

When no real harm was had, Minccino decided that Jaz wasn't hurting anyone and cried out happily, "Ccino!" mimicking the pose but without her own sword, just lifting her little helmet up to see better.

The small crowd cheered, but the noise made Brandon duck his head, on the verge of tears.

Yamask felt the negative energy and started racing around the stage, banging into props and having the tower tumble over and down on its many cardboard boxes. "Ya-Ya-Ya-!"

"Yamask, no!" Candy cried out.

Cleo began to falter on her little stool, and started flailing her arms as she fell. "N-nooo!"

"Toto?" Totodile looked up to see her falling, and panicked. He kicked and sprayed water around but couldn't get out of the mini pool like he did before, slipping on the smooth surface everytime he did in his frenzy.

The audience gasped, but-…

"Minccino, use Helping Hand!"

"Minci-!"

A loud clap was heard and then transferred to Jaz, as Jaz jumped and felt her body able to lift her higher than ever before!

"Woah!" Jaz exclaimed, "That actually worked!" she reached up and grabbed Cleo, landing down swiftly and immediately sticking a pose with Cleo being held bridal style and her on one knee. "Encore!"

Suddenly learning a new move, Minccino turned to the audience as the lights all angled towards her, and she clapped her hands and used Baby-Doll Eyes. "Minnnnnnnccciiiinnnooo~"

The audience was on their feet, clapping tremendously.

"Hahah! I don't know know why I can't stop clapping!" Mrs. Johnson and Chatot applauded loudly, as did Mr. Johnson and everyone there.

"It messed up at the end, but that didn't even bother me due to the splendor of that little girl's charisma! And that Minccino just makes me want to clap even more! Bravo!" he laughed, not sure what was happening to him.

At the end, the Talent Scout praised Jaz and Minccino while the other parents doted on their children and took pictures.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Desport pushed some hair out of Brandon's face, smushing his cheeks as she did so and kissing him repeatedly. She was used to no answer, but still acted as though he had given her one. "Oh, I know it was scary, I'm sorry! Mama's here now, there, there…" she held him close as he looked as though the concern was unwelcomed…

The Nanny glared down Candy, who hid with an 'eep!' behind the curtain call…

Pearl stood up, "Now, now. I know that was a little daunting…"

"Drama adds to the show!" The Talent Scout cheered.

"…Is he still under Encore's effects?" Jaz turned to her father, who knelt down by her side, whispering.

"I don't know, baby. But how'd ya know Minccino's wicked moves?"

She grinned widely, "When they told me to understand pokemon so I could befriend them, I looked up Minccino on your old pokedex, Pop-a."

He popped and locked it before leaning back down again.

She laughed, and he praised her with a kiss for her efforts, messing up her hair a bit.

"Daddy~" she chimed, rubbing her hair down.

"A splendid little actress you have here, sir!" the Talent scout took off his hand, offering his hand to her.

Jaz and Minccino shook it, but Minccino used her tail while sitting on Jaz's shoulder.

"I would love to make you a star in our latest feature film!"

"Woah… really Mister?"

"Em-hmm, absolutely! Your Minccino not only acted as if this was life or death, but you could feel how real the connection between you two were!"

The two turned to stare at each other.

"I think that's cause Minccino thought it was kinda real…"

"Min…"

"Even better!" the man exclaimed, "A pokemon who can ACTUALLY envision itself in that scenario! I won't take you without her!" he gestured his hand to Minccino.

"Oh, but… she's not my-"

"Nonsense." Pearl walked up to the three of them, having to scroll past Mrs. Johnson and Chatot, crying out tears as they both embraced Cleo after the ordeal that happened on stage…

"So long as Minccino agrees to it. I'll even let you catch her."

"R-really, ma'am!?"

"When the time is right."

Pearl winked.

Minccino looked over at Jaz, and then smiled innocently to Pearl.

"I think until then, you two will make a fine cast together."

Jaz threw up Minccino's helmet-

"We're gonna be heroes!"

"Minccino?" Minccino tilted her head, blinking up at the excited girl.

While everyone went home, Jaz's Father thanked Pearl for her kindness in letting Minccino come to rehearsals and shoot with Jaz for the new movie. He left with a thankful heart, as Pearl could tell he just wanted her to have what he never did, and if that meant being a star, then he'll get her to the sky.

"A loving and passionate father will always strive to put their children first." Pearl stated, nodding as they departed.

"I'll have the little one on my talk show! It'll promote the daycare too!" Mrs. Johnson winked, waving goodbye to Pearl. "Just… no more climbing for Cleo, alright?"

"Duly noted." Pearl sweat dropped, bowing humbly to the parents as they departed with Cleo too.

"Bye, bye, Baby." Cleo waved to Totodile while her father held her hand, and Totodile waved with a sad expression upon his face.

"Ah, you'll save the princess next time." Candy bent down and patted his head, but he only flopped down and moped some more.

"That reminds me. You'll have to clean up the stage with Nevermore's help, Candy."

"WHAT?!"

Zippity emerged from behind the curtain, dragging Candy out by her boot's dangling ball string as Candy struggled not to go.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly to Mrs. Desport, who hushed her fears and told her it was alright.

"I think that was just a little too much stimuli for Brandon." She explained, and held him up with her. "But it was a lovely play, honest, it was."

"Wrote it myself." Candy tried to act proud, but that's when Chatot squawked from a distance.

"I wrote the play!"

"Hey! I wrote the play!" Jaz countered.

A small war erupted and Jaz had to explain to Candy what happened.

"Aw, man!" she face-palmed, "And here I thought I had some real talent…"

"Nope, that for me!" Jaz laughed, causing the others to laugh too.

"Oh, hardi har…" Candy pouted, but secretly smiled too.

Finally, everyone went home… even the Nanny who whispered death threats under her breath as she passed Candy…

"Well, that was fun." Pearl looked to see the pokemon washing makeup off and putting the sets down, only to find the baby pokemon yawning and falling over to sleep.

"Let's… put these young ones to bed, shall we?... Candy?"

Pearl sighed when she saw Candy, cuddled up next to Zippity and Octavius, snoring softly and soundly to sleep…

"I suppose the moral of this lesson is to work through the mess we make for ourselves." Pearl shook her head, "Though… I'm no playwright. Ha!" she spun the broom up in her hands and looked energized. "Time to get to work!"

Candy woke up, thinking she had cleaned the entire stage all in her sleep… But she was proven wrong yet again and decided it was best to conclude that she try and be talented at one of two things.

Being a Pokemon Trainer… or sleeping through things.


End file.
